


Misha doesn’t know yet

by Lin1347, tintinka



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Укусы, вампиры, ведьмы - Freeform, драконы, зачем я это пишу, кровь, магия, нецензурная брань, обмен кровью, оборотни, прочая мифическая херня, суицид, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin1347/pseuds/Lin1347, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinka/pseuds/tintinka
Summary: «Все миры - их одна большая песочница, а ты со своей мини-трагедией в масштабах восьми миров для них - неудавшийся куличик, который проще сломать и собрать новый.»
Kudos: 5





	1. «Темнота зажигается.»

Смерть пугает болью.

***

Он не хочет умирать.

Уж точно не так, на полу в ванной, заливая все кровью, как свинья. Руки тянутся стряхнуть с себя чёрную слизь, но только лишь сильнее размазывают, мешая кровь со страхом.

Ему и правда страшно. 

Взращенная годами уверенность - время ещё есть.  
Время дышать, вдыхать ночной звёздный воздух, стоя, как дурак посреди детской площадки, пока луна стучится в окна к сонным соседям, зовя танцевать, как это случалось раньше, лет двести назад.  
Время щуриться от солнца, недовольно бубнеть, мол, хочу спать, а не ехать на прохладное, даже в середине лета, побережье. Подставлять лицо морскому ветру, щекочущему пряди волос. Танцевать на гальке, всё время спотыкаясь и смеясь в унисон с невольным зрителем - папой.  
Время на что-то попробовать, казалось бы не совсем важное, но при осознании конца даже неопробованные, те самые дебильные пирожные, что даром бы ему не сдались, сейчас кажутся самыми вкусными. 

Потому что не успел.

Он вообще много чего не успел. Вот там, в соседней комнате на рабочем столе лежит прочитанная лишь наполовину библиотечная книга, обидно. Его история также обрывается на середине? Или это книжку захлопнул какой-то ленивый школьник со вздохом:«Скучно»?

Горит Нотр Дам, так пусть сгорит и Лувр. Он всё равно уже не сможет там побывать.

Такая злая, эгоистичная мысль, но. Но если всё кончается для него, то пусть кончится и для всех. 

Злится он только потому, что боится, ну и, наверное, потому что злость держит его в сознании, трясущемся от боли, что куда крепче жалости к себе.  
Ему действительно очень страшно. Так страшно, что, не трясись у него руки, как в сумасшедшем танце этого цирка жизни, то вырвал бы себе сердце, лишь только не бояться бы.

Тихой капелью, словно лёд по весне, тает чья-то (его) жизнь, и вырвать бы себе ещё и уши, чтоб умереть в звенящей тишине, без собственных всхлипов - свидетельств слабости и позорной паники. Заодно ещё и глаза выколупать по одному, можно ложкой, только бы багряные разводы на кафельной плитке не играли всеми оттенками красного: от наполненного горечью чёрного до отчаянного алого.

Завтра утром скажут по новостям, непристойно зевая, с приторным сожалением, будто очередной выпускник самоубился из-за ЕГЭ. Одна только эта мысль, кажется, способна поднять его и силой отправить жить дальше. Оставьте причитания для другого. 

Это так сложно? Дать просто пожить?

Его отражение в круглых чёрных очках - жалкое, беспомощное и измученное. Он хочет подавиться своей слабостью, стеклом закусить, чувствуя, как оно прорезает стенки горла изнутри.

\- Даю тебе час, малыш. Успеют - поговорим. - У надежды прокуренный голос, он гладит его волосы. 

***

Подростки любят демонизировать своих учителей, это ни для кого не секрет.  
А иногда, напротив, едва ли не возносят в ранг ангелов. 

Свою химичку, Лидию Павловну, Миша не пытался относить к стану чертей или херувимов, но с удовольствием бы разбил её голову о ближайшую обшарпанную стену или одну из многочисленных досок вместо ремонта в кабинете.

Раздражавшая с самой первой встречи - в пятом классе, - узколобая, с хамскими замашками деревенщины, считавшая себя при этом едва ли не венцом системы образования, Лидия Павловна была уникальным коллекционером ненависти к себе.  
В ней не было ни грамма понятия о своей профессии: каждому первому ее ученику требовался психолог и репетитор. Именно в такой последовательности.

Причины, по которым она на него жаловалась, были откровенно смешными, однако перерастали в докладные и подчас походы к директору. 

«Не признаёт ничей авторитет, кроме отцовского.»

«Употребляет слово «неэтично», задаёт слишком много вопросов.»

«Спит на уроках.»

Она могла бы писать целые статьи в научные журналы о вреде влияния сотовых телефонов и интернета на современных подростков, убеждала всех в природной злобе детей и неспособности к цивилизованному поведению. Для неё все дети были одинаково мерзкими и тупыми.

Зачем идти преподавать в школу, если не переносишь на дух детей?  
Его она уж точно не переносила.

Он не мог ей ничего сделать, только сжимал бессильно кулаки, пока за углом школьного коридора учительница соловьем разливалась внимающим ей коллегам:  
-Все знают, что семейка у него чокнутая. Мамашка давно повесилась прямо в смирительной рубашке на тридцать первом, а папаша, небось, и свёл её туда. Как придёт, так стоит и смотрит молча, аж дрожь берет, уж ясно, в кого сынуля пошёл. Уроды чистейшие, что сын, что отец. 

Ее коллеги только смущенно переглядывались, умалчивая об успехах ученика. Его было не за что ненавидеть.  
Исправно таскавший все домашние задания, отлично сдававший все контрольные, он болел в оставшееся время, не действуя на нервы. Спал на уроках, но это скорее неизбежное зло, с которым легче смириться, чем пытаться как-то исправить. Бесконфликтный и спокойный, этот ребёнок вызывал неконтролируемую симпатию, однако нужны ли реальные причины, если человек тебе просто не нравится?

***

Дом тонет среди волн ночи, зыбкий и тёмный, как и этот сон. 

Лунный свет льётся из окон, сквозь стеклянный потолок, отражается в зеркальных стенах, пряча выход. Во снах двери не заперты, у них просто нет ручек, здесь же под руками ледяной витый металл, легко скользящий вниз.

Споткнувшись о порожек, он выпадает в полумрак коридора, неловко переступая ногами по жёсткому ковру в тщетной попытке вернуть равновесие. Когда перестаёт изображать руками ветряную мельницу, застывает сурикатом, напряжённо глядя в темноту. 

Внутри что-то замирает. 

Свет растекается по стенам, заливая всполохами углы с брезгливо жмущейся в них тьмой. Наверное, кто-то щелкнул тумблером в его голове, поменяв черно-белый сон на сепию, чтобы вокруг стало ярко, объято солнцем и детским смехом.

Рояль наигрывает «К Элизе», звук эхом раскатывается по каменным плитам, по всем этажам, пока последняя нота не обрывается грубо брошенной кувалдой по клавишам. 

БАМ.

Миша испуганно жмурится, а, когда в ушах перестаёт звенеть, вместе со звоном смолкают любые звуки. Тьма с необратимостью цунами возвращается в ночной дом.

В этой вакуумной тишине кто-то тихонько наигрывает мелодию, мастерски - подсказывает тонкий музыкальный слух, доставшийся от мамы, - едва лениво и небрежно, как свойственно всем умельцам своего дела. 

Миша идёт, почти бежит на звук, блуждая по бесконечным коридорам, залам, в темноте одинаково обезличенным.  
Он блуждает, пока не оказывается в одном из них, освещаемом лунным светом, льющемся из нескончаемых окон. Равнодушно-скучающие лица на портретах, висевших сплошной стеной, пристально его рассматривают.

«В этом коридоре рисованные люди не хотят дружить» - расстроенно шепчет детский, давно забытый голос, от которого он отмахивается, как и от всех незначительных странностей в своей жизни.  
Как смертельно больные отмахиваются от простуды. 

Тяжелые створчатые двери в конце коридора расписаны сюжетом, в чём-то напоминающим библейскую сцену. Беседа Евы со змием, кажется, он не настолько разбирался в искусстве и религии.

Дверь открывается неожиданно тихо для такой тяги, и он заглядывает в комнату, нерешительно маясь на пороге. 

Вместе с заполошенно стучащим сердцем замирает и мелодия.  
На несколько секунд он, думая, что ослеп от красного света, стоит, вцепившись короткими ногтями в гладкую панель, но когда приоткрывает один глаз, мир уже возвращает себе молочную темноту. 

\- Тебе нравятся васильки? 

Мужчина плавно поворачивает к нему голову, с грацией хищника вскидывая руку. Алый плащ струится по полу кровавыми волнами, его глаза в этой болезненной тусклости горят яркой, почти неоновой синевой.  
Заметив его взгляд, обращённый к плащу, мужчина широко улыбается.

\- Этот плащ был белым. Давно. А теперь он красный.

Получается зловеще, с оттенком торжества. 

\- Не бойся, мальчик. 

Миша не двигается с места, изнутри ломает рёбра запертый ребёнок, неразборчиво что-то причитая.

\- Я не боюсь.

Мужчина нежно, почти ласково смотрит на него, ехидная улыбка не сходит с лица.  
О да, он знает. Он знает о Мише всё. 

Миша чувствует это.

\- Знаешь, чего мне жаль? Что сегодня ты умрешь. Неожиданно, правда? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он встаёт и скользит к нему, Миша пятится до тех пор, пока лопатки не начинает холодить металл двери, но расстояние между ними остаётся неизменным.

Ему страшно. 

\- Чего ты боишься? Меня?

Кажется, мужчину это веселит.

\- Я бы никогда тебя не обидел, маленький. 

Миша знает, уверен, что этот незнакомец способен причинить боль. Перед ним стоит хищник, облачённый в красивую обёртку молодого мужчины, и только душа горит синим пламенем в глазах.

Он понимает, что плачет, упираясь руками в чужую грудь -  
легче сдвинуть стену - и отчаянно мотает головой, прячась от чужого, странно заботливого взгляда.

\- Не плачь. Если ты и умрешь, то не покинешь эти миры. Спи, Миша, ты всё равно не сможешь выиграть эту битву.

И самое странное из происходящего то, что Миша верит ему, только встреченному незнакомцу, и засыпает.

***

Миша подрывается на кровати, футболка, мокрая насквозь, неприятно липнет к спине, в подмышках стынет пот.

Свет. Льется из неприкрытого окна, окрашивая все в яркую серо-зелёную белизну. Исчезла дымка тумана, и Миша подрывается с постели, подбегая к окну.  
Мелкий слой снега покрывает двор и макушку вишневого дерева, растущего перед их домом.

Рыбки на обоях что-то приветственно булькают, когда он отворачивается от окна, с остервенением растирая лицо ладонями.

Щёлкает дверная ручка, и в комнату заглядывает отец, растрёпанный после сна. Оглядывает комнату и проницательно щурится. 

\- Снова неспокойные сны?

Он всегда так называет кошмары - неспокойные сны, грубое слово истерики заменяет в своей речи куда более мягким, нейтральным - моменты, и после эти события будто теряют свою разрушительную гадкость. Тоже становятся мягче, нейтральнее в памяти.

Отец аккуратно зачесывает его влажные прядки назад, в осторожной ласке, хмурится.  
Холодная, сухая ладонь приятна для горячего, словно в лихорадке, Миши, взмокшего, как мышь. 

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем и когда их надо принимать. Почему вчера вечером пропустил?

Миша не отвечает, только в знак раскаяния глаза опускает, разглядывая линии на паркете. 

От таблеток всегда становилось лучше, однако стоило ему почувствовать себя хорошо, как он переставал их принимать. И все возвращалось.

Покачав головой, без должного осуждения, папа смотрит на  
рыбок, и, видимо, узнав у них всё, что хотел, выходит из комнаты. Подлые, болтливые рыбки. 

Миша обиженно на них смотрит. 

Папа снова заглядывает в комнату, в руках большая чашка с водой и таблетки.  
Смиренно запив их водой, Миша почти не морщится от маслянисто-металлического привкуса, привычного за неполные тринадцать лет с того момента, как он начал приём.

Отец кивает своим мыслям,  
рассматривая его. 

\- Ещё немного, и китайцы посетят наш дом по твою душу. 

Миша кашляет, едва не подавившись. 

\- Э-э, что?  
\- Заберут в заповедник, к другим пандам. 

Миша трёт глаза.

\- Не такие уж и большие у меня синяки под глазами.  
\- Научись лгать достойно хотя бы себе, хотя не советовал бы этим злоупотреблять. а пока поспи ещё немного, время есть. 

Миша остаётся один в комнате, сразу возвращается нервная дрожь. Он бы поспал, но засыпать страшно, а просить отца посидеть с ним, пока не заснёт, совсем по-детски.

***

\- Она меня хо-очет, говорю тебе~.

Мишин собеседник отличается поразительно высокими самооценкой и ростом, а также полнейшим отсутствием мозгов. Жизнь для него измеряется отрядами девчонок, мимолётом на него взглянувших. Печальное зрелище. 

Миша не понимает его, как ни старается, ему обидно, что Саша не один такой в своих взглядах. Обидно, что так много людей поддерживают такой взгляд на мир. Страшно, что так много людей боятся ответсвенности. 

Миша не боится ответственности, он, как и все подростки, не знает полумер, - либо все отдаст, либо ничего. Игра в любовь не для него, и он искренне не понимает боязни отношений. И наверняка это одна из причин, почему он плохо ладит с одноклассниками, хотя не то чтобы он вообще с кем-то, кроме папы, хорошо ладит. В том возрасте, когда дети напропалую ругаются с родителями, как-то бунтуют, его единственный протест - отказ идти на выпускной. Нет смысла, если он даже не общается с одноклассниками, если не считать какие-то моменты, в которых им просто приходится к нему подходить.

Собственно Саша единственный, кто с ним разговаривает, скорее всего потому, что Миша всегда его молча слушает, чем мог не каждый похвастаться.  
Иногда Саша задает ему вопросы и сам же на них отвечает - ему нужна публика, желательно восторженная, но за неимением вариантов и скептично молчащая сойдёт.

Краснов довольно подмигивает стайке шестиклассниц, тут же начинающих оживлённо перешёптываться. Миша пожимает плечами. Слушать одноклассника все равно что внимать сломанному радио - бессмысленно и очень скоро начинает трещать в тон помехам голова. 

Он отворачивается к окну, разглядывая небо.

По нему словно кисточкой провели, размазывая акварель. Огненно-красные всполохи уходят в глубокую синеву, где-то цветут фиолетовые и желтые кляксы. На горизонте медленно встаёт солнце, пролетают уголки птиц. 

Он вдруг ощущает зудящее под кожей желание уйти. Спуститься вниз, взять в гардеробе куртку и выйти на свежий осенний воздух. Выйти и идти пока ноги не подкосятся, а на небе не зажгутся первые звёзды. Куда подальше, только прочь из этого душного и глупого места. Из этого города, страны. Хоть в другой мир, если он есть. 

Пошло все оно к черту, и все находящиеся здесь люди тоже. 

Уйти туда, где гуляет ветер, и ночь выстилает небосвод. Сидеть на капоте отцовского джипа, укрыть плечи старым клетчатым пледом, что всегда лежит в багажнике, и захватить с собой термосок. С чаем. Или какао. Неважно. А рядом будет сидеть отец и молчать. Возможно, расскажет одну из своих историй, которые слишком странные, чтобы быть правдой. Страшные, взрослые сказки. А ещё было бы здорово.. 

\- Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? - Перед лицом щёлкает пальцами Саша, недовольный потерей внимания. 

\- Да. - Вынув из кармана брюк телефон, Миша открывает камеру, пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Саша смотрит, как он наводит фокус. 

\- Ты задрал уже постоянно небо фоткать. о чем я говорил? А, так вот, она.. 

\- Интересно, каково это - летать? 

Миша перебивает одноклассника, разглядывая фото в галерее, по паузе понимает, что задал вопрос вслух. Саша закатывает глаза, как делает всегда, когда слышит «слишком тупой вопрос». Слишком тупые вопросы - это обычно те, что Миша нечаянно произносит вслух, ни на один он ещё не слышал ответа. Может, оно и к лучшему.

Направившись в столовую, Саша тащит и его с собой, по пути что-то снова рассказывая. На лестнице он пропускает вперед Мишу и парня с параллели, куда-то спешащего.

\- Эй, бля, подвинься. 

Совершенно не рассчитав сил, он пытается сдвинуть уже опустившего ногу на ступеньку Мишу, и просто толкает его в плечо. Того, что парень кубарём полетит вниз, он наверняка не ожидает.

*** 

Потолок в медкабинете давно нужно побелить. Хотя бы для того, чтобы подсчёт трещинок на шпаклёвке не становился развлечением, ведь другого нет - телефон сломан.

\- Савушкин, я вижу тебя чаще, чем своего ребёнка.

Недовольно сообщает ему медсестра, когда замечает-таки, что он проснулся. Стандартно проверив зрачки на сотрясение, она трясет над ним толстой папкой с историей сообщений в этот кабинет, бессознательном и почти сознательном состояниях. Решив, что непутевая жертва уже достаточно напугалась, чтобы больше не отвлекать её от безусловно важного подпиливания ногтей, она возвращается к своему рабочему столу. 

\- Сотрясения вроде нет, и хорошо. А к шишкам, я думаю, ты уже привык. Кстати, твоему отцу я позвонила, он скоро приедет. 

О нет. Миша судорожно сглатывает и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь игнорировать нарастающий звон в ушах.

\- Не надо папу. 

Просит он слабым голосом, рядом раздаётся шуршание халата - вроде близко, но как-то отдаленно это слышится.  
Миша ложится боком, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной коже кушетки. 

\- Вау, ты белее простыни. Всё-таки сотрясение, видать.

Раздосадовано бормочет медсестра, немного нервная. 

Миша медленно вздыхает и выдыхает через рот.

\- Мне нужна минута, и я буду в порядке, - обещает он, не совсем уверенный в правдивости своих слов. 

\- Миша? 

Знакомый голос раздаётся совсем близко и без хлопка тяжёлой двери, Миша чувствует, как рядом вздрагивает от неожиданности медсестра. Самому хочется застонать от разочарования, не может же папа с другого конца города приехать по первому же звонку из школы. Хотя это именно то, что он делает всегда.

\- Что происходит? ему больно?

Теперь папин голос звучит совсем близко, и Мише даже не нужно напрягаться, чтобы знать, что отец сейчас хмурится.

\- Думаю что у него был обморок. Возможно сотрясение.

От холода в папином ответе изморозь по стёклам ползет, теперь уже и Миша вздрагивает.

\- Возможно? Вы медработник, и вы не знаете, почему моему ребёнку плохо? 

Миша чувствует холодную ладонь на лбу, приятную всегда, и сейчас в особенности, и хочет ответить, что все в порядке, и уж тем более не стоит злиться на медсестру, но выходит лишь слабое мычание.

\- Понятно. 

Внезапно кушетка исчезает из-под него. Миша распахивает глаза, цепляясь за папу, что подхватил его на руки, будто он не тяжелее воздуха.

\- Папа, все в порядке. Поставь меня, пожалуйста, - просит Миша, но его перебивает женщина.

\- Я могу вызвать скорую.

\- Не надо, спасибо. Вы уже помогли, - последнее слово папа произносит так, что всё становится совершенно понятно о его мыслях насчёт этой помощи.

\- Николай Леонидович! - зовёт их медсестра уже на выходе, но отец её игнорирует, захлопывая дверь ногой.

\- Если станет совсем невтерпёж, то блюй на пол. Не хочу устраивать стирку до выходных. - говорит отец, когда они проходят мимо вахтёрши, и Миша прячет позеленевшее лицо в складках его куртки.  
Его собственная лежит на заднем сидении машины, он замечает это, защелкивая ремень безопасности, и нервно тянется пригладить ворох волос. Ничего не получается, и Миша оставляет их в беспорядке.

\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? 

Папа спрашивает, неотрывно глядя на дорогу, и Миша кожей чувствует прекрасно контролируемую холодную ярость, исходящую от отца даже не волнами - сплошным потоком.  
Направлено это не на Мишу, но все равно ему даже дышать становится трудно.

\- Мне нечего сказать. - Мише всегда есть что сказать, и папа это отлично знает. Миша смотрит в окно и чувствует нарастающую панику. Врать отцу нельзя. 

\- То есть с лестницы ты упал сам? 

Отец даёт ему шанс исправиться , и Миша молча тянется к карману, вытаскивая уже нерабочий телефон. Мельком взглянув на него, отец косится на алый отблеск светофора.

\- И? 

\- Он сломан.

\- Ну и? Не шея же. 

Дорога на окраину города занимает много времени. Миша раздумывает, что бы сказать, но ничего кроме извинений не лезет в голову.

Позабытая головная боль вновь напоминает себе, и парень хмурится. Отец вдруг с рычанием почти выплевывает:

\- Черт! Тупая курица.

(Прим, автора: диалоги, выделенные в данном отрывке курсивом - на другом языке.)

Отец резко выворачивает руль, съезжая на обочину. Весь поток машин позади возмущённо сигналит.  
Миша непонимающе смотрит на это, а затем вдруг ощущает, как что-то горячее стекает ему на губы. На пальцах, которыми он дотрагивается до рта, оказывается кровь.

– Главное - не запрокидывай голову.

Достав из кармана куртки платок, отец протягивает руку, прижимая ткань к Мишиному носу.

– Должно сейчас стать легче. Или очень больно? В бардачке есть обезболивающее.

Миша едва качает головой, морщась от боли в висках.

\- Дай мне минуту. 

Платок быстро пропитывается кровью, и вскоре его уже можно выжимать. Когда кровь останавливается, отец убивает платок обратно в куртку, заводя машину.

\- Потерпи до лета.

Миша кивает, думая, что речь о сдаче экзаменов и окончании школы. Его голова кружится, и чудо то, что он находится в сознании.

***

Они едут в тишине, это не вызвано неудобством, просто никто из них не имеет ничего против молчания.  
И хотя это то, что происходит всегда, сейчас, при мягком освещении и тёплой атмосфере кухни, это кажется чём-то сказочным.

-То есть мы едим варенье? 

Спрашивает отец, названия блюд он всегда произносит аккуратно, пробуя на вкус, словно незнакомые, чуждые слова.

\- Суп. - Миша улыбается. 

\- Но он.. из помидор? 

\- Это томатный суп. 

\- Разве помидор не ягода? - отвечает папа, сверкая серыми глазами. - Если это так, то томатный суп можно считать вареньем. 

Миша замирает, открывая и закрывая рот. Отец тихо смеётся, глядя, как мечется по кухне взгляд сына в попытках найти ответ. Взглянув на настенные часы, он убирает пустую тарелку в раковину и идёт к вешалкам с верхней одеждой. 

\- Ты куда?— Миша ищет полотенце, чтобы вытереть посуду.

\- На работу. - отец пожимает плечами. - Дмитрий попросил взять половину его часов, пока он в отпуске. Он оплатит. 

Миша кивает. Отец возвращается к кухонному шкафчику.

\- Выпей, чтобы я видел. 

Собираясь сначала обидеться, мол, что он тут, дитя, что ли, неразумное, Миша видит - в глазах отца он именно дитя, совершенно глупо пропускающее приём лекарств, которые ему нужны. Он пьёт двойную дозу и отвечает отцу, вопросительно приподнявшему бровь:

\- Хочу спать.

\- Я мог бы спросить про домашнее задание и подготовку к экзаменам, но оставлю себе надежду, что ты готовишься самостоятельно.

Отец накидывает куртку.

\- Я закрою дверь на верхний замок, чтобы с утра ты смог выйти, если задержусь.

Отец замирает на пороге, внимательно смотря на сына. 

\- Позови, если что-то случится.

\- Ты в другом конце города, не услышишь. 

Миша улыбается, чувствуя, как папа ласково ерошит ему волосы. 

\- Услышу. Я всегда тебя услышу. 

***

Когда не принимаешь гостей, то и рабочий звонок не нужен.  
Оторвавшись от ноутбука, Миша бежит к двери, услышав глухой стук в дверь.  
Верхний замок с привычным щелчком поворачивается, и Миша открывает дверь, недоумевая, как отец может потерять ключи. Подобное ближе ему - растяпе, рассеянному настолько, что и голову бы потерял, не будь она на плечах.

Миша недоуменно смотрит на двух полицейских, продолжавших раздражённо долбить по двери даже тогда, когда он её открывает. Папы с ними нет.

\- Пацан, сколько можно ждать? - раздраженно спрашивает его высокий, как шпала, мужик.  
\- Чем могу помочь? 

Осторожно, мало ли что случилось, спрашивает Миша, оглядываясь: вдруг лежит на одном из стульев халат или какая-нибудь кофта. Встречать двух стражей закона в пижаме не слишком же прилично, да?

\- Собирайся, парень. Завтра заберём тебя. - тот, что пониже - как шар, упакованный в полицейскую форму. 

\- Ч-что? - Миша хмурится, чувствуя, как короткие ногти больно впиваются в ладони. Что происходит?  
\- Твой отец, пацан. Авария на трассе. - сочувственно говорит тощий. Может, и правда сочувствует, а может, это у них рефлекс - делать лицо, будто им не все равно.

\- Да, ужасная трагедия, - монотонно и без чувства поддерживает толстый, - а так как других родственников у тебя нет... нет же? - требовательно уточняет он, всем видом показывая, что лучше, чтобы их не оказалось ни под каким тестом.  
Миша заторможенно моргает, что сходит за положительный ответ.

\- Завтра отвезём тебя в интернат, давай без проблем? Не хочу ловить тебя потом по всему городу. - тощий неуклюже кладёт руку ему на плечо. Миша ненавидит, когда его трогают.

\- Да, давай без этого, или у тебя будут неприятности. - недовольно соглашается толстый. Развернувшись, он уходит к припаркованной на дороге служебной машине; тощий, неловко кивнув, присоединяется к напарнику.

По ногам скользит по-зимнему холодный воздух с примесью раздробленного в нём льда, Миша промерзает за считаные минуты, совершенно этого не понимая. Папа не может умереть, он бы почувствовал. Не может же?

***

Чай остыл уже как два часа назад. Обои надо переклеить, а полы - помыть. 

Мама умерла тринадцать лет назад.  
Отец умер три часа назад.

«Ты убиваешь всех дорогих тебе людей».

После недолгой паузы Миша кивает, соглашаясь. 

«А знаешь почему?» - 

Голос продолжает.

«Потому что ты лишний. Не зря тебя пытались утопить. Лучше бы ты умер тогда, вышло бы, что маменька не зря умерла.»

Губы у Миши дрожат, он вытирает слёзы рукавом толстовки, чувствуя, как застревают в горле всхлипы.  
Он - одна большая неприятность.

«Хватит реветь. Смотреть противно. Сделай уже что-нибудь, только и можешь, что ныть.»

Отражение истерично бьет руками по зеркалу, что-то кричит, сам же Миша просто стоит и смотрит на это. Он не помнит, как и когда пришёл в ванную.

По стенам стекают чёрные потоки, плачет тёмной жижей кафельная плитка. Это уже происходило. Давно.

Как много он слышал про самоубийства, даже с лёгким пренебрежением думал о том, как слабы эти погибшие люди. Ирония, ты сволочь, и это не смешно, чтобы ты там не думала. 

Кто-то гладит его по волосам, размазывая ещё больше липкую черноту, словно жир в вороньих перьях.

«Какой умница. Послушный, прям весь в мамочку. Или она не мамочка? Обожаю эту запутанность.»

Его разум ломается с хрустом весеннего льда, по которому прыгают дети. Так легко и задорно. От внезапно нахлынувшей боли тошнит, ему настолько больно, что конечности немеют, до дрожжи холодеют. Глаза заливает вонючая жижа, так пахнет его страх, он знает. Рядом кто-то хихикает, эхом раскатываясь в мыслях. 

Жизнь должна стать кошмаром только ради того, чтобы один покинутый всеми ребёнок понял, насколько он не хочет умирать. И уж точно не так.


	2. «Право на смерть, право на жизнь.»

мир - это свалка, а люди - мусор,  
гниющий уже при жизни.

***

В дверь постучали. Если, конечно, можно прировнять к стуку, когда берут скамейку и используют вместо тарана. Дверь, простоявшая в доме с самого момента, как его построили, жалобно затрещала, покрываясь паутинкой трещин. Кто-то глухо выругался и добавил кулаком. Дверь слетела с петель, осыпаясь щепками по прихожей. Через порог переступили двое. 

-бля, ну и где он? - недовольно спросил рыжий, выплевывая зубочистку, которую до этого гонял по рту. Вид у него был настолько помятый, будто его пожевали, а потом, когда уже потерял вкус, ещё немного подержали во рту, пока искали урну, чтобы выплюнуть.  
Его спутник, слишком высокий для потолков в этом доме, пригнулся, пытаясь не зацепить люстру. Насколько рыжий был помятый, насколько он был аккуратен в своей безукоризненно белой рубашке и четко выглаженными стрелками на брюках.

-я провидец по-твоему? откуда мне зна.. - его взгляд равнодушных серо-голубых глаз остановился на луже крови, стекавшей с порожка ванной. Дверь была распахнута настежь, но он не двинулся с места, наблюдая как набираются капли в промежутках между кафельными плитками и скатываются вниз по отрезку разбухших обоев. 

-вот и он. - безрадостно объявил рыжий, вырвав его из созерцательного транса. Он обошёл блондина и заглянул внутрь. Все краски тут же схлынули с его лица, оставляя веснушки, что на побледневшей коже казались мазками кисти не слишком умелого художника.

-ебаааать... 

Блондин оттолкнул его и решительно прошёл в комнату, склоняясь над телом в позе эмбриона. Парень, лет двенадцать, ещё совсем мальчишка. 

-разберись с непрошеными гостями, я его заберу. - он аккуратно приподнял затылок мальчишки и заглянул в невидящие, поддёрнутые пеленой слез, глаза. Немного подумав, он закрыл ему веки.

-живой? - рыжий напряжённо застыл, сжимая канистру, невесть где добытую.  
-ненадолго. - его спутник, ловко подхватывая Мишу, совсем легкого и костлявого, и распрямился, всё-таки зацепив макушкой лампочку. Та, низко зашипев, потухла. Без освещения залитая кровью ванная приобрела поистине пугающий вид.

Рыжий кивнул и исчез в глубине дома.

Парень, постоянно пригибаясь, вышел на улицу, все время останавливаясь, чтобы прислушаться. Для любого человека был слышен только шёпота листвы старой вишни. Он нахмурился и сорвался с места, подходя к машине.  
Когда парень разобрался с дверцей и аккуратно уложил на заднее сидение Мишу, из дома показался рыжий, радостно обрызгивающий по двору жидкость из канистры. 

-ты долго. - нахмурился блондин.

-Океан, заткнись, ты сам его минут десять в повозку запихивал. - отмахнулся канистрой рыжий, и, высунув кончик языка, вылил остатки рядом с калиткой. Тоненькая полоска керосина вела прямо в дом, где он предусмотрительно оставил включённой газовую плиту.

-и это гораздо эффективнее, чем..

-заканчивай. - перебил его Океан, и сел за руль, доставая тоненькую книжечку. Парень хмыкнул, поднёс руку к волосам и те вспыхнули как костёр. Рыжий собрал пригоршню пламени в ладонь и небрежно бросил на керосиновую дорожку.  
Развернувшись, залез в машину.

-гони! сейчас до печи дойдёт, и все взлетит на воздух! - возбужденно крикнул он, тарабаня по подлокотникам.

-Марк, я занят. - Океан поправил очки в тонкой оправе и вернулся к чтению.

-говорю мы сейчас взорвемся, гони, мать твою! - рявнул Марк.

-я читаю инструкцию к этой штуке. -спокойно ответил парень, перелистнув страницу.

-ты делаешь что? - крыша машины медленно начинала тлеть. У Марка дернулось веко.

-читаю инструкцию к...машьинье. - повторил Океан, не поднимая глаз от пдд. Марк взглянул на дом, и резко дёрнул на себя ручник, машина глухо зарокотала и сорвалась с места - Океан все это время держал ногу на газе.

-гони, гони! - Марк маньячно гоготнул и рванул руль на себя, машина чуть не слетела в кювет, Океан, ругнулся, и дернул руль обратно, выравнивая автомобиль.  
Они проехали с половину километра, когда Марк развернулся, смотря как мощный взрыв синего пламени оставляет от мишиного дома лишь воспоминание. 

***

-давай их убьём! - предложил Марк, когда они, не сбавляя скорости, пытались оторваться от дпс. Океан промолчал, постоянно пытаясь что-то высмотреть впереди. Он резко повернул и выдавил педаль газа до упора, машина поехала по прямой дороге, спускавшейся прямо к морю. 

-Океан? - в легкой панике позвал Марк, Океан, не отвлекаясь, вытащил из кармана свисток и протянул спутнику. Рыжий взял свисток и нервно выдохнул.

-будь готов. 

Он отпустил руль, и повернулся назад, протягивая руки к Мише, свернувшемуся на сидении.  
Машина на полной скорости влетела в перила, ограждавшие от падения с обрыва в море. Сделав кувырок, который отбросил всех пассажиров назад, она приземлилась на поверхность воды, тут же начиная медленно тонуть. Марк быстро поджал ноги, хватая друга за плечо, на котором уже безвольно покоилась голова Миши - Океан успел перетащить его к себе на переднее сидение. Океан кивнул и Марк дунул в свисток. 

***

-это все ты виноват! - крикнул Марк, перепрыгивая через обвалившееся бревно. Океан ругнулся сквозь зубы и поудобнее перехватил Мишу, утробное рычание раздалось слева и он резко рванул вправо, обегая вековое дерево.

-это ты ошибся с миром, а не я! - зло рявкнул блондин в ответ, псина позади на полном ходу влетела в дуб, коротко взвизгнув. 

-Я ВИНОВАТ?! - спугнув всех птиц в округе, гаркнул Марк, и, споткнувшись о куст шиповника, едва не влетел в огромный муравейник. Океан глухо выругался. Порталы действительно иногда сбоили, но конкретно этот мало того что перепутал миры, так ещё и выкинул их, предположительно, в центре Дикого леса. 

-открывай новый портал, ты, дебила кусман! - Миша на его плече тихо застонал, блондин почувствовал как намокает спина от чужой крови. С новой рубашкой можно было попрощаться, никакая стирка ее уже не спасёт.  
Марк бесстрашно взвизгнул, метнул фаерболл в подбежавшего почти вплотную зверя, и вытянул руки. Впереди поднялась стена синего пламени, очень похожего на то, что спалило дом. к нему и устремились беженцы, периодически отбиваясь килограммовыми шишками, снятыми с нижних веток старых елей.  
Океан обернулся, взглянув прямо в чёрные, без белков, глаза с багряной дужкой зрачка, брызгавшей ядовитой слюной гончей. Прямо за ним, на четырёх конечностях, бежал ещё один обезумевший зверь - Океан успел увидеть полный рот клыков и ни капли разума в глазах. Самая главная причина никогда не обращать в вампиров людей.  
Марк подбежал справа и схватил Океана за предплечье, вместе они вбежали в пламя. Позади раздался жалобный скулёж горевших заживо преследователей.  
Пламя напоследок дохнуло жаром и потухло, оставив после себя выжженную полоску земли.

***

-дорогие мои Банши, даже успевшие вовремя, какая неожиданность! Доброго утра.

-весело сказал мужчина, развалившийся на диване. Женщина, сидевшая рядом, оторвалась от заполнения бумаг, и без особого интереса приподняла бровь на взмыленных парней, всех в саже, грязи и крови. 

-сдохни. - пожелал Марк, с наслаждением пиная кофейный столик. Океан сгрузил на пол Мишу.

-кто будет лечить? - по-светски закинул руку женщине на плечи мужчина, нахально улыбаясь. Та ответила ему скептичным взглядом.

-тебе же так он нужен был. вот ты и лечи. 

-ну нет, так не интересно. - сложил губы бантиком мужчина и протянул ей кулак. Дама, закатила глаза, но жест повторила. 

-цу еее фааа. - выиграв, мужчина победно вскинул руку вверх. 

Не шибко довольная этим. женщина присела на колени рядом с телом и провела тонкими пальцами по разрезанным рукам Миши. Их охватила белая дымка, кожа срасталась, оставляя довольно глубокие раны, но вне опасности для жизни. 

Напряженный как струна парнишка расслабился, коротко простонав, и обмяк на ледяных досках.

-нужно будет зашить. - спокойно сказала женщина и одним плавным движением поднялась, отряхивая брюки от пыли.

-я зашью. - махнул рукой Океан.

-зачем он здесь? - недовольно спросил Марк. 

Его вопрос остался без ответа, мужчина, ухмыляясь, вышел из зала. Женщина снова закатила глаза и ушла следом.

-восточная спальня свободна, он может занять ее. - пожала плечами девушка, все это время сидевшая в кресле. Марк с громким «ух ты ж блядь» обернулся на неё.

-все равно придётся ждать пока очнётся. - сказал Океан, поднимаясь по лестнице.

-ненавижу успокаивать чужие истерики. - буркнул Марк и закурил, плюхаясь в соседнее с девушкой кресло. 

-твои же успокаивали. - донеслось со второго этажа.

Марк показал фак уже опустевшему проему. 

***

Просыпаться было больно. Болела, казалось бы, каждая клеточка тела, а сильнее всего - руки. Миша тяжело открыл веки, в усталом ступоре уставившись в незнакомый потолок, расписанный картой ночного неба. Понимание пришло минутой позже. Это не его комната.  
Неожиданно большая кровать и стерильно-белая простынь, которой он был укрыт. 

Миша повозился и пополз к краю кровати, осторожно попытался перелезть через бортик, и чуть не навернулся. Кровать оказалась очень высокой, со столбиками, предназначенными для балдахина. Сейчас их не было, да и вся комната была очень пустой, кровать и тумбочка. Ни штор, закрывающих бы большие окна и стрелянную дверь, ни картин на деревянных панелях, ничего что придало бы комнате отпечаток хозяина. Хоть и за потолок нельзя было поручиться - он как раз таки мог оказаться прихотью хозяина комнаты, но этого сказать нельзя было наверняка.

Мишу передернуло от холода, когда он спустил босые ступни на дощатый пол. Не до конца проснувшийся, взъерошенный, с отчаянно колотящимся где-то у горла сердцем, Миша прошёлся по комнате, и нашёл ещё одну дверь - в пустой гардероб, когда заметил, что вещи на нем не его. 

Измятая после сна кофта с длинными рукавами и подозрительно женским орнаментом, шорты из неопределённого материала почти подходили по размеру, но были чужими. 

В дверь постучались.

Миша нерешительно помялся и подошёл к ней. Постучали ещё раз, более нетерпеливо. Миша открыл, посмотрев на развалившегося в проеме тощего парня. И у него..Миша моргнул, решив, что ему показалось. волосы тощего горели, между прядок ярко-рыжих волос гуляли язычки пламени, вспыхивая то тут, то там. Сразу вспомнилось, что таблетки он пил последний раз перед сном, так что это может быть очередной глюк. Глюки надо избегать. Миша решительно попытался захлопнуть дверь, но рыжая галлюцинация слишком резво для его расслабленной позы выкинула вперёд ногу, не давая избавиться от неё. А затем и вовсе толкнула дверь, заходя. Миша попятился, в панике пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. Следом за рыжим зашёл очень высокий блондин, с аккуратно убранными в высокий хвост волосами.

-хэй, детка, я Марк. - рыжий был настолько тощий, что это его бы стоило назвать деткой, но Миша промолчал. Марк небрежно махнул рукой с зажатой между пальцев сигаретой на блондина.

-эта двухметровая рыбина - Океан. не скажу что жаждал этого знакомства, но внизу ждёт Леди, и мои мозги не выдержат ещё полчаса в ее кампании. - заявил парень, дирижируя сигаретой. 

-а они у тебя разве были? - фыркнул Океан.

-кто? 

-мозги. - рыжий открыл рот, собираясь возмущаться, но закрыл его, заметив что Океан смотрит на Мишу. Миша, от природы никогда не загоравший, и очень бледный, сейчас мог сравниться с бумагой, настолько побледнел.

-вы кто? какая леди? что происходит? - с нотой надвигающейся истерики залепетал он, пытаясь на плохо гнущихся ногах уйти от двух парней, намного выше его и сильнее.

-говорю же, я Марк, это Оке.. - раздраженно повторил рыжий.

-Марк, заткнись. - Океан перебил парня и недовольно оповестил. - у него сейчас истерика начнётся.

-вот пускай Леди его и успокаивает. я в няньки не нанимался. - тут же заявил Марк и пошёл на выход. Миша попытался отбиться от Океана, но тот настолько быстро скрутил его и, закинув на плечо, вынес в коридор, что стало обидно. 

-вы без насилия не можете даже попросить человека вниз спуститься? - донёсся до Миши приятный женский голос.

Океан резко перевернул его вверх ногами и поставил на пол. Звёзды закружились перед глазами, а когда рассеялись, он уставился на молодую девушку, крайне недовольного вида. В элегантном платье приятного салатового цвета и отполированным каре она словно сошла с экрана телешоу. Такая чистенькая, со скептично прищуренными глазами, идеальным макияжем, безупречным видом, и бесчисленным количеством золотых украшений - тяжёлое колье на шее, длинные висячие серьги, осыпанные блестящими камнями, тонкие руки почти по локоть в круглых браслетах, и кольца на пальцах.

-вы Леди? - спросил Миша, не зная что ещё можно было сделать под пристальным взглядом ярко-зелёных глаз. Смотрела она как смотрят на забавную и неизвестную зверюшку, внимание её было непостоянно и словно бы напоминало о том, что быть в зоне интереса этой девушки - очень почетно, ведь она из тех кто заочно даёт тебе понять, что выше тебя по статусу.

-а, не. она не леди, так баба какая-то, приходит постоянно, выгнать не можем. - поделился Марк. Девушка подошла к нему и с мстительной улыбкой наступила каблуком на потрёпанный кед, а пока рыжий, несчастно причитая, прыгал на одной ноге, в зал вплыла ещё одна женщина.  
Миша проморгался, снова решив, что у него галлюцинации, но она никуда не пропала. Полупрозрачная, как белая вуаль, она оказалась беременной, с милой улыбкой и венком в волосах. 

-меня зовут здесь Леди. - мягко пояснила она, подплывая ближе. Неосязаемый шлейф платья приятно скользнул по ногам.

-она у нас немножко беременная и немножко мертвая. - тут же вставил свои пять копеек Марк, уворачиваясь уже от Эммы и Океана.

-ч-что? - Миша панически огляделся. Это какая-то шутка? Если да, то это несмешно ни капельки. 

-ммм, как бы помягче тебе объяснить.. - замялась женщина, заламывая белоснежные пальчики. У неё стался настолько несчастный вид, будто она наступила на ногу щеночку и теперь извинялась.

-это серединный мир. мы Банши - жрецы Смерти. ты сдох. - помог Леди Марк. Бах! Кулак с тщательно отманикюренными ноготками прилетел рыжему по голове. Девушка с неподдельным удовольствием и раздражением принялась бить парня.  
У Миши внутри перемкнуло.

-вы шутите? что за бред? вы тут какие-то сектанты? я не донесу в полицию, просто отпустите меня домой. - последние слова Миша уже прошептал, неосознанно раскачиваясь на месте. Осторожно подняв ладони перед собой Океан и Леди почти одновременно сказали, в знакомой санитарной манере успокаивая: 

-мы не сектанты. ты умер, пойми. и дома твоего больше нет. 

-что?

-я его сжёг! - радостно сообщил Марк, оббегая кресло, чтобы увернуться от Эммы, слишком резвой для дамы на двенадцатисантиметровых каблуках.

-я не могу быть мертвым, я же сейчас с вами говорю! - вскрикнул Миша, начиная нервно посмеиваться. Происходящее напоминало какой-то дурдом. Полупрозрачная девушка, комично высокий блондин и взрослая парочка, что бегают в салочки, как дети.

-парень, тебя сюда принесли в состоянии несостояния, весь пол кровью залил. - Эмма на секунду обернулась, перестав догонять Марка. 

-и мои новые брюки с рубашкой испортил. - согласился с ней Океан.

-нет. - замотал головой Миша. Они все с ума тут посходили! 

-ты перерезал себе вены. взгляни на руки. 

-Я НЕ МОГ УБИТЬ СЕБЯ! - рявкнул, окончательно потеряв терпение, Миша.

-ДА ОКЕАН ТЕБЯ ВСЮ ДОРОГУ НА СЕБЕ ТАЩИЛ. ВСЕ СТРИГОИ В ОКРУГЕ СБЕЖАЛИСЬ. - возмутился Марк, увернувшись от удара канделябром.

-ОКЕАН ЭТО ГРЕБАННАЯ ВОДА И ОНА НЕ МОГЛА МЕНЯ ПРИТАЩИТЬ. 

-ну, я пошёл. - махнул рукой Океан и действительно попытался уйти. Однако Леди очень быстро взяла его под локоть и удержала на месте, молча прося поддержки.

-возможно лучше посадить его, прежде чем он упадёт? - сказала Эмма. Только тогда Миша понял что весь трясётся , почти вибрируя, и даже зубы стучат, как при ознобе. Комната вокруг него задрожала, размываясь. 

Он услышал звук, совершенно не имеющий смысла, странный, сильно отвлекающий аналог фоновой музыки. Из-за дрожжи он не мог точно определить, откуда он исходит.

-я просто хочу домой. верните меня домой, папа волноваться будет. пожалуйста, я хочу домой. к папе. пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пож-

-ДА НЕТ БОЛЬШЕ ТВОЕГО ДОМА, ЗАЕБАЛ. - рявнул Марк. Эмма залепила ему ещё одну затрещину и осторожно подошла к Мише.

-тшшш, тише. - тихо сказала она, подтягивая его к дивану.

-у него истерика. могу дать ему пощёчину. - предложил Марк, и сам получил пощёчину уже от Океана. 

Миша тогда понял, что шум исходил от него, трясло его именно из-за него, это были рыдания, сжимавшие его диафрагму. Океан присел перед ним на колено.

-парень, мы уже не можем вернуть твоего отца, но обещаю, мы позаботятся о тебе- 

Остаток фразы Миша не дослушал, сознание как никогда услужливо затопило все в мягкой темноте, помогая сохранить в относительном покое рассудок, когда он попытался сделать глубокий вдох.

-ну и нахера? я не нянька. - напомнил очень недовольный Марк, наблюдая как Океан опускает парня на диван. Рядом сидевшая Эмма помогла, грустно качая головой, потянулась было к лежачему, но сама себя остановила.

-идите. я посижу с ним. - вздохнула Леди, подплывая к дивану. Она невесомо провела пальчиками по лбу Миши, без паники, когда его лицо расслабилось, то стало совсем детским. Впрочем для Леди все они были всего лишь детьми.

-бедный ребёнок, столько всего свалилось. - прошептала она с нежной жалостью.

***

Сознание вернулось глубокой ночью, он проснулся от собственного крика, тут же зажав себе рот и больно прикусив ладонь. Рука, на которую ему пришлось опереться, тяжело ныла, как будто он потянул все мышцы разом. 

Стыдливо прикрытая тучами луна заглядывала во французское окно, помогая Мише разглядеть уже знакомую комнату. 

Он облокотился на пуховую подушку, глухо свистнувшую от резкого падения, и накрылся с головой одеялом, с малодушными мыслями, что уж одеяло-то спасёт его от ставшей слишком ненавистной реальности. Вот завтра он проснётся от глухого стука двери, и как есть - в пижаме набекрень и одном носке - побежит встречать отца с работы, тот попытается отправить его обратно спать, а потом, тихо выругавшись, беззлобно взъерошит сыну волосы на затылке. Они пойдут завтракать, папа притащит свои огромные шерстяные носки и заставит Мишу их надеть, чтобы не бегать по полу босиком, расскажет о ночной смене и будет улыбаться, уголками губ и устало, словно на плечи ему весь мир давит. Мечтая о повседневной рутине, Миша и не заметил как погрузился в тревожные сны, где огромная рыба ругалась с юркой саламандрой на незнакомом языке.

Утро наступило неожиданно рано от того, что его настойчиво трясли за плечо, и, судя по сбитым ругательствам, уже давно. Папа так никогда не делал. Эта мысль звонкой пощёчиной стряхнула любой намёк на сон, и Миша резко распрямился, едва не влетев лбом по чужому подбородку. Впрочем, обладатель подбородка с едва заметной, рыжей щетиной все равно выругался так, словно ему челюсть выбил этот несостоявшийся удар. Миша хмурится - не приснился вчерашний день.

-Эй, малой. - голос у рыжего до такой степени был прокуренный, будто тот собирался легкие выплюнуть, и слова тянулись с едва заметным акцентом: гласные звучали непривычно громко и на разные лады, согласные раскатисто перекатывались на языке, что они даже ощущались на небе слушающего, но всё это быстро, он выплевывал предложения, как обсосанный табак. 

Да и сам рыжий был весь обманчиво расслаблен, готовый при этом в любой момент оскалиться, броситься не то в атаку, не то наутёк.

-у тебя со слухом проблемы? говорю вставай, я тут канаплю заныкал.

Миша опешил.

-что?

-ка-на-пля. - по слогам повторил рыжий, - ты на ней лежишь, так что съебался с матраса.

Он стащил слишком медлительного, по его мнению, Мишу с кровати и очень резво начал потрошить постель, скидывая подушки и одеяло на пол. Мишка неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, протирая глаза. Деревянный пол был ледяной, холодил босые ступни, а от стен шёл какой-то потусторонний холод. Парнишка поёжился.

-оп. - Марк скинул на пол ещё и матрас, тут же перегнувшись через высокий бортик, оставив Мишу растеряно наблюдать как он вытаскивает аккуратно запечатанные пакеты из оберточной бумаги.  
Тот практически неконтролируемый девичий визг, что удалось практически чудом, не иначе, подавить, вырвался когда на плечо приземлилась чужая ладонь. Миша обернулся, глядя на недовольного Океана, уже с утра надевшего брюки с жилетом, и всем своим видом демонтрирующего прискорбное разочарование в умственно отсталых людях в лице одного конкретного.

-Марк, если Леди узнает, то в колодце утопит, прекращай. - наставительно заявил он, отодвигая Мишу в сторону и нависая грозной тенью над копошащимся Марком. Тот отмахнулся.

-ещё, блять, рыба мне не указывала что делать.

Океан от души пнул его под зад, и, слушая возмущённые крики свалившегося на каркас рыжего с нескрываемым удовольствием, повернулся к Мише.

-надо поговорить. - заключил он.

***

Библиотека оказалась странным местом, просто потому что Миша никогда не видел библиотеку без книг. Все полки стояли девственно чистыми, зияя стенками. Помещение было большим, они долго шли между стройными рядами пустых полок, пока не пришли к аккуратному полукруглому диванчику, обшитому тяжелым изумрудным шёлком. 

-все книги в другой части дома, их пришлось унести после... - Океан запнулся, - ну а потом как-то было не до этого, когда я пришёл библиотека уже как тридцать лет пустовала. Сейчас не хватает времени и сил, чтобы перетащить такое количество книг и расставить их по местам.  
Миша кивнул. Несмотря на саму абсурдность идеи библиотеки без книг, это место было самым обжитым из всех где он был. Пыль аккуратно вытерта, коврик под ногами новый, возле окон несколько кадок с цветами, а на столе стопочкой сложены какие-то тетрадки. Здесь часто бывали. 

-где мы? -наконец спросил он после долгой паузы, Океан ждал от него конкретных вопросов, не собираясь самому раздаваться на выбор тем.

-ты в серединном мире. - просто, словно это всё объясняет, ответил Океан и, если честно, то после подобного объяснения Мишина голова уже готова взорваться.

-где?

Океан вздохнул, прикрыв ненадолго глаза. 

-что ж. начнём с самого начала. ты ведь из мира людей и единственное, что получил от них полезного - это язык.

-что? - совсем не понял Миша, язык как язык, такой же как и у всех.

-язык на котором ты говоришь, ты ведь сейчас меня понимаешь, верно? -посмотрел на него ну-блять-не-тупи взглядом Океан.

-вроде да. - заторможенно кивнул парень.

-не знаю как его обзывают люди, но для нас это межмирный язык, на нем говорят, если не хотят запутаться. На древнем межмирном сейчас почти никто и не говорит, только группка эльфов, но об этом Зеф стоит спросить. 

-погоди. - Миша безрадостно хмыкнул. -русский язык - межмирный?

-а, так люди его так называют? ну раз тебе проще это понять, то да.

-это бред какой-то, межмирный.. и сколько же миров по-вашему? - нервно засмеялся Мишка, чувствуя что его то ли дурят, как ребёнка, то ли впервые за семнадцать лет вручают правдивое пособие по жизни. Мол, вот держи, это вся правда, живи теперь с ней, как не знаем, но все вы так её хотите узнать.

-восемь. - не моргнув глазом на его растерянность, ответил Океан. И принялся загибать пальцы. - мир русалок, ведьм, оборотней, людей, призраков, вампиров, драконов и наш. Мир Смерти. 

Миша промолчал, не зная что можно на это ответить. Океан продолжил, рассказывая, что миры так названы по большинству вида, его населяющего. Перечислил на своём языке названия миров, и остановился на истории серединного мира.

-весь этот мир - только для нас, никто кроме нас, Смерти и Жизни сюда попасть не может. Ну до тебя, по крайней мере, не мог. - он с какой-то затаенной засадой посмотрел на Мишу, особой приязни в его взгляде не было. Скорее вопрос «Какие проблемы ты ещё нам принесёшь?»

-Смерть и Жизнь? -подал немного охрипший после долгого молчания голос Миша. 

-они самые. высшие силы, божества - сотворители или, попроще, начальство. - Океан скривился, будто съел цистерну лимонов. - Смерть забрал из каждого народа по одному несчастному и слепил из них Банши. Мы должны поддерживать порядок и служить Смерти. Или что-то такое было написано в том буклете, который мне выдали в самом начале. 

-и чтобы твой котелок переварил - ты создал нам дохуя проблем, решив выпилиться не по плану. - из-за стеллажа вышел Марк, с сигаретой за ухом, попутно сворачивая самокрутку. Океан кивнул, холодно взглянув на Мишу.

-от людей и так слишком много проблем, вы практически уничтожили свой мир. - заявил он так, словно это лично Миша во всем виноват.

-а теперь ещё и с тобой возиться, нахуй мне это не сдалось. Смерть совсем уже кукухой двинул. Заебал. - Марк помрачнел и спрятал косяк куда-то в глубину куртки.

-заебал. - согласился с ним Океан, впервые ругнувшись на памяти Миши. 

***

Очень скоро мрачную атмосферу, витавшую в библиотеке, разрезал звук вполне человеческого телефона. Океан сразу же потянулся к стопке тетрадей и вытащил одну, особо помятую и очень тонкую от постоянного выдирания листов. Звонок затих, видимо трубку кто-то поднял.

-не имеет смысла снова брать замороженную еду, холодильника-то нет, хранить негде. - сказал Океану Марк.

Последние пятнадцать минут тишины он провёл, заботливо поливая растения, и периодически злобно поглядывал в сторону сжавшегося в кресле Миши. 

-да, и нужно купить кофе. с привкусом арники был не тот что нужно, да и зерна у них кончились. - Океан легко набрасывал на бумаге список покупок, ручка у него была перьевая, паркер кажется, с красивым серебряным тиснением, а почерк абсолютно нечитаем. К тому же писал он справа налево, поэтому Миша сомневался что по-русски.

-турка сломалась на прошлой неделе, где ты собираешься его варить? в котле? - на одном из листочков оказалось неприятного вида пятно и Марк недовольно его потёр, будто это бы помогло избавиться от него. Предсказуемо не помогло. Парень ругнулся и отошёл от растений, прикуривая от пылающих волос сигарету. Океан добавил ещё строчку в списке.

-Можно купить растворимый,- осторожно предложил Миша, не зная чего ждать от этих двоих.  
У Океана сделался такой вид словно он восьмидесятилетняя жена священника, которую пригласили выступить на встрече сатанистов.

-Растворимую дрянь из магазина? Мне? Пить? - ужаснулся парень. Он даже ручку от возмущения выпустил. 

-начинаааается блять. - Марк закатил глаза и сделал глубокую затяжку, дым пах непривычно сладковато и пряно. 

-не все могут пить ту помойку, которую ты зовёшь кофе. - с достоинством заметил Океан, и, оскорбленный, покинул их презренное общество. Миша недоуменно смотрел на высокий проем, в котором скрылся блондин, в его голове не хотели сливаться воедино первое впечатление и реальное положение дел - характер у Океана оказался...трудным. 

-ебанат. - куда менее вежливо резюмировал Марк и, плюхнувшись на соседнее кресло, расслабленно откинулся на спинку. - небось Эмме ушёл жаловаться, что ложку в заднице плохо прислуга отполировала. аристократ ебанный. 

-он аристократ? - удивлённо спросил Миша, снова посмотрев на пустующие книжные полки.

-ну, все мы тут аристократы в какой-то степени. Всмысле нас уважают в наших народах, и наши семьи. Но у этого карася прям едва ли не королевский род по их рыбьим меркам. 

-а ты? - Миша посмотрел на Марка, у которого среди огненно-рыжих прядок вспыхивали лепестки огоньков. Красивая игра пламени завораживала, но вот сам Марк, если уж быть совсем честным, больше смахивал на помесь потасканной проститутки и алкоголика-наркомана-ещё чём-то зависимого человека, чем на особу королевских кровей.

\- Сейчас шесть из семи верховных - наши ведьмы. Это значит намного больше чем титул. Но если про титулы - то мы,если я не туплю, Бароны. 

-а..

-не грузи. ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов. бесит.

Миша замолчал, ему много ещё хотелось узнать, но как, если все раздражаются по поводу и без? 

-хочешь? - парень удивлённо взглянул на косяк, небрежно зажатый между средним и указательным пальцами Марка, протягивающего ему самокрутку. Ногти у него были выкрашены чёрным лаком, который уже облупился, а пальцы были длинные и ловкие, словно лапки паука.

-Марк, твою мать! Оставил на пять минут! - внезапно возникший словно из воздуха Океан ударил колдуна свернутой газетой, как нашкодившего кота. Марк матерился, пытался отбиваться от ударов газетой, но выходило плохо, из-за попыток сохранить в целости непотушенный косяк.

-два дегенерата. - пренебрежительно припечатал голос, раздавшийся сбоку от Миши. На ранее свободной софе уже сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, утренняя красавица и раздраженно стучала ноготком по подлокотнику. Не смотря на внешнюю модельную хрупкость, и стыдливо прикрытые зелёным платьем коленки, Миша отлично помнил как она приложила вчера о колонну Марка, да так, что на ней осталась вмятина.

-собираюсь позавтракать, хочешь со мной? - внезапно миролюбиво обратилась она к Мише.  
В чем крылась настолько резкая смена отношения он не мог понять. только вчера она одарила его всего парой взглядов, один из которых был откровенно пренебрежительным, другой жалостливым. Что хуже Мише было трудно выбрать. Наверное всё-таки жалость.

-за продуктами? - спросил он её. Миша никогда не был чрезвычайно тактичным - у него попросту не было практики общения с чрезмерно дружелюбными девушками. В этом отчасти был виноват он сам – все бегал от любых проявлявших к нему интерес девушек. Мише проще было уткнуться в книгу, нежели как-то поддерживать с ними разговор. 

-зачем? я не умею готовить. - пожала она плечами.

-я умею. - в гостиной резко наступила тишина. Океан перестал бить колдуна обгоревшим огрызком газеты, Марк замер, подняв ногу в попытке пнуть обидчика. Все пристально смотрели на Мишу.

-всмысле умеешь прям умеешь? не разогреть на сковородке, а именно приготовить? - уточнила Эмма, ее светлые, ярко-зеленые глаза блестели предвкушением, а отполированные ногти отбивали какой-то незнакомый мотив.

-ну да..- осторожно ответил Миша, не понимая что происходит. Эмма благосклонно ему улыбнулась. Парни продолжили драться и ругаться на незнакомых языках.

-видишь ли никто здесь кроме тебя готовить не умеет, а попытки научиться кончались очень часто плачевно. вот например этот полудурок, - она небрежно махнула в сторону Марка, прикрывавшего пылающую голову, - сжёг нам плиту, и осталась теперь только старая, с первых времён, печь. а как пользоваться ей никто не знает. 

Эмма немного помолчала, обдумывая что-то, и скользнула взглядам по полкам.

-не хочу чтобы у тебя сложилось неправильное впечатление. нам тебя жаль и тому подобное, но не слишком хорошо, что ты здесь. это может быть опасно для..

-кто звонил? - перебил Эмму Марк, у которого была временная передышка - Океан искал новую газету. Рыжий обошёл диванчик и наклонился прям над девушкой, словно бы вздыхая запах золотых волос. Эмма недовольно нахмурилась, но ничего на это не сказала.

-кто ещё может звонить? Леди провесит портал, нужно посмотреть что происходит в одном лесу. 

-надеюсь не в Диком? мне хватило беготни по этому лесу, рубашка так и не отстиралась. - Океан говорил это, обращаясь к Эмме, совершенно глухой к его страданиям, но смотрел в упор на Мишу, давая понять кого он винит в порче вещи. 

-не в Диком. как вас туда вообще занесло не пойму. два дебила, ничего без меня не можете. - припечатала Эмма. Она отряхнула несуществующие пылинки с платья и, под восхищённым взглядом Марка, ушла из библиотеки, оставив только стойкий запах меди, как от монеток. Океан поманил к выходу и Мишу.

Они спустились в уже знакомую гостиную, где прямо над ковром мерцало облако портала, мягко переливаясь различными оттенками голубого и сиреневого. Эмма внимательно проверяла содержимое своей сумочки и притопывала ножкой. Она раздраженно высказала Марку за сигареты в гостиной, очевидно не впервые, и протянула Океану тонкое кольцо. 

-раздавить? -уточнил блондин, принимая украшение.

-просто надеть. - отмахнулась она.

-меня на свадьбу позовёте? - тут же влез между ними Марк, Океан раздраженно пнул его по голени и отправил в портал. Эмма кивнула парню и дождалась пока портал с тихим гулом не растворился. 

-ну что, пойдём завтракать? - она обернулась к Мише. Пустая гостиная многозначительно промолчала.

***

-СЕРЬЁЗНО БЛЯТЬ?! 

-А НЕХУЙ ПИНАТЬСЯ И ТАКОГО БЫ НЕ БЫЛО! ЧТО, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ПРИКАЖЕШЬ ТЕПЕРЬ С НИМ ДЕЛАТЬ?!

-А ТЫ ХУЛИ ПОД РУКУ ЛЕЗЕШЬ? МЕСТА МАЛО БЫЛО? - на Мишу повернулись злые Океан и Марк, своими криками спугнувшие всё воронье в округе. Мишка попятился.

-так. -Марк выдохнул и порывисто вздохнул. - ладно.

-что ладно? - Океан протер лицо ладонями с такой силой, словно пытался снять скальп. 

-че может случиться? обычный лес, ща по-бырому закончим и отправим его обратно. -Марк душевно пнул ближайший камешек, отправив его в полет, и засунул руки в карманы джинс, затем вытащил и засунул в карманы куртки, постоял так чуть-чуть и начал оглядываться. В лесу стояла почти сверхъестественная тишина, казалось что любые звуки тонут.

-что у тебя? -Океан глазами указал на Мишкину руку, которую тот расцарапал, когда выпал из портала на жесткую землю. - дай сюда.

Он выхватил ладонь и сжал её между своих, ощущение стало как если сунуть руку под поток ледяной воды.

-че ты возишься с каким-то порезом? -Марк подёргал ближайшую к себе ветку, словно подумывал залезть на дерево.

-а если кто учует? мне упырей по самое горло хватило. - ветка с хрустом осталась у Марка и тот отбросил её в сторону, обходя дерево по кругу, в надежде найти какой-то более или менее прочный сук.

-да ерунда, здесь никто не водится. ты психуешь больше. 

Океан отпустил руку и Миша удивлённо уставился на свою ладонь, чистую и без намёка на царапины.

-профессионально. - шепнул Мишке на ухо Марк, невесть как оказавшийся позади. 

-хотел стать целителем. - Океан отвернулся к дереву вокруг которого скакал почти четверть часа Марк. Похлопал по гладкому стволу. Раздался треск.

-заебись, ты сломал дерево. - возмутился рыжий.

Звук повторился. Ещё раз и ещё. Стало ясно что это не Океан.  
Миша уставился на сороконожку в тупом ступоре.  
Почти такая же как и дома. Ну разве что размером с четырёхэтажный дом.  
Сороконожка оглушительно рыкнула, видимо на её языке это было милое приветствие, но даже близкого понятия, что может происходить в голове у гигантского насекомого ни у кого из собравшихся парней не было.  
В голове у Мишки жучками роились мысли, упрямо складываясь в одну фразу: 

«кажется, меня сейчас убьют».


	3. «Свобода, равенство, грибы.»

-ЧТО ЖЕ БЛЯТЬ МОЖЕТ СЛУЧИТСЯ?!  
-ОТКУДА МНЕ БЫЛО ЗНАТЬ,ЧТО ОНИ ЗАХОТЯТ ЕГО СОЖРАТЬ?   
-ОН ЧЕЛОВЕК, ИХ ВСЕ ЖРУТ!

Примерно такой диалог вы бы услышали, если случайно оказались в одном лесу Подлунного мира, неспешно прогуливаясь на междуречье, образовавшееся на месте раскола двух скал.   
Любой исторический свиток школьной программы сможет поведать, что раскол случился после страшной грозы в канун летнего затмения, после чего молния и образовала залив.   
Но если вы когда-нибудь будете в одном из городов Схоаса, то сможете иметь честь выпить чаю с одной леди в бесподобном шелковом костюме, что с удовольствием вам расскажет, отдавая честь бисквитам, о том как накануне той самой грозы жена тогдашнего Банши от драконов назвала сына в честь молодого гвардейца, которому строила глазки уже почти шестьдесят лет. А если вы задержитесь ещё и на прогулку по мостовой, любуясь видами и юными ведьмами, то узнаете, что гроза закончилась, когда нерадивый папашка вспомнил что имя гвардейца совпадает с именем его отца и успокоился, однако всё же раскол остался, как и в междугорье, так и в браке.   
Одно время молодые и впечатлительные барышни даже повелись ездить туда лечить нервы, любоваться видами и портить старые деревья подвесными качелями, но после масштабного потопа, превратившего все входы в непроходимое болото, отказались от полюбившегося развлечения. Так лес, прозванный лесом Гроз, за слишком частые бури, остался в диком одиночестве, и отхватил приличный кусок никем не посещаемого пространства, поэтому кто там обитает не могли сказать даже жители ближайших поселений, хотя их близость была крайне спорна, а потому недостоверна. И сегодня лес принимал гостей, первых за последние шесть тысяч лет, не слишком желанных, но мало какие гости бывают по-настоящему желанны.

***

-повтори ещё раз. - Океан резко выдохнул и набрал полные лёгкие воздуха, посчитал до десяти и обратно, только потом открыл глаза. Марк даже отшатнулся, столько бессильной злобы в них было.

-я их потерял. -повторил он и уставился вниз, рассматривая случайные камешки на распаханной от бега земле. Раздался хлопок, скорее всего Океан прикрыл глаза рукой. 

-ладно мелочь, как его там зовут кстати, но кольцо?! как теперь нам вернуться обратно? а если тут массовая мутация и по лесу гуляет ещё с сотню таких переростков? - парень мучительно застонал и сполз вниз, на корточки, обнял себя за колени и принялся раскачиваться с пятки на носок. Он удивительно тактично для этой ситуации не упомянул, что если будут ещё подобные создания, то сил у него ещё и на них может не хватит, а файрболлы, которыми атаковал Марк, абсолютно бесполезны против хитинового панциря, защищавшего огромных насекомых. Марк постоял ещё немного и уселся прям на голую землю, скрестив ноги. Видок у него был измученный и помятый, а валун, на который он облокотился, начал покрываться слоем гари и сажи, как от костра. 

-думаю, что надо сначала свалить из этой пещеры.

-мы можем поискать еду. - едва слышно, себе под нос пробурчал Океан, не разгибаясь.

-слышь, а как по мне в этой гигантской стремной пещере из еды только мы. валим. пацана ещё надо найти. -но Марк продолжил сидеть, вопреки своим словам и рассматривать стены. Наконец Океан взял себя в руки и встал, волосы у него были совсем по-плебейски растрёпанны, брюки по колено в слизи, о чем ему тут же сообщил рыжий со своего импровизированного кресла.   
Океан нахмурился, рассеяно попытался пригладить причёску, что от неё осталось, но бросил провальную затею.

-пошли, не мог он далеко убежать. 

***

Миша в отчаянии огляделся по сторонам. Везде одинаковые, идеально гладкие стволы деревьев, с веток которых свисали лианы, земля вся поросла изумрудно-зелёным мхом, где-то виднелись кусочки паутины, недавно появившийся в поле зрения, и огромные корни, ему по пояс, о парочку из которых он перетянулся, пока убегал. Убежать-то убежал, ну а дальше что?

Непредназначенные для длительных пробежек по земле, белые носки, в которых он проснулся, стали болотно-коричневыми, а футболка вся перемазалась, когда он влетел на полной скорости в корень и упал на спину. Тело болело от череды болезненных падений и всячески напоминало своему хозяину о пользе отдыха и жизни без стресса. Такую роскошь позволить сейчас он себе не мог. Стоять посередине леса было глупо, Миша немного потоптался, обошёл залепленный паутиной проход между двух деревьев и двинулся дальше, иногда обходя все чаще и чаще встречающееся кружево паутины.

*** 

-да тут на сотни миль ни одной души! где, мать твою, его искать? о, блять, я, нахуй, знаю - ты пойдёшь налево, а я, сука, направо и встретимся через неделю на том свете, как идея, а? 

-заткнись. -Океан спокойно шёл вперёд, иногда сворачивая в сторону и не отрывал взгляда от земли.

-а че не нравится? а?

-тупо.

-оооо, так у тебя есть идея получше, мегамозг? просвети-ка, ебанный гений! 

-глянь вниз. - Океан перешагнул через высокий корень и ненадолго остановился у следующего, повыше.

-и че? - Марк топтался позади, периодически смотрел на землю, ничего интересного не замечал и бесился от этого ещё больше. 

-следы, идиот. - Океан наклонился над распаханной как для посева землёй и пошарил рукой по мху, зарываясь пальцами. А потом вытащил на свет перемазанное глиной кольцо, с которого уже прилично так стекла слизь. 

-ебаааать. да ты нихуевый такой следователь! че, домой? - обрадовался Марк, которому постоянно за шиворот капала то вода, то попадала какая-то липкая листва. Он хотел домой, принять горячую ванную и долго, с чувством, ругаться с начальством из-за заданий.

-а парня здесь оставить? - с сарказмом спросил Океан, отряхивая кольцо от грязи, психанул и вытер о штанину, смирившись что очередные брюки испорчены.

-Эмму отправим, ей сверху виднее будет. - тут же ответил Марк, прыгая с одной ноги на другую. 

-то есть пускай сдохнет, чтобы ты мог побыстрее ванную принять.- перевёл Океан.

-бля, ну где мы его щас найдём? - рявнул Марк, потеряв остатки терпения.

-тут вполне свежий след. догоним быстро. или вот кольцо, иди домой. - Океан бросил Марку кольцо и, развернувшись, быстро зашагал в глубь леса по следам. Марк, словив кольцо, ошарашено повертел в пальцах, громко ругнулся, и припустил следом, немного пробуксовав на месте, перед тем как побежать.

***

-это шутка такая? - не понял Океан, во все глаза рассматривая человека.

Они нашли Мишу уже через десять минут интенсивной ходьбы, парнишка запутался в паутине и не мог выбраться, Океан не стал озвучивать, что на его трепыхания мог приползти хозяин паутины, рассудив, что если никого нет - хорошо, но надо быстро уходить, пока резко не стало плохо. Поэтому они быстро его освободили, и даже не стали долго высказывать за поиски, обоим было не до этого.  
А вот затем началось интересное - выяснилось что кольцо они нашли совершенно не то, и портала им не видать. Марк израсходовал все силы на бессмысленные удары и провесить его без вреда для себя не мог, Океан же не хотел оставаться без последних сил, которые пришлось бы отдать на портал, который мог и не открыться.

И вот тогда запели грибы.

Марк, как проверенный временем и обстоятельствами алкоголик-наркоман, сразу стал спрашивать все ли слышат, что слышит он.

Слышали все.

Грибы вполне мастерски вытягивали знаменитое «Ты узнаешь её», но оценил это только Мишка, знакомый с песней, и раскачивались, прижимаясь боками к земле.  
На расспросы не отвечали и только когда закончили песню, недовольно сообщили парням:

-труд великих артистов надо уважать, юноши. 

-ну нет у меня тонкой натуры пидораса, блять. - возмутился на замечание Марк, гордо вскинув подбородок. Океан закатил глаза. 

-не пидораса, а поэта, и ты и так пидор, только толку с этого никакого. - припечатал он. Грибы шумно согласились. 

***

-только так? - переспросил грибы Океан, присев на корточки. Грибы шумно зашелестели, наперебой уверяя его, что другого выхода нет, и они бы и про этот не рассказали, но им очень уж понравилось наличие слушателей, которых точно не было у другой группы грибов с восточной стороны леса.   
Сам же лес был настолько огромный, и так долго находился вне цивилизации, что все как-то и позабыли, а может и не знали, что в нем, помимо поющих грибов и огромных насекомых, был вполне себе работающий портал. Очень старый, его давно не использовали, и активировался он только рифмой, неважно какой, но чтобы попасть домой нужно было сообщить адрес порталу. В стихотворной форме.

Судя по громкому возмущению Марка, с поэзией он познакомился только когда использовал собрание стихотворений для подпорки кухонного стола, Океан морозился и бормотал что-то не по-русски, а вот Миша..  
Мишка, как и все ученики, посещал уроки литературы в школе, также заучивал знаменитое «Бородино» и письма Татьяны к Онегину, Онегина к Татьяне. Ямб от хорея не смог бы отличить даже под угрозой неуда, вполне красиво расписывал в итоговых сочинениях о великой любви Есенина к русской природе, не упоминая всё ту же великую любовь к проституткам и дракам. Но поэтом не был ни разу. Никогда. Не в этой жизни. 

Океан вежливо поблагодарил грибы, и отказался от персонального концерта благосклонных публике певцов, Марк и Миша поспешили следом за ним.

-а если они напиздели и мы ещё больше заблудимся? - некоторое время спустя спросил Марк, не особо оправившийся от встречи с боровиками. Говорил он почти лениво, только насупленный вид почтил желаемое впечатление.

-сказали вполне четко: сто двадцать шесть шагов прямо, потом повернуть налево, ещё тридцать шагов, и выйдем к полуразрушенному колодцу. - ответил Океан, чётко выверяя шаги, определено считал. Марка это не убедило, он ускорился и развернулся, спиной вперёд, лицом к блондину, периодически порывисто оглядывался через плечо, чтобы не упасть. Океан вскинул брови в жесте «чего тебе надо?».

-поразительно точные познания для грибов, они ж ходят по лесу каждый день, ага? - Марк фыркнул, давая понять, насколько он не верит в чужие слова, но Океан молчал, продолжая считать, и рыжий неосознанно взглянул на Мишу, ища поддержки. Уставший Мишка - не лучший вариант для моральной поддержки, он и так последний час едва на ногах стоял, слишком много впечатлений и движения для того, кто вчера потерял добрые пять литров собственной крови, которая ещё не восстановилась, щедро даря симптомы анемии. А поэтому сейчас парнишка плёлся позади, остро ощущая почти босой - носки не лучшая обувка - ступнёй каждую травинку и камешек. Радовало, что битого стекла здесь не было, хоть и некоторые камни были со сколом, об который можно было порезаться.  
Марк, не получив желаемого согласия, раздраженно повернулся к Океану. 

-Марк, у нас всё равно нет вариантов. если что, то также, по шагам, вернёмся обратно. - Марк недовольно что-то буркнул и ушёл с дороги, пряча руки в карманы безразмерной куртки, если он и хотел возразить, то оставил возмущение до лучших времён.  
Миша устало посмотрел на его рыжий затылок и провёл пальцем по ободку часов, запрятанных в кармане. Он нашёл их в паутине в которой запутался, рука сама потянулась к прохладному металлу. Зачем они ему объяснить не мог, но часики были красивые, старинные с цепочкой и резными стрелками. На обратной стороне была выгравирована знакомая надпись на латинском языке. Откуда в лесу взялись эти часы, ещё и с надписью из мира людей, у Мишки не было ни единого понятия, только пальцы осторожно провели по ощутимой шероховатости надписи. 

Memento mori.

***

-здравствуйте, мы проводим опрос среди населения, не могли бы вы ответить на один вопрос?  
-ну хули нет-то, спрашивайте.  
-как вы относитесь к смерти?  
-мудак ещё тот.   
-что простите?

***

Эмма говорит слишком резко, на незнакомом языке, вся её речь - один сплошной рык, рождающийся где-то между рёбрами. И вот тогда-то Миша впервые замечает тонкий раздвоенный язык, мелькающий между скривленных губ, и эта маленькая деталь звонко выбивает его из колеи - она совершенно не вяжется со всем обликом Эммы, из всех присутствующих именно у неё обычные волосы без кострища между прядей, нормальный рост и непрозрачное тело. Когда она встаёт боком, крича что-то скучающему Марку, Мише виден абсолютно точно греческий профиль, столько раз мелькавший на страницах книжек с фотографиями древнегреческой скульптуры. И что странно, по одиночке все её черты привлекательны и воспеты красивыми песнями, но вместе совершенно не вяжутся, как если собирать что-то детальками из разных наборов конструкторов. 

Она полна какого-то своеобразного очарования, девушка не то чтобы красивая в каноничном понимании этого слова, но нет малейших сомнений в том, что кажется всем таковой.

-живы же все, чего ты орешь? - подобная наглость ощерившегося словно дворовой кот Марка приводит в громкую ярость любого собеседника, но блондинка молча разворачивается к нему с таким выражением на загорелом личике, что Миша внутренне вздрагивает. А вот Марк громко чихает в ответ.

-оставь их, дорогая. Они уже взрослые мальчики и могут понять свои ошибки самостоятельно. - слова впорхнувшей Леди отрезвляют девушку и та отворачивается от них, с очевидным разочарованием учительницы, которой ты вроде бы нравишься, но плохо понимаешь её предмет, а оттого те крупицы симпатии во взгляде стремительно тают. Не то чтобы Марка хоть на секунду это волнует.

Миша невольно обращает внимание на руки Эммы, то, что некоторые кольца совсем не сочетаются с друг другом, а на больших пальцах и вовсе мужские перстни, слишком громоздкие для узких девичьих ладоней с по-юношески выпирающими шариками хрящиков на тонких фалангах.

-ну вот, слышишь? а то раскудахталась. - некоторые люди в принципе не способны держать свой язык за зубами. Например, уже далеко не секрет, что в мозгу у Марка, работающем в аварийном режиме, напрочь отсутствует отдел, что фильтрует речь, давая возможность человеку задуматься - а нужно или это говорить или лучше промолчать? Молчать Марк не привычен от слова совсем, и если тридцать минут в его компании покажутся вполне спокойными, с условием, что потом уходишь домой, где его нет, то несчастный дуэт в лицах Океана и Эммы вынужден постоянно соседничать рядом с Марком. Мише подумалось, что на первых порах, они ещё, может быть, как-то пропускали грубости, терпели, но, когда живёшь вместе, то порог терпимости незаметно стирается и он не удивляется тому, с какой синхронной точностью бьют колдуна с разных сторон Эмма и Океан. 

Блаженная Леди с безграничным терпением воспитательницы ясель, взывает к благоразумию, растекаясь тонким туманом по полу там, где она находится. 

«Мисс Каспер», задорно хихикает детский голосок в Мишиной голове, ребёнку нравится Леди, она напоминает ему ту женщину с её карамельными косами и светлыми озерами глаз. У Миши её глаза. 

Больше ему нечего о ней вспомнить, воспоминания тут же меркнут густой дымкой, будто он гулял среди блуждающих огоньков всё детство. Только папин уверенный голос, зовущий его через сплошную темноту, ледяные, но такие родные руки и голос малыша, живущий в его голове. 

Нельзя прекращать пить таблетки.

Не даёт нервно расчесать костяшки до мяса тёплая ладонь, аккуратно выхватывающая его под локоть, там где уже заканчивается рукав чужой кофты, которую он испортил, устраивая забеги в грязи. Выточки на плоской груди подсказывают, что кофта принадлежит Эмме, и ей наверняка сложно его воспринимать как парня, а не как новоприбывшую в их девичий стан. 

-...? -Миша смотрит на Эмму, до сих пор не отпустившую его руку. Это странно. Её тонкие, в помаде, губы шевелятся, что-то говоря, брови обеспокоено хмурятся, пока она пытается поймать его взгляд. Он никогда не летал на самолетах, но уверен, что именно так и закладывает на высоте уши, полностью глуша все посторонние звуки.

-прости, я не услышал. - Мишка пытается раскаянно улыбнуться, но выходит какая-то жуткая гримаса, ничуть не смягчающая Эмму. Она отпускает его локоть.

-я спросила твоё имя. 

Миша моргает. Готовый ответ воспринимается глупо, собственное полное имя кажется по-настоящему чужим и инородным, словно он не представляется, а выходит на кафедру и рассказывает стихотворение, перед этим объявляет имя поэта и название. само стихотворение не помнит, только автора. И это так же неловко и тупо.

-Михаил. 

Эмма почему-то ухмыляется.

-а по клану?

-ээээ? фамилия? - ладони по-свински потеют, он не привык к женской кампании, и сейчас отчаянно позорится, но с другой стороны, что она этим имеет ввиду? откуда ему знать?

-да, наверное у людей это фамилия. - Эмма ему отвечает с лукавым прищуром лисицы, даже улыбается похоже. Когда рядом нет Марка (куда он пропал?сколько Эмма стояла и звала Мишу?) девушка словно стряхивает раздражение, мигом преображаясь в чуть насмешливую и оттого совершенно очаровательную девушку. Эмме очень идёт эта улыбка. 

-Савушкин Михаил Николаевич. - парень не уверен стоило ли говорить отчество, но оно срывается с языка скорее по привычке, приобретённой в госучреждениях и больницах, где всегда требовали фио при заполнении бумаг. 

-Николаевич? Это что? Второе имя? - живо любопытствует девушка, и ненавязчиво подталкивает Мишку к выходу из гостиной, осторожно обходя лужи грязи, оставленные уже давно ушедшими, судя по её безмятежной улыбке, Океаном и Марком. 

-это отчество, означает что папу зовут Николай. - отвечает ей Миша, послушно выходя из зала в маленький коридор, в котором треть помещения занимает лестница ведущая вниз, а другую треть - резные перила, не дающие свалится в провал.

-Николай? Интересное имя. Не свались, ступеньки скользкие. - быстро предупреждает Эмма, и, вцепившись в перила острыми, как коготки птички, ноготками, спускается вниз.

Миша семенит за ней. Паркеты в этом доме вытерты годами, если не десятками лет, а вот ступеньки лестниц отполированны свежим лаком, превращая их в самые травмоопасные горки. Миша падал и с менее скользких поверхностей.

***

все стены красиво выложены мелкой мозаикой, незаметно поднимающейся вместе с паром к полку и стекающей на пол. Миша рассматривает абстрактный рисунок, иногда складывающийся в непонятный сюжет, пока переминается с одной ноги на другую. Голым ступням не холодно, пол словно греется изнутри, мягко не давая замерзнуть, это странным образом успокаивает. 

-здесь красиво. - говорит Эмме Миша и только сейчас замечает слишком много открытого тела, уже не прикрытого тонкой тканью дорогого платья и множеством украшений. Даже замотанная только в одно полотенце Эмма продолжает спокойно ему улыбаться, даже успокаивающе немного.

-почему ты голая? - в ужасе спрашивает парень, это большое помещение и даже ванну здесь проще назвать бассейном, но он умудряется врезаться спиной в стену, настолько быстро пятиться. Миша, как рыба, хватает ртом воздух, в попытке изобразить слова, но ни одно из них не покидает рта.  
Эмма давится смешком. 

-потому что собираюсь помыться, - хихикает она так, словно это самая очевидная вещь в мире, и не то чтобы Миша был экспертом в отношении девушек, но какое-то восьмое/девятое/тринадцатое чувство ему шепчет - девушки не имеют привычки мыться вместе с малознакомыми парнями. Эмма щурит глаза.

-ты себе что там уже придумал? - с веселой грозностью интересуется она и проходит мимо, к полкам, заставленным разнообразными скляночками, баночками и флакончиками.   
Вместо ответа Миша чувствует как лицо заливает краска, расходясь малиновым цветом по ушам.

-приставать не буду, обещаю. А теперь скинь вещи воооон в ту урну, и будем тебя отмывать. -хихикает девушка.

***

Неизвестно из чего в этом мире делают гели для душа и шампуни, но привычного химозного запаха Миша не вынюхал и теперь его отмытые до треска волосы непривычно вьются мягкими завитками и крепко пахнут стойким запахом мяты смешанной с чём-то цитрусовым, лимоном или лаймом. Запах даже по запаху воспринимается как желто-зелёный. Пальцы Эммы, вымывшей ему голову, фантомно гудят в местах соприкосновения.  
Миша выглядывает в зал, где уже блестят чистотой полы, чувствуя как приятна чистая одежда к распаренной после душа коже.  
Эмма. с каменным лицом выдала ему новый комплект одежды, состоящий из огромной белой футболки, к счастью мужской, таких же больших штанов и странного вида тапочек. 

Разбирайся Миша в обуви лучше, то знал бы что это слипоны, но для него пока что эта новая обувка - непонятная хрень, непривычно сидящая на голой (носки кончились или просто побоялись что он опять их испортит) ступне.

-что, Эмма нашла себе подружку? - в кресле сидит Марк и довольно скалится. В его глазах, цвет которых настойчиво ассоциируется с чём-то креплённым, вроде виски, горит глумливое веселье. Марк заламывает пальцы с непринужденным видом, пока Миша досадливо хмурится. 

-буду один тут мужик так и быть. личный гарем это не так уж и плохо, черт возьми. 

-ты кого это тут бабой обозвал? - ровно интересуется Океан, спуская очки на переносицу в характерном жесте. Марк отмахивается.

-ля, ну он же девчонка натуральная. - продолжает он, будто Миши нет в этой комнате и он ничего не слышит. Это обидно. Мишка стискивает кулаки, в ладони болезненно впиваются ногти, он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь судорожно придумать какой-то остроумный ответ, способный приземлить обидчика, но в голове звенит тишина и почему-то на фоне в мыслях настойчиво поёт музыка из рекламы.

-..я б вдул, но он пацан. - грустно заканчивает пропущенный мимо ушей монолог Марк, и тут же оживляется. - так может ты не пацан всё-таки? перепутали чет?

Миша не то чтобы страдал пробелами в памяти, но в голове не остаётся осознания того, когда он успел пересечь половину зала и занести кулак на развалившимся в кресле Марком. Зато понимание что он делает останавливает порыв, и Миша отходит в сторону. Трусливо да, хотя и Марк присвистывает почему-то.

-всё-таки есть яйца у этой принцессы. - довольно сообщает он Океану, сидящему напротив. - а я так надеялся. - стонет в потолок.

-надейся лучше, чтобы Леди не поняла, что в кадках во дворе растёт. - откликается Океан.  
Миша переводит на него внимание и взгляд цепляется за.. откуда у него фотоаппарат? Парень хмурится, щурясь, стараясь получше разглядеть, и узнает свою наклейку на стенке камеры.

-это.. - Океан поднимает на него незаинтересованные глаза. - это мое! отдай! - в его теле наверное есть какой-то аварийный генератор, потому что других объяснений нет тому с какой скоростью он срывается с места, пытаясь выхватить камеру из рук сидящего. Руки цепляют воздух там, где только что был Океан, а сам он стоит на бывшем мишином месте, продолжая щёлкать по кнопкам.

Миша раздражается, медленно подходя ближе - не слишком приятно быть на голову ниже кого-то, даже если встанешь на стул, а сомнений в том, что будет ниже даже так нет. Быть кого-то ниже в принципе неприятно, все сразу начинают считать, что раз ты низкий, то те кто выше могут тобой помыкать, но почему-то выше оказываются едва ли не все.

-отдай фотоаппарат. - Миша ждёт от себя сорванного от волнения в хрип голоса, но выходит почти спокойно.

-а не то что? пнешь его в коленку? ты как раз только до неё и дотягиваешься! как низко с твоей стороны, мелкий! - с высунувшимся позади Океана (когда успел подойти спрашивается) Марком он впервые оказывается лицом к лицу. Вблизи оказывается, что у него веснушки даже в синяках под глазами, подведёнными сыпавшейся подводкой, а ресницы почти морковные.

-сейчас бы шутить про рост. - невозмутимо замечает Океан, продолжая просматривать снимки. Будто не держит в руках чужую вещь, будто он хозяин, а не Миша. 

-это кто? - вдруг довольно резко спрашивает он, опуская экран так, чтобы можно было понять про кого вопрос. Мише другой возможности может и не предоставится, поэтому он выхватывает фотоаппарат и уже в прыжке своего импровизированного марш-броска начинает перебирать ногами. 

-вот ведь резвая мелочь пошла! - весело комментирует Марк, роясь в карманах безразмерной и очень потёртой кожаной куртки. Океан его восторга не разделяет и морщится, вдыхая сигаретный дым, струйками устремляющийся к потолку. 

-Не кури в доме, сколько раз просил. - раздраженно бросает он, направляясь к Мишке, застывшему на середине лестницы. 

«Какой он всё-таки огромный» - почти с суеверным страхом думает парень, когда Океан подходит к перилам и оказывается лицом к лицу с Мишей. если бы он сейчас захотел перетащить его через перила, то и руку бы до конца не вытянул, чтобы дотянутся до ворота чужой футболки.

-стой на месте. - предупреждает Океан, видя как Миша напрягается. 

-кто это? - он кивает на все ещё горящий на экране снимок. На нем счастливо улыбаются двое. 

***

Миша не хотел никуда ехать, однако идея принадлежала папе, поэтому он оскорбленно молчал, надежно пристёгнутый к пассажирскому сидению - единственная допустимая сейчас форма протеста. Вообще обычно отец не позволял ему портить настроение своим недовольным видом, как и садится вместе с ногами на переднее сидение, как и прогуливать школу. Но сейчас на скуле у Миши цвёл всеми оттенками синего шикарный синяк, губа была разбита, а нос привычно закрыт ватками. Удачно он конечно упал, никто не спорит. 

Папа периодически поглядывал на него, но молчал. Спасибо папе за маленькие радости наши.

Наверное он задремал, но когда проснулся солнце уже начинало садиться за горизонт, лениво опускаясь за ободки сопок.

-море? - удивился Миша, в горле у него пересохло после сна с перекрытым носом. 

-мы давно не были здесь. - отец ему улыбнулся и заглушил двигатель. Миша поспешил отстегнуться и ступить на белую гальку, подставляя лицо морскому ветру, который тут же растрепал его волосы и приятно охладил горящее лицо. 

-не хочешь сделать фото? очень красивый закат. - отец с нечитаемым выражением наблюдал за волнами, вылизывающими прибрежную полосу. О фотографии он говорил очень осторожно, ничего не понимая в камерах, но старался, зная про увлечение сына. У Миши внутри потеплело от этой неуклюжей заботы, он потянулся к карману с телефоном, но вспомнил, что тот сломан. 

-как по мне, телефон не передаёт всего очарования. - отец посмотрел на него и вытащил из-за пазухи бумажный пакет, протягивая его сыну. Миша заглянул внутрь и обомлел.

-это...

-мне сказали что это вроде как «раритет». - отец произнёс это слово с легкой издевкой, - хотя не понимаю как вещь может приобрести этот статус если ей не больше двадцати лет. - он прервался, когда Миша повис у него на шее, хрипло смеясь, и прижимая к груди коллекционный полароид. 

-спасибо! - искренне поблагодарил он и отошёл от отца. 

-твой день рождения летом, но мне показалось что это нужно тебе именно сейчас. - вот так просто ответил папа.   
Миша счастливо заулыбался и поманил родителя к себе, заставляя наклониться. 

-фото на память! - объявил он, разворачивая объектив на них. Отец помешкался секунду, а затем тоже улыбнулся и притянул к себе сына за плечи. Миша щёлкнул затвором.

Позже он конечно выяснил что никакой это не раритет, а, напротив, довольно таки продвинутая и почти нераспространенная модель. Можно было печатать по выбору снимки и при этом система работала как в обычных камерах. Словно создатели почти не имели понятия о разнице между обычными фотоаппаратами и полароидами, и слепили свой. Миша потратил вечер чтобы найти в интернете какие-то упоминания, но ничего не нашёл. 

***

-тебя не касается. - Миша прижимает к груди камеру, словно собирается защищать вещь ценой жизни, и, шмыгнув носом, бежит наверх, опасаясь что его попытаются остановить. Океан смотрит ему вслед и хмурится.

-а он очень похож на отца. - слова Марка вплетаются в сигаретный дым. Океан смотрит на него, морщась, пока колдун невозмутимо курит, гибко облокотившись об косяк с непривычно задумчивым видом.

-думаешь он действительно   
умер? - спрашивает вдруг Марк, нарочито небрежно стряхивая пепел.

-я думаю что уже видел кого-то очень похожего. - отвечает Океан. Взгляд его блуждает по панельным стенам, нигде особенно не задерживаясь, так было всегда, когда он старался отыскать в памяти нужное воспоминание, но не мог. 

\- не трогай его сегодня. - немного подумав, говорит Океан.

-чтобы он снова вены себе перерезал или попытался с крыши спрыгнуть? ой, а ещё он может утопиться в подвале, не зря же вы себе там бассейн устроили.

-Марк.

-а?

-заткнись.


	4. «Риторика капель.»

папа, где же ты, папа?

***

Под потолком местного кабаре клубится сладкий, забивающий ноздри дым. Картины откровенно безвкусны даже на его взгляд, а стены покрыты толстым слоем блёсток, будто здесь устроили оргию феи. В лицевые мышцы можно воткнуть иголки, их сводит от попыток не морщиться.

Стоящий на пути стул отправляется в сторону метким пинком, попадая точно под коленки обряженной в униформу официантки, та громко ойкает и переворачивает на стол кружки с каким-то пойлом. Мудаки, отказавшиеся платить ему за честно выполненную работу, пытаются отряхнуть испорченные, необоснованно дорогие пиджаки. Кажется вслед кричат что-то злобное, но он не оборачивается, толкает дверь и выходит на улицу. Кажущийся свежим после духоты кабака воздух, приятно обдувает лицо, и немного успокаивает. Подобные проблемы («временные трудности, Тош, временные трудности.», - насмешливо хмыкает сестра), кхм, временные трудности требуют соответствующих решений. Он просто вырежет их семьи к чертовой матери за подобный финт, вот и всё. 

-ля, какие нелюди! Тоха, брат! - тявкает ему куда-то в район лопаток знакомый голос. Наглые карие глаза знакомо щурятся.

-давно не виделись, Гольдман. - ровно здоровается Антон. Марк понятливо хмыкает, играясь зажигалкой, и вполне искренне ему улыбается такой знакомой, щербатой улыбкой никогда не знакомого с руками стоматолога человека. Антон вприщур разглядывает его.

-какими судьбами? 

Ему правда интересно, что забыл в этом мире Марк. Марк ненавидел его после произошедшего и Антон его в этом не винил. Хоть и рассчитывать на честный ответ не стоит. Вся речь Марка набита уклончивыми намеками, он никогда не смотрит прямо в глаза, и Антон вполне догадывается о мотивах: Марк просто не представляет, что можно общаться по-другому, точнее знает, но не умеет. А может разучился давно. 

-нужно выжечь некоторые проблемки. - Гольдман ему подмигивает и щёлкает зажигалкой. Позёр. - после этого по пиву. как тебе?

Парень пожимает плечами и закуривает, ожидая. 

-если ты платишь.

Марк, довольно гоготнув, снова щёлкает зажигалкой и убирает её в карман. Достаёт коробок, вытаскивает спичку и нежно, почти мечтательно проводит спичкой по боку. Та не загорается сразу, только с третьей попытки. И вместе с ней выбиваются взрывом окна кабака из которого только что вышел Антон.

-проблемки решены. пивас нас ждёт. - хлопает его по плечу довольный Марк.

Действительно.

***

утро начинается не с кофе.   
утро начинается со злобного шипения на ухо.

-хочешь сказать что среди людей тебе было лучше? так может тебя обратно вернуть? раз так, то и в детском доме быстро своим станешь, как идея, а? 

-Марк.

-да что?

-отстань от него. 

Океан хмурится, не сводя пристального взгляда с Мишки. Маленькая чашечка с чаем, там где должен быть кофе, согревает ладони, пока он ждёт от парня хоть каких-то телодвижений, слов.

—-

Утро начинается с оказавшейся пустой пачкой кофе, выброшенной на растопку в печь, они сжигали весь подобный скопившийся мусор примерно раз в месяц. Чай с непривычки на вкус как травяная жижа, и чтоб хоть как-то подсластить пилюлю, он насыпает в чашечку три добрые ложки соли. От этого чай становится хоть ненамного, но вкуснее.  
Пить чай на засранной кухне не хочется, в ледяной гостиной тоже, поэтому Океан, балансируя с напитком на блюдечке, плывет в свою комнату, и по дороге сталкивается с ругающимися Марком и Эммой. Ничего нового, хотя раньше они не выясняли отношения прямо под его дверью.

-наконец-то! - восклицает Эмма, выплёскивая руками. Кольца на пальцах издают характерный, для эльфийского золота, перезвон.

-этот мелкий снова создаёт проблемы, мать его. - с места в карьер делится Марк, - а Эмма решила, что ему мамочки Леди мало и решила тоже его усыновить. - от Эммы ему прилетает вполне ожидаемый подзатыльник, но самодовольное лицо Марка не меняет выражения, поэтому Океан добавляет. Каким-то образом довольное состояние Марка в его голове прочно ассоциируется с неминуемыми, при любых обстоятельствах, проблемами.

-так что случилось? - уточняет Океан у Эммы, она видится ему более непредвзятой в этом вопросе. Девушка старается выглядеть спокойной, пожимая плечами, но вид у неё встревоженный, даже можно бы сказать - взъерошенный, но речь идёт об Эмме. Она будет выглядеть аккуратно и собрано даже, если на Серединный обрушится ураган.

-он лежит, не встаёт. что только не пробовали, даже не дёргается. 

Будь он проклят, если в голосе Эммы, этой белокурой стервы, слышится искреннее беспокойство, ещё и за какого-то человека. Скорее границы миров двинутся, чем Эмма будет думать не только о себе. Но тот пацан.. Океан не знает почему, но становиться причиной заботы окружающих - это очень ему подходит. Другое дело, что не не считал себя обязанным носится с этим человеком, как курица с яйцом.  
Подавив несвойственное ему, надо меньше общаться с рыжей гопотой, желание сплюнуть, Океан вопрошающе выгибает бровь, вкладывая в этот жест все раздражение народа. Эмма продолжает, не выглядя особо впечатленной.

-просто лежит. не ест, не пьёт, не встаёт, и никак не реагирует на наши попытки его растормошить. 

Океан вздыхает и разворачивается в сторону восточного крыла, опять решать все проблемы именно ему.

***

Пацан даже не дёргается, когда Океан присаживается и легонько трясёт его за плечо. Огромные голубые глаза бессмысленно пялятся в потолок, и он, вглядываясь в скучающе-расслабленное скуластое лицо, с щедрой россыпью родинок, снова ловит это чувство, будто что-то упускает. Словно мысли обтекают нужную тему, не касаясь её. 

-мне кажется, что это тоска. - Эмма осторожно берет в руки мальчишескую ладонь, словно собирается греть, и Океан хмурится. Ещё не хватало ему юношескую тоску лечить. 

-в моем мире ее успокаивали одним отваром, из листьев кустарника, он у подножий гор растёт, но там какой-то мудрёный способ заварки..-Эмма нежно гладит чужие руки, не обращая внимания на откровенно раздражённый взгляд Океана. Её руки кажутся почти смуглыми на фоне бледной кожи парня.

-знаю я одну ведьму. -Марк трёт затылок. - надо его ей показать. 

Есть у Океана пара не совсем цензурных мыслей насчёт всей этой затеи с беготней по мирам в попытках немного облегчить симптомы тоски, но он всего лишь уточняет.

-в каком она мире? 

Пока Марк витиевато объясняется на своём гавкающем наречии, Эмма наклоняется к парню, осторожно гладя его по волосам.

-слышишь, Миша, мы тебе поможем. - шепчет Эмма, отчего-то чувствуя себя взволнованной.

-его зовут Миша? - конечно все понимали, что зовут его не «мелочь», «пацан» или «мелкий говнюк», но имя.. они узнали его имя только через два дня и не от него. Океану немного стыдно. 

-Да, Михаил. - гордо вскидывается Эмма.  
Океан снова раздражается, бесясь с того что бесится без видимой на то причины. Ну нравится ей мальчик, ну и пусть.

***

Всё началось с головной боли.   
выстрелила по вискам, сжимая лоб в тиски, и полароидная фотография, которую он нашёл за уборкой шкафа, упала на пол изнаночной стороной. Миша хотел поднять и посмотреть снова, но это было уже ненужно, изображение словно выжгли залпами боли на сетчатке: незнакомая женщина с приятной улыбкой держит его, совсем ещё маленького, на руках, и он не мог вспомнить кто она такая. Достаточно просто было отложить в сторону вопросы и продолжить уборку, вот только женщина щурила такие знакомые голубые глаза, на щеках ямочки, и все лицо, обсыпанное родинками, словно присыпкой, такое знакомое по отражению и зеркала, что он просто не мог понять как можно забыть кто она такая?

он просто хотел проветрить отчаянно гудящую голову, возможно ещё немного подумать, а затем вернуться, поэтому вышел на мороз и пошёл. в тапочках и без куртки стало по-настоящему холодно только когда небо окрасилось в красивые розовые краски. все мысли упорно возвращались к фото, оставленном на кухонном столе. теперь он жалел, что нашёл его. папа рассердится, когда вернётся и обнаружит кусочек воспоминания, небрежно брошенный рядом с недопитым чаем. Тот самый кусочек, который бы рады были забыть они оба, а он упорно напоминал о себе: найденными фотографиями; спрятанными в кладовке ползуночками с неумело связанным узором из рыбок; зданием психбольницы, маячившим на окраине города. 

была уже глубокая ночь, как вдруг чьи-то руки накинули ему на плечи пуховик. Миша обернулся и посмотрел в тёплые, ласковые глаза папы. вина, стыд и беспокойство подкатили к горлу, когда он понял что в отцовском взгляде нет укора. 

-мне сложно найти хоть одну причину по которой я бы стал тебя любить хоть на толику меньше. -сказал папа и улыбнулся ему, не показывая зубы. отчего-то Миша знал, что он просто не хочет показывать клыки. Напоминать о таких же по которым парень тут же скользнул языком. 

-даже если я самый хреновый сын на свете? - перекосился тусклой улыбкой в ответ Мишка, расковыривая и без того рваные джинсы, белые ниточки липли к пальцам, напоминая ему опарышей. Одна из причин почему он никогда не готовил рис или мелкие макароны.

-моё бедное, запутавшееся дитя. - отец, усмехнувшись, мягко погладил его по щеке. Миша прикрыл ненадолго глаза, спокойствие омывало его волнами, папа всегда находил нужные слова, знал что будет нужно его ребёнку. 

-только вот тебе будет лучше не помнить про эту женщину.   
Миша распахнул глаза и посмотрел в папины, ошеломлённо ощущая, как по шее, по вискам, груди, прямо к сердцу, растекается ледяная нечувствительность, смывая напряжение в мышцах и охлаждая пылающий разум. Стала неважной и фотография, и все что с ней связано. Стала неважной пропажа мамы.

-мне холодно. - пожаловался Мишка, прижавшись к широкой груди, отец погладил его по спине, и тихо пообещал.   
-я всегда буду тебя защищать.   
Даже от моих воспоминаний? От них ты тоже меня защищал? Папа?

***

-у него не жар, чтобы ему бодропряное давать. - недовольно замечает Океан, наблюдая как Марк тонкой струйкой вливает в парня дымящийся раствор, пока Эмма уверенными движениями втирает в виски маленькие шарики нюхательной соли.

-ага, а ещё он в анабиозе лежит, хочешь снова его на себе тащить? флаг в руки, только вот было бы неплохо чтоб он хоть немного смог передвигаться самостоятельно. - тут же отвечает Марк, вступать с ним в полемику о том, что душевные болезни не лечат жаропонижающими Океан не хочет, поэтому смиренно наблюдает, как у парня из ушей со свистом начинает идти пар сочного красного оттенка, сливаясь с шевелюрой нависшего над ним Марка.

-старые проверенные методы - лучшие. - самодовольно заявляет колдун, когда парнишка резко садится, тут же сгибаясь от крепкого удушья. Кашель, хрипящий и рваный, совершенно не нравится Океану.

-прикоооольно..-затягивает Марк.

-что прикольного? - недовольно буркает Океан. Марк услужливо поясняет: 

-лечили тоску, а в итоге вылечили ему простуду.

-он из-за вас ее и подхватил. после прогулок босиком по лесу. - отзывается Эмма из шкафа, она осторожно дёргает за пустые полки и вешалки, толи что-то пытаясь найти, толи в попытках проверить целостность гардеробной. На одну из полок она облокачивается всем своим весом, в попытке хоть как-то накренить, но с таким же успехом можно попрыгать и ничего не произойдёт. Тот, кому принадлежала комната до этого, озаботился сохранностью предметов в ней.

-мои полки рассыпались, прежде чем я до них дотронулась, - возмущённо бубнит девушка, дергая за другие вешалки, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что те намного крепче, чем выглядят.

-а это они решили выпилиться, когда увидели твоё количество шмотья. - Марк слезает с кровати, давая проход Океану, который с истинно медицинским равнодушием начинает осматривать едва пришедшего в себя Мишу. -ну ты понимаешь да, полки деревянные..

-Марк, не надо объяснять шутку, особенно, если она не вышла..

-И ОНИ ВЫПИЛИЛИСЬ! деревянные полки ага? - все, даже Миша, смотрят на бьющего себя по колену Марка, ржущего от собственного остроумия. Океан скорбно хмурит брови, закатывает глаза и отворачивается к молчащему Мише. Он что-то недовольно начинает бормотать себе под нос, пока проверяет нужные ему органы.

-Океан, у людей нет жабр, ты у него их не найдёшь. - фыркает из шкафа Эмма, пока что-то дёргает под потолком, периодически морщась от прерывистого свечения. Океан напряженно вглядывается в подставленную шею и со вздохом отстраняется. Миша тут же падает обратно на подушки и отворачивается к окну, закрывая лицо от всех.

-ну? - зовёт Эмма, отряхивая платье. Вид у Океана удрученный, он встаёт с кровати и подходит к блондинке, отводя её в сторону. Иллюзия того, что их разговор приватен.

-такое чувство, что что-то хорошо так держало ему здоровье. и сейчас резко прекратило. 

-и он с ослабленным здоровьем решил проверить себя на прочность. - подытоживает девушка. 

-сорок лет не имел дело с больными, тем более людьми - они слабее. - жалуется-сообщает Океан. 

-а если подцепит что-то серьёзное? эльфийскую оспу например? - подаёт голос Марк, всё это время внимательно слушавший их беседу.

-видовой барьер. разные виды не могут болеть одинаковыми болезнями. 

-тоска - это болезнь русалок. - напоминает Эмма, не выглядя шибко впечатленной объяснением. Океан раздраженно отвечает - он не любит, когда с ним спорят, особенно те, кто не потратил половину жизни на обучение лечебному делу.

-тоской страдают все. тем более, что он уж точно не русал. 

-а личико у него совсем фейское,- чуть приподнимает уголки губ Эмма, но её улыбка тут же тускнеет, когда она смотрит в сторону лежащего парня, на выпирающие даже сквозь футболку холмики позвонков. Ей нравится мальчик, такой тонкий, мелкий, патлатый, но удивительно симпатичный. А вот его молчание ей не нравится.

-зато бледнющий как вампир. они там случайно не теряли детей? дитенка, хах. хотя, это же паникеры ещё те, подняли бы истерику на все восемь миров случись такая херня. - Марк все говорит правильно, у Океана даже на языке вертится язвительный комментарий про слишком умные мысли для такой пустой головы, но он оставляет его при себе. Вампиры действительно крайне щепетильно относились к своим детям, оно и понятно, когда есть возможность за целую вечность родить только троих - и трястись над ними будешь и дышать через раз. Хоть в чём-то они не вели себя как ледяные мудаки. 

-у него нет клыков. - возражает Океан, Марк тут же привстает с пола, на котором развалился. Ну, ему можно не бояться что-то отстудить. 

-а ты проверял?

-будь он вампиром, то уже бы пришлось искать ему еду, особенно после такой потери крови. - устало объясняет Русал, уже начиная злится с того, что ему приходиться оправдываться, и постоянно аргументировать свою точку зрению, чтобы доказать правоту. Почему одни просто что-то говорят и им верят, а ему нужно диссертацию защитить и тогда его возможно признают не лгуном.   
Эмма успокаивающе хлопает его по плечу, и выходит до того, как Океан успевает ошарашенно на неё взглянуть. Марк шлепается обратно на задницу. Присутствие мальчишки определенно идет на пользу характера Эммы, по крайней мере стоит на это понадеяться. 

***

Антон был из той редкой породы людей, который чётко знал, кого он любит, а кого ненавидит. И если он презирал человека, то даже с ножом у горла не сказал бы о нём ничего хорошего. Марку повезло попасть в ту небольшую группку людей, которые Антону по необъяснимым причинам нравились, хоть и вызывали приличную такую горсть раздражения.   
От бессмысленная трескотни Марка у многих закладывает уши уже на второй минуте разговора, однако если радио сломано, то это, несомненно плюс, главное не давать колдуну петь, так как ни голоса ни слуха ему не перепало. Скажем так, когда все стояли в очереди за музыкальными талантами, Марк стоял в очереди за такими необходимыми умениями открывать пиво глазом и раздражать собеседника до дёргающегося века.  
Он сыплет кучей абсолютно несвязанных между собой историй, рассказывает подробности, для других его воодушевлённый монолог - чушь несусветная. Антон среди каждой строчки слышит по отчаянной фразе.  
Великие жрецы Смерти, оказывается, продолжают боятся своих мучителей и после «возвышения» (любой Банши оспорит это заявление. им ближе такие слова как «падение», «отчуждение», «потеря»). 

-видел с утра Нот, к слову. - сообщает Марк, заказывая третью порцию, что делит пополам с сигаретой. Любой человек бы уже загнулся от такого количества никотина и дыма в легких, но не Марк.

-зачем она тебе? - Антон старается не морщиться при упоминании сестры, в последнее время он все чаще засыпал, думая о ней. «Пошла она нахуй». если быть конкретным в том, что он думал.

Марк залпом допивает остатки пива, вытирает рот рукавом, собираясь ответить, и хмурится, когда дверь бара с грохотом влетает в стену, так сильно ее толкнули. Помещение быстро наполняется людьми, Марк щипает Антона под рёбра и практически шипит на ультразвуке «вали».

-уж не думал, что у тебя хватит наглости заявиться сюда, Гольдман. - к стойке подходит мужчина, гадко ухмыляясь кривыми зубами, один из которых медный. Его лысая голова блестит от пота и едкого освещения. 

-привет, ээээ, мужик. - мямлит Марк, забыв имя странного гангстера с претензией. Тот толи тупой, толи делает вид, что не замечает смятения в глазах колдуна.

-столько лет прошло, я думал мы друзья, но ты кинул меня на деньги, тварь ты такая. - злобно прищуривается мужчина, для поддержания образа ударив кулаком по стойке. Марк зевает, поднимает глаза к потолку, ковыряется мизинцем в ухе, пытаясь вспомнить на какие деньги он кинул этого товарища, и резко вскидывается, вспомнив.

-лимончик? ты чоль? - радуется он, фальшиво раскинув руки для объятий.

-НЕ СМЕЙ МЕНЯ ТАК ЗВАТЬ! ПАКУЙТЕ ЕГО! - кровожадно заорал Лимончик, сверкая лысиной и вставным зубом. Среди задних рядов бандитов прокатывается нестройное хихиканье, пока один из тех, кто походу даже спит в качалке, приземляет арматуру на затылок Марка. 

-да блять. - хрюкает Марк, с грохотом валясь на пол. Лет пять с мешком на голове не ездил. Мужчина добавляет ему ботинком по лицу, и колдун вырубается.

***

Ведьма, открывшая им дверь, впускает их в квартиру, только после того, как Океан демонстрирует ей фенечку, оставленную Марком. Откашлявшись, как курильщик после марафонского бега, ведьма протягивает руку для рукопожатия, оно у неё крепче, чем у многих мужчин, и хрипло представляется:

-Нот. - и не размениваясь на мелочи, сразу спрашивает, - чо надо? Марк, гнида, думала помер, а тут помощи попросил. - она злобно фыркает и сыплет проклятиями. Океан выталкивает перед собой Мишу, который молча тащился все это время за ним, как на буксире. Ведьма в прищур смотрит на парня, не знай точно Океан, что она колдунья, то решил бы, что волчица, глаза у неё самые что ни на есть звериные - темно-желтые, как два патрона, с чёрной иголкой зрачка. 

-и чо мне с ним делать? - она обходит парня по кругу и оборачивается к тритону. - я не поняла, ты мне, чо, нарика притащил? 

-тоска у него. - поспешно объясняет Океан, борясь с желанием нахамить, дамочка эта бесит его, если не сильнее, то вровень с Марком, свалившим под шумок, как только вышли из портала, в голове светло улыбается сестра, напоминая о выгоде и вежливости. Ведьма уже с большим интересом начинает осматривать Мишу, крепко шлепая по щекам, и заглядывая в глаза.

-человека приволок. - она зыркает на Океана. - не будь ты от Гольдмана, впрягаться бы не стала. - Нот разворачивается и уходит в глубь квартиры, откуда и зовёт. - тащи его сюда!

Под потолком висит почти три дюжины ловцов снов, сплетаясь с различного рода медальками, подвесками, блестяшками и музыкой ветра. Нот стоит, сгорбившись, над круглым алхимическим столом, что-то бормоча.

-сколько он весит? килограмм семьдесят? - спрашивает она, не отвлекаясь от потрепанной книги, в которой делает заметки. Ведьма, не слыша ответа, отрывается от своего занятия, швыряет в Океана ножницы, которые тот чуть не ловит глазом, и устремляется к подвешенным пучкам травы, развешенным по дужке витражного окна. Вырвав пару веточек из букета, она поворачивается, как ни в чем не бывало к парням, повторяя вопрос.

-какой у него вес, алло.

-да откуда мне знать. - огрызается Океан, отходя от Миши в противоположный от лаборатории угол, забитый различным хламом - от сломанной швабры до разорванной мантии, которой определенно мыли пол. Стены вразнобой обклеены различными газетами разной, абсолютно не связанной между собой направленности; заявлениями о награде, на паре из которых красуется уже знакомое лицо Нот, гордо вскинувшей средний палец; старые гороскопы, вырезки из звёздных и портальных карт; лунные календари разных миров и рецепт человеческого глинтвейна, вырванный из какого-то журнала. Под потолком, в темном углу пустом от висячих побрякушек толстый слой паутины, Океан подходит ближе, когда восемь пар глаз, блеснув радужками, приближаются ближе. Огромный паук, размером с лису, щёлкая челюстями прыгает тритону на голову, цепляясь лапами и пачкая лицо и волосы паутиной. Океан орет и Нот вместе с ним, но только её крики имеют смысл.

-БОРЯ ФУ! СЛЕЗЬ С НЕГО ИЛИ НИКАКОГО УЖИНА! - верещит ведьма, даже не думая оторваться от переминания семян ступкой. Паук спрыгивает на пол, тяжело приземляясь, и с топотом, быстро скрывается в зале.

-ЭТО ЧТО ЗА ХЕРНЯ? - орет Океан, получивший моральную травму от нападения примерно на всю жизнь. Ведьма пожимает плечами.

-паучок мой. Борька.  
Океан не находит что ей ответить, только возмущённо открывает и закрывает рот. Девушка достаёт с пола бутылку с неоновой жидкостью, красиво переливавшейся цветами, и заливает в пробирку, уже заполненную нужными травами и семенами. Она помещает её на штатив и включает маленький огонёк, котелок для зелий лежит рядом, ненужный. Травы тут же растворяются, словно краски, и постепенно, с первыми пузырьками, зелье приобретает насыщенный синий цвет, с мерцанием, как ночное небо. А затем быстро выкипает до слегка голубоватой воды.  
Нот сразу же гасит пламя и щипцами снимает сосуд, аккуратно ставя его в круглое углубление на столе. Шприц, почти человеческий на вид, но при этом абсолютно иной в плане сборки, она извлекает из шкафа для посуды, и заполняет его зельем.

-примерно хотя бы вес не знаешь? -спрашивает она, подходя к Мише. 

-если бы знал, то сразу сказал. -раздраженно отвечает ей Океан, последний час пытаясь почистить волосы от паутины, и прислушивается, из зала иногда доносится быстрый топот, от которого его передергивает. Разводить акромантулов незаконно, но когда принимаешь помощь от Марка, то надо понимать - ничего законного он точно не предложит. 

-не дам достаточно, ему не полегчает, дам чуть больше - могу убить. - спокойно резюмирует ведьма, и делает укол в шею Мишки, надавливая на поршень. В кровь попадает только треть жидкости, когда она вытягивает шприц, увидев результат.   
Зрачки парня вразнобой скачут в размерах, иногда даже касаются белка, сам он, как во сне, с удивлением рассматривает свои ладони, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, словно впервые видит.

-пятьдесят килограмм на метр шестьдесят. сильный упадок здоровья на общем фоне ослабленной менталки. ему нужно кроветворное и либо к сиренам, либо к вампирам. и те, и те сожрут его быстрее, чем ты рот откроешь, ну и ладно. - Нот вытирает руки полотенцем не первой свежести и лезет в ящики шкафа. Кроветворное в матовом бутылёчке она вручает в цепкие руки Миши.

-пить по ложке, мешая с чём-то крепким. лучше с вином или сидром. 

-он же не в себе. - хмурится Океан, пока Миша что-то довольно мурлыкает себе под нос, играясь с бутылочкой.

-и сейчас запомнит вообще всё что ему скажут. - отрезает Нот, насмешливо хмыкая мол «не умничай мне тут, рыба-переросток». -теперь свободны. передай Гольдману, что за ним услуга висит. И что Боря с радостью закусит его яйцами, если он не вернёт мои склянки. 

***

-раз уж у тебя такие преданные друзья, то белобрысая красавица поможет тебе с твоими долгами. - сплевывает на земляной пол ангара вальяжно рассаживающий туда-сюда Лимончик (прозванный так за раздражающее подхалимство и прикольную форму черепа), уже как десять лет взявший себе устрашающее (ему так казалось) погоняло Кислый.   
В «высшей лиге» он оказался случайно, вовремя оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте, и занял место знакомого сутенера, не слишком умелого, но всегда вовремя снабжавшего одно злачное место нужным товаром. Пока не решил, что ходит с хозяином того заведения на короткой ноге, и начал предложение с улыбки и фразы «мы ж друзья». С этой улыбкой он и остался лежать на полу кабинета с пробитой головой, пока его не оттащили в коридор. А Лимончик хорошо пресмыкался, умело лебезил и сумел убедить раздражённое начальство в том, что он отличная замена. Дело в том, что как раз таки он и не был отличной заменой, но упрямо игнорировал сей факт.

-Лимончик, шелупонь подзаборная, ты просто, блять, одолжил мне пистолет! - возмущается Марк, за последний час получивший в лицо за «Лимончика» только раз десять. На лице у него багровеет несколько ссадин, веснушки грязно выделяются на покрасневшей коже коричневыми пятнышками. Океан, крепко примотанный к нему с другой стороны стула, разражается гневной возвышенной тирадой на грике, и пары слов из которой никто не понимает. Марк переводит для застопорившихся бандитов, никак не помогавших своему боссу, только периодически что-то обсуждавших, однако сейчас заинтересованно слушающих. Видно, что авторитета босс среди них не имел никакого.  
-пошёл нахер, Лимончик. - диковато улыбается колдун, дыхнув перегаром прямо в лицо разъярённого обидчика.   
Лимончик, заносит руку, злобно шипя: 

-да я тебя лично притащу на ковёр к Красавчику. Он давно хочет стену твоей головой украсить. Чем же ты так ему нагадил-то, а, Гольдман? 

Марк бледнеет, мигом теряя весь запал, съёживается.  
Лимончик чуть не пищит от радости.  
Среди вооруженных бандитов проходит оживленный гул. 

И тогда, из одной дыры на крыше старого, дряхлого амбара, со свистом летит кирпич. Так неудачно нависшему над Марк Кислому он прилетает прямо в соединение шеи и черепа, с глухим хрустом, не ясно чего, от расколовшегося камня или сломанной шеи. Лимончик валится на колдуна со стоном, пуская слюни, пока Марк пытается его с себя скинуть, брыкаясь ногами. В щель в потолке заглядывает знакомое, перепуганное лицо.

-я случайно. - шепчет Миша.  
Марк орет ему слова благодарности, под раскаты грома - Эмма разбирается с выбежавшей на улицу бандой уже покойного Лимончика.

*** 

Миша в попытках слезть с крыши, неудачно падает в резко рассыпавшуюся под ним расщелину, удачно, что прямо в пушистый стог травы, уложенной возле противоположной от ворот стены, чувствуя как громко шумит в ушах. Океан с Марком ругаются в попытках распутать веревки, и узнать живой ли он. С чего это их стало волновать? Только час назад Океан бросил его на улице одного, кинувшись спасать Марка, а тут они кричат во все горло, пытаясь дозваться.

Все его тело болит, бросает в жар и холод одновременно. Внезапно его рвет, и кровь смешивается с травой в которой он застрял, запачкав чистую футболку грязно-красными разводами. внутри все болит так, что он даже щурится, пытаясь приглядеться - вдруг вытошнил органы, но перед глазами стоит пелена, а желудке такая резь словно он закусил лезвиями для бритвы.

Он не уверен сколько продлилась эта боль, но когда приходит в себя, то перед глазами ставшее почти родным рисованное звездное небо.   
Эмма сидит рядом, на самом краюшке, встревоженно наблюдая за ним вместе с парнями, стоявшими перед кроватью. В руках у Марка небольшой тазик, в котором Океан заботливо полоскает тряпочку, что-то ворча. Миша чувствует, что лоб мокрый и прохладный. Все замечают его пробуждение, неловко толпясь.  
Вперёд выходит Марк под пристальным взглядом Эммы, и бормочет, используя тазик как щит:

-прости, пацан..Миша. -исправляется он. - был неправ насчёт тебя. - говорит он медленно, как когда трудно говорить, подбирать фразы. Он всегда так говорит, будто плохо знает язык, но сейчас ещё и тушуется, видно - признавать неправоту он не привык. Океан кивает и встаёт рядом, протягивая тряпку Эмме, что сразу отнимает кусочек ткани.

-ты спас мне жизнь. - напыщенно начинает парень, прокашливается и продолжает. - я у тебя в долгу, и, мммм, извини за обиды. - оба парня, так сильно непохожи внешне, рознятся характерами, но то, как неловко и вымученно они извиняются просто идентично. Миша чувствует небольшой рывок в уголках губ, переводит взгляд на Эмму. Девушка нежно ему улыбается и тянется протереть лоб тряпочкой, пахнувшей чём-то нежно-сладким.


	5. «Зажги очаг.»

у нас есть интуиция и немного мозгов.

***

бутылёк был из красивого матового стекла, покрытого вязью рисунков. Океан, увидев его интерес, сказал что это кроветворное, но вот как его принимать Миша отчего-то знал прекрасно сам.  
сталкиваясь с такой ситуацией «принимать с большой порцией еды», сразу возникает понимание, что придётся нормально питаться, или придётся лечить ещё что-нибудь. Миша никогда не любил подобное, хоть и на удивление редко забредал к педиатрам, для своей удачливости. 

Вот, например, в травматологии все знали его имя, приветливо здоровались, когда его привозили на инвалидном кресле.   
К алкоголю в виде красного сухого он как-то незаметно привык, за постоянным приёмом после очередного рентгена.  
Он действительно слишком часто бывал в больнице, чтобы отцовские волосы не тронула преждевременная седина.

***

Как выяснилось в доме Банши правили две вещи - обнатураленный фастфуд и походы по ресторанам. Готовить здесь никто не умел в лучших традициях мультфильмов, где при попытке соорудить бутерброд персонаж мог отрезать себе все пальцы. Здесь это не было такой уж выдуманной ситуацией.   
Выходить за пределы дома Мише запретили, оперируя огромным количеством причин, большинство которых свелось к элементарному «во славу Смерти вот почему». А к фастфуду, так крепко любимому Марком, его не подпустили доморощенные блондинистые гурманы. 

Почему нельзя было просто взять еду из ресторана всё ещё оставалось загадкой.

Все эти метания подвели к тому, что Миша, следуя указаниям не отходившей надолго Эммы, спустился на кухню. 

Себя он никогда не считал излишне привередливым, или брезгливым, но слой копоти, покрывавший стены и пол напрочь лишал помещение даже намёка на уют. Дома Миша больше всего любил находится именно на кухне, сам же там и убирался, сам же и готовил есть, справедливо полагая что отцу и без этого есть чем заняться после двенадцатичасовой смены. 

Здесь же от кухни было лишь название, и почему нельзя было убраться? Брезгливо жавшиеся от стен Эмма и Океан служили наглядным ответом почему. От Марка пользы было решительно никакой. Он целыми днями либо копошился в саду на заднем дворе, либо прятался в своей комнате, тоже спрятанной где-то в южном крыле, сразу перед выходом на мансарду. 

Таким вот образом Миша узнал, что великие/всесильные/опасные (нужное подчеркнуть) Банши в быту совершенно бесполезные создания, от которых проку вдвое меньше чем от фарфоровых слоников.

Выхода особого не было, и Эмма, крутя пальцем у виска, выдала ему свои самые старые и потертые вещи (двухдневной давности), и по списку притащила чистящие средства и продукты.

-как тебе станет получше, то будем ходить вместе, я плохо разбираюсь в этом. - Миша был с ней согласен. Он вообще не понимал где она смогла отыскать дизайнерские половые тряпки и губки для посуды. Ведро она выбрала наверняка исключительно из-за розового цвета, а средство потому что там обертка яркая.

Оставшись в одиночестве в окружении грязи и средств для чистки, Миша почувствовал себя той девочкой из старого мультика «унесённые призраками». Тоже босиком и в красных шортах, и тоже в засранном помещении с щеткой наперевес.

Полы, в отличие от гостиной, расположенной через стенку, здесь были тёплые, и Миша, поглядывая на старую колоритную печь, во всю стену, предполагал что если её растопить, то здесь будет очень хорошо. Стены довольно легко чистились выбранным Эммой средством, возможно не стоило так принижать её способности, хотя буквально через три минуты вода в ведре стала чёрной. Обрызгав все доступные ему поверхности добрым слоем разведённого чистящего порошка, и заодно пустые полки в кухонных шкафах, он справился по внутренним ощущениям где-то за час. Тереть ничего не приходилось, только постоянно мочить тряпку и смывать грязь в кухонную раковину, наполняя в ней же новой водой, текущей мощным напором, которого он не ожидал от этой кухни. За час с копейками он повторил это больше тридцати раз, радуясь монотонной работе, позволяющей хоть как-то отвлечься. 

Без толстого слоя грязи цвет у тумб оказался светло-серым, стол из был приятного глазу каштанового среза, а стены покрашены в немного приглушенную оранжевую охру. Миша прополоскал ведро и сложил его в пустой ящик под раковиной, обнаружив вполне человечную водосточную систему. Продукты Эмма благоразумно оставила за порогом, протянув ему только пакет с чистящими, поэтому он перетащил его в уже чистую кухню, не понимая как девушка (любого телосложения) смогла вообще поднять такую тяжеленную сумку, которую он сам едва мог тащить.

В тканевой сумке обнаружились овощи и фрукты, чайные листья, молоко, мука, хлопья в бумажном пакете, связка аккуратных дров, спички, бутылка керосина, приличный такой кусок мяса, все виды круп, стеклянные баночки для них, лоток с огромными яйцами, явно не куриными, и новый набор посуды. Соли и сахара не было, а в списке, вложенном обратно, напротив пунктов с ними стояли знаки вопроса вместо галочек. Миша разложил это все по всем поверхностям, принимаясь складывать в кухонные шкафы. 

Новый кухонный набор содержал комплект плохо заточенных ножей, магнитный крепёж к ним, который ещё предстояло как-то повесить на стене, три кастрюли и три сковородки от большой к маленькой, аккуратный протвинь, крытый казан, различные лопаточки, половник, тарелки, столовые приборы, терку и доску. 

Он действительно не понимал, как Эмма это всё дотащила без помощи. 

Оставив только казан и все ингредиенты для жаркого, Миша потянулся к створкам печи, те были хорошо смазаны, не скрипели и плотно примыкали. Внутри были прихватки, и немного золы, которую он выгреб и, смешав с водой, протёр ей окна. Света сразу стало больше, и Миша рассеянно улыбнулся, довольный проделанной работой.

Печь работала по простому принципу: нижняя створка для дров, верхняя - для крытой посуды. Пока он нарезал всё для обеда, помещение постепенно прогрелось и наполнилось тихим потрескиванием дров в печи. Миша поставил казан в верхнюю створку и прикрыл, а на верхний выступ поставил чайник, который нашёл в крайнем шкафу. 

-ну нихера ж себе. - раздалось с порога. Миша сразу же обернулся на голос. В дверях толпились удивленные Банши, ошарашено разглядывая кухню.

-здесь теперь так..- начала Эмма, зачарованно протянув руку к вымытой стене, словно не верила.

-охеренно. - помог ей Марк. 

Поправлять его никто не стал.   
Эмма даже сняла туфли, заходя внутрь, и остальные последовали её примеру. Как немного позже понял Миша, это было потому что он сам стоял босиком, в нежелании пачкать свежевымытые полы.

-какая у нас тут хозяюшка обнаружилась. - вклинился, нарушая все немыслимые личные границы, Марк, и почти повиснул на Мише. Миша нервно сглотнул, борясь с сильным желанием скинуть эту груду костей, влезшую в его личное пространство. Он редко встречал людей, которых ему было приятно касаться.  
Океан кивнул. 

\- надо было тебя забрать сюда до того, как этот идиот спалил кухню.   
-мной двигал голод. - возразил Марк, ничуть не смущаясь, и упал на стул, развалившись на нем, словно это был шезлонг.

Миша зажмурился, глубоко вздыхая. Они тут шутят шутки про его жизнь? Это смешно по их мнению?

Эмма с любопытством подошла к печи, удивлённо сообщив:   
-ты знаешь как она работает.

Океан самодовольно покивал, будто Миша был его дорогим и единственным племянником, и сел рядом с Марком, закинув ногу на ногу. Миша, подавив желание взять в руки нож, потянулся к тарелкам, когда Марк сорвался резко с места, опередив его.

-мы сами. 

Банши оперативно разложили на столе тарелки и ложки, Океан даже приволок откуда-то кружевные салфетки, красиво подложив их под посуду, а Эмма расставила кружки, поставив себе и Мише единственные сервизные с позолоченным узором из орхидей - видимо самые красивые по её мнению.  
Океан намешал в маленькой кружке лекарство, разбавив его ударной порцией вина, пока Марк, даже не взглянув в сторону прихваток, голыми руками вытащил раскалённый казан и поставил его на указанную Мишей доску. Небрежно отряхнув руки, даже без намёка на ожоги, он присел на корточки и засунул голову в нижнюю створку под недоуменным взглядом Миши. 

-он пламя обновляет, чтобы не потухло, когда дрова кончатся. - улыбнувшись, объяснила Эмма. Марк высунул голову, довольно крякнув, закрыл створки, закинув пару дров внутрь. 

-я чувствую запах домашней еды! -довольно огласил он, показательно вздохнув. 

Остальные шумно согласились. От такой искренней радости, Миша чувствовал себя еще более неуютно, пока накладывал жаркое. Получилось оно по виду (как по вкусу не знал, соли то он не добавлял) даже лучше, чем на плите, хоть у парня и висел вопрос на чем готовить блюда, которые требуют открытой посуды. Яичницу например.

***

Посуду вызвался помыть Океан, насмешливо глядящий как Марк выбегает из кухни, только услышав слово «вода».

-как он принимает душ? - спросил Миша.

-разогревает до кипятка и моется. ему ниже сейчас температуру нельзя - потухнет. - ответил Океан, присвистывая, намывая тарелки с каким-то немыслимым удовольствием от мытья посуды. Эмма кивнула, потянувшись к чайнику, пока Миша цедил разбавленное вино, чувствуя как буквально горят вены.

-а ты..вы.. -запнулся он, не совсем зная как обращаться к Океану, по виду намного старше его.

-давай на ты. - помог ему парень, не отворачиваясь от раковины. 

Миша помолчал, не зная о чем говорить дальше, вопросов было много, но злить никого не хотелось, как это происходило раньше. Океан заговорил сам.

-я тритон. или русал, как тебе удобнее, так и называй. Марк наверняка упоминал про это, но он не слишком нас жалует.

-почему? - удивился Миша.

-рассовая нетерпимость наверное. он и вампиров не шибко любит. но сами по себе колдуны и ведьмы достаточно хорошо идут на контакт с ними. - задумчиво рассуждал Океан, и вымыв последнюю тарелку, сложил её на полотенце. В дверях показался Марк.

-всё равно круче союза, чем с феями не выйдет. - заявил он, по кругу обходя раковину.

-феи? -Миша нахмурился.

-и эльфы. - улыбнулась ему Эмма, подперев щеку ладонью. Ее светлые волосы растрепались, одуванчиком обрамляя лицо, а платье немного помялось, босиком она выглядела настолько по-домашнему красиво, что у Миши потеплело под сердцем.

-нечисти на самом деле довольно много, просто есть основные семь видов, а остальные в меньшинстве. например, эльфы. оно вымирают. - услужливо пояснила девушка, крутя кружку в длинных пальцах.

-ну так вампиры всё сделали возможное для этого. - заметил Океан.

-вообще-то у них были даже королевские браки с эльфами. - возразила Эмма.

-со скандалами. фей они любят больше. ну и своих, разумеется. 

-а как же недавний брак кронпринца с русалкой? 

-она сирена, и это скорее исключение из правил. тем более что он не наследник престола, насколько мне известно.

-феи, эльфы, сирены.. - повторил Миша.

-но с феями у них самые частые союзы. - подтвердил Океан. Марк вмешался.

-они вот, как по мне, единственные кто людей наравне с вампирами жрут, наверное поэтому у них постоянно тёрки с ними. - все шумно согласились.

-это даже к лучшему - их союзы это просто трындец. - заметила Эмма и пояснила для Миши:   
-по одиночке они и так опасные и злые, а вместе просто комбо. - она призадумалась, ненадолго подняв глаза к потолку.

-помню был случай, поженились одна парочка. лет сто назад было если по моему времени. девушка родами умерла, у вампиров это норма, а муж их сына забрал и, чтоб совсем душу не рвать, уехал. так этого ребёнка ко двору сама королева позвала, пацан мало того что по-вампирски красивый, так ещё и вырос в жизнеспособного полукровку, просто вот взял от обоих родителей лучшее - смешанная кровь, особенно если речь про вампиров, обычно даёт неутешительные результаты..а тут просто по всем фронтам стрельнуло. - Миша ошеломлённо заморгал, пытаясь переварить такое огромное количество информации, выданное за раз. 

-знай мы больше про их историю, то смогли бы лучше судить, но они ж скрытные засранцы. все даже самые громкие новости через полвека только становятся известными. -задумчиво сказал Марк, болтая чай в кружке. Тот расходился кругами и не расплёскивался. 

-история у них действительно интересная, одна только история с пропажей наследника чего стоит. - согласилась Эмма.

-та по-любому нашли уже его давно. - махнул рукой Марк. - королевский сынуля ведь. Сколько он может прожить без служанок? Пфф.

-надо у Жизни спросить. - предложила Эмма. 

-попробовать можно, но она не скажет. как обычно. - отмахнулся ложкой Океан. 

***

-у тебя здесь совсем пусто. нечем заняться. - присев на краюшек постели, сказала Эмма. Миша нервно на неё обернулся, он хотел побыть в одиночестве, но обижать этим Эмму, единственную, кто раздражал его меньше всех здесь, не хотелось.

-когда.. - Миша запнулся. Голос в голове дружелюбно напомнил - или сейчас, или ты никогда не решишься. 

-когда мне можно будет выйти? 

-а зачем? - Эмма пожала плечами. - куда ты пойдёшь? твой отец умер, дома нет. 

Миша прикусил губу, опустив глаза в пол. Эмма вздохнула.

-на днях пойдём за вещами, тебе конечно идут мои, но меня нервируют пустые полки в гардеробной. - она показательно нахмурилась в сторону дверей, разве что пальчиком не погрозила.

-тогда покажи мне те книги из библиотеки, пожалуйста. 

***

Миша проснулся удивительно выспавшимся и почувствовал как больно колет бок уголок книжки. Сознание было словно отдельно от тела, он вышел в ледяной коридор, спустился в купальни, в доме все ещё спали, хотя солнце давно уже встало. 

Задумавшись об обещанном два дня назад походе за вещами, он, собираясь почистить зубы, вымыл руки. А затем снял пижаму, приготовив на сменку брюки и блузку Эммы, и надел пижаму обратно. Мозг глючил как неисправный компьютер. 

В купальню заглянул Океан в бигудях, напоминавший странную версию Медузы Горгоны с небритой светлой щетиной и криво повязанной простыней заместо тоги. Сонно прогудев пожелание доброго утра, он дельфинчиком бухнулся прям в полный воды бассейн, обдав брызгами стены. 

Миша поплёлся к выходу, столкнувшись в дверях с Эммой, нацепившей смешной пушистый халат, и Марком, в одних семейных трусах, демонстрирующих тощие ноги.

***  
-это самоубийство. -категорично воскликнула Эмма, с ужасом всплеснув руками, Марк молчал, но судя по его перекошенному лицу - он был с ней согласен. Вполне рациональная часть мозга Океана тоже поражалась абсурдности затеи, но в голове сразу же проигрывался равнодушный голос Нот. 

-что хуже: умереть от физического истощения, а оно наступит, или хотя бы попытаться? - тритону даже произносить вслух о возможности бездействия было тошно, не то что просто сидеть и ничего не делать. а если бы на месте пацана оказалась Зефир? если бы ей в своё время потребовалась ментальная помощь? тоже сидеть и смотреть? в глазах потемнело.

-Океан. - Эмма хмыкнула. -Сирены твои кузины, верно? что-то ты не спешишь тащить его к ним. 

-они не в себе. 

-а вампиры в себе прям, вот даже выслушают, помогут, ещё и накормят, ага? - взорвался Марк, ему нельзя было позволять долго молчать. Огонь за затворкой печи глухо заворчал, злясь вместе с колдуном. -они убьют его. - прозвучало жалко.

-тем более ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что они закрыли все границы после войны. -напомнила девушка, подталкивая кружку с чаем к Марку, который тупо уставился на рисованные цветы. Только безумство пламени среди волос говорило о его нестабильном состоянии. 

-я тоже так думал.

-что ты пытаешься сказать? - Эмма приподняла бровь. 

-дикий лес. когда произошло спонтанное перемещение, то мы смогли попасть в их мир, в обход границ. - неслыханная удача, вот только даже понятия такого как удача на самом деле не было. Была написанная Жизнью судьба, переплетения магии и чудесные случайности. И по странной случайности они смогли попасть в закрытый мир.

-даже если и так. ты не знаешь что помогло тебе совершить перемещение, вас может выкинуть в любом другом месте. -рациональности Эмме было не занимать. В одни моменты Океан обожал её за это, в другие - хотел утопить.

-портал привязан к нашим желаниям. -напомнил он. Марк встрепенулся.

-и в тот раз с нами был пацан.

-именно. возможно с ним у нас получится. 

Эмма закатила глаза так сильно, что разве что звука не было.   
-хорошо. допустим. попадёте вы в их мир. где вы найдёте достаточно сильного вампира который вам поможет? вам есть что им предложить, чтобы они не только не сожрали его, но ещё и вылечили?

На кухне повисла напряженная тишина, только огонь потрескивал в печке.

***

-моя двоюродная прапрабабушка. - Океан постучал пальцем по портрету.   
\- а это-

-мой двоюродный дед. - с готовностью сообщил Марк, скрестив руки на груди.   
Лукавый шатен в необъятных шароварах на портрете прижимал к себе тонкую брюнетку, силящуюся не улыбнутся, комично сдвинув брови в попытке казаться сердитой. Океан потянул его дальше, к другим портретам. 

-Ричард V. - он махнул рукой на мужчину, бесстрастно глядящего с портрета. 

-он? - Миша наклонил голову, разглядывая ободок короны в темных волосах и серые глаза.

-вампир, да. С его смерти началась война между двумя мирами. Все Банши того поколения в ней погибли. - он кивнул на ещё два портрета. 

-все они здесь померли. -пожал плечами Марк. Он подошёл к портрету короля. - я помню его! -удивлённо заметил колдун.

-ещё бы ты не помнил. - фыркнул Океан.

-он женился на ведьме. - пояснил Марк. 

-она была его двоюродной сестрой. Так что она всё-таки ближе к вампирам, чем к вам. - Марк ругнулся. Миша недоуменно взглянул на это.

-его просто бесит что одна из самых сильных ведьм с начала сотворения была не из их шабаша, а из вампирского. 

-кровохлебы хуевы. -буркнул колдун.

-он женился на двоюродной сестре? - спросил Миша, вглядываясь в лицо на картине. 

-ну да. - равнодушно кивнул Океан.

-это же..ненормально. - нахмурился парень. Океана это развеселило.

-для вампиров жениться на родственниках в порядке нормы. Ты меряешь их своими человеческими мерками - не надо. - Русал вздохнул. -пойми, раз и навсегда, вампиры - не люди. не приписывай им человеческую мораль, они никогда не были людьми, как диктуют ваши масс-медиа, они такими родились и воспитывались. 

-В этом доме вообще никогда не было нормальных в твоём понимании людей. - после долгой паузы сказал Марк, неожиданно посерьёзнев. Парни смотрели на длинные ряды портретов, тянущиеся в темноту коридора. 

-Ни среди живущих, ни среди изображённых на картинах. Все как один ебнутые на голову психи которым досталась неслыханная власть.

***

В тусклом свете печали выяснилось что вытерпеть они все способны намного больше чем им казалось изначально.


	6. «Красавчик.»

человеческая природа одна.

***

Океан долго смотрел на растворившееся облако портала, стоя почти по пояс в воде. Стены затонувшего отеля покрывал редкий слой морских силков, давно неработающая подвижная лестница поросла ярко-голубым мхом. Рука, по которой шлепнуло скрывшееся в портале щупальце, горела.   
Спонтанный портал, не отмеченный ни на одной из карт.  
И кто-то им воспользовался.

***

-Мы не ищем твои больные места, Жемчужный. Мы уже их знаем.   
Океан в бессильной злобе лупанул кулаком по стене. Неужели? Удар. Прям таки знаете? Удар. Вы не знали, что творится прямо у вас под носом, когда ваша собственная дочь их убила, чертовы моралисты! Удар, удар, удар.

-Ты знаешь нашу позицию. Наш клан отказался от лицемерия, и мы не станем помогать людям. Даже, если это просьба от Банши.

По стене растеклась тонкая и аккуратная паутинка трещин.   
Чертовы.  
Моралисты.  
С гребанными.  
Мать их.  
Правилами.

-Люди омерзительны. От его смерти мир станет чище.

Океан глухо рыкнул и побился головой об стену. Чтоб они все сдохли! Почему из-за их гордости должен умирать невинный ребёнок? Почему должны были умереть невинные девушки?Почему? 

Тонкие, но крепкие руки приобняли его за талию, мягко оттаскивая назад. Девушка, начала круговыми движениями больших пальцев растирать ему солнечное сплетение, почти невесомо со стороны, однако от ее манипуляций у него раз за разом перехватывало дыхание. Эмма ласково прошептала в лопатку, скользнув губами по оголенной коже:

-мы разберёмся. 

Океан расслабился, и вместе с этим её движения потеряли нажим, становясь по-настоящему успокаивающими. 

Эмма, его милая Эмма. 

Когда, наконец, все девушки, даже настолько не похожие, как Эмма, перестанут напоминать ему её? Когда все любимые им девушки перестанут влюбляться в других? 

-тебе нравится этот мальчик. - очень строго, уверенно сказал Океан, охрипшим от морской воды голосом. Эмма напряглась, и ощутимо потерлась колючей от чешуи щекой, оставляя на его спине багряные всполохи с напухшими капельками крови. Она постучала когтями по его животу и довольно рыкнула, лизнув доступный ей кучек кожи, собирая раздвоенным языком сукровицу. Место, где остался след от слюны, покрылось мурашками. 

-что если так? 

***

Климат на Зефире тяжёлый, холодный. Небо, постоянно налитое хмурым серебром, нависает над каналами утопающего в море города. Ледяные бури, ломающие всё на своём пути, снег, укрывающий тонким одеялом улицы, неделями, годами здесь может идти унылый, печальный дождь. Такова в основном погода на его родине, но иногда расходятся тучи. Белый, чистый песок щекочет ступни, а голубое небо настолько яркое и нежное, что он понимает в такие минуты всех покинувших мятежные воды сестёр. 

Океан всегда чутко улавливал перемену погоды родного Зефа, иногда отводил особо опасные грозы и ливни, когда русалки не хотели покидать сушу.  
Но временами на него накатывало предчувствие неминуемого шторма. И пусть небо в серединном мире оставалось чистым, у него в сердце бушевала гроза, в глазах сверкали молнии, а несуществующий ветер трепыхал волосы, пригоняя видения.

Его мама, до того как окончательно выплакала душу, слыла лучшей предсказательницей мира. И её дар, такой непонятный и тяжёлый, после всего, лёг на его плечи неподъёмным грузом. Его учили быть целителем, а не оракулом. Никто не объяснял, некому было, а волны непроизошедшего накрывали его с головой, топя в смутных предчувствиях и ожиданиях.

Что-то было не так с этим ребёнком. И при этом всё так. Внутри бился запертый, ненадёжный дар, не давая помощи, только сильнее путая. Мешал разглядеть юное лицо без дымки, вглядеться в чужие черты.

А этот совсем ещё маленький по меркам любого народа, такой совсем ещё ребёнок, такой совсем отчаянный, такой.. волчонок.   
Ассоциация прочно закрепилась в голове - скалящий молочные зубки чёрный волчонок, прячущий испуганные голубые глазки.  
пытается огрызаться, кусаться, но зубки слишком маленькие, чтобы укусы могли причинить хоть какой-то вред. В будущем он может вырасти в настоящего волка - сожрет и не подавится. И вырастет.  
Изнутри грызёт ощущение, близкое року, накатывает, мешая дышать - где-то гуляет стая, что будет искать своего потерянного волчонка. Потому что волки привычны заботиться о своих, особенно о детях. 

***

Миша аккуратно помешал кипевший суп, заботливо подкинув незнакомых специй. Марк, на голове которого варили еду, тянулся к сигаретам каждые две минуты, но не закуривал, опасаясь задымить все помещение. Кулинарное искусство Гольдман по-настоящему ценил, принеся себя в жертву с утра пораньше в качестве комфорки, так как плиты не водилось. Плюсы даже в подобной ситуации находились. С тех пор как (аж целых три дня) они отдали кухню в пользование Миши, со скуки принявшегося с маниакальной страстью убираться и хозяйничать, в доме всегда была вкусная еда и чисто. 

Допустим, что такое происходило впервые.

На кухню ворвалась Эмма, сверкая голыми пятками и постоянно задиравшимся подолом летнего платья, к которому проявлял упоительный интерес мигом воспрявший духом Марк. В последнее время у неё все время было хорошее настроение и удивительная, для её взрывного нрава, покладистость.  
Эмма счастливо прощебетала пожелание доброго утра, и потянулась к чайнику, насыпая в чашку убойную дозу мёда.

-ты любишь сладкое? - удивлённо спросил Марк, едва не скинув с головы кастрюльку, Миша, едва слышно прошипев, за ручки удержал её на месте.

-это Мише. - Эмма протянула кружку парню, стрельнув игривой улыбкой, и выпорхнула из кухни, оставив привычный медный запах.  
Марк искоса глянул на Мишу, гревшего даже в тёплую погоду руки о чашку с чаем. Парень мёрз даже в его присутствии, страшно представить что с ним творится зимой. Возможно, он строит себе берлогу и, обложившись одеялами, впадает в спячку до поздней весны?

-так, это ты у нас тут сладкоежка? 

Миша пожал плечами, пряча глаза, будто не имел права на какие-то предпочтения. Марк осторожно снял кастрюлю с головы, поставив ее на разделочную доску, и повернулся к парню. Мысль о том, что этот инфантильный ребёнок нравится Эмме больше чем он, неприятно царапнула эго. Всмысле, он был миленький, даже слишком, возможно даже его можно было назвать красивым, в мужской красоте Марк не особо разбирался, но он был ниже Эммы даже когда вставал на носочки. 

-тебе нравится Эмма? - внезапно даже для себя спросил колдун. 

-да. она хороший друг. - пожал плечами Миша, и развернулся к раковине, чтобы сполоснуть пустую кружку. 

-я не это имел ввиду. - нахмурился Марк.

-а я именно это. -Миша спокойно поставил чашку в сушку и вышел из кухни.

***

Любопытный факт: драконы любят шмотки. Они вообще любят любые виды текстиля, не сильнее конечно чем золото, но тряпки занимают прочное место в их системе ценностей. Прилавки ломятся от одежды, свезённой изо всех доступных миров, здесь же и самые разномастные покупатели, на некоторых из которых Банши поочередно ему указывают, желая на что-то обратить внимание. 

Стайке милых девушек, скромно подошедших к их группе, покровительственно кивает Океан, и те с хихиканьем скрываются в одном из магазинов. Величественно вышагивающая процессия из мужчины и двух девушек кланяется Эмме, взглядом показывающей что она заметила этот жест, а когда они уходят в другой конец магазина, девушка едва заметно дёргает Мишу за рукав кофты, тихо говоря:

-обрати внимание, это национальный костюм этого мира. Его могут позволить себе только очень состоятельные драконы.

Этот народный костюм, если честно, больше напоминает ему накинутое сверху покрывало в котором проделали дырки для рук, из расшитого золотом   
бархата, но, всё равно, сути не меняет. С таким же успехом можно было завернуться в старый советский ковёр и с важным видом пойти за покупками. Спасала вид только внешность мужчины, добровольно нацепившего этот кошмар. На накаченных бицепсах были толстые, широкие обручи из золота, ещё один заменял ободок в светлых, палённого оттенка, волосах. Рядом стоящие девушки были в подобных нарядах, только у одной руки были полностью закрыты чёрной тканью, кончик которой держался за инхрустированное остроконечное кольцо-ромб на среднем пальце. Отсутствие обручей на руках она компенсировала сеткой под которую собрала волосы. Сомнений что нити из настоящего золота у Миши не возникло, как и в том что рассыпаны по этой золотой паутине настоящие драгоценные камни. 

-а он? - изящно вклинивается между ними Океан, иногда поглядывая в сторону троицы. Эмма морщится, но отвечает.

-это излюбленный элитой политик, он, конечно, больше бизнесмен, хотя правильнее представить его как изумительную сволочь. и сегодня с ним только две его жены, вау. - скучно восхищается девушка, даже имитируя хлопки. Прикусывая губу, она едва слышно бормочет себе под нос, так что Мише едва слышно, - черт, а неплохо. наращивание ресниц золотом, да? неплохо-неплохо. 

-работорговля? наркотики? мафия? -наугад предполагает тритон, не заметив метаний пропустившей изменение в моде девушки. Он сверлит пристальным взглядом затылок политика, разговаривающего с другим мужчиной, пока тот не оборачивается, хмурясь. Океан тут же отводит взгляд.

-по всем пунктам угадал. - отстранённо кивает Эмма Океану, едва приподнявшему в удивлении брови.- Смерть запретил лезть в это, говорит, что оборот говнюков тоже должен быть, чтобы равновесие не нарушилось. Ну не скотина ли?

-скотина. - соглашается мужчина и оглядывается. - а что такая важная птица забыла в торговом центре, ещё и без охраны?

-ему нужно поддерживать имидж близкого к народу деятеля и патриота. - Эмма закатывает глаза и подталкивает Мишу к демократично оформленной витрине. Тот с облегчением видит вполне человеческую одежду, никакого местного национального покрывала. 

***  
Эмма в бессильном бешенстве оглядывается в поисках Океана, сбежавшего на поиски Марка, и глядит на Мишу. Вздыхает и бормочет что-то себе под нос.

-точно не хочешь подождать? - в отчаянии спрашивает она. Миша то мог, но сидеть почти три часа, если не больше, пока Эмма закончит с шоппингом и гулянием по салонам красоты, не улыбалось. Наверное, это как-то отразилось в глазах, раз Эмма виновато отводит взгляд.

-через дорогу есть книжный. тебе же нравятся книги? - Миша кивает, наблюдая как облегчение растекается по девушке. Пообещав, быть осторожным, смотреть по сторонам и передать случайно встреченным Банши о грядущих муках, парень поднимается на шестой этаж, выходя на улицу.

Дома, магазины и всё остальное драконы предприимчиво воткнули в зону своего обитания - в горы. Там где обтёсаны до зеркально ровного состоянии скалы, находится широкая дорога, иногда уходящая в отвес. Над Мишей нависают уходящие в пушистые, низкие облака вершины горного хребта, конца которому не видно. Прямо на другой стороне улицы, как и обещала Эмма, вытесана витрина, заполненная книгами. Оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках машин, которые, как успел он убедиться по поездке сюда, здесь использовались, хоть и были определенно более продвинуты в сборке, Миша начал переходить улицу, отходя от высокого фонаря.

Один резкий удар по ногам, мерзкий визг тормозов и перед глазами всё завертелось как в калейдоскопе. Миша удивлённо посмотрел на проплывающие перед глазами облака, колени просто адски болели, стёсанные локти горели, и, кажется, он набил шишку на затылке, когда упал. Мозг отказывался фиксировать тот факт, что его только что сбила машина. 

Всмысле, это же смешно: он выжил после того как руки в мясо распорол, застрял в огромной паутине, его чуть не затоптала гигантская многоножка, и его даже не убили за скверный характер Банши, а тут какая-то машина.

Миша повернул голову на бок, разглядывая сбивший его джип вранглер, начисто вымытый и блестящий в лучах закатного солнца. Словно в замедленной съёмке хлопнула дверь и из машины вышли люди, все в одинаковых кожанках. Один развернулся, открывая обвитую змеей букву р на широкой спине, и пошёл к остановившимся позади другим автомобилям - ещё три джипа и один ягуар, все в чёрном цвете и идеальном состоянии, Миша даже залюбовался, игнорируя болевой шок. 

Хлопнули двери и остальные тоже высадились на улицу, толпясь возле ягуара, один мужчина подошёл к Мише и присел на корточки. С равнодушием потянулся к запястью и заметил, что парень медленно моргает и немного трясётся, силясь встать.

-да он живой. - удивлённо присвистнул мужчина, вскинув брови, и крикнул через плечо что-то на незнакомом языке, жестом указав на Мишу. Ему ответили и он встал, уходя к группе, громко и раздраженно высказываясь. Миша оперся на руки, чувствуя как они дрожат, и медленно сел на земле. Ноги болели, но он вполне мог встать при необходимости.

Дверь ягуара открылась и парень повернулся на звук, наблюдая как из машины выходит ещё один мужчина. Не в кожанке, как толпа обступивших его людей, а в темном пальто в кожаных перчатках и солнечнозащитных очках. Зачем они ему, если он не вёл машину, было непонятно.  
Миша оглянулся в попытке позвать помощь, но улица словно вымерла, он мог поклясться что слышал как щелкнули замки на дверях в магазинах.

-что делать с ним, босс? можем сжечь, или утопить. - спросил один из толпы у мужчины в пальто, щёлкая суставами. Миша наклонился к сбившему его джипу, и, опираясь на капот, поднялся, чувствуя как несчастно хрустит лодыжка. 

Почему он всегда вляпывается во всякое дерьмо? И почему именно его всегда пытаются убить? Кто там пишет судьбы? Жизнь?

-да пошла ты нахер. - вслух возмутился парень несправедливости, в последнее время текущей на него, как из-под крана. Сразу немного полегчало, высказываться полезно, особенно когда есть кого винить в своих проблемах.

Правда высказываться нужно, не когда рядом два десятка агрессивно настроенных лбов, с готовностью поднявших дубинки. Конечно, самым стремным в этой ситуации было то, что с испугу он шлёпнулся обратно на задницу. 

-стоп. - внезапно сказал мужчина, их главный судя по всему. - Сережа, блять, стоять. - натурально рыкнул он на того самого мужчину, что сбил парня.  
Тот остановился, обернувшись в ожидании приказа. 

Миша, сначала обрадовавшийся тому, что его не убьют, вспомнил, что есть достаточно вещей похуже смерти и занервничал, пытаясь отползти. Лучше уж бы его убили, чем, например, разобрали на органы или что там делает с неугодными мафия, а это определено была мафия (возьми с полки барбариску, умняш). 

Мужчина, довольно молодой, вышел вперёд и присел перед Мишей, крепко схватив, потянул его к себе за оголенную лодыжку. Под задом захрустел гравий, больно впиваясь в тонкие джинсы, и Миша весь вскинулся, разодрав ладони в попытке остаться на месте, но у этого мужика, на вид не слишком мощного, была какая-то нереальная сила, позволявшая ему тащить его так, словно он был плюшевой игрушкой. 

Оказавшись лицом к лицу, мужчина стащил очки, глаза у него были красивые: насыщенного темно-зеленого цвета, миндалевидные, с чуть опущенными уголками, создающими ощущение лукавого кокетства. Такое приятное, почти красивое лицо с клыкастой улыбкой от которого у Миши по спине пробежал холодок.

-а кто у нас тут такой...- мужчина показательно втянул воздух, ухмыляясь, -...сладенький? 

Миша вздрогнул, когда рука в кожаной перчатке погладила его по щеке в какой-то глумливой пародии на ласку. Это не ушло от цепкого взгляда, на лице отразилась слишком театральная реакция - мужчина реагировал на всё так, будто выступал на сцене. Будто он не в состоянии держать эмоции в узде.

-это больно? - сведя тёмные брови, спросил он, продолжая поглаживать большим пальцем чужую скулу. Миша едва помотал головой, натыкаясь на вскинутую бровь, и выдохнул.

-нет. - рука сжалась крепче, до боли, словно желая сломать челюсть, и, почти нежно улыбнувшись, ему продемонстрировали острейший набор клыков. По две пары с каждой стороны, не длинные, как у киношных вампиров, а больше к человеческим, но заточенные и широкие настолько, что сомнений в их опасности не возникало.

-тогда не вздрагивай. - мужчина довольно цокнул языком, распрямился, отпустив Мишу, и развернулся к машине, небрежно бросив ожидающей группе, перед тем как сесть в салон.

-под бампер его.

Под бампер Миша не хотел, и не хотел довольно сильно, поэтому наплевав на мучительно загудевшую ногу, он подорвался с места и рванул в сторону торгового центра. В планах было найти хоть кого-то из Банши.  
Все планы резко поменял столб в который он влетел на полной скорости. 

Мораль такова: если хочешь сбежать, то, имея проблемы с координацией, постарайся вспомнить нет ли поблизости вещей способных вывести тебя из строя и ещё больше облегчить задачу противнику. Как, например, фонарный столб между рог.

Среди красивых звёзд, кружившихся над ним, он услышал озадаченный голос.

-это чо щас было?

-а не похер ли? Вяжите его. -ответил другой, насмешливый и звучный.

-поставьте меня на землю. - отмахнулся Миша, хлюпая разбитым носом, когда его схватили за шкирку и подняли, как нерадивого котёнка.

-невовремя ты выскочил, пацан, - сочувственно прогудел ему мужик, перед как запихнуть в темноту салона ягуара.

***

-СОБЕРИСЬ, ТРЯПКА! - Океан хлестанул по щекам истерично орущего Марка. 

-ЭТО БЫЛ ОН! ОН УБЬЁТ ЕГО! И МЕНЯ ТОЖЕ! - завопил ещё громче в ответ колдун, и нервно расхохотался, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок. - что делать? - заломил он руки в искреннем отчаянии. Океан вздохнул, не став уточнять откуда Марк знает увёзшего Мишку мафиозника.

-спасать ребёнка, что ещё. вооружайся своими огоньками, подрывай жопу и погнали.  
Глаза у Марка быстро забегали.

-о, эээм, эм, может ты один, а?   
Океан медленно подвигал челюстью, считая от одного до десяти. 

Не являлось тайной, что хоть Миша и появился в их жизни внезапно, как мигрень, и принеся столько же проблем, они все были буквально околдованы этим ребёнком. как он умудрялся быть настолько очаровательным? достаточно было взглянуть в его бледное, грустное лицо, чтобы почувствовать себя некомфортно и приложить все усилия, чтобы улыбка появилась на этом лице. Впрочем, она там почти не появлялась, хотя отсутствие слёз можно было записать как победу.  
Он обладал каким-то особым шармом, сравнимым разве что с вампирским очарованием, и наверняка даже неосознанно притягивал к себе людей. 

Океан поправил пальто, собираясь выходить.

-что тут вообще забыли эти бандюганы? - позади раздалось сопение и Марк ответил.

-нуу каждый месяц они приезжают в местный бардель, который содержит этот мужик в модном пальтишко. - Океан, нахмурившись, ещё раз поправил своё, будто оно могло вздыбится и напасть.

-так. стоять. а ты откуда это знаешь? - он повернулся к усиленно прячущему глаза колдуну. 

-не будем об этом. - выдал тот, и будь у них хотя бы полчаса лишнего времени, тритон бы уже прижал его к стенке, но часики поджимали и он не стал.

-так ладно..Ты знаешь где это? - он громко фыркнул от наивности своего вопроса. - Пфф,конечно знаешь, Мишу наверняка повеэут туда... единственная проблема... Как туда пробраться? - он задумался ненадолго и внимательно посмотрел на Марка, уже прикидывая как его можно с выгодой использовать. Этот взгляд Марк узнал сразу же, замотав головой, руками, и почти выпрыгнув в окно.

-ну нееееет, нет нет и нет! это без меня! я в этот улий не сунусь. - Океан долго посмотрел на колдуна, скрестившего руки на груди.

-даж не уговаривай. - открестился тот и возмутился через несколько минут.  
-да не смотри на меня так! если ты хочешь разбудить во мне совесть, то забудь. - сообщил он тоном оскорбленного юриста. Океан разозлился, уже прикидывая какие кости можно Марку сломать, чтобы это не мешало при беге. Но колдун уже сломался.

-БЛЯТЬ ЛАДНО! Уговорил!  
Океан удовлетворенно кивнул, но спросил, решив, что теперь он имеет право выяснить ситуацию на месте.

-погоди, откуда ты всё-таки знаешь про бордель?   
Марк не подумав ляпнул.

-Ну там казино. 

-И? Ты говорил что у тебя долг из-за игры в монополию, стоп.  
ТЫ НАМ НАВРАЛ??  
Марк замялся, потёр затылок, уже начиная пятиться.

-ээээм, нуууу, недоговорил немножко. - он криво улыбнулся.

-Ну все. Сейчас ты отгребёшь. - Океан, рассвирепев, прищурился.

***

Зажимая нос свободной рукой, Миша отчаянно подёргал ручку двери, так обидно защелкнутой на детский замок.

-вы вообще кто такой? - с ноткой надвигающейся паники спросил он, когда дверь в очередной раз не поддалась.

-такая смешная шутка, милая. - улыбнулся ему мужчина, развалившийся рядом на сплошном сидении. На переднем сидении, за перегородкой, переглянувшись, водитель и пассажир, грустно покачали головами. Миша ещё раз дернул ручкой и водитель, раздражённый,развернулся к ним вполоборота. 

-успокой пацана, Андрей. если он испортит ручки Вере, то, клянусь, я ему сам руки оторву.

-закрой рот, Серый. И следи за дорогой. - спокойно посоветовал ему Андрей. Сергей выдохнул и нажал на какую-то кнопку. Вверх поползло тонированное стекло, отрезая пассажиров от водителя и прямого солнечного света. В салоне тут же воцарился полумрак.  
Кровь закапала на сидение, скатываясь в ромбики, между отрезками кожи. Андрей едва заметно вдохнул запах и его глаза блеснули в темноте, он успокаивающе, как ему казалось, улыбнулся.

-ну что ты, любимая, перестань. сейчас заедем на работу, а потом домой.

Миша посмотрел на него, не моргая.

-вы меня с кем-то спутали. - медленно, четко проговаривая каждое слово, сказал он, вжимаясь в дверь, чтобы оказаться от этого мужика, путающего парней с девушками. Андрей покачал головой, снисходительно глядя, как смотрят на горячо любимую, но капризную подругу. 

-милая..

-я парень. по слогам па-ре-нь. - попытался ещё раз достучаться до него Миша, не зная, бьется ли о бетонную стену или картонную перегородку.

-как скажешь, дорогая. -хмыкнул Андрей. -знаешь.. - он провёл взглядом по фигуре сжавшегося напротив Миши. - по-моему ты слишком напряжена. мне это не нравится, ты же знаешь. как бы нам это исправить?

Миша попытался сжаться от рук, потянувшимся к нему, хотел даже ударить, но что-то подсказывало, будто это бесполезная затея. Андрей рассмеялся. 

-не беспокойся. после, ты поблагодаришь меня за это. 

-практически проурчал он, не сводя темных глаз с парня. 

а потом он его укусил. 

сначала было не очень больно, но затем на шею словно жидкий азот вылили. Миша в немом крике открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь не то закричать о помощи, не то просто вздохнуть воздуха, которого резко стало слишком мало. Попытки как-то вырваться закончились, не начавшись, Андрей просто прижал его к себе, как в железные тиски запихнул и ничего не оставалось кроме как ровно сидеть, ведь при каждом движении клыки впивались глубже, делая больнее. 

За что он должен будет поблагодарить Миша не понял, пока Андрей не оторвался от сгиба шеи и плеча, мгновенно отозвавшегося ещё большей болью, и довольно облизнул губы, хоть и подбородок все равно был измазан в крови.

«Это моя кровь», ошеломлённо подумал Миша, широко распахнул глаза, глядя на то как она капает на чужую рубашку.  
Андрей внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.

-больно? 

Миша открыл пересохший рот, чтобы сказать ему куда он может идти со своей фальшивой заботой, и куда Мишка запихнёт ему его клыки, когда сможет двигаться. Андрей хмыкнул, и легко перехватил его одной рукой, второй вытирая лицо, как показалось парню. Он резко прокусил себе руку и потянул к Мише, дёрнувшегося из остатков сил. Ладонь прижалась к его рту и как бы он не сопротивлялся, кровь, аномально горячая и почему-то нереально сладкая, потекла ему в рот.

он хотел ненавидеть это, знал что должен ненавидеть, но обнаружил что пьет и хочет ещё. Никогда не жаждал ничего сильнее. 

Андрей тихо засмеялся.

***

-скажу сразу, идея - полная хрень,которая плохо кончится.- недовольно сморщился Океан, скрестив руки на груди. Если быть непредвзятым, а Океан любил считать себя апогеем здравого смысла и голосом разума в их компании, то любой план, составленный Марком терпел сокрушительный крах при исполнении. Марк, как великий деятель и неоцененный мыслитель, прижал руку ко лбу с видом оскорбленной оперной дивы, завывая.

-мои планы грандиозны. - заявил он. 

-Да. - покладисто согласился с ним тритон. - и этот кончится грандиозным фиаско.

Марк заискрил,волосы на его голове начали полыхать.

-Это из-за платья? Ну прости, на твою тушу было только бирюзовое. если ты так хотел желтое мог сразу сказать.

-Я говорю, что план отстойный. - скептично фыркнул блондин. Марк предельно вежливо поинтересовался.

-У тебя есть другой? - Океан обреченно скривился и взял в руки платье пятьдесят восьмого размера, больше похожее на расшитую пайетками штору, чем на достойный наряд.

-Эта ткань ужасна. Нас тут же раскусят.

-Ага, макияж не забудь сделать. - стрельнул улыбкой Марк, роясь в карманах куртки, он искренне сожалел, что не взял сегодня мишин фотоаппарат, дабы запечатлеть такой эпичный момент.

-Почему я в платье? - предпринял последнюю попытку русал, но колдун его мгновенно отбрил.

-Потому что мне укладывать в прическу нечего.

***

Это, должно быть, самая холодная комната в этом проклятом особняке. Голые стены, голый пол с темными следами, въевшимися в паркет, одинокий стеллаж с книгами. Рабочий стол из красного дерева посредине комнаты и стоящая рядом изящная софа.

Миша ещё раз огляделся. 

Багряные следы рисовали ему ухмыляющиеся лица, ветер сквозь панели легко ворошил волосы. Голые руки, прикрытые лишь рукавом футболки, покрылись мурашками. Впервые за последнее время ему не было холодно: чужая кровь тяжело пульсировала в висках, отбивая неровные удары. А морозило его постоянно после того как очнулся в Серединном мире.

«Он ведь наверняка чувствует мой страх», сглотнул вязкую и горькую слюну парень. В глазах вспыхивали фейверки, иногда темнело, и состояние было паническое. Он метался по кабинету Андрея уже полчаса, не имея возможности успокоиться. В ушах все ещё звучал вкрадчивый шёпот, а с запястий не сходили синяки в виде пальцев. Миша неосознанно потянулся к шее: пальцы нащупали два немного рванных прокола - след от попытки бегства перед тем как его швырнули сюда, без возможности выбраться. От этого жеста стало ещё хуже, пришлось даже облокотится об стену, пытаясь выровнять истерично забившийся пульс.

Скрип тяжёлой двери как пощечина, Миша поднял взгляд и удивлённо глянул на девушку, рассматривающую его с порога. Вид у неё был измученный, можно было разглядеть полумесяцы под глазами, что был уже не в силах скрыть тональный крем. Она, двигаясь механически, присела на софу. Пальцы ее дрожали, когда она пыталась прикурить сигарету. Миша пристально ее разглядывал.

-сколько тебе лет, куколка? -ее неожиданно хриплый голос разрезал тишину. 

-семнадцать. - после долго молчания наконец ответил Миша. Она ухмыльнулась, перекатив голову, посмотрела на него. 

-семнадцать, а? - улыбка вышла у него перекошенной. - совсем ещё мальчик.

Помолчали, чувствуя как тишина выбирается из тёмных углов, растекаясь по помещению запахом приторно-сладких духов с привкусом корицы.

-Он не всегда был таким.- Она откинула голову через спинку и выдохнула дым. Тот красивыми завихрениями устремился к потолку. В воздухе запахло устойчивым запахом гари и разложения. Парень прищурился.

-Да, мертвая. Да, скоро совсем разложусь как в тех ваших второсортных фильмах ужасов. - она невесело хмыкнула.- не знаю зачем он это сделал. Наверное,это отблески благородства его прежнего.

-Прежнего?- нервно переспросил Миша, глядя на внезапную гостью. Каким мог быть сумасшедший насильник? Добрым самаритянином? Она затянулась ещё раз и посмотрела на него в ответ.

-У него не всегда ехала крыша. До того как...он был нормальным. Насколько это возможно.- руки у неё затряслись. Миша молчал, сжав кулаки до такой степени,что пальцы начали неметь.

-Он даже женился почти. А она была, ну, черт. - девушка тряхнула кистью, пепел осыпался на паркет.- инвалидом она была. А ему хоть бы хны. Влюбился, хотел обратить. Думал что она после этого ходить начнёт.

Миша потрясённо молчал.

-Я ее ненавидела. Знаешь, она мне ведь ничего плохого не сделала. Просто, он ее любил, понимаешь? - в голосе зазвучали истеричные нотки. - я сказала ему, что это сделали Выдры. Но не ожидала что он будет так убиваться по ней. А потом мне позвонили, - она неопределённо махнула рукой, - эти. Они предложили помощь. Говорили, что он забудет свою влюбленность и полюбит меня. А я, наивная дура, поверила.

Она молчала несколько минут, забытая сигарета медленно тлела в ее изящных, но опухших руках. Нервным жестом провела по волосам - в руках остался целый клок. Мишу замутило, а её это рассмешило. Хмыкнула с того как его трясло крупной дрожью и продолжила.

-После того как он надел тот кулон у него тут же слетели все тормоза. Мы поняли это после первой. Но ты, - она впилась взглядом мутных глаз покойника в парня, - он никому до тебя не давал свою кровь. Он их просто убивал. Говорил что не подходят. А ты, видимо, подошёл. Тебя он так просто не отпустит. Пхах, смерть. Можешь уже начинать мечтать о ней как и я. - ее хриплый с присвистом смех нождачкой прошёлся по ушам Миши. 

Она смеялась,пока не поперхнулась. Потом харкнула себе на ладонь. белый комок зашевелился, Миша попятился. На ее ладони был целый клубок опарышей. Спину ему холодили деревянные панели, хотелось бежать от этого мертвого взгляда. 

Пусть хоть кто-нибудь его спасёт. Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь! Спасите!

Дверь легко отлетела в сторону, ранки на шее у Миши закровоточили и заныли, а перед глазами поплыло.

-Скучала, котёнок?- вкрадчиво спросил его персональный кошмар с глазами убийцы.

***

-Какая красавица! - выкрикнул кто-то из толпы мафиози. Океан который до этого момента молился всем известным ему богам, застонал. Только этого ещё не хватало. Какой-то бугай восторженно присвистнул ему в спину.

-Я тебя раньше тут не видел, но скажу сразу - ты просто очуметь не встать! - Океан посинел и попытался бочком скрыться в сторону места, где ныкался Марк. Но его перехватил этот новоявленный ухажёр.

-Куда намылилась, цыпа?- вежливо поинтересовался мужик. С другой стороны подходил его такой же бандитской наружности напарник.

-Зачетный бампер! Только че она такая дылда? - мафиози перекинул руку через уже поднявшего ногу в попытке свалить Океана и рявкнул, обдав слюнями собеседника.

-Закрой пасть,Эд! Она просто нечто! - и повернулся к русалу, расплывшись в улыбке.

-Давай встречаться, девуля, я парень, что надо. Босс простит тебе долг, если я попрошу. Как тебя зовут? - капелька пота потекла по виску тритона,который нервно икал, понимая что ситуация скатилась к ровной отметке «полная задница».

Тем временем Марк давился смехом, прячась за занавесками и прикинувшись фикусом, который члены мафии ласково окрестили Геннадием. Но после того как этот мужик сообщил Океану томным голосом, который, видимо, считал самым привлекательным в своём арсенале, мол тритон самая красивая девушка и он не встречал подобных, Марк, подвывая и плача от смеха, рухнул в бок, усикиваясь. Ржал он настолько громко, что его услышали через музыку, бухающей в помещении голосом хриплой тетки преклонным лет. Шансон здесь ценили. Колонки резко вырубили и включили основное освещение. Пятьдесят десятков глаз уставились на Марка. Тридцать из них принадлежали мафиози. Краем глаза колдун заметил Океана, пытающегося вылезти из объятий скоротечного возлюбленного. В помещении повисла гробовая тишина, даже Океан перестал дрыгаться и посмотрел на Марка. Глаз у тритона дергался.

-о, рыжий, а мы тебя искали! -крикнул мощным басом один из мужиков, после недолгой игры в гляделки. Тощий и бесцветный бандин подтвердил.

-Да, боссу дохера бабок торчишь! Давно уже кстати, процентики-то капают! - как-то резко перестало быть смешно, Океан одними губами прошептал явное «придурок». План по спасению летел к чертям.

***

От неминуемого разрыва очка Марка, с ловкостью опоссума залезшему на шею Океана, спас, как ни странно, Миша.

Дверь, возле которой дежурили остатки мафиози, не пожелавшие выбить дерьмо из нежданных гостей, распахнулась и в банкетный зал с плачем влетела красавица в свадебном платье.   
Через пару секунд парни опознали в милой невесте Мишу, словно вросшего в середину зала, в панических поисках спасения. 

Спасение в лицах переодетого в женщину Океана и висящего на нем Марка тоже ждало спасения. 

Из коридора, откуда выскочил парень, послышались шаги.

-Ну куда же ты убежала, милая? - в проеме показался Андрей с широкой ласковой улыбкой. Весь вид портил нож, который он держал в руке. Мафиози кажется совсем не удивились маньячному виду их главаря, их больше волновали неудачные спасители, отчаянно жмущиеся к стене.

-Босс, у нас тут должники..- протянули они, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции, вердикта от вовлечённого в брачные игрища начальства.

-Убейте их.- махнул рукой, не отрывая маниакально горящего взгляда от Миши, Андрей. Миша автоматически закрыл руками шею, запакованную в уже порядком пропитавшийся кровью чокер, и попятился, едва не навернувшись на каблуках.

-Боооосс, среди них прекрасная девушка. -протянул ухажёр Океана, где-то доставший укулеле и подвывавший неудачные серенады явно не готовому к подобным выходкам тритону, слившемуся по цвету лица с платьем. Остальные гангстеры восхищения мускулистой нимфой не оценили и скептично переглянулись. Глава раздраженно рявкнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта:

-Мне похер, что девушка,все равно убить!

-Но она такая красивая! - воскликнул мужчина, сделав грустное «трынь».

-Хорошо, но потом убить. - отмахнулся Андрей, начиная подходить к Мише, видимо решив, что достаточно нагипнотизировал жертву в подвенечном наряде. Парень попытался дернуться, но Андрей кинулся наперехват, тут же прижав нож к животу мигом забывшего как дышать подростка.

-Отпусти его! - самоотверженно крякнул Марк, сам испугавшись себя.

-Кто это там такой смелый?..-медленно повернулся к неудавшимся спасителям босс мафии. И застыл, медленно рассматривая платье Океана. Его он тоже походу принял за девушку. И внезапно расплылся в широкой улыбке, нежно проворковав Мише.

-Дорогая, что же ты не сказала,что позвала подружек? Авв, ты все таки хочешь стать моей женой!- Миша явно не хотел стать женой и трепыхался, пытаясь вырваться или, на крайний случай, самоубиться о нож.

-Я парень! Сколько раз тебе повторять?!

-Ооо, милая, оставь эти глупости. Сейчас ты здесь, со мной, притворяться не нужно...-ласково прокудахтал мужчина. 

Ситуация приняла безысходный характер и Марк уже начал подвывать песню из титаника, когда раздался глухой удар, затем ещё один и главная дверь с грохотом слетела с петель. Проститутки, про которых все благополучно забыли, завизжали. На пороге, в облаке поднявшейся пыли показалась злая Эмма.   
Очень злая. 

Она медленно обвела помещение взглядом и впилась взглядом в Андрея, жамкающего Мишу. В глазах у неё блеснуло узнавание, параллельно которому её руки сжимались в кулаки. Благодаря огромному количеству колец, в костете она не нуждалась.

-да ты в край охерел, Андрюша..- недобро сощурилась девушка, разминая пальцы. Андрей изумленно взглянул на неё, даже выпустив из захвата Мишу, что благополучно шлепнулся на пол, отползая.

-Хочешь быть подружкой невесты?- в лицо ему тут же прилетел отнюдь не по-женски сильный удар. 

-Ты мне нос сломала!- возмутился Андрей. Точнее он выдал что-то похожее на «ды мге ноз сгомага». Эмма мстительно ухмыльнулась,прижимая к груди, состоящей на восемьдесят процентов из напиханной в бюстгальтер ваты, белого как надетое на него платье Мишу, поднятого крепкой девичьей рукой с пола.

-Ты забыл детство? Мне напомнить? Или Морю позвать? - Андрей дёрнулся и нервно повёл плечами.

-Мы уге не дети и я тебя..-договорить ему не дали, Эмма, не настроенная слушать речи, решила вопрос путём проверенным - мордобоем. 

Остальные гангстеры попытались ее оттащить от своего босса, но получили по черепушкам и скромно отошли в уголок. Марк радовался, Океан убегал от своего возлюбленного, Эмма начищала лицо старому знакомому, а Миша вроде как был спасён. Все было как нельзя хорошо.

***

-я восхищаюсь тобой, Эмма,- с восторгом сообщил Марк, под шумок пытавшийся облапать девушку за коленку. Ведьмак залился соловьем, загибая пальцы.

-Ты отмудохала Красавчика, которого откуда-то знаешь. спасла нас. так ещё и заставила одного из банды поработать в качестве таксиста. 

-А как ты, кстати, узнала где мы? - спросил, вспомнив, колдун девушку, сидящую с видом победителя, которым по факту являлась.

-Леди позвонила и сказала что вы пошли спасать Мишу. И я сразу поняла, что вы сочинили очередную хрень и спасать его надо самой. - пожала плечами Эмма.

Тем временем на переднем сидении синий от нервов и икоты Океан потел от безвыходности ситуации. Эмма каким то образом выловила из огромного количества гангстеров именно того, у которого были явные проблемы со зрением и личной жизнью. И тот сейчас усиленно признавался Русалу в любви. Счастья от этого события Океан не чувствовал.

-Поженимся, я завяжу с криминалом и уедем в деревню. - воодушевленно обещал Рэдик ( как он сообщил,играя бровями).

-Не люблю деревни. - машинально ответил Океан, приметив в окне приближающийся мост.

-Значит у моря. Родишь детей, заживем! - не расстроился настойчивый поклонник.

-Я не могу родить детей.- уже пофиолетовел русал, панически дёргая ручку двери, и в этой машине, слава Смерти, детских замков не было, зато задорно хлопал на каждой кочке багаж.

-Ну ничего, бывает. Значит возьмём в приюте. А на годовщину...

-Я МУЖЧИНА! - завопил Банши, по стеклу пошли трещины, а в бутылке с водой из которой пила Эмма образовалась воронка. С задних сидений послышалось недовольное шипение - измученный едва не состоявшейся свадьбой и очередной потерей крови Миша, заснувший в самом начале пути, проснулся и начал слезать с коленей девушки. Рэдик в недоумении посмотрел на выряженного в платье парня,   
перестав следить за дорогой. 

Сервер требовал перезагрузки. 

Машина вильнула по дороге и чуть не слетела с моста, Марк завизжал, а Океан открыл дверь и в лучших традициях шпионских фильмов выпрыгнул в дверь,умудрившись даже захлопнуть ее.

-Какая женщина.- восхищенно присвистнул в след прыгнувшему в реку тритону Рэдик. На заднем фоне материлась на родном языке Эмма и верещал оперной дивой Марк. 

Личная жизнь Океана не ладилась.


	7. «Спеть тебе песенку?»

все истории или уже случились или ещё только произойдут.

****

Они стояли, выстроившись в шеренгу по росту, как повинившиеся школьники, Леди кричала самозабвенно, вспоминая прошлые косяки и нынешний прокол казался благодаря этому ещё более бестолковым. А вспоминать было что, список тянулся значительный.  
Миша, которого усадили в кресло, вручив чашку с чаем, молча наблюдал, ещё не до конца пришедший в себя.  
Наконец, Леди замолчала, разочарованно взглянув на каждого из Банши так, что даже Марк, избыточной совестливостью не страдавший, отвёл взгляд.  
Океан смущённо кашлянул и только Эмма осторожно подошла к духу и тихо зашептала что-то ей на ухо, Леди резко выдохнула после её слов, хотя воздух ей не был нужен, и ещё более злобно взглянула на парней. Дух повернулась к Мише и тот понял, что нашептала Эмма о его роли во всей этой эпопее.

-Мишенька, дорогой, покажи, пожалуйста, свои раны. Их надо вылечить. - она смешно сложила губы бантиком, словно собиралась подуть на дрянного вида ранки на шее. Миша издал возмущённый звук, пытаясь отказаться. Он взрослый человек, ему не нужно чтобы его бобо целовали, но чужая кровь все ещё циркулировала по венам, оставляя его бледной, жалкой кучкой в кресле. Он бы предпочёл застрелиться, только бы не видеть виноватых взглядов Банши, пытающихся хоть как-то загладить вину. Опять.  
Кажется Банши прекрасно и сами понимали что это уже очередная повинность, а не беспричинные претензии, и свидетельство их невнимательности сейчас обрабатывает ваткой Океан, единственный квалифицированный специалист на всю округу. Эмма снова ушла на кухню за чаем, пообещав взять кружку побольше и налить в неё более крепкое успокоительное, чем сейчас, возможно даже амортенцию без привязки.  
Нынешнее плохо справлялось, что заметно по Мише.  
он не выглядел хорошо сейчас, на самом деле больше подходило слово «дерьмово» : чертовски бледен сверх обычного, даже не белый, синий. весь трясся даже закутанный в плед и два свитера. Прям чертовски зависимая героиня перед рецидивом.

-эй, ты как, малой? - присел перед креслом Марк, безостановочно щёлкая зажигалкой. и шутливо добавил:  
-больнее твоего недовыпила то уже небось не будет, а?

Океан резко глянул на колдуна, Леди прижала руки ко рту. 

-умирать было не так больно. - с обескураживающей честностью ответил Миша. Марк откинулся от неожиданности назад, присев на пятки. Не стоило на самом деле ему так шутить, у каждого есть какой-то предел терпения, что не говори. Просто у кого-то он огромный и все почему-то решают, что грани в нем нет. Океан нахмурился и присоединился к Марку, упав на корточки, Миша внимательно проследил за тем как он подтянул брюки, перед тем как сесть. И этот вроде невинный жест настолько взбесил его, что вытеснил, на минуту, персиково-розовую нечеткость успокоительного, вместе с этим по горлу пополз резкий приступ желчи. Миша гулко сглотнул, прикрывая глаза.

Он хотел кричать. 

Хотел кого-нибудь убить. 

Хотел встать и размножить себе голову о ближайшую стену. 

Содрать кожу которую он трогал и сжечь. 

Он медленно открыл глаза, глядя на Банши, таких всесильных, всемогущих, всевидящих, настолько охуенных, что пиздец, но не сумевших почему-то остановить что с ним произошло.   
Он их ненавидел в этот момент.

-у меня было всё. у меня был любимый папа, родной дом, всё было, мать его, абсолютно замечательно. а потом в моей жизни появились вы двое. сожгли мой дом, и каждый день напоминаете мне об этом, будто это какая шутка. это шутка для вас? - начал злобно шептать Миша, а потом, когда эмоции стали слишком сильными, разорался так, что даже Эмма прибежала узнать что происходит, сжимая в руках огромную супницу с чаем. Она застыла рядом с Леди, закрывающей уши руками, не в силах слышать как кричит парень, надрывая горло.

-моя чёртова поломанная жизнь для вас шутка, да?! ЧЕРТОВ ПСИХ УКУСИВШИЙ МЕНЯ ЗА ШЕЮ ТОЖЕ ШУТКА?! А ЕСЛИ БЫ МЕНЯ ИЗНАСИЛОВАЛИ ВАМ БЫ ТОЖЕ БЫЛО СМЕШНО?! 

-ДА ЧТО МЫ МОГЛИ СДЕЛАТЬ? -рявкнул Марк в ответ с агрессией человека, признавшего свою неправоту, но не способного сказать этого в лицо, даже когда правду буквально швырнули ему. Миша порывисто вдохнул воздуха, выпутываясь из одеяла.

-ты, гребанный алкоголик и наркоман, не придумал ничего лучше, чем устроить клоунаду, когда мне действительно была нужна помощь, но мой дом ты взорвал стоило только дать тебе возможность. - едко, с горечью сказал Миша и встал, пошатнувшись. - не надо.   
-вскинул он палец на дёрнувшуюся, чтобы помочь Эмму.- сам дойду.

Марк открыл и закрыл рот. Момент предполагал какое-то извинение, и возможно Миша бы сейчас его принял. Вместо этого он выдал возмущенное.

-херли ты меня оскорбляешь?

***

Марк обнаружился,как не странно, в баре. Точнее это было одно из подвальных помещений, их тут было много. Одно оборудовали под бассейн, а здесь кто-то решил устроить винный погреб, который постепенно оброс барной стойкой, другими видами алкоголя и даже подобием ремонта. Марк, сжимая пылающими ладонями стакан с виски, молчал и хмурился. Океан аккуратно обошёл его по дуге, чувствуя как от парня расходится удушающий жар. Искусственная кожа барного стула была обжигающего горячей и натужно просвистела, когда тритон присел рядом.

-это мелкий совсем охренел! что за «я тебя не оскорблял, я тебя описывал», скажите на милость? -взорвался колдун после паузы.

-Не думаю, что он имел намерение обидеть тебя. В конце концов, ты был куда менее тактичным с ним. - ровно ответил блондин, изящным жестом поправив прядку, вылезшую из пучка на затылке. В этом не было ничего женственного - каким-то образом это заставляло выглядеть его ещё более мужественным.   
Марк резко развернулся в его сторону, задыхаясь от злости.

-Неееет. Он хотел. Хотел чтобы мне было больно. Этот мелкий хотел этого. - сощурил глаза парень, махом опрокинув в себя содержимое стакана. Океан смолчал о том, что вполне справедливо причинить боль в ответ. Марк мог сколько угодно извиняться, но, по факту, извинения - самая бесполезная штука. Они не могли забрать всё то разочарование и обиду, вернуть доверие. И его даже немного забавляло, как Марк взбеленился стоило Мише ответить ему честно, при этом колдун, судя по всему, не особо осознавал что всё это время причинял своими словами не меньшую обиду. Как и Океан. Вот только русал мог это признать, а у Марка были проблемы.

-Его глаза. Я знаю этот взгляд. С таким взглядом людей пытают. - он отвёл взгляд и отвернулся от Океана. Побарабанил пальцами по стойке и потянулся к початой бутылке коньяка.  
-Не надирайся, ещё не вечер. - посоветовал его друг, откинувшись на заскрипевшую жалобно спинку.  
-Похуй вообще.- хмыкнул колдун, хлебнув с горла. Океан с этого жеста поморщился.  
-Знаешь почему он тебя так сильно задел? Потому что ты не отпустил до конца своё прошлое.- длинные пальцы очертили какой-то знак на полированном дереве.  
-Ой, ну вы гляньте! А сам-то! Он когда к тебе повернулся, ты белющий был как простыня.- фыркнул рыжий,сделав ещё глоток.-сам со своими проблемами не разобрался,а ко мне лезешь.  
-Он что-то упомянул про алкоголизм? Неужто тебе настолько неприятна правда? Небось наследственное? - невинно поинтересовался, обидно ухмыльнувшись, Океан. Волосы на макушке Марка вспыхнули как от порции бензина.  
-Нормально у меня всё с бухлом.- буркнул парень, пряча глаза.  
-Как скажешь.-пожал плечами русал и, поднявшись, обошёл стойку. Марк глянул на друга, который что-то искал на полках и тихо сказал:  
-Отец пил.- Океан замер, прислушиваясь.- много пил и бил маму. Меня тоже, но маму чаще. - Океан медленно развернулся, напряжённо глядя на Марка, очевидно боясь спугнуть редкий момент искренности.  
-В один из дней, когда отец перегнул палку, ну и- Марк глянул на свою ладонь, сжав кулак,- он сгрёб маму за волосы и хорошо так приложил об стенку. Поржал и ушёл. У мамы тогда кровь шла, помню как сейчас. Волосы такие прям рыжие, почти красные, и кровь. Прям хоть картину пиши.- парень невесело усмехнулся и продолжил рассказывать. Океан достал бутылку водки с нижнего яруса и две рюмки.

***  
В один день папа вернулся домой, пахнущий непривычным резким запахом, этот день стал началом конца их семейной жизни. Марк морщился, и старался как-то спрятаться от внезапно излишне активного родителя.  
Мама назозлилась на отца, у неё вообще нрав был горячий, взрывной, Марк был таким же. Тоже не умел вовремя закрыть рот, и промолчать. По юности отец был готов писать песни про мамины огненные волосы и гордый характер, всё ему в этой пламенной ведунье казалось замечательным. Теперь же всё чаще слышались от него упреки, что она его, простого рабочего, приворожила, и не ценит так, как следует ценить мужика в доме. Марк был не слишком взрослым, но понимал достаточно, чтобы злиться на отца, не проявлявшего к нему хоть каких-то выражений любви. Их последний выход в город кончился тем, что отец бросил его в толпе, увязавшись за какой-то девушкой.

Марк съёжился и засунул пальцы в уши, пытаясь заглушить крики.  
-Шанта, блять, я просто пытался расслабиться!  
-почему для этого обязательно нужно пить? ты так устаёшь на работе? ах погоди, у тебя же нет работы!  
Приложил он её о стенку достаточно хорошо, и пусть на следующий день он клялся и божился,что больше этого никогда не повторится, это повторилось.   
И повторялось изо дня в день. 

****

-Отца очень скоро посадили и мы с мамой переехали жить к бабушкам, в лес. Там мама встретила маму. - Марк заулыбался, смотря сквозь Океана, потерявшись в картинах прошлого. - они были такие прям пипец счастливые. Серьёзно. Самое счастливое время в моей жизни: мамы обнимаются, бабушки крутятся и я мелкий.

***

Мама терпела год.  
Когда отца за его чрезмерное увлечение «сахарной пудрой» садят в тюрьму, мама разводится с отцом, и возвращается в родной шалаш, забрав с собой сына.  
Там ее, помимо бесчисленных мам, теть и бабушек, ждёт ещё кое-кто.  
Так Марк знакомится с Иванкой, что под презрительное отцовское «та лесбуха» совсем не подходит. Она добрая, весёлая и отлично колдует в дуэте с мамой, которая смотрит на неё так, словно свет клином сошёлся. Её звонкий смех красивее пения русалок, и мамина улыбка сияет ярче любых звёзд.  
Бабушки, которых у Марка по линии мамы, было более чем достаточно, на счастливую парочку смотрят и только плечами пожимают.  
«Она ее судьба, тут нет ничего предрассудительного.»  
Через год совместной жизни Марк привыкает к тому, что у него две мамы и даже начинает находить в этом плюсы. Например, мама Иванка никогда его не ругает всерьёз и у неё можно выпросить поужинать вредной, но безумно вкусной едой, когда мама на работе допоздна. А вот с мамой можно ходить на стрелки и красить волосы во все цвета радуги. Она лепит ему на разодранную коленку обслюнявленный подорожник и старается научить плавать в воде, не потухая. Берет с собой в другие миры за нужными ей травами, с ней интересно и сильнее он никого не любит.   
Мамы смеются, щекочут и целуют его в веснушчатые щёки, обгорелые от постоянного солнца. В его жизни цветёт лето.

***

А потом...- глаза у колдуна потемнели. - потом отца выпустили досрочно. В лес он попасть не мог, ну и дождался пока я пойду в школу - она в городе была. А там после занятий протащил меня за шиворот к машине и бывай. Перетащил в мир драконов, чтобы не нашли. У него там своя компашка была. Они пыльцой фей барыжили. - Марк поморщился, Океан молча налил огненную воду в рюмки. - проебались однажды знатно, с мелом намешали не тем. Но за ними пришли. Отца избили, он даже двигаться не мог, а я...-Марк замолчал и резким движением опрокинул в себя поочередно обе рюмки. Дёрнул тощими плечами.: - а я облил квартиру бензином и поджег.

***

Когда Марку исполняется одиннадцать, то отец выходит из тюрьмы досрочно. Он объявляется на пороге школы, когда мамы дома нет и, оттолкнув в сторону молодую учительницу, вытаскивает за ворот форменного пиджака Марка, который позже получает свою порцию наказания за сопротивление.  
Суд снова на стороне отца и тут даже слепому понятно, что тот связался с какой-то организаций, которая его покрывает. Мама подаёт апелляцию за аппеляцией и везде терпит поражение.   
В отцовской квартире, где под потолком вечно струятся клубы сигаретного дыма, Ратори продолжает своё старое дело, только теперь Марк отлично понимает, что никакая это ни сахарная пудра. Он часто садится в самый темный угол, когда к отцу приходят разные люди. Чаще всего на них смотреть нельзя без жалости, но одну гостью отца он запоминает. Ей едва ли четырнадцать, блеклые глаза судорожно блестят на осунувшемся лице, а сама она до болезненного худая. Но Марк, заворожённый, смотрит как она этими костлявыми руками водит зажигалкой под ложкой с порошком, и его навсегда покоряет игра пламени, что лижет металл, растворяя какой-то наркотик. Отца не смущает что девушка ещё даже близко не совершеннолетняя и в край обдолбанная. Заплатить ей больше нечем и на следующий день взгляд остекленевших глаз без выражения ловит Марк. Ее труп прячет тоже он. Ну как прячет.   
поджигает.  
К пятнадцати годам счастливая жизнь с мамами забывается, как счастливый сон, зато запоминаются другие вещи. Он знает как смешать пыльцу с мелом, чтобы никто не заметил подставы; он знает как по-тихому вытащить продукты из магазина, если голодный; он знает много всего, чего не хотел бы, но постепенно он забывает, что хотел бы тот старый Марк. Новый Марк свободное время проводит смешивая разные смеси, и часами разглядывает как пляшет пламя. Он знает каким цветом горит каждый из элементов и как замешать коктейль Молотова. 

В один день к отцу приходит группа гостей и с первого взгляда понятно,что это не обычные гости, к которым привык Марк, а те самые. Начальство. Их главарь разговаривает с заикающимся отцом недолго, а потом тушит об его руку сигарету и внимательно смотрит как отца избивают по его приказу. Марк наблюдает за этим из своего угла и думает, что огонь был бы более милосердным с отцом. Той же ночью, когда посетители уходят, оставив отца валяться на полу и прихватив в уплату все пакеты с неразбавленной пыльцой, Марк поджигает квартиру, предварительно разбрызгав в ней бензин и пнув отца по рёбрам на прощание.   
Он находит маму и Иванку дома. Гладит их по волосам, в которых уже появились серебряные ниточки, и слушает их слезы, их тихие причитания про его глаза, в которых тревожное отсутствие доброты.   
Марк думает о том, что будь у него шанс все переиграть, то он бы разве что пнул посильнее.   
Межмирная стража, что объявляется на крыльце дома на следующее же утро, задаёт наводящие вопросы, обещает защитить.  
Марк вспоминает пустые глаза той девчушки, которой они не помогли и морщится: стражам он не верит. 

***  
Марк достал сигарету и прикурил от волос. Океан хлебнул с горла, поморщившись уже с собственного жеста.  
-об этом я не жалею. Он мудак был редкостный и заслуживал этого. Ну а потом я полез куда не надо. - Марк нервно выдохнул дым. - решил что я самый умный. Хуюмный, блять.

***

Он возвращается в мир драконов, где встречает тех двоих. У Тома и Розмари свой, специфический, взгляд на жизнь. Марк в восхищении любуется Розмари; у неё длинные белокурые волосы, чувственные губы и светлые глаза, которыми она осматривает зал из под четырёх рядов ресниц, пока крутится на шесте. Она знает, когда стоит улыбнуться, умеет мило шутить и у неё прекрасный смех в который Марк влюблён.   
Работа стриптизерши не приносит ей никакого дохода, потому что, как она рассказывает знатно поддатому Марку, её хозяин, какой-то древний, отдал девушку в уплату своего долга, на бессрочное пользование, щедро предложив отдать её, когда там решат, что хватит.   
То есть никогда.  
Марк, которому стоило бы уже остановиться, допивает залпом мутное содержимое своего стакана и, абсолютно пьяный, предлагает Розмари взять долг на себя. Счастливая девушка дарит ему одну ночь, а на утро оставляет в пустой пастели, один на один с похмельем и группой вооружённых мужчин на пороге спальни.   
Том, который оказывается жертвой такой же неудачной любви, с глумливым сочувствием улыбается ему из коридора, по которому его тащат, и, доведя до кабинета, кидают на голый пол, прямо перед столом какого-то чувака. У того прямо таки модельная внешность, как и у всех вампиров, глубокие зеленые глаза и ровные ряды клыков, которые он ненавязчиво демонстрирует широкой улыбкой. Рядом на диванчике, закинув ногу на ногу, скучает молодая шатенка, рассматривая свой маникюр. Молодой мужчина не представляется, но сообщает, что долг Розмари теперь висит на Марке и он его отработает ему с лихвой.  
Впервые его не слишком привлекательное лицо становится благословением, а природный талант к огню - средством выжимания денег из толпы.  
Через время Марк начинает слышать странные шепотки, пробегаясь рассеянным взглядом по гостям. Это он скидывает на злоупотребление спиртным, которое он хлещет уже так же как и отец.   
Он идёт в казино, наслушавшись историй от таких же неудачников, как и он, что мол были такие, которым везло и они выплачивали весь долг, выиграв. Как выясняется и с удачей, и с интуицией у него проблемы. Красавчик, сидящий напротив, не забывает об этом сообщить.

***

Океан вопросительно на него смотрит. Марк молчит, а потом выдаёт, явно упустив какие-то детали, которые Океан чувствует своим недодаром.   
-Решил, что возвращаться домой лучше с баблом. Я тогда только начал мысли читать и поэтому неплохо играл в карты. Короче, полез в казино. - Марк достал ещё одну сигарету и стряхнул пепел с пальцев. -ну и- он хмыкнул.- решил отпраздновать выигрыш заранее. Бухнул и пошёл в казино. А оно короче принадлежало местной мафии. Я проиграл в чистую просто. И начал требовать, чтобы мне дали реванш мол денег у меня нет и вообще пошли нахуй. - Руки у Марка затряслись. - они меня сначала просто выпнуть хотели, но меня услышал их пахан. - Марк поёжился. - он вышел ко мне и предложил расклад мол сыграет со мной и если выиграю, то забираю бабло и валю, а если проиграю, то - парень сглотнул. - отработаю. Ну я согласился. Он выглядел как ты, то есть вроде старше на пару лет кажется, а в реале на пару столетий. Вампир кажется или их полукровка. Но у этого козла оказался барьер в голове, он ещё по ходу был под белкой. Ну знаешь, - Марк оттянул себе веки,- глаза так блестели. То ли под статикой, то ли крыша у него просто ехала. Но играть эта тварь умела: обыграл меня как соплежуя. - рыжий замолчал,с мрачным видом сжав губы. - Пришлось остаться. А потом я, когда стало совсем херово, сбежал. Привёл их к себе домой, как крыса. Ну, а дальше ты знаешь сам.- Океан налил Марку, тот одним духом опрокинул в себя жидкость.

***

Решение сбежать появляется после пяти лет танцев с огнём, и редких ночей с разными толстосумами, которые помогают загасить ему накапавшие проценты. Их почему-то стремная рожа Марка совершенно не смущает, они исправно платят деньги, а ему ничего другого от них не нужно. Но сумма почти не меняется за эти два года и Марк кожей чувствует, что если не сбежит, то останется тут до исхода срока годности, пока ему милостиво не пустят пулю в лоб.  
Он возвращается в родной мир, домой. На следующее утро он спускается на кухню.  
Где его уже ждут. Мама и Иванка сидят рядом, крепко сцепив руки и боясь дышать лишний раз. Дуло пистолета приставлено к виску мамы - такое если выстрелит, то убьёт обеих. Кайли, та самая роскошная шатенка из кабинета Красавчика, скучающе ему сообщает, что не любит, когда ее босса пытаются надуть. И делает взмах рукой. Выстрел четкий и громкий, а спустя пару секунд мама и Иванка падают на пол. На стене розовым пятном, напоминающим шедевры мировых абстракционистов, виднеются кровь и выбитые мозги. Синие глаза мамы и серые Иванки тускнеют, а руки их плотно переплетены даже после смерти.  
Шатенка легко поднимается с софы, на которой сидела, Марк тяжело падает на колени,не в силах поверить в происходящее. Все эти годы он жил мыслью, что вернётся домой, к маме и Иванке; к куче сварливых бабушек, которые могли силой заставить снять непонравившуюся кофту и тут же накормить вкусными пирожками. Все это было домом. Который у него только что отняли.   
Мафия покидает его дом, сообщив что они придут завтра; они понимают, что бежать ему все равно некуда. Они не уходят далеко.  
Марк смотрит в продёрнутые болью глаза Кайли, единственное что осталось целым на её теле, теперь полностью покрытом вязью ожогов. Он тянется к девушке и обнимает её, слушая визги приказавшей убить его семью, пахнет жаренным мясом, а чужая кожа слезает лоскутами, обнажая красное нутро.

***

-Знаешь,- Марк пьяным взглядом скользнул по лицу друга. - мне стало легче. Но факта это не меняет - он икнул.- наш маленький милаш всё-таки умеет злится. Ты должен мне сотку. -Океан закатил глаза.   
-Спорили не на сто, а на пятьдесят.  
-Ты мне должен еще пятьдесят за душещипательную историю моей говножизни. - гоготул Марк,потянувшись к бутылке.

***

«Марк!» раздался родной голос матери и Шанта полетела вниз по лестнице, ему навстречу, спотыкаясь и даже не пытаясь что-то сделать с распахнувшимся халатом, Марк впился глазами в маму и почти всхлипнул, когда ее руки крепко обвились вокруг него, даря забытое чувство безопасности. Он услышал, как она взахлёб рыдает, вздрагивая и судорожно ощупывая все до чего могла дотянуться, и расплакался сам.  
большая часть ночи прошла размыто: мама все время пыталась его накормить и каждые пять минут спрашивала все от с ним в порядке, не пострадал ли он, что с ним случилось.  
В ту ночь он спал с ней и Иванкой в одной постели, как в далеком детстве, и был счастлив, ощущая их руки, когда засыпал.   
Утром он проснулся от бьющего из окна света, мама никогда не зашторивала окна, и обнаружил что она уже встала.   
Он был так рад, что наконец-то вернулся домой, что спустился вниз вприпрыжку, шлепая босыми ногами.  
Счастье, оно такое, знаете, мимолетное. Пока оно есть, время летит настолько быстро, как в воздушном коридоре, и замедляется, когда мы несчастны, липнет к пальцам, растягивает события. Наверное поэтому, для него следующие десять минут прошли дольше чем вся его жизнь.   
Что-то промелькнуло в зелёных глазах матери, и Марк в ступоре уставился на неё, пытаясь понять почему она кричит ему убегать. И то как окрашиваются кремовые стены на их кухне, багряными разводами растекается по полу лужа из маминых мозгов, этого он никогда не забудет. Как рядом лежит, сжимая её руки Иванка, такая родная.   
вот она ему улыбается, родной щербатой улыбкой.   
вот она плачет, слезы текут по веснушчатым щекам.  
вот она кричит.  
вот она лежит, неестественно изогнувшись.  
вот она..  
вот она..  
мама?

***

Когда он становится Банши, то проводит три года, переваривая случившееся с ним и огрызаясь в коридорах с высоченным парнем, от которого за версту воняет магией воды. Океан и Леди его не трогают, но им и самим бы помощь не помещала. Им всем здесь нужна помощь.  
Спустя три года огонь, который потух три года назад вместе с выстрелом, унёсшим две заветные жизни, взрывается огромным газовым шаром; он даёт колдуну сил выплеснуть все то, что накопилось за последние десять лет, и гаснет, когда он начинает плакать. Ему больно и его гложет горькое чувство, словно бы его обманули; как какая-то сила может сравниться с жизнями тех, кого он любил? Это же неравноценный обмен! Рядом сидит,прислонившись спиной к стене, Океан и молчит. Он не говорит, что у всех здесь отняли их души. Их всех здесь обманули.

***

Снежинка опускается на почерневшую, уже безжизненную почву, вскоре вся поляна устелена белым покрывалом. Марк опускает взгляд на свои руки и удивленно смотрит на слой снега на них, он чувствует незнакомое покалывание в пальцах и запах дыма.  
он впервые в жизни замёрз.  
напротив него намертво впаяна в землю тяжелая плита с выгравированными на ней именами и датой; мало, слишком мало прожили для ведьм.  
Марк со злостью стискивает зубы: в конце концов он уже старше тех женщин, чьи жизни так внезапно прервались; Марк неосознанно тянется к пока ещё непривычной, едва наметившейся сети морщинок в уголках глаз, и понимает, что она - Шанта из его воспоминаний уже намного младше его, моложе; ему до больного обидно: обидно что Шанта не дожила до этих чертовых морщин, она же заслуживал как никто другой дожить до старости, взять на руки этих чертовых внуков, а после и правнуков; Черт! Да ради чего ему дали эту силу? чтобы родная мать так рано ушла от него? Ушла, забрав что-то важное из Марка, какую-то незримую часть внутри. Что-то из области сердца.  
Марк поднимает опухшие глаза к бескрайнему голубому небу, такому же как и в беззаботном детстве, тогда рядом были мамы и все казалось не таким поганым. Марк тяжело выдыхает. Лучше бы умер он.

***  
Эмма спускается к ним, созерцая карнавал откровений в обнимку с бутылкой, и кривит губы.  
-опять пилить пришла? - фыркает Марк в столешницу. Эмма аккуратно отнимает у него стакан и прячет бутылку, стараясь даже не смотреть на парней.   
-как он? - внезапно глухо спрашивает колдун, лицо Эммы смягчается и она тихо отвечает.  
-ему плохо. я не знаю что он с ним сделал, но теперь ему на глазах становится хуже. что будем делать? - в её голосе плохо скрытая мольба, видимо Миша ей не просто нравится. Парни тоже не готовы так просто с ним расстаться, всего неделя, а ощущение будто вместе уже годы.  
-завтра придёт Смерть. нам просто нужно помочь ему пережить эту ночь. - глухо отзывается Океан. Все отстранённо кивают.

Ночь оказывается слишком длинной по их ощущениям.

***

К вечеру становится хуже.  
Все строится на контрастах. Казалось бы только что его прошибало настолько сильной судорогой, что тело не касалось скомканной и мокрой насквозь постели.   
через ударные залпы головной боли, не дающей раскрыть веки, он слышал скрипучий и непривычно взволнованный голос Марка, которому нагрубил с утра. Уже не злится?   
Звуки голоса колдуна мягко опоясывал потусторонний тенор Океана, но их речь приносила с каждым словом лишь боль.   
Хотелось, чтобы все прекратилось, чтобы кровь перестала гореть в венах, вызывая лихорадку. хотелось, чтобы тело перестало трясти в судорожном танце, от которого немыслимо ломило кости и немело во рту. Хотелось, чтобы прошла эта невыносимая жажда, какой он не испытывал. 

Хотелось, чтобы рядом был папа.

Миша сжимается в комок, чувствуя, как Марк и Океан пытаются разжать его в две пары рук, один из них до ожогов, как кажется парню, горячий, а второй ледяной до онемения. Почему же ему так плохо? Почему это всегда должен быть он? Почему? Почему? Почему?   
Он что-то бормочет несвязанное, понимает что бредит, но остановить себя не может, тьма, что обнимает его своими липкими лапками кажется спасением.

внезапное чувство раздирающей изнутри боли пропало, оставив уставшее и изломанное тело; бело-серое небо обнимало зимний лес, кружилось калейдоскопом над парнем, а звенящую тишину нарушало потрескивание неправдоподобно алого костра, шелест ткани и странный хруст; он опустил взгляд от неба и почувствовал как перехватило дыхание; абсолютно чёрные глаза без намёка на белок отражали его перепуганное, измученное лихорадкой, лицо с засевшими синяками, глаза на котором казались в несколько раз больше; Мики чувствовал нечеловечески сильную хватку на пояснице, что позволяла ему практически висеть в объятиях, другая рука вампира крепко сжимала его ладонь, казавшуюся совсем детской в чужой хватке. Андрей сделал шаг, мягко кружа его, и Миша подчинился, отступив на полуносочках; раздался громкий хруст и парень почувствовал как по ноге потекло что-то горячее. Он опустил голову под давящим взглядом и сердце забилось где-то под подбородком.  
Черепа и кости, земля была ими устлана как ковром, а белый подол старомодного платья волнами шуршал по останкам; по красным следам, что они оставляли за собой,танцуя, Миша отстранённо понял что танцуют вальс, где-то в прошлой жизни он разучивал его с одноклассницей; сейчас он не мог вспомнить даже ее имени; где-то в прошлой жизни его главным переживанием был егэ и танец на выпускном. 

Миша хочет обратно в ту прошлую жизнь.

ещё раз хрустнуло и ещё, кровь текла ручьём из изрезанных костями ступней, а Андрей продолжал кружить его вокруг костра, разглядывая горящим ярче пламени маниакальным взглядом, на губах его играла довольная ухмылка, словно чужая боль была ему приятна.  
на нос парня опустилась снежинка и тут же растаяла, он рвано выдохнул от парализующей боли и удивленно отметил облачко пара, вырвавшееся изо рта.  
Снег все шёл и шёл, но казался недостаточно белым в сравнении с режущей глаза невыносимой белизной подвенечного платья, сковывавшего почти так же сильно, как и объятия сумасшедшего, в руках которого оказался. Зачем ему нужны были эти книги? Зачем он вообще вышел на улицу? Зачем? Зачем? Зачем?  
Миша чувствовал как постепенно немеет тело от боли и холода, мороз ломит молотом рёбра; время, казалось, потеряло всякое значение;  
«Тебе нравится, любовь моя? Это все для тебя».

Мишу подкинуло на кровати,скрутив судорогой, ещё более сильной чем прежде.  
в ушах все ещё стоял шёпот обещаний и признаний, где-то на периферии сознания кто-то кричал и плакал. 

осознание,что это был он.

и забился в болезненных спазмах, брыкая ногами, пачкая белые простыни кровью, тёкшей из изрезанных ступней.

***

Смерть заявляется ранним утром, когда рассвет просвечивался сквозь полоски жалюзи, рисуя на стенах зебру из светотени. Как всегда в отличном настроении, он выгоняет Банши из комнаты, в которой они провели целую ночь, едва ли сомкнув глаза хотя бы на пару минут. Эмма прижимает к себе окровавленные простыни, глядя как Смерть склоняется на измученным Мишей, и дверь решительно закрывает Марк. Он лбом утыкается девушке в плечо, стараясь скрыть мелкую дрожь.   
-он ему поможет. - твёрдо говорит Океан. - подождём их в гостиной, кто-нибудь что-нибудь хочет?  
Эмма сонно моргает, устало качая головой.   
-поспи. - Океан подталкивает её к дверям, отнимая простынь. Марк зевает, кивая, и уходит. Океан не ожидает увидеть его в течении этого дня, поэтому спускается на кухню, привычно проходя через гостиную. 

Воздух в гостиной тяжелый и холодный, как и в нежилой комнате. На самом деле, сам особняк тоже весь ледяной, не щипающе-морозный, как когда оставляешь окно открытым и, возвращаясь в комнату, застанешь снег на подоконике и пару голубей; это мертвый, пробирающий до костей, мерно-статичный холод, который спирает дыхание, вызывая немедленное желание уйти куда-то в подальше.   
Могильный холод, как после понимали все обитатели особняка. 

Океан терпеливо вздохнул и отхлебнул кофе. Спать хотелось неимоверно, но он позволил Марку в их негласном дежурстве лечь спать первым, поэтому сейчас изо всех сил боролся с дремотой. Рядом сидящий Марк всхрапнул и медленно сполз со спинки дивана на сидение.  
Послышались бодрые шаги, и в дверях показался Смерть, щёлкающий пальцами в такт какой-то песне.   
Океан подорвался, задев локтем Марка, который шуганулся, едва не упав на пол.   
-ну? -с надеждой спросил Океан, за шкирку выровняв колдуна, шатающегося так, будто стоял на палубе корабля.  
Мужчина одним движением поправил круглые очки и широко улыбнулся.  
-убить его решили? - поинтересовался он, - молодцы, молодцы.   
Океан посерел.   
Смерть плюхнулся в кресло, широко закинув ногу на ногу, и с наслаждением потянулся.  
-да будет он жить. -Банши выдохнули. - но, - парни снова задержали дыхание. - психику лечите ему сами. И, будьте зайками, найдите вампира, который не покалечит его. у вас только одна попытка осталась и больше я его за душу вытаскивать не стану.   
Марк насупился.

-на ваше счастье, что я пришёл дать вам задание.   
-ты в курсе того, что мудак редкостный? - спросил колдун.  
-с непомерным эго. - услужливо дополнил друга Океан.   
-Да, иногда мне приходит в голову такая странная мысль. - весело согласился Смерть. - ну так что? готовы помочь папочке?

Марк громко ругнулся, а Океан прищурился. Несмотря на привычную раздолбайскую веселость, видок у повелителя тени был не цветущий. Он небрежно щёлкнул пальцами, соткав из полумрака силуэт нужной вещи. Парни прищурились.

-То есть нож судеб? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Океан, стараясь держать лицо и не радоваться проблемам начальства.

Смерть раздраженно фыркнул и хлопнул ладонью по кофейному столику. Звук раздался громкий и противный, но Марк, заснувший почти сразу как понял что Мига в порядке, открыл воспалённые глаза. На его лице читался вопрос «за что мне это всё?» и отпечатался след от лямки майки-алкоголички, которую он использовал заместо подушки.

-И выглядит он как...? - вопрос звучал одновременно заинтересованно и иронично. Океан умел так строить предложения и подбирать интонацию, что в сочетании с его беспристрастными выражением оставалось только гадать: пошутил, издевается или спрашивает серьезно. Марк заинтересованно стрельнул карими глазами в Океана, контуры его фигуры на пару секунд размылись, напоминая пляску язычков пламени и вернулось в норму.

-Выглядит как обычный нож. Точнее кинжал, но в целом да.   
-То есть обычный набор: деревянная рукоятка, стальное лезвие и ножны,верно? - издевательски уточнил Марк, скривив губы. Смерть недавно позволил Леди выкинуть из особняка кадку с канаплей, поэтому колдун был не настроен утешать или помогать, хоть ему это и пришлось бы сделать. 

-Как думаешь, Океан, насколько тяжело найти столь эксклюзивный по виду агрегат? - судя по взбешённому виду Смерти, Марку стоило прикрыть рот немедленно.  
-А как так вышло...-медленно и тихо начал Океан, прикрыв веки,- что ты потерял нож судеб? Ещё и не просто где-то, а в пещере оракула?

Смерть открыл и закрыл рот, подвигал челюстью. У его ног постепенно росло облачко теней.

-Оракул же умер лет уже как   
семьсот примерно. - повернулся к тритону Марк, Океан затрясся от беззвучного смеха, кофе в чашке опасно плескалось, грозясь вылиться на идеально отглаженные брюки. Чтобы этого не случилось, он аккуратно ставит чашечку на кофейный столик и только после этого позволяет себе засмеяться.  
Смерть накрывает нервный тик.

-А что Жизнь сказала?-спросил вдруг Океан, сведя брови, Марк весело фыркнул,заметив как Смерть посинел.  
-Не надо ничего ей говорить! - истерично взвизгнул фальцетом Смерть,заламывая руки. Тут же вспомнил что он не абы кто,а повелитель тени и выпрямился.  
-Короче,ищите.   
Парни дружно застонали.

***

-Почему мы вообще этим занимаемся? Нам же даже не платят! - пожаловался на жизнь проползшему мимо крабу Марк. Сидеть на ледяном от сырости песке ему уже порядком надоело. Рассматривать было нечего, пейзаж был однотонным и скучным: береговая линия тянулась на долгие километры и была девственно пуста - ни лежаков, ни деревьев, ни чего-либо того, что могут оставить после себя люди. только безукоризненно чистый песок, хмурое небо с явными признаками надвигающегося шторма и беспокойное темное море, чьи волны упорно стремились захватить весь пляж - Марк отсаживался подальше уже четыре раза за последние полчаса. Здесь царствовали другие законы природы. 

Но ждать так долго, не имея возможности отвлечься, было крайне утомительным для гиперактивного колдуна, и ведь действительно не было здесь чем себя занять в ожидании : камушки в море не покидаешь - ну где можно найти настолько чистый песок? вот только в стране русалок.

«Сранные перфекционисты» злобно подумал Марк, кинув горсть песка в море, которую тут же развеял порыв ветра. часть попала ему в лицо, и он принялся с руганью отряхиваться. Океан появился именно тогда,когда стремительно дичавший от одиночества Марк почти начал драку с пляжем. Белобрысая бровь мгновенно взлетела вверх, придавая выражение лицу самое что ни на есть издевательское. 

-Я помешал? - ухмыльнулся Океан, дрейфуя с легкостью на волнах. Марк повернулся на звуки его голоса с резвостью человека жизнью обиженного.  
-Тыыы,- прошипел колдун, - где ты блядь был?! Я заебался тебя ждать!  
В его перекошенное лицо прилетел комок водорослей, от которого мгновенно пошёл дымок. Лицо у Марка приобрело насыщенный красный цвет.

-Не урони в песок, тебе придётся их съесть. - слегка потягивая гласные в слогах, как это обычно делал Смерть, сообщил Океан, истерики Марка его странным образом забавляли.  
-Я не стану жрать эту байду! - завёлся с полуфразы Марк, с брезгливостью сняв с лица внушительный моток бирюзовых водорослей.  
-Значит сдохнешь. - невозмутимо пожал голыми плечами Океан. 

Марк с придыханием высказал что он думает о двухметровых рыбах, дебильном начальстве и почему-то о крабах. В конце концов взял и запихал в рот комок, принявшись мрачно жевать. Все как обычно: Океан говорит что-либо сделать, Марк матерится, плюётся, но делает.   
По мере того как морщился от специфичного вкуса Марк, пламя на его макушке принимало другой вид, сжимаясь наподобие капюшона. За считанные минуты все тело колдуна окутали потоки воздуха, сродни скафандру.

-Что это за хуйня?! - тут же разорался во всю силу своих связок Гольдман. Океан закатил глаза и сделал жест рукой, будто хотел обрызгать Марка. Тот уловил движение и отпрыгнул на добрых полтора метра.  
-Думаешь что сможешь достать меня, ха...- начал говорить неимоверно довольный собой парень, и тут же его окатило с головой прибойной волной. Вода,пенясь, утекла обратно в море, оставив на берегу ошарашенного Марка.   
-Не потух..-потрясённо бормотал тот, разглядывая расстопытренную пятерню. Океан снисходительно улыбнулся.  
-Так и будешь изучать ладони или мы все таки поплывём? - начал раздражаться тритон и подплыл совсем близко.  
-Поплывем? - расплылся в широкой улыбке Марк. 

Последний раз он плавал в обычном водоёме в глубоком детстве, и сейчас испытывал щенячью радость от возможности подобного события.

-Можешь поползли по дну,если есть желание. - закатил глаза Океан. - Давай резвее.

Дважды повторять не пришлось, Марк тут же закатал джинсы по колени, хотя и не мог намокнуть, и пошлепал по пенящейся воде к Океану.

-Осторожно ступенька. - предупредил русал, но Марк уже потерял равновесие оказавшись в воде по грудь, хотя только только она едва доходила до щиколоток. Льдистые глаза маячили напротив.

-А? что? - не понял колдун, увидев что бледные губы шевелятся на бескровном лице.   
-Говорю, руку давай - с раздражением фыркнул Океан, протягивая белую ладонь.  
Марк молча схватился за руку и Океан потянул его под воду.

Сначала Марк зажмурился, инстинктивно боясь затухнуть, но прошло десять секунд, двадцать и ничего не менялось, только на уши слегка давило, приглушая слышимость. Колдун осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и тут же потрясенно распахнул оба. Ему стало понятно почему на суше так мало русалок и их не волнует мерзкая погода наверху: в темном и негостеприимном наверху штормовом море был спрятан от посторонних глаз целый мир. Всё вокруг было ярким и красивым, мимо проплывали рыбки, морские коньки и скаты различных расцветок. Ярко-бирюзовые водоросли щекотали открытые участки кожи, а тёплое течение мягко омывало тело. Только руку сжимал холод, Марк повернулся и увидел самое красивое создание в своей жизни.

«Наверное поэтому им так легко топить моряков.» отстранённо подумал Марк, потянувшись к прекрасному лицу. Насколько Океан был красив на суше, настолько это не шло ни в какое сравнение с ним под водой. Марк осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по белой щеке и зарылся в мягкие волосы. А потом опомнился и отпрянул, точнее попытался и отпрыгнул на расстояние руки,что до сих пор сжимала его.

-Насмотрелся? - спросило незнакомое создание с сарказмом, нетерпеливо взмахнув двухметровым хвостом.  
-Океан? - внезапно осип Марк. Существо закатило глаза в знакомой манере.  
-Да, идиот. Поплыли, времени у нас немного, не хотелось бы плыть ночью. - и сделал несколько сильных взмахов хвостом, не отпуская парня.  
-Блин. Неудобно. - цыкнул друг, потянув на себя колдуна и перехватив поперёк груди. И после этого резко сорвался с места, нереально быстро набирая скорость. Для Марка подводный мир размылся до двух холодных рук, что крепко держали, не давая упасть.

-Просыпайся. - прозвучал сквозь тёмную пелену мягкий тенор. Марк неохотно разлепил веки.  
-Че? - раздраженно и хрипло поинтересовался колдун.  
-Ниче. - фыркнул Океан. - Почти приплыли.

Марк огляделся: все цвета приглушились и стала преобладать темная гамма. И ни одной живой души. Океан скосил глаза на вертящего головой Марка и тихо пояснил.  
-Мы уже на территории Ониксовых.   
-А это что? - распахнул карие глаза колдун, глядя как дно ковром выстилают потопленные судна различных мастей и давности.  
-А это кладбище кораблей.- невозмутимой пояснил Океан, проплыв мимо скалящегося скелета в военной форме. Марк вцепился в руки друга, словно они были спасательным кругом. Океан на это промолчал, но колдун чувствовал что тому тоже не по себе от такого количества разбитых судов. Это ведь не просто затонувший корабль, а ещё и погибший экипаж, скелеты было легко разглядеть.

-Долго ещё? - стуча зубами спросил Марк, напрягшись всем телом. Вдали он видел только темноту и никакой надежды и радости от неё это не прибавляло.   
-Впереди скала, проплывем ее и окажемся на месте. - дрожащим голосом ответил Океан.  
-Как мы проплывём скалу? Они ж высокие и широкие! - не понял Марк.  
-Там есть замаскированный тоннель. - ответил тритон на придыхании. Марк сначала напрягся,пытаясь понять что с Океаном, а потом до него дошло, что пока он спал, друг пересёк практически половину подводного континента на запредельной скорости и сейчас уже начал выдыхаться. Образ всесильного и непоколебимого Океана пошатнулся, но слабость друга не раздражала, а вызывала непонятное беспокойство. Хотелось как-то ободрить, пожалеть, поэтому Марк сказал:  
-Реще двигай хвостиком, рыбёха.  
И тут же понял какой он идиот.   
«Вот дебииииил» - со стоном протянул про себя Марк.  
-Будешь паясничать, я тебя выкину к скелетам. - хмыкнул Океан, впрочем, руки не разжал.

-Марк? - позвал Океан, после долгого молчания. Голос у него был уставший и немного севший.   
-Чё?   
-Расскажи что-нибудь? - попросил русал.  
-Я чё сранная нянька, сказки рассказывать? - фыркнул колдун, но негромко начал, - был недавно у оборотней, ты знал что у них баб почти нет? А те кто есть, те злющие и бешеные. Вроде как начали это ну блин ну это..-защёлкал пальцами Марк,пытаясь вспомнить слово.  
-Вырождаются? - тихо подсказал Океан.  
-Точняк! Вырождаются да, ну так вот, встретил я трёх пацанов. Они там тип блоггеры. Путешествуют по мирам и такое. А ещё друган у них есть, имя такое ржачное.. -Марк резко прервал свой рассказ,который Океан слушал,не перебивая, когда они вплотную подплыли к скале из чёрного камня.  
-Приплыли. - тоном капитана корабля оповестил русал. Марк замотал головой в поисках чего-то примечательного.  
-И че делать? - спросил колдун, не найдя ничего.  
-Я не могу в данный момент совершать какие-либо махинации конечностями, поэтому придётся тебе поводить руками по скале, чтобы найти выступающий камешек. Он что-то вроде дверной ручки или рычага.- пояснил тритон. Марк протянул ладонь к скале и наткнулся на абсолютно-полированную стену без единой зазубринки. Они проплавали вдоль неё, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выступ, практически полчаса, пока Марк, раздраженно взмахнув рукой, не стукнулся ладонью об острый камень.  
Под громкие ругательства Марка камень пополз в сторону, открыв небольшой проход. 

-Молодец. - похвалил Океан и, покрепче перехватив Марка, вплыл в туннель.  
-О, свет в конце. - флегматично протянул Марк. - если мы умрем.  
-Никто здесь не умрет. - уверенно оборвал Океан и сильно взмахнул хвостом, проплыв половину коридора за раз. 

***

Мимо проплыла счастливая парочка влюблённых, русалка с щупальцами осьминога кокетливо хихикала и поправляла венок из бурых водорослей. Вдалеке ещё одна парочка гуляла с ребёнком,а рядом стоял ларёк с.

-О, сувениры! - обрадовался Марк и задрыгал ногами. -Греби туда, рыбка.

Океан как ни странно послушал, и подплыл к палатке, в которой белели футболки,кружки, и прочая сувенирная штука. Продавец расплылся в широченной улыбке, обнажив два ряда острейших акульих зубов. 

-Как давно у нас не было в гостях жемчужных и колдунов! - счастливо оповестил русал. - А гостей-то мы любим! - сообщил торговец таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно - гостей Ониксовые любят ну очень сильно. Главное, чтобы не на обед.  
-Хотите кружку с нашим гербом? Или может экскурсию? Или футболку? Размеры на вас как раз остались! - замельтешил продавец по палатке.  
-эээ, нет. - неловко замотал головой Океан, пока Марк довольно натягивал футболку поверх майки.   
-А что же тогда? - расстроился продавец, но тут же приободрился, демонстрируя готовность помочь.  
-Подскажите, пожалуйста, как добраться до пещеры Оракула. - попросил Океан, и глаза собеседника испуганно распахнулись.  
-Может не надо вам туда? - осторожно спросил продавец. Марк фыркнул.  
-Надо. - ответил твёрдо океан.  
Продавец тут же пожал плечами мол он же спросил, и протянул буклет.  
-Это карта. По ней легко сможете добраться. Двигайтесь от центрального парка. Денег не надо, это похоронный подарок от нашей фирмы.- и с приветливым оскалом отвернулся к другим покупателями.  
-Какой подарок? - осипшим голосом переспросил Марк, пытаясь унять дергающийся глаз.   
-Похоронный. - спокойно повторил Океан и развернул одной рукой карту, изучая дорогу.  
-Тут недалёко. Поплыли. - Океан аккуратно сложил широкую водоросль, всучил ее Марку, и, покрепче перехватив того, поплыл.

***

-Идея всё-таки была плохая. - медленно сообщил Океан, потрясённо раскачиваясь на месте.  
-Меня тоже скелеты на входе натолкнули на подобную мысль. - согласился Марк, вцепившись в друга и стараясь не стучать громко зубами.  
-у меня будет долгий разговор со Смертью, когда вернёмся. - сообщил колдун, сверкая испуганными глазами.  
-если вернёмся, то я присоединюсь. 

***

-Красиво, - потрясенно протянул Марк, запрокинув голову и разглядывая потолок. Водоросли в темноте пещеры светились зелёным потусторонним цветом.   
-Эти водоросли называются слезами Намиры. Самые древние растения в морях. - почему то шепотом сообщил Океан, тоже разглядывая потолок.   
-Океан? - позвал Марк.  
-М?   
-Почему твоя рука у меня под задом? - спросил Марк. - не то чтобы я против, но.. - заухмылялся самым поскудным способом колдун.  
-Марк? - напряжённо прервал Океан.  
-Что?   
-Я не держу тебя под зад.   
-ГОСТИ~! - вокруг парней сжались стальной хваткой щупальца и легко протащили в соседнюю пещеру. Их обладатель счастливо скалился акульими клыками и складывал ладони лодочкой.

Банши возопили во всю мощь голосовых связок. Потолок затрясся, осыпаясь мелкой галькой.

-Вы вообще кто такой? - истерично спросил Океан, закончив орать. Марк ещё пока не оставил попыток. Русал напротив улыбнулся ещё более широко и маниакально.  
-оооо, я Корей!- ответил жутко довольный тритон, скалясь.  
-а вы кто таки~ие? И что забыли в моём до~оме? - с придыханием поинтересовался хозяин пещеры. Щупальца сжались крепче, крики Марка оборвались, колдун засипел, а Океан почувствовал как у него затрещали рёбра.

-Мы. От. Смерти. - рвано и с трудом сообщил Океан, пока их не придушили.  
-оооооо, значится, Банши.- хватка мгновенно ослабла и Корей принялся рассматривать парней с удвоенным интересом, пока те глотали воздух.  
-что же может быть надо Банши от меня, скромного отшельника? - спросил тритон, скрестив руки на груди. Оскал стал менее дружелюбным.  
-Мы вообще не знали что тут кто-то живет! Нас отправили в пещеру оракула за кинжалом судеб вот и всё! - заистерил Марк, сорвавшись на последнем слове в позорный визг, и попытался освободиться от сжимающего его щупальца. Вопреки усилиям оно только крепче сжималось.

-Нож судеб? - задумался, театрально приложив указательный палец к губам, Корей. -Не видел. Хотя~. Может это был он. А что мне за него будет?  
-эээээ, мы вас поблагодарим? - растерялся Океан. Судя по опасному блеску в глазах Корея, ответил он неверно.   
щупальца сжались с невероятной силой.

Скорее всего свои истории парни закончили именно от удушения если бы пещеру не озарил яркий свет от портала. Хватка тут же ослабла, так как Корей отвлёкся, с интересом наблюдая за миганием портала.   
Раздался знакомый гогот Смерти и на каменный пол выпал Миша, прижимая к себе большую подушку, которая мгновенно намокла. 

-Он же утонет! - рявкнул панически Марк, но наткнулся на скептичный взгляд Океана.  
-Марк?  
-Надо спасать мелкого! Он же задохне.. - заголосил колдун, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
-Марк! - гаркнул Океан.   
-Че?! - рыкнул в ответ рыжий.  
-Здесь воды нет, еблан. Только на полу. - раздраженно сообщил русал, приподняв бровь.  
-Да? Оу..- смутился Марк. Океан закатил глаза.

Корей глянул на них, но быстро потерял интерес, и потянулся щупальцем к спящему Мише, аккуратно подняв того за шкирку на уровень парней.

-Миш? - позвал Океан.  
-Ещё пять минуточек, пап. - простонал Миша.  
-Просыпайся, еб твою бабушку! - гаркнул менее терпеливый Марк. Миша неохотно разлепил веки.  
-Ну что? - чуть не плача спросил парень, кулаками растирая глаза. Этот исключительно детский жест ни к ситуации и месту умилил парней. Впрочем, они довольно быстро вспомнили, где находятся, и пальцами указали в сторону Корея. Миша медленно повернул голову.  
-доброе у~утро. - промурлыкал не в меру счастливый тритон. - ещё гости, прям праздник какой-то!

Миша, спросонья перепугавшийся до чертиков, разорался так, что даже Банши уважительно присвистнули.

-Оооо, ещё один, - снова довольно оскалился Корей. И начал по одному ставить парней на землю, только Океана последним опустил в озеро, мерцавшее в дальнем проёме.

***

-Так ты не будешь нас убивать? - недоверчиво прищурился Марк, встав в боевую стойку богомола.  
-А надо? - удивился Корей, приподняв брови.  
-Нет! - крикнул Океан из воды, его голос сопроводил всплеск воды, - нам просто нужен этот нож, и мы тут же уйдём.   
Вернуться без него у нас не выйдет, извините за это.

Корей внимательно обвёл парней задумчивым взглядом, потом возвёл глаза к сводчатому потолку пещеры, демонстрируя основательный мыслительный процесс. 

-Тогда оставайтесь, места хватит! - выдал внезапно тритон и счастливо улыбнулся. Парни синхронно выдохнули.  
-Разве вы спешите? - развёл руками Корей. - Смерть может и подождать, у него в запасе много времени, поверьте, а мне очень одиноко и скучно. Погостите у меня немного и я подумаю над тем, чтобы вернуть вам этот ножичек.   
-Вы точно его вернёте? - недоверчиво прищурился Океан, скрестив руки, покрытые чешуйками, на груди.  
-Да как я могу вас обманывать? - сделал честные глаза Корей, мигом перестав делать вид, что делает им одолжение. - Останьтесь! Я могу вас многому научить! Ну кроме колдуна, там все очень плохо...  
-ЧТО? - рявкнул мгновенно озверевший Марк. - Да я тут самый крутой маг, который...  
-Который даже нормально колдовать не умеет? - издевательски переспросил Корей. 

Он каким-то образом умудрялся одновременно и скалиться, демонстрируя доброжелательность, и издеваться. Если у Океана выражение лица почти не менялось, поэтому и было тяжело проследить тонкую грань между «я совершенно серьёзен» и «я издеваюсь над тобой, потому что мне скучно», то у Корея, напротив, была слишком живая мимика.

-Вообще, если честно, то было бы неплохо именно колдуна подучить. - признался Океан, вылезая голыми ступнями на холодный мрамор.  
-Ты хотел сказать «научить с азов»? - промурлыкал Корей, пока одно из его щупалец рылось в одном из ящиков шкафа, замаскированного под стену.   
-Херали с азов? Я умею колдовать! - возмутится Марк, недовольный что его обсуждают при нем же.   
-Спонтанные выбросы магии, основанные на взрывном темпераменте, нельзя считать умением колдовать. - Корей назидательно поднял вверх указательный палец, щупальце тем временем нашло, что искало и аккуратно протянуло Океану кимоно.   
-Серьёзно? - спросил Океан, надевая предложенную одежду с помощью двух щупалец, которые исполняли роль комердинера.  
-Другого нет, прости. Давно гостей не принимал..- понурился Корей, одно из щупалец нервно забилось по полу. Вид у хозяина пещеры сразу же стал очень несчастным. Миша мысленно прикинул насколько же давно не было гостей, раз наряд из другой эпохи. Хотя... это же другой мир, здесь это мог быть и писк моды лет тридцать назад. А что такое для русалок тридцать лет? Сущий пустяк.

-Ничего. Прости, не знал. - тут же поднял обе ладони в знак капитуляции Океан, знавший историю своего мира определенно лучше Миши. Корей мгновенно засиял улыбкой и закружился по помещению.  
-У меня есть такой прекрасный чай! И кексики! - прокурлыкал он, скрываясь в соседнем зале.  
-Может все не так уж и плохо? - шёпотом спросил Миша у парней. Марк все ещё кипел от злости, поэтому не ответил.  
-Разумеется. У него же есть кексики. - чопорно отозвался Океан, снисходительно улыбаясь.

***

-А мне нравится такой способ обучения. - заметил, ухмыляясь, Океан, пока наблюдал, как Корей, любовно сначала оглаждывая каждый кинжал, метал ножи в Марка. Колдун демонстрировал потрясающие способности в области акробатики и ораторского искусства, без перерывов матерясь. 

Так продолжалось уже третий день. В начале Корей заявил, что обучение лучше начинать с самых низов, и метнул с потрясающей меткостью нож-бабочку в Марка. Ножичек был красивым: с гранённой ручкой, идеально сбалансированный, и маленьким рубином, спрятанным в основании лезвия. Большую часть времени Корей проводил, поигрывая этим ножичком, видимо, в качестве релаксации. 

-А в чем смысл этого всего? - тихонько спросил Мишка у Океана, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Океан не подал ввиду, что удивился, ведь был уверен что Миша крепко спит. Но ответил Корей, который расслышал вопрос, произнесённый шёпотом, с другого конца пещеры. Поэтому нож полетел в сторону их сторону, и Океан легко поймал его у самой кромки темных волос. Миша даже этого не заметил.  
Болезнь сделала его слабым и заторможенным, он быстро терял вес, не смотря на то, что Корей закармливал парня с фанатичной одержимостью бабушки. 

-И что это был за перфоманс? - недовольно спросил тритон, протянув Мише пойманный ножик, который тот внимательно и с восхищением принялся рассматривать.   
-Пытаюсь объяснить вашему темпераментному другу, в чем смысл тренировки. - развёл руками, привычно скалясь, Корей. - Нравится? - спросил он Мишу.  
-Да, очень красивый.- кивнул парень и протянул ножик обратно, рукояткой вперёд.  
одно из щупалец тут же потянулось и аккуратно забрало предложенную вещь.  
-Неудивительно, что тебе он пришёлся по нраву. Его прошлый владелец был твоим предком. - оскалился Корей и, не отводя взгляда, снова метнул ножик в Марка. Тот как раз присел отдохнуть, пользуясь тем,что Корей разговаривал с парнями за что и поплатился надорванной лямкой майки.   
Миша резко дёрнулся и бешеным взглядом посмотрел на Корея, Океан положил руки ему на плечи и едва слышно прошептал «не сейчас».

-Эй, она между прочим мне дорога! - взорвался колдун, пытаясь задушить ближайшее к нему щупальце.  
-Тебе не больно от его прикосновений? - вдруг тихо спросил Океан, отпуская Мишу, и наблюдая за тем, как Корей даже не морщится, когда Марк его касается. Глаза у Корея понимающе вспыхнули, а улыбка расплылась чуть ли не до самых ушей.  
-Нет, ты ещё просто очень молодой и слишком сильный для своего возраста. Как и он. Поэтому друг друга и травмируете. - подмигнул Корей Океану. - Научишься. Я помогу. - пообещал старший, на мгновение посерьёзнев. - Но не строй иллюзий, моя дорогая русалочка. Пламя, - он мотнул головой в сторону мельтешащего Марка, - никогда не сможет ужиться с водой. Не хотелось бы узнать что и такой симпатяжка стал морской пеной. - глаза у Корея стали невообразимо грустными.   
-Вас и так мало осталось. Практически три миллиарда Жемчужных было. А теперь что? Сколько? Двое? Трое? Целый клан вырезан из истории.- тяжело вздохнул Корей, огорчённо покачав головой. - и где были в этот момент те двое?  
-Они не виноваты. - устало возразил Океан. Он прекрасно помнил как неистовал Смерть и не находила себе места Жизнь, когда, совершенно не по плану, были убиты практически все Жемчужные. Миллиарды загубленных жизней безо всякого намерения. Все они должны были жить ещё очень долго. Поэтому Океана не винил первоначальные силы, он сам видел их непричастность к гибели его родных.   
-Они всегда не виноваты. Но относись они посерьёзнее к тому, что делают, то не было столько смертей. Не было столько загубленных судеб. - нахмурился Корей. Видеть его без улыбки было слишком странно, словно было два совершенно разных человека: один только что скалился с безумным огоньком в глазах, а другой серьёзен, прячет глаза, в них усталость от прожитого.   
«Видимо, нельзя прожить так долго и не сойти с ума.» подумал Миша.  
Шея болезненно заныла и он подтянул ноги, положив подбородок на коленки.  
-Не грусти, клыкастик. - подмигнул Мише Корей и отвернулся к Марку. 

***

-То есть как не учил?! - звенящим от ярости голосом переспросил Марк, дымясь. Корей растянул губы в безмятежной улыбке и украдкой подмигнул Океану, аккуратно держащего обещанный артефакт, и Мише, сонно моргающему после бессонной ночи.  
-Ты хочешь сказать,что неделю использовал меня вместо доски для дартса просто ради развлечения? - медленно уточнил, разминая челюсть, Марк. Одно веко у него дергалось.  
-Ты даже не понял зачем я это делал. Так зачем мне тебя учить? И чему? Ты же маг огня. - развёл руками Корей, ухмыляясь. Океан подошёл к старшему Русалу и с чувством пожал руку.  
-Приплывайте ещё в гости. - попросил Корей, обнимая поочерёдно то Океана, то Мишу. Наконец, дал щелбан Марку и развернулся к Мише, мгновенно посерьезнев.  
-Не заморачивай голову ненужными волнениями. Такие как ты живут очень долго, если не начинают копаться в себе. А, ещё вот, держи. - Корей протянул Мише тот самый нож-бабочку. - Думаю, что это будет правильно, ведь по идее он должен быть у тебя.   
-Спасибо. - удивлённо пробормотал Миша, приняв подарок.   
Он устал от непонятных намеков старого тритона, которые ему запретили уточнять. Корей улыбнулся и погрозил Океану пальцем. - Помни,что я тебе говорил.  
-Эу, а мне ничего не хочешь сказать? - оскорбился Марк, про которого забыли.  
-А, точно, ещё же ты есть. Ну, не убейся там. - и метнул на прощание ножичек от которого Марк привычно увернулся.   
Замерцал портал, освещая полумрак пещеры, Корей грустно помахал на прощание рукой и всеми щупальцами.

***

-То есть просто взял и отдал? - недоверчиво прищурился Смерть, глядя на завтракающих парней. Миша, пытаясь пережевать полный рост хлопьев, угукнул и чуть не подавился. Океан рассеянно похлопал того по спине.  
-Он сказал что ты ненаблюдательный извращенец. - наябедничал Марк, доливая в чай коньяк.   
-Чего это ненаблюдательный? - возмутился Смерть.   
-А нам заплятят уже наконец? - спросил Миша, прожевав.  
-О, птица! - тыкнул пальцем в окно Смерть. Все тут же проследили направление, желая узнать что там удивило мужчину. Горизонт был пуст. Как и проем в котором стоял до этого Смерть.  
-Вот мудак!- выругался Марк. - заставил нас плыть в эту пещеру и плясать под дудку этого старого давно сбрендившего осьминога!   
-Да брось, не так уж все и плохо было, - заметил Океан, выгибая бровь.  
-Мне Корей тоже понравился. - согласился Миша, кивая.  
-Предатели. - обиделся Марк; Океан прыснул, и начал хохотать, к нему присоединился Миша,а через минуту и надутый Марк.

***

мы влюблены в наши грехи.


	8. «Говорящие с ветрами.»

Победа в нас самих.

***

-мы позаботимся о тебе, - бездарно передразнил голос Океана Миша и, безуспешно пытаясь согреться, утопил руки глубже в карманы Марковой куртки. Серьезно? Снова?  
Миша не был излишне требовательным в своих ожиданиях к людям. По правде говоря он жил по принципу - ничего ни от кого не жди и не разочаруешься. Но смерть отца, потеря дома и какая-то общая незащищённость перед внезапно открывшимися пределами миров, заставили его немного понадеяться на поддержку Банши, тем более что кроме них у него сейчас никого и не было. Довольно печальный факт.  
К порталам, после истории с многоножкой, Миша старался не приближаться по доброй воле. И с этого момента мироздание словно решило забавным закидывать его в разные части миров именно через них. В прошлый раз Смерть, стащив его с кровати за ногу, пнул в портал прямо в пижаме и с подушкой, в этот раз он сам, споткнувшись, влетел в злополучное облако. Конечно, он не мог видеть, как Банши дельфинчиками сиганули следом, ведь их выбросило в разные части леса.

***

Марк в бессилии пинает ближайший к нему куст, разочарованно зарычав, Эмма, стоящая рядом оглядывалась периодически переступая с ноги на ногу, оставляя после себя маленькие точки от каблуков. Океан думает, что им не нужен след из хлебных крошек или светящихся камешков, чтобы вернуться, когда есть Эмма на шпильках.

-чтобы убить этого ребёнка просто не надо мешать ему самоубиться. - отстранённо-весело говорит тритон, закатывая рукава рубашки. Иронию оценивают все, несмотря на всё-таки довольно напряженный момент.

-что за лес хоть? - Эмма зябко ведёт плечами - здесь прохладно, и зелень темная, изумрудно-зелёная. Марк, удивленный, ей отвечает.

-это мой мир. 

-о, Соулстейм? Отлично. Хоть не будет гигантских насекомых. -бодро фыркает Океан и шагает вперёд, раздвигая листву. Эмма позади него решительно скидывает туфли и идёт следом, пачкая капроновые колготки. От соприкосновения с первой же жёсткой травинкой по ним тянутся ряды стрелок.

-а ты уверен что мы вообще туда идём? -Марк догоняет тритона и, огибая деревья, трусит рядом. Океану непривычно видеть его в одной лишь майке, без куртки, с которой обычно колдун не расставался. Сейчас эта куртка была в другом конце леса, на плечах вечно мерзнувшего Миши. Марк терпеть не мог когда рядом кто-то стучал зубами, потому и отдал вещь, тщательно маскируя заботу руганью.

-далеко один портал не может раскидать. пройдём немного, а если не найдём.. - Океан пожимает плечами, и из-за его спины выглядывает Эмма с крайне одухотворенным выражением лица.

-если не найдём, то я попробую проверить сверху. не услышу его запах, так точно твой смогу - не думаю что куртку он снял. - довольная поступком Марка, она даже подмигивает ему, колдун от неожиданно проявленного расположения спотыкается.  
Океан ловко выхватывает его под локоть, не давая упасть, и быстро ставит на землю, отряхивая обоженные ладони. 

-единственное что меня волнует - это его умение находить себе неприятности.

-это пустой лес. -неуверенно отвечает девушка, Марк, идущий вровень с ней, тут же оборачивается с ехидной улыбочкой.

-будто неприятностям на это не наплевать. - пожимает плечами русал.

-было бы куда проще будь среди нас вампир и оборотень, как раньше. - внезапно выдаёт колдун. - и не пришлось бы по мирам бегать, мозгоправа малому искать. и находили бы его сразу же. вот почему так? - спрашивает он, сам прекрасно зная почему. Эмма отвечает, прекрасно зная, что он знает.

-спроси у Смерти, он тебе более доходчиво объяснит за что он так на них обижен.

***

Раздвигая колючие ветки руками, Миша продирается вперед, чувствуя себя не то Мартой из папиных сказок, не то просто идиотом, слоняющимся по темному лесу в предверии сумерек. Логичнее конечно сидеть на попе ровно, ожидая пока тебя найдут, но вдруг не ищут? а если в этом лесу тоже обитает какая-то паранормальная херня?

-и так Снегурд.. - отец подтыкает ему край одеяла и разглаживает на нем складочки. Стопка книг со сказками лежит в шкафу, за ненадобностью. Папа всегда рассказывает сказки сам, они не добрые, иногда страшные, и почти всегда полные нравоучительной жестокости.  
-а почему именно Снегурд? Это имя слишком холодное! - тут же вмешивается Мишка, порываясь сесть в постели. Рыбки на обоях толпятся, тоже желая услышать, что же расскажет папа.  
-тогда выбери имя сам, не думаю что она бы обиделась. - с мягкой улыбкой предлагает отец, и ерошит ему волосы. Миша сразу же отвечает.   
-пусть будет Марта!  
-хорошо. Марта так Марта. Так вот гуляла однажды Марта по лесу, не встречая на своём пути ни единой души. И забрела эта маленькая принцесса в самую глубь, куда не забредала нога человека. Там, на опушке, стоял чудесный домик. - голос у папы звучный, не громкий и не тихий, но раскатывается покрывалом, укрывая тут же притихшего сына.  
-ты же сказал что не забредала нога человека. но зверь не мог построить домик! - хмурит бровки ребёнок. Отец, довольный его рассуждениями, дарит ему ещё одну краткую улыбку и обьясняет.  
-построил дом не человек и не зверь. домик принадлежал ведьме.   
-а ведьма была злая? - тут же спрашивает Мишка.  
-ведьма не была злой, но была темной. а зло не всегда тьма, и добро не всегда свет. запомни это, мой милый Микки. - когда-то давно маму сводила с ума Мишина любовь к мышонку с телеэкранов, а когда он стал отзываться исключительно на Микки, то это привело к скандалу в их семье. Маму имя «Микки» странным образом бесило, а вот папа.. папа считал это очаровательным.   
-пап, пап, а как это? темные и светлые? - Миша зевнул, щуря сонные глаза.  
-это как хищники и травоядные. разве хищники злые из-за того, что им нужно питаться? это выдумали вечно мечущиеся травоядные. - ребёнок нахмурился. Ему было сложно представить папу мечущимся, чём-то сверхвзволнованным. В его неспокойном море жизни, полном волнений и эмоций, папа был берегом, всегда статичным, готовым принять любую волну, даже цунами, переживаний.  
-но ты не мечешься. - объяснил ребёнок свои размышления вскинувшему вопросительно бровь отцу. Тот кивнул.  
-я хищник, Микки.   
-я тоже хочу быть хищником, как и ты! - сразу же ответил Мишка, а отец тихо рассмеялся.  
-твой дедушка был бы рад это услышать.

воспоминание отдаёт едким привкусом лжи. например, он точно знает, что никакой родни со стороны папы не было никогда. Миша грустно улыбается, вновь и вновь прокручивая нежное отцовское «Микки», и его всегда спокойные, немного тоскливые глаза цвета беспокойного неба, всегда так внимательно следившие за каждым его шагом. Папа ведь всегда был рядом, и никого другого ему и не было нужно, даже когда мама была жива. 

-и та ведьма съела Марту? - разом поскучнел ребёнок. Он уже читал такой сюжет. И по его скромному мнению этой ведьме всё же стоило жить в пряничном домике, раз уж она так предсказуемо съест девочку.  
-какая глупость. конечно, нет. ведьмы не едят ведьм. - усмехнулся папа, Миша тут же приободрился.  
-так Марта была ведьмой?  
-да, просто не знала ещё об этом. она была принцессой в стране короля-тирана, трусливого и слабого колдуна, похитившего свою жену из-под венца у законного жениха. Она не знала своей силы и своего настоящего отца.  
-она росла с ненастоящим папой? -испугался Миша, привставая.  
-да. нет участи хуже для отца, чем потерять своё дитя. - мальчик вцепился в отцовский рукав, и оказался в надежных объятиях. Так птицы укрывают своих птенцов от всех опасностей мира.  
-не бойся. никто никогда не посмеет отнять тебя у меня. -тихо, с едва слышной угрозой пообещал папа.   
-а можно я навсегда останусь с тобой?   
-тебе всегда будет можно больше других. 

Перетянувшись через очередной корень, Миша стесывает в кровь ладони о жесткую землю, усыпанную иголками с высоких елей. В ранки набивается земля и попытки её оттуда выколупать только загоняют грязь глубже. Великолепно, он умрет от инфекции. 

-а домик был из человеческих костей? или пряничный? - пусть девочку ведьма не съела, но наверняка сладкое колдуньи любили. Миша вот, например, любил.   
-любая ведьма тебе скажет, что пряничный домик это жутко непрактично. а человеческие кости лучше хранить в доме, как ингредиент для зелий. - наставительно сказал папа и слегка покачал его в объятиях, устроив в сгибе локтя, как совсем маленького.  
-значит обычный домик? - спросил Мишка, уже потихоньку засыпая, папа усмехнулся и убрал ему со лба лишние прядки.  
-в нем жила ведьма, не такой уж и обычный. - возразил он. Миша зевнул, утыкаясь папе в грудь, куда-то между складок домашней кофты.  
-а что было дальше?  
-если ты не будешь меня перебивать, то я смогу рассказать. - спокойно пожурил отец и ещё раз его покачал, Миша протестующе замычал и вжался крепче. Угадав его полусонное желание, папа потянулся к плюшевому медвежонку, оставленному Мишей в изголовье, и положил сыну, тут же обнявшему игрушку. Когда ребёнок улёгся, он продолжил.  
-Марта подошла к домику и храбро постучала в дверь. Она знала все слухи о том что здесь живет ведьма, и хотела чтобы колдунья помогла ей. Она ждала что к ней выйдет страшная и злая карга, но дверь отворилась и девочка встретилась с приятной женщиной с белым лицом и мягкими кудрями, торчащими из-под чепчика. Женщина пригласила ее в дом, они выпили чаю и долго разговаривали. А на следующий день, когда принцесса вернулась во дворец, колдунья встретила ее из старых покоев её матери.   
Папа замолчал, вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание, не раскрывая век, Миша едва слышно спросил.  
-и ведьма стала её мамой?  
-да, ведьма пришла во дворец и по доброй воле вышла замуж за недостойного короля, чтобы стать матерью для девочки. она вырастила её и научила всему что знала и умела сама. и потом принцесса стала королевой, когда встретила своего двоюродного брата и полюбила его. на её свадьбе муж раскалил железные ботинки и заставил короля танцевать в наказание за убийство его дяди и похищение тети.- папа запеленал его в одеяло, и погладил по волосам, когда Миша сонно завозился, крепче прижимая медвежонка, такого вроде бы маленького, но просто огромного в его руках.   
-а так можно? женится на родных?  
-конечно, в той семье было можно. кровь, она всегда тянется к родной крови.

Миша с досадой трясет головой. Неудивительно, что недавно полученная информация немного мешается со старыми воспоминаниями, тем более что детство Миша плохо помнит, но это всё равно несколько, даже не злит, просто очень путает. Он может навести порядок где угодно, кроме собственной головы.  
Стройный сплошной ряд елей редко кончается и парень буквально выпадает на полянку, на которой стоит небольшой, но вполне аккуратный дом.   
Несмотря на все сказки, что так упрямо лезут ему в голову последние полчаса.  
Несмотря на настойчивый шёпот отца, всегда просившего не делать сознательно глупостей.  
Миша делает ту самую глупость - он стучит в дверь.

***

Он не ждёт, что кто-то откроет, но дверь распахивается и он удивлённо смотрит на высокого молодого мужчину, бесстрастно глядящего на него.  
-ну проходи. - вполне дружелюбно говорит парень. у него странные, канареечно-желтые кошачьи глаза на смуглом лице.  
Миша уже открывает рот, чтобы выдать любой тупой предлог и смыться, но парень нетерпеливо хмурится и торопит:   
-давай, дом выстудишь.  
И Миша, словно дурак какой-то, ведётся на привычный ему аргумент. И только за ним захлопывается дверь, он вспоминает, что это не его мир, и что здесь можно оставить дверь нараспашку хоть на всю ночь и дом бы не выстудился. Он боится оборачиваться, потому что запах земли и чего-то неуловимо животного уже проник в ноздри, щекоча чувствительную носоглотку. Миша хочет отстраниться, но ни капли не удивляется, когда на его плече сжимается железная хватка. Он пытается как-то вырваться, но вторая ладонь, вся покрытая темной вязью татуировок, быстро сжимает шею, надавливая средним и указательным пальцами в аккурат на сонную артерию. Перед глазами темнеет.

***

Кровь не оставляла места для мысли, его веки трепетали в ритм глоткам, а подбородок измазался в крови. Пальцы нежно скользили по волосам, успокаивая его, побуждая продолжать пить. Он тихо захныкал, руки поднялись, чтобы прижать чужое запястье ближе к губам.  
«Видишь, не так уж и плохо, не так ли?». Пальцы продолжили прочесывать его волосы, отводя прядки с глаз, кровь капала ему в рот, но уже медленней, рана начала заживать. Когда, наконец, ладонь отнялась от его лица, Миша покачнулся на сидении, трясясь в чужих руках.  
Мир вокруг него кружился.   
«Чувствуешь себя хорошо?»   
Да, ему было очень хорошо, но он не признавался в этом даже самому себе. Тем более сейчас, когда, казалось, что с него сняли всю кожу, оставив каждый нерв оголенным, и любое прикосновение буквально выворачивало его наизнанку.   
Андрей ухмыльнулся, ему не нужен был ответ на вопрос, который он знал и так.

***

Дружным клубком они вываливаются на вытоптанную полянку. Эмма цепляется за его руку, когда Марк со всей дури приземляет свой костлявый локоть прямо ему между рёбер, тритон выдыхает под двумя тушами, даже не подумавшими слезть с него.  
-о, гля, дом! - подскакивает Марк, напоследок оттолкнувшись ногой от чужого тела. Эмма более деликатна, даже помогает ему встать - точнее просто берет за предплечье и поднимает, ставя на ноги. Они пытаются остановить колдуна, но тот уже бодро стучит в дверь, определенно собираясь её выломать в случае игнора. Игнор в понятии Марка был отрезком времени от двух до трёх с половиной секунд.  
Банши стартанули к Гольдману, что уже занёс ногу, собираясь повторить стук, когда щелкает замок и дверь приоткрывается.  
-Тоха? - челюсть Марк ползёт вниз. Эмма крепко цепляется за плечо Океана, будто собирается его вырвать с мясом.   
-Марк? - бесстрастно переспрашивает мужчина, даже не дёрнувшись. если судить по его лицу, то каждый день, а то и по несколько раз, он встречает на своём пороге взмыленных Банши.  
-тут такое дело, - Марк ерошит пламенеющий затылок, - тут пацан мимо тебя не пробегал? такой, лет семнадцать, совсем ещё щенок.   
Мышцы лица Антона дёргаются и Марк замечает в этом движении, нечто схожее с приподнятой бровью. конечно, это сугубо в его воображении, ведь даже шрам, рассекающий бровь, никак не изгибается. Пауза затягивается, когда Антон ему отвечает.  
-голубоглазый такой, волосы темные.   
-да, да! ты видел его? - подрывается на месте Марк, и едва ли не кружится на месте. Антон пожимает плечом, облокачиваясь на косяк.  
-мы недолго пообщались.   
Со стороны Марка раздаётся гамлетовский стон.  
-ты с ним? или он с твоим скальпелем? - уточняет колдун.  
-не беспокойся, его органы на месте - одна тварь помогла ему сбежать. но не знал, что это твой пацан, так бы ничего ему не было.   
-перед ним извиняться будешь. - напряжённо отвечает Гольдман. У Эммы и Океана, стоящих позади, на лицах написано «если тебя вообще кто-то к нему подпустит».   
-и где он сейчас?   
-вы, колдуны, слишком много о себе думаете. - вдруг говорит Антон. - зато когда речь доходит о настоящей пользе, как, например, найти мальчишку, то вы впрягаете всех, потому от вас проку никакого. - повисает неловкая тишина. Марк, которого за последнюю неделю, назвал бесполезным, уже второй человек, нелепо таращится в ответ. Видимо решив сжалиться, мужчина бросает напоследок.  
-далеко убежать не могли. с драконом найдёте быстро. - и дверь захлопывается.

***

-вы кто такой? - спросил Миша крылатую спину мужчины, с весёлой уверенностью тащившего его за собой в глубь леса.  
-Этто, я, Этто. - глаза у него полностью фиолетовые, без белков, а где должен быть зрачок, просто более насыщенный цвет.  
Крылья, об которые Миша постоянно бьется, стоит только мужчине притормозить, меняя направление, тонкие, с листовыми прожилками, хорошо видимыми на свету. Вроде хрупкие, но гнутся во все стороны, соприкасаясь с листвой и ветками.  
-грибочки сказали, ты их концерт выслушал. - бормочет мужчина. - хороший мальчик, хороший, нельзя такому к охотнику попадать. а Этто хороший фей, Этто поможет.  
Миша скептично уставился на фея, и врезался со всего размаху в крыло, с резиновой жесткостью влепившее ему отдачу, когда мужчине снова потребовалось резко поменять направление.  
-вот сейчас вернёмся к грибочкам и подождём твоих друзей. - иголки с ели сыпались прямо на голову фея, что отряхивался как собака после ванной. Миша рассматривал его во все глаза.  
Слишком длинные руки и ноги, тонкие и будто гнущиеся во все стороны, голова, неожиданно большая для такого тела, и везде, где не глянь, перламутровая цепочка знаков и символов - на щеках, шее, открытых лодыжках и костяшках пальцев. Фей поправил на болотных волосах ушанку и повернулся к парню. Миша занервничал под немигающим взглядом.  
-и как тебя семья потеряла? - пробормотал досадливо фей, отворачиваясь.  
-мой папа умер. - попытался объяснить своему, так уж вышло, спасителю, Мишка. Просыпаться на ледяном операционном столе, не входило в список его хобби, и уж точно ему не нравилось, когда его пристегивали к подобным столам. В голове была вата, и копошение где-то сбоку его ещё больше нервировало.   
Этто выглядел намного слабее чем был на самом деле. Его глаза жучками скакали по помещению, пока он оперативно расстёгивал ремни, и что-то тихо нашептывал. Дурного после обморока Мишу он почти тащил на себе, и выгнул сустав почти на 180*, затыкая рот парнишке, когда послышались едва слышные шаги в коридоре.  
-умер, да, да? будто их так просто убить. если бы их было просто убить, то не было отдельного мира. потерял папочка своего сыночка. волчонок потерялся. - зашуршал Этто, почти отфыркивая каждое слово. - и зачем спасал? будущего убийцу? они ведь не дадут долго ходить под солнцем, да. ах, да, грибочки. - Миша вылупился на сумасшедшего фейри, который спас ему жизнь из-за каких-то грибов.  
Этто ещё долго бормотал себе под нос, Мише долетали только обрывки фраз, никак между собой не связанных.  
Внезапно просвет между елями стал всё дольше и они вышли к одному огромному дереву, уходящему вершиной далеко в небеса. Ветер шуршал в его листве, создавая красивый перезвон. А на земле Миша узнал знакомые рожицы, однажды уже спевшие ему «Ты узнаёшь её».  
-а вот и наша публика! - довольно завозились грибы, шумно расспрашивая его про порталы и концерты. Этто бегал рядом, что-то напевая, и периодически исчезал то в одном стволе дерева, то в другом. Грибы весьма дружелюбно ему рассказали про своё путешествие сюда гастролями с феем, которому они дали почётное звание «грибного», и расспросили про домик, в который он так опрометчиво постучал.  
-охотник не любит нашего фея, он ему мешает. - поделились грибы, пока Этто снова не выплыл под крону дуба, к Мише и остальным.  
-мальчика уже почти нашли, но не семья, а друзья. друзья же это не семья? или семья это не друзья? возможно, семья это друзья, а друзья это семья? - прошуршал он, сливаясь с шепотом листвы. - был рад помочь тебе, маленький волчонок. - фей согнулся в нереально гибком поклоне и выкрутился обратно, полностью развернувшись корпусом к грибам, а ноги так и остались носками ровно к Мише.  
Грибы резво, для отсутствия конечностей и любых приспособлений для передвижения, запрыгнули Этто на руки, и фей, также неестественно гибко разогнулся.   
-до встречи, волчонок. - подмигнул Этто и впрыгнул в дуб.  
Попробуй Миша впрыгнуть в дерево, то распластался бы по стволу со сломаным, в очередной раз, носом. Фей же растворился, оставив только листву ехидно шуршать над парнем, хлопающим удивлённо глазами.

***

Огромная ящерица недовольно хлопнула крылом по земле, оставив приличных таких размеров вмятину. Знакомые ярко-зелёные глаза глядели с морды, покрытой пластинками золотой чешуи, Эмма аккуратно подошла к Мише и позволила осторожно погладить себе нос, едва слышно уркая.  
Она не была настолько большой, как драконы из сказок, больше красивая, чем опасная. Эмма нетерпеливо рыкнула, и уткнулась носом Мише в подмышку, словно подталкивая.   
-полететь? - уточнил парень, не особо понимая что от него хотят. Дракон заворчала, зажмурив глаза, и опустила шею, раздвинув крыло.   
Постоянно царапая руки о золотые шипы, Миша взобрался к ней на загривок. Держаться было не за что, только гладкая чешуя, красиво мигающая в лучах закатного солнца. За один шип, прямо на стыке шеи и черепа, Миша ухватился в самый последний момент, когда Эмма, резко оттолкнувшись, начала взлетать.

***

-малой! живой! - Марк и Океан буквально душат Мишу в объятиях, стоит ему только сползти по скользкой чешуе, трясясь от холода. Его пушистая макушка торчит из крепкого кольца рук, а голубые глаза удивлённо распахиваются шире обычного, но он перестаёт выглядеть так, словно собирается кого-нибудь убить в порыве отчаяния.  
-когда же ты перестанешь влипать в проблемы?! - Марк, крепко схватив Мишу за плечи, трясет его так, что создаётся впечатление, будто у парнишки вместо шеи пружинка. Океан, истерично бормоча себе под нос, задирает на парне футболку и по-врачебному больно  
ощупывает торс ледяными руками, пытаясь проверить наличие и сохранность органов.   
-расслабь живот! - гавкает он, пиная Марка, продолжающего трясти Мишу, тем самым мешая осмотру. Мишка, которого опускают, трясётся уже сам, только сильнее напрягая живот, в попытке согреться, чему не способствуют задратая футболка и чужие руки.  
-оставьте его в покое. - Эмма, ухватив Океана за подол пиджака, тащит его назад. Марк понимающе хмыкает.  
-возлюби ближнего своего означает оставь его в покое. - глубокомысленно поднимает глаза к небу колдун.   
-я сейчас Смерть позову, чтобы тот его вылечил. - грозит Океан, пытаясь отпинать Эмму и сохранить целым дорогой пиджак. Услышав его, Миша округляет глаза, тоскливо глядя практически с суеверным ужасом.  
-тогда пойдём в дом, там тепло. - сдаётся Океан, не выдержав этого щенячьего взгляда.   
-какой дом? - хмурится Миша. Всё что он успел увидеть после того как сполз с внезапно неудобной спины дракона, едва не отморозив руки от полёта на высоте, были лишь перепуганные глаза Банши.   
-мой дом. - Марк широким жестом показывает округу, закинув другую руку Мише на плечо. - добро пожаловать на территорию шабаша огненных ведьм, ты первый человек здесь. поздравляю.

***

-ты меня ненавидишь, да? - едва не плакал Миша, стоя над осколками. Папа только хмыкнул.  
-Микки, разбитая тарелка не заставит меня тебя ненавидеть.  
-и стакан? - уточняет осторожно ребёнок, хлюпая носом.   
-и стакан тоже. ничто в этом, или любом другом, мире не сможет.  
Миша продолжает, уже без всхлипов, плакать, следы просто катятся по щекам. Вот сейчас папа говорит, что всё в порядке, а завтра пойдёт и отдаст его в детский дом! Мишу им в садике воспитательница пугала, пока мама не ушла и папа не забрал сына оттуда.  
Откладывается в сторону недомытая посуда, и папа садит его к себе на колени, ненадолго замолкает, давая Мише возможность рассмотреть остекленевшие глаза - знак того, что сейчас будет рассказана очередная сказка. И правда, немного помолчав, отец тихо начинает говорить. Его спокойный, завораживающий голос и полутёмная тёплая кухня навсегда отпечатываются в сознании ребёнка.  
-давным давно из снега родились прекрасные создания. они были любимы своими создателями и страстно любили в ответ. немногим позже выяснилось что их любовь другая, отличная от других созданных детей.   
они любили всепоглощающе, отдавая свою душу и мысли, и безумно ревновали к другим созданиям. сходили с ума, злились от бессилия и пытались обратить на себя внимание.  
-я бы тоже злился. - честно признаётся Миша, и прячет досадливо глаза. Папа ему улыбается.  
-кроме тебя у меня больше не будет детей. - говорит он, а Миша даже слегка дергает за рукав, будто это может повлиять на честность.  
-правда?   
-да. - улыбаясь, папа обнимает его, облокачиваясь подбородком о сыновью макушку, а потом продолжает, сменив опору на свою руку.  
-и однажды создания настолько разозлились, увидев как их мать и отец ласкают других детей, что жестоко отплатили за пренебрежение. Выпив не просто кровь, а душу, магию из других детей, они смогли обратить на себя внимание. Их отец, увидев слёзы огорченной матери, пришёл в ярость и жестоко наказал их. Отец запретил им иметь больше трёх детей, сделал их рождение тяжёлым, почти невозможным. Сотни, тысячи детей рождались мертвыми. Их матери уходили следом, оставляя мужей с мертвыми младенцами на руках и разорванными душами. Он наказал их за любовь. И с тех пор, спустя тысячи тысяч лет, эти создания всё также теряют своих жён, и любят своих детей так же страстно, всепоглощающе, как могут только они. Той самой любовью за которую их наказали.  
Отец крепко сжал объятия, словно не верил что Миша здесь, в кольце его рук, и прикрыл глаза.  
-ты мой третий. выживший. мое совершенное дитя и я никогда не смогу тебя возненавидеть. - тихо, медленно и четко сказал он. Миша поднял голову, нерешительно бормоча.   
-тогда тебе стоит знать ещё и про чашку, ту, в полоску, и фоторамку, и ещё вазу...  
Тихий смех ласкает его уши.

Миша смаргивает сон с ресниц. Океан, всё ещё, хмурясь, вертит в разные стороны его конечности, пытается найти лишние органы, и, пару раз совершенно забыв про его человеческую природу, не находит у него жабры, впадая от этого в ужас. Эмма, с удобством сидящая напротив, цедит из деревянной кружки что-то пахучее и внимательно смотрит за осмотром, теперь уже больше направленным на сохранность нервов Океана.  
Марка нигде не видно.  
-здесь миленько, не правда ли? - улыбается девушка, заметив что он проснулся. Здесь (если бы он ещё знал, где это «здесь» находится) действительно очень мило. Антураж избушки Мише не слишком импонирует, очень уж много света забирают в себя гладко обтёсанные стены из темного дерева. Такой же деревянный стол, стулья, каркас дивана и кровати, выглядывающей из-за небольшой, искусно вырезанной ширмы, тоже из того же самого темного дерева.   
-мило. - соглашается Миша, вернув рассеянный взгляд к Эмме, что тут же приободряется от внимания, довольно пряча слишком широкую улыбку в кружку.   
-человеческие органы на месте, лишних, нечеловеческих нет, сотрясения нет, потрясение есть, кроветворное чуть позже, а сон был только что. - отчитывается непонятно кому Океан, разгибаясь, и с хрустом тянется вбок. -Марк скоро вернётся, обещал поговорить с главными по шабашу.  
-чем они могут помочь? это же ведьмы. - фыркает Эмма.  
-так-то вампиры помимо вас и фей, ещё и с ними неплохо контактируют.   
-но-но-но! они контактируют со своими, местными ведьмами. а это и магия другая, и характеры другие.   
-а вдруг? сейчас всё что угодно может помочь.   
-про что речь? - хмурится Миша, не совсем понимая тему их разговора. Они что-то ищут?  
Океан отводит взгляд, но зато Эмма отвечает сразу.  
-тебе нужна помощь. а единственные, кто могут что-то сделать - это сирены, которые отказались. - Эмма стреляет в Океана взглядом, - и вампиры.  
От одного только упоминания про вампиров у Миши начинают трястись руки.  
-молодец, ну просто молодец. - отчитывает девушку тритон, пытаясь разжать Мишины руки, которыми тот обнимает себя, пытаясь защититься, но, по факту, лишь пережимая себе доступ к кислороду.  
-Миша, никто не позволит ему снова приблизиться к тебе. - крепко обхватывает Океан его за плечи, пытаясь поймать чужой, ошалевший от страха взгляд.  
-ты и в прошлый раз так говорил. - напряжённо отвечает парень, порывисто вздыхая.  
Дверь распахивается, в дом влетает Марк.  
-что за семейные разборки? - спрашивает он и расплывается в улыбке. - привееееет, малой. как дела? -бодро интересуется колдун, заряженный эмоциями больше чем обычно. Он порывается приобнять то Эмму, скидывающую его руки, то Мишу, просто не переносящего кого-то в своём личном пространстве. К Океану он не лезет, опасаясь навредить обоим. Пламя в его волосах горит необычайно ярко, иногда выходит за линию роста, растекаясь по плечам и рукам, танцуя вместе с колдуном.  
-лучше скажи как там дела. - хмуро советует Океан, уходя к дивану. Эмма кивает.  
-у нашего шабаша нет связей с вампирами, но если останемся на вечернее празднование полного пятилуния, то будет возможность пообщаться с главной ведьмой.  
-не совсем понимаю зачем это нам, если все равно не получим никаких сведений.  
-инфа как раз таки будет. - щёлкает пальцами Гольдман. - думаю что ей просто хочется с вами познакомиться, может кому-то и расскажет.  
-то есть тебе не рассказала? ты же её Банши.  
-она главная ведьма, ей можно быть своенравной. - пожимает плечами Марк, ни капли не обиженный.   
-ты просто выпросил у неё что-то другое. - прищуривается, даже не спрашивая, Океан. Эмма дарит Марку звонкий подзатыльник.  
-да просто кто-то из вас её об этом спросит, ну серьезно, в чем проблема?- прислонившись к косяку, напоказ хнычет Марк.   
-проблема в том, что мы тебя отправили за сведениями о том, где найти вампира способного нам помочь, а ты выпросил что-то другое. - грозно чеканит каждое слово тритон, нависая угрожающей тенью над колдуном.  
-я попросил помочь мне с обучением. - буркает Марк и отворачивается.   
-я тебя не осуждаю. - с осуждением отвечает Океан.  
Эмма на это устало вздыхает.  
-хоть кому-то из нас двоих она точно ответит. - девушка ободряюще улыбается Мише, хмуро сдвинувшему брови. Ему не нравится, что все носятся по мирам, пытаясь чем-то там зачем-то ему помочь. Ему не нужна помощь!  
-вообще-то троим. - подаёт голос Марк. - с мелким она тоже хочет пообщаться.  
-зачем главной ведьме Миша? - у Океана разве что знак вопроса на лбу не нарисован.   
-я ебу? -патетично заявляет в потолок Марк. - хочет и хочет. что она ему сделает? да ничего.   
-вы так-то людей едите. - замечает Эмма со своего кресла. Марк громко фыркает.  
-вы так-то тоже. и русалки. да все людей жрут, даже сами люди.  
-туше. - Океан трет себе переносицу. - когда там ваше трёлуние?   
-пятилуние. - оскорбленно отвечает Марк. - сегодня вечером начнутся гулянки, и она за вами позовёт. а пока.. - он сочно, с хрустом тянет позвоночник. -..стоит вздремнуть. малому так подавно.  
-я не малой. - огрызается Миша, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать насколько у него слипаются веки.   
-ты младше любого из нас, как минимум, лет на сорок. - беззлобно смеётся колдун. -так что цыц, мелкота.   
Миша возмущённо глядит на него, не в силах придумать что-то остроумное и в меру обидное в ответ. Как всегда он придумает уже через пару часов после этого разговора, когда уже будет неактуально.  
-ты спать в кресле? - спрашивает Эмма Океана и протягивает к Мише ладонь, тот цепляется за неё, когда Эмма легко тянет его на себя, даже не напрягая никак руку.  
-на диване посплю. Ты, Марк?  
-я сбегаю помогу там. - колдун делает неопределенный жест рукой. - и вернусь. домик всё равно гостевой, здесь даже какое-то кресло раскладывалось. - он задумчиво чешет рыжую щетину, бегло рассматривая то, с которого только что встал Миша, и то, на котором сидела Эмма.  
-значит вы не против, если мы с Мишей кровать займём? - спрашивает девушка, не выпуская чужую ладонь.  
У парней особых возражений нет, хотя лично Миша как раз против сна с Эммой, насколько бы она не была хорошей подругой, вместе. У него сводит скулы от обжигающего смущения, полыхают кончики ушей и щеки.  
Эмма замечает это и заливисто смеётся, повторяя старую фразу.  
-ты что там себе надумал? - и даже весело грозит пальцем, прям как тогда, в купальнях. - приставать не буду, обещаю.   
Она действительно хорошая. Миша не знает чем заслужил такое отношение: она понимающая - приволокла тогда откуда-то старый, но большой тазик, когда узнала о его боязни ванных и бассейнов, она милая - всегда улыбается и старается ободрить.   
Эмма устраивается со своей стороны, встряхивая стёганное одеяло, и отдаёт его ему, себе забирая тонкое покрывало.  
-я не мёрзну, но могу проснуться если ты трястись будешь. - подмигивает ему девушка и устраивается в постели, не раздеваясь. Миша следует её примеру, радуясь, что в этот раз он извазюкал в грязи лишь ладони и немного колени, а тенниски, недавно купленные, оставили носки чистыми.  
Эмма поворачивается к нему, её волосы красиво лежат на подушке, а на губах играет странная улыбка.  
-Досматривай свои сны в цветной упаковке. - говорит она мужским голосом, смутно знакомым, смешанным в мишиной голове с шумом воды. Миша смотрит в её глаза, стремительно выцветающие до молочной белизны и его парализует страх, не давая выдохнуть и позвать на помощь. Эта улыбка ему знакома.

***

-просыпаааайся. - трясет Мишу за плечо кто-то и он подрывается, сразу же вспомнив пугающий взгляд слепых глаз.  
-да ептить! опять! - ругается над ним Марк, которому он снова прилетел лбом по челюсти.   
-где Эмма? - дергает колдуна за рукав парень. Марк ещё немного ругается и отвечает.  
-ушла уже. так-то вечер, ты всё проспал бы, а они тебя пожалели, будить не стали, мол спишь как котёнок, какая милота. - Миша громко фыркает и наклоняется за туфлями. Белые, со шнуровкой, совершенно не предназначенные для повседневной носки, они понравились Эмме, и с этого момента повседневный вид Миши был определён.  
-не, серьезно, ты даже ладони под щеку подкладываешь, может и с медвежонком плюшевым спишь? - веселится Марк, и отходит, давая ему возможность встать.   
-спал. - отстранённо отвечает Миша, мыслями в поисках Эммы.   
-а сейчас что?   
-а сейчас он остался в доме, что ты сжёг. - отвечает Миша и выбегает на улицу, оставив Марка в избушке. 

***

Вся Мишина жизнь состояла из каких-то нелепых мыслей и поступков, неловких фраз и отчаянных решений, не всегда верных, но искренних. Будто не в своём теле, он постоянно спотыкался, ломал руки, ноги, его несчастный нос бывал в травматологии чаще, чем у любого боксера. Вся жизнь - бег от здания школы и людей в уютную тишину дома, к папе и книгам. Весь мир - рыбки на обоях и скамейка под вишневым деревом.   
Каждый раз когда гнев накапливался в нем, он заталкивал его поглубже. Каждый раз когда стоило ответить, он молчал.   
И так отчаянно цеплялся за рамки того привычного ему мира. Хоть и единственными о чем он жалел из той, прошлой жизни, были отец и спокойствие.   
Только сейчас, в дали от дома, здесь, в другом мире, на границе сна и бодрствования, он осознал в себе давнее желание поверить во что угодно лишь бы оно отличалось от того привычного мира, который, увы, его не принял.  
Как жаль, что желания исполняются не всегда так, как нам хочется.

***

Когда Миша находит Эмму, то весь выдыхается, трижды обойдя в сумерках деревню, постоянно сталкиваясь с рыжими колдунами и ведьмами.   
Рядом с ней уже стоит Марк и пара незнакомых девушек, таких же рыжих и конопатых.  
-Эмма! - зовёт девушку Миша и со всех ног бежит к ней. Глаза у неё в огненных бликах красиво переливаются зелёными искорками.   
-всё в порядке? - улыбается она. И Миша понимает - Марк уже что-то рассказал. Он с обидой глядит на колдуна, но тот слишком увлечен беседой с ведьмами, чтобы заметить его обиженный взгляд.  
-Симона недавно родила, и, представляешь? близняшки! - счастливо улыбается девушка и вторая девушка, та самая Симона, смущенно смеётся.   
-Мне суждено быть окружённым прекрасными женщинами. - согласно кивает Марк. Девушки хохочут.  
-это можно считать за благословение?   
-идите, девы мои. у вас есть мое благословение. - пафосно произносит Марк, выпятив вперед тощую грудь, обтянутую майкой, но не сдерживается и тоже начинает хохотать вместе с девушками.  
-он на своей земле, в своём мире. - мягко шепчет Эмма, - мы всегда сильнее и здоровее в своём мире.  
Миша, помедлив, кивает. Сразу вспоминается, как летели искры от Эммы, во время драки в мире драконов. Действительно, намного сильнее.  
-а где Океан? - спрашивает парень, глядя как Марк нетрезвой походкой уходит, прижимая к себе колдуний, что весело ему что-то рассказывают.  
-его позвала к себе главная ведьма. - пожимает плечами девушка.   
-а ты?   
Эмма невесело усмехается.  
-она говорит полунамеками, оракул недоделанная. так ничего толком и не рассказала, только сильнее запутала.   
-Марк не выглядел сильно этим огорченным.  
-Марк просто хотел от меня сбежать. а тут повод появился. - хмыкает девушка.   
-почему? - удивляется Миша, перестав рассматривать огни костров.  
-потому что как и большинство людей у которых плохое настроение, я предпочитаю портить его ещё и окружающим. а настроение у меня достаточно поганенькое после этого обмена метафорами.   
Миша пожимает плечами, не зная что можно на это ответить.   
Взгляд как-то совсем резко вылавливает из толпы Океана, такого странно отличавшегося. Даже не цветом волос, а походкой, жестами, динамикой.  
Эмма тоже его замечает и машет рукой, привлекая внимание.  
-ну? - нетерпеливо спрашивает она, когда Океан, довольно быстро, благодаря широкому шагу и длинным ногам, подходит к ним.  
Тритон морщится.  
-её будто забавляет вилять от темы к теме. вот как, скажи мне, могут быть связаны Зефир и какая-то ведьма?   
-страна или сестра? - уточняет Эмма.  
-а вот не понимаю. - устало стонет Океан и Эмма огорчённо рычит.

***

Вернуло Мишу в действительность его имя. Главная ведьма смотрела прямо на него, она была не слишком красива, но не пыталась как-то этого скрыть, напротив, подчеркивала свои недостатки так, что они переставала таковыми быть, это и делало её привлекательнее многих встреченных до этого женщин, что тряслись над каждой складочкой и покрывали лица маской макияжа. Её яркие, слишком широкие губы изогнулись в одобрительной улыбке, а по-цыгански чёрные глаза вспыхнули.  
-И правда Ибервиль, - вдруг пробормотала она в лёгком замешательстве, ловя длинными, сухими пальцами подбородок парня. Миша вывернулся и попятился.  
Её этот жест развеселил.  
-не бойся, маленький принц, я не рассказываю чужие тайны. - Она насмешливо склонила голову и облизала губы, глядя на него странно-одобрительно.  
Миша уставился на неё по-детски большими глазами, вообще не понимая, что за ересь несёт эта женщина.  
-вы так похожи, что это даже забавно. странно что остальные всё ещё не догадались. забавно, забавно. - бормочет она. - давно я так не веселилась.   
-о чем вы вообще? - хмурится Миша под лукавым взглядом.  
-скажи Марку, что стоит попросить о помощи дружков-оборотней. - внезапно советует главная. -посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. 

Миша на негнущихся ногах выходит из шатра, не понимая куда идёт. Только когда бухнулся почти с головой в мягкий стог сена, то осознал, что забрёл далеко от основных очагов празднования.  
«Ну и ладно.» - подумал Миша и уткнулся носом в свежий, пряно пахнущий стог травы.  
Рядом кто-то присел, с видимым удовольствием вытянувшись, Миша поднял голову и похолодел, узнав своего утреннего знакомого.   
Антон посмотрел на него с ленивым любопытством.  
-сиди. - четко бросил он, когда заметил, как напрягся Миша.   
-ты меня чуть не убил! - возмутился парень, чувствуя как эта фраза становится привычной.  
-не убил же. -пожал плечами мужчина и прикрыл глаза.  
Миша не стал спрашивать зачем, только недовольно нахмурился.  
-мне так захотелось. - заявил Антон так как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире, - извиняться за это не стану, но прости, что напугал.  
Миша вылупился на него, Антон приоткрыл один глаз, с ленцой наблюдая.   
Мишка скривил губы и расхохотался. Это была самая смешная вещь, что он слышал за последнюю неделю.

***

у любых людей случались неудачные дни. Да, обычно они выражались в какой-то херне по типу накричал начальник, сломался каблук, на голову насрала птица. скажем так, это тоже был в какой-то степени неудачный день, но по шкале дерьмодней этот тянул на твёрдую 100 из 10. просто за тот факт что к концу суток она уже будет кормит рыб и других морских обитателей, покоясь на дне. Косячили все, но почему-то именно ее косяк запустил такую офигенную цепочку событий, что в итоге она сейчас раскачивается в лодке, где-то возле островов сирен. В эту жопу мира даже русалки не заплывали, искать ее здесь никто не станет.  
-что насчёт последнего слова? или может лучше песни? я слышал здешние русалки их ценят. - «ебанный в рот, заткни свою пасть, Рой, или сдохнем мы все.» Нот надеялась что ее мысли можно было прочитать в глазах, раз уж в рот ей затолкали сомнительного качества тряпку.  
-а почему бы и нет? отдадим ее русалкам, - а нет, всё-таки нельзя прочитать. ну почему они такие тупые? словно у русалок есть кодекс не жрать мужиков или по мнению этих дебилов они блюдут диету? в таком случае они должны побрезговать ей, от такого количества алкоголя в крови любая рыба траванется.  
Мужики тем временем завели оглушительно бездарное пение, и если остатки русалок в этом океане его и слышали, то скорее всего передохли. Нот даже начала разглядывать чёрные воды, ожидая когда вверх брюхом начнут всплывать несчастные подводные слушатели. Их не было, видимо решили уплыть от греха подальше.   
Сирены не явятся - они предпочитают сами петь, приманивая хавчик. А вот русалки чутко реагировали на любой посторонний звук в своих владениях, как пауки. И не так уж много было доброжелательных русалок в этих водах - территория не нейтральная, а значит скоро кто-то да явится. Нот аккуратно выпрямила перемотанные веревкой запястья, нож в сапоге приятно холодил кожу. Доберётся - сможет перерезать верёвки и этих двух без проблем. Главное, чтобы они не отвлеклись на шуршание.  
Ее незадачливые убийцы уже и забыли с какой целью начали петь, войдя во вкус и просто распевая похабные частушки. Нот даже ощутила что-то схожее со стыдом перед миром русалок за этот концерт. У нее вот кровь из ушей разве что не шла.  
Через полчаса пения она была готова сама выпрыгнуть из лодки, даже начала ползти гусеницей к бортику, забыв и про попытки незаметно вытащить проклятый ножик, когда хор смолк. Наконец-то.   
Неожиданно громко после воплей, шумели волны, каждый раз ударяясь об лодку. Криков птиц не было, только бескрайний океан куда не глянь. Две луны на небе были полными, а месяц посередине горел красным.   
В повисшей тишине раздались аплодисменты.  
Все в лодке всполошились, и едва не перевернулись от неожиданности. Нот во все глаза уставилась на девушку за бортом, та хлопала в ладони на расстоянии метра от них. Перепонки между пальцами и чешуйки на лице она заметила уже после. Первая увиденная ей русалка была очень красива, с длинными белыми волосами, шлейфом струящимися в воде и трупно бледная. Она молчала и улыбка у неё была такая же блеклая, только уголки губ едва едва подняты.   
Гай тут же ломанулся к бортику, разглядывая ее. Нот закатила глаза, этот дебил грудь наверняка впервые увидел. Грудь конечно была ниче так, пусть и прикрытая длинными волосами, но теперь она точно знала - морскими звёздами русалки соски не залепляли.   
-тебе понравилась песня? - присоединился к нему Рой, лодка опасно накренилась от двух туш, висящий на одной стороне. Нот передвинулась на противоположный край, опасаясь перевернуться.  
Русалка кивнула, подплыла ближе. Парни заворожённо рассматривали ее.  
Нот оглянулась и почувствовала как паника скакнула ей в горло.  
Их были десятки.  
Все разные, но настолько при этом похожие. С белыми волосами, фатой обрамлявшими лица. Все одинаково красивые и бледные, они раскачивались на волнах и смотрели на неё. Не на парней, пребывавших во власти сестры, а только на неё. Нот попыталась их сосчитать, но сбилась на третьем десятке, слишком сложно считать, когда смерть улыбается тебе из морских вод. Она осторожно потянулась за ножом, сердце грохотало в ушах, глуша все звуки, благо парни перестали обращать на неё внимание.  
Веревка легко поддалась и она растерла онемевшие запястья, вот только что делать дальше? Дадут ли они ей возможность сбежать? а есть ли эта возможность? скинуть этих двоих русалкам и пока те их доедают быстро уплыть? успеет уплыть? они гребли от берега почти три часа, вернуться своим ходом почти нереально. а даже если орудовать вёслами, то стоит вспомнить что разгонялись русалки за неполный десяток секунд до скорости коней Антона. То есть успеют пожрать, покурить, обсудить последние новости и, не спеша, догнать ее, взмыленную на попытках орудовать вёслами за двоих.  
Она не была готова так расстаться с жизнью, настолько позорно и тупо. Прям вот уже видела надпись на могильном камне «пусть меня сожрут русалки». И рядом ржёт Антон. 

Да пошёл ты нахуй, братец. 

Не будет такого. 

Может быть.

Изящная ладонь с острыми коготками и полупрозрачными перепонками ухватилась за бортик с ее стороны, подтягиваясь. Нот схватилась за нож - если эта тварь попытается утащить ее на дно, то это будет стоить ей плавников.   
Из воды показалась русалка и Нот решила что тварь слишком сильное слово. Ну не бывает у тварей таких огромных глаз с чешуйками на веках. Глаза были красивые, но нечеловечески большие, с полумесяцем зрачка.   
Русалка как-то по-птичьи склонила голову и вдруг грустно сообщила:  
-океана здесь нет, поэтому они позвали меня.  
Голос у неё был звонкий, а между губ виделись ряды острых треугольных клыков.   
Нот нахмурилась, от глупости фразы. Они были в открытом океане, а она ей говорит что океана здесь нет.  
Придурь русалок? Или может она просто повторяет когда-то услышанные слова? Так значит они просто очень умные животные?   
Вдруг Гай вскрикнул и Нот резко обернулась. Его рука зависла в пустом пространстве, где раньше была ундина. Точнее и сейчас там была. Только вот едва различимая в ночной темноте.   
Призрак!  
Нот огляделась, все русалки также растворялись в водах, перетекая в морскую пену. И только одна продолжала держаться за бортик.   
Нот посмотрела в эти поразительные глаза, русалка нежно ей улыбнулась и резко дернула на себя лодку.

Вода была ледяной. Как удар плети по щекам, животу, всему телу. Нот широко распахнула глаза, хоть и все равно ничего не видела в темноте, но чувствовала волнение моря. Вот так она и умрет, в ледяной темноте, было даже как-то обидно. С Антоном то она так и не помирилась. Ну вот пускай теперь ищет, или не ищет. Нахуй идёт.  
Очередной импульс и напротив оказалась русалка, с тускло светившимися в подводной темноте глазами. Нот без страха посмотрела в них, понимая что это последнее что она увидит перед смертью. Не самый плохой вариант, русалка-то была очень красивая. Жаль что вот так и не начавшись все заканчивается.   
Легкие горели разъедающим пламенем, а тело онемело от холода, когда к губам прижались чужие - мягкие и холодные. В носу защекотало, а от избытка кислорода, голова закружилась и стала легкой, как воздушный шарик. Стало так хорошо, что она чуть не рассмеялась в голос. Или рассмеялась, было непонятно. Только бы не потерять сознание, пусть и такое обкуренное. Вот только стоило тонким ручкам обхватить ее за талию и потянуть, как толща воды надавила со всей мощью на тело и силы оставаться в сознании кончились.

***

Не то чтобы она часто вспоминала об этом, только пару раз напомнила Антону, что чуть не умерла. Потом ещё пару раз, когда срочно нужны были одни ингредиенты которые лежали на его неприкосновенной полке. Ну и ещё два десятка раз, когда он доставал при ней пыльцу фей.  
Должно быть нормально он так передрейфил, когда уже под утро нашёл ее на одном из немногих берегов, близ которых обитали на редкость дружелюбные для своего вида топазовые русалки. Буквально половина мира от берегов сирен, возле которых ее хотели утопить. На расспросы топазовые только что-то стрекотали о жемчуге и быстро скрылись под водой, когда раздражённый Антон потянулся за пистолетом. А больше спросить было не у кого, искать одну единственную русалку среди целого мира было практически невозможно. Антон посмеялся пару дней, притащил даже человеческую книжку с абсолютно некреативным названием, получил ей же и отстал. Книжку она периодически использовала как разделочную доску, тихо матерясь - ну кто в здравом уме откажется от голоса и не додумается при этом объясниться на бумаге? Тупая русалочка. Себя она чувствовала каким-то встратым и кинутым принцем, ее же русалочка просто спасла и не пришла на следущий день.   
Хуйня, а не жизнь.  
Разумеется она была ей благодарна за спасение своей шкурки, но благодарить стоит лично, хотя как найти гребанную русалку в ебанном мире драконов, в котором они сейчас ныкались?   
От всех этих мыслей болела голова, и очередное тупое (гулять по ночам в мире, где тебя ищут - тупо) решение пришло само. Но проветриться ей было необходимо.   
Она прошлась через главную площадь, обошла трущобы, где отжала два кошелька, и под конец импровизированного путешествия забрела в спальный район. Милое местечко, даже была лесопарковая зона с лавочками. Приятно когда ночью гуляешь и слышишь стрекот, шуршание листвы, и чьи-то всхлипы. Э, стоп что. Нот притормозила. На одной из лавочек, прям за пышным кустом сирени, сидела девушка. Светлые кудряшки торчали в разные стороны и тряслись синхронно схлипам. Рядом стоял маленький серый чемоданчик, почти соприкасаясь с вязаными тапочками.   
-эй, что-то случилось? - Нот подошла и легко потрясла девушку за плечо, утонувшее в ее ладони, не совсем понимая зачем это делает. Ну ревет человек и ревет себе. Может у неё хобби такое - реветь в парке по ночам?  
Девушка отняла руки от лица, утирая мокрые щёки. Нот заметила странные ладони, словно бы деформированные. А потом девушка подняла на неё свои глазищи.

Нашлась.

Неконтролируемая ухмылка сама расползлась по губам.

Теперь ты никуда не уплывешь, русалочка.


	9. «Безнадёжные слёзы.»

Однажды ты оглянешься вокруг и поймёшь, что кроме себя у тебя никого никогда и не было.

***

-взгляни! оно бесподобно на тебе сидит! - Анабель захихикала и, взяв подругу за руки, закружила по комнате. - совсем как принцесса!   
-принцесса здесь только ты. - разразила Аленьки, когда девушка её отпустила и с довольным визгом упала на кровать. Анабель недовольно взглянула на неё из вороха подушек.  
-ну что такое? разве ты не рада? такие балы мы даём не слишком часто, можно и порадоваться! - девушка даже руками всплеснула. Аленьки, так и оставшаяся стоять посреди ее комнаты, словно неприкаянный манекен, ссутулилась ещё больше. Пышные рукава-фонарики неприятно царапали кожу и платье, платье было слишком воздушным, красивым, не для неё. Ни дать, ни взять кекс с посыпкой.  
-мне нравится идея бала, не нравится что случится после. - Аленьки нахмурилась и опустила взгляд. Анабель присела на кровати, спустив одну ногу на пол и нещадно оставляя складки на дорогом платье.  
-о, Аленьки! - девушка сорвалась со своего места и устремилась к подруге, словно вихрь, заключая в объятия. - это же так хорошо!  
-это миграция! - возразила Аленьки и уткнулась в чужое плечо, вздыхая родной с детства запах цветов и сахарной воды.   
-вампиры наши союзники уже не первое тысячелетие, брось! - Анабель ненамного отстранилась и взяла в свои ладони другие. -представь: меня позовут ко двору! ты видела портреты царской семьи? они такие красивые!   
Аленьки нахмурилась, ей не нравился этот влюблённый энтузиазм.  
-может быть я стану женой одного из принцев? или даже самого короля! - Анабель счастливо засмеялась, красиво щуря глаза.  
-у короля уже есть дети. - осторожно напомнила Аленьки, не желая расстраивать, но понимая, что с небес на землю подругу надо спустить. Фея ничуть не огорчилась.  
-это же великолепно! - она поспешила объяснить. - мне не придётся рожать-шанс умереть родами нулевой! а остаток вечности провести в объятиях красавца короля, ммммм.. - изобразив притворный обморок, Анабель лукаво глянула из-под ресниц на подругу, растерянно стоящую на месте. Ее радость сразу же ушла.  
-Аленький, милая! - воскликнула она. -я позову тебя ко двору сразу же, как только окажусь там сама. просто не могу приехать с пикси в своей свите, пойми. - сконфуженно сказала она, её крылья нервно забились.   
-я не переживаю из-за подобной чуши. пропади пропадом этот королевский двор! - горячо возразила Аленьки. - я переживаю за тебя, эти старые интриганы сожрут тебя вместе с крылышками!  
Анабель рассмеялась.  
-подавятся. - она махнула рукой.   
В этом была вся Анабель - самоуверенная до зубного скрежета, улыбчивая, счастливо смеющаяся даже когда всё было плохо. Лёгкая, как весенний ветер, она постоянно куда-то спешила. По дворцу разносился её звонкий смех, переливистый и чистый. Без единого упрёка на устах, гибкая и тонкая, с копной темных крупных кудрей и огромными восторженными глазами, будто у стрекозы. Не было ни единого занятия, что её бы не заинтересовало. Она занималась всем и понемногу, пока не наскучит, танцевала до стёртых туфель и флиртовала с офицерами. Ничего не боялась и не спала ночами, считая звёзды.  
Мужчины влюблялись в неё, потому что ей ничего от них не было нужно. Она могла сама себя развлекать, сама светилась, словно мотылёк в ночи, и заражала этим окружающих.

На её фоне Аленьки казалась самой себе каким-то гадким и тощим утенком. По-мальчишески нескладная, с короткой небрежной стрижкой, уложенной пальцами. Она восхищалась подругой детства искренне, и так же искренне беспокоилась за неё.   
Анабель смеялась над её паранойей и стремилась поскорее очутиться в совсем другом мире, ступить под своды, расписанные десятки тысяч лет назад, и вздохнуть тот запах. Мороза и лунного света.

***

В своих мечтах Аленьки всегда представляла, как она, в неизменно сверкающих доспехах, спасает от нависшей угрозы народ. Её благодарит сам король, обнимает Анабель, играет героическая музыка и она, в лучах рассветного солнца, гордо стоит, выпятив вперед грудь перед толпой, восхваляющей её подвиги. В менее прозаичной реальности она не успела даже меч у стражи выхватить, как большой бальный зал заволокло плотным дымом, приторно-сладко обволакивающим лёгкие.   
-Анабель! - она тут же закашлялась, и, оторвав внушительный кусок от платья, приложила к лицу. Дышать не стало легче, но зато это хоть немного ограничивало количество вдыхаемого газа. 

Мелькнула тень. 

Набрав полные легкие воздуха, Аленьки, на самом деле боясь до дрожи, крикнула.

-выходите и деритесь как воины! 

Никто не ответил. Даже тут её не воспринимали всерьёз.

Метнувшись к месту, где увидела тень, пальцы Аленьки ухватили лишь пустоту. Воздух за её спиной странно потеплел, и, вытащив стащенный кинжал, пикси резко обернулась с победным криком.

-Ага, попался!

Кинжал свистнул в воздухе и непременно бы нанёс какой-то урон, стой за её спиной хоть кто-то. Аленьки попятилась.

-трусы. - сквозь зубы сказала она. 

В густом тумане ничего не было видно, зато слышен громкий и мерный скрежет. Не найдя выхода получше, Аленьки побрела на звук, постепенно выходя из слепой зоны. Когда туман закончился, она прошла ещё немного, дойдя до крытой повозки, в которую методично загружал клетки скучающий мужчина.  
Присмотревшись к клеткам, Аленьки потрясено выдохнула. Феи!

-отпусти их! - вскинув кинжал, пикси бросилась на мужчину, вдвое больше себя. В его руках её меч бы выглядел зубочисткой.   
Мужчина резко повернулся и, замахнувшись, сбил её с ног. Опрокинутая не самым сильным ударом на лопатки, Аленьки потрясено глядела на него снизу вверх.   
Её никогда раньше не били, тем более так больно. 

Пикси кинулась на обидчика с кулаками, пинаясь тощими ногами. Он легко выхватил её за шиворот и поднял в воздух, ворот платья беспощадно душил.   
Мужчина, не слушая её крики, вытащил из повозки тряпку и провёл ей по вискам. Аленьки перестала пинаться, зажмурившись, глаза обдало резью, сразу же скопились слёзы и она упустила момент, когда он отточенным движением прижал ей тряпку к носу.   
Перед тем как вырубиться, пикси всё же успела мстительно пнуть его в колено.

***

Клетки громко гремели, повозку нещадно трясло и, просыпаясь, она больно приложилась челюстью о деревянное дно.  
Кое-как выпрямившись, Аленьки села, ощущая тянущую тошноту в горле. В клетках спали её знакомые друзья, на клетке, где мирно дремал король, стояла другая, с её нянечкой. Пикси принялась судорожно оглядываться, путаясь найти Анабель. Та обнаружилась в одном из дальних рядов, такая маленькая и улыбающаяся даже во сне. Аленьки позвала ее и встряхнула клетку. Подруга продолжила спать, только на другой бок перевернулась. 

-ну же! проснись! -отчаянно вскрикнула Аленьки, сглатывая подступающие слёзы. Как бы она не храбрилась, страшно было все равно.

Повозка резко остановилась и Аленьки дернуло вперед. Замычав, она привстала, слушая шаги и повернулась к просвету за спиной. У мужчины были ботинки, плотно обхватывающие щиколотки, на ведьминский манер, и только спустя минуту, наскребав в себе достаточно смелости, Аленьки подняла взгляд. Лицо скрывал капюшон, но глаза отствечивали желтым в полумраке, мужчина приложил палец к губам. 

Кто-то из фей застонал в полусне.

-да кто ты такой? - отчаянно прошептала пикси, чувствуя как трясутся губы. 

Ответом стало ребро ладони, больно прилетевшее в изгиб шеи. 

***

Под щекой была сухая и редкая солома. Кто-то плакал. Стучали дверцы клеток. 

Аленьки широко открыла глаза, не двигаясь. Буквально перед её лицом прошлась знакомая пара ботинок. 

Мужчина, схватив сразу несколько фей за крылья, прошёл к высокому столу, заваленному различными инструментами, тканевыми мешками, где-то виднелись огрызок карандаша и деревянная линейка.   
Аккуратно связав фей нитками, он вытащил одну, равнодушно, как домохозяйки чистят рыбу, принялся соскабливать с крыльев пыльцу. Там, где уходила пыльца, оставались лишь тонкие нити с которых капала сукровица. 

Аленьки потрясено застонала. Мужчина сразу же поднял голову, ища источник звука. Пикси прижала ладони ко рту, сдерживая всхлипы. Она вся тряслась, бесшумно плача. 

Вдруг что-то глухо хлопнуло. Будто в глубине дома упал тяжелый шкаф.

Тихо выругавшись, мужчина встал и вышел из комнаты. 

Аленьки протянула руку к дверце. Та медленно отъехала в сторону. Девушка поползла вперед, села на ледяной пол и по стеночке встала. Ноги были ватные, плохо гнулись, когда она нетвёрдым шагом подошла к столу.

Как можно нежнее взяв бессознательных фей, она положила их в карман платья. Предназначался он для блокнота в котором записывались обещанные танцы, но прекрасно вместил в себя и фей.

Аленьки метнулась к клеткам, тоже открытым, и потянулась к друзьям, когда в коридоре послышались шаги. 

Дверей было две. Девушка метнулась к противоположной от той, куда он вышел. Та тоже оказалась незаперта.

Коридор был сырой и тёмный, где-то виднелись одинокие металлические проёмы. Прислонившись к ледяной спине, Аленьки достала пучок фей, лихорадно разматывая ниточки, связывающие их. Две уже не дышали. 

Эта фрейлины когда-то научили ее танцевать.   
Сейчас они были мёртвы.

Нежно опустив их в карман, Аленьки тихо всхлипнула.

Фея в её руках мучительно застонала.

-жива! - пикси прижала к груди незнакомую ей подругу по несчастью. 

Дверь тяжело скрипнула. 

Аленьки заметалась по коридору, ища куда спрятаться. Везде только голые стены.

Шаги остановились. Аленьки обернулась, глядя в молодое и бесстрастное лицо убийцы.   
Он крепко ухватил ее за рукав, видимо собираясь тащить, если не пойдёт сама.

В ушах переливался мелодичный смех фрейлины.   
«Давай же! Спина прямая и улыбайся, Аленькая! У тебя такой прекрасный счёт, только сутулишься сильно.»

Сглотнув злые слёзы, Аленьки снова подняла голову и плюнула прямо ему в лицо. Не ожидавший подобного, он инстинктивно отшатнулся, и слегка ослабил хватку. Этим она и воспользовалась, рванув в противоположную сторону. Рукав так и остался у него в руке, пока Аленьки со всех сил побежала, задыхаясь. 

Грязные лампы плохо освещали этот полуподвальный лабиринт, один раз она споткнулась и едва не упала.   
Отчаяние накатывало волнами, и только едва слышное тепло умирающей феи давало ей сил бежать дальше. Она должна была найти Анабель. Не бросить её здесь.

Впереди замаячила дверь к которой Аленьки устремилась из последних сил, глотая ртом влажный воздух. У неё получилось! Она сбежала от этого психа!

Рванув на себя дверь, пикси покрепче прижала к себе фею. 

И с грохотом упала на колени, потрясённая слишком сильно, чтобы как-то отреагировать на приближающиеся шаги.

Мужчина медленно подошёл к ней и закрыл дверь сам. Она сидела на полу, прижимая к груди умершую фею и с ужасом глядя на груду маленьких тел, сваленных в середине комнатки. На неё смотрели стеклянные глаза Анабель.

Она чувствовала её укоряющий взгляд даже когда перед ней осталась только ржавая поверхность двери.

Анабель. Ее умница Анабель.

Обычно в такие моменты дают поплакать, проникнуться болью потери. Сочувствуют хоть немного. Её схватили за крылья и поволокли по коридору, когда она не встала. 

Голые руки и ноги стесались в кровь, и даже когда она закричала, в какой-то момент выронив фею, её просто дернули сильнее. 

Стол так и остался пустым, когда они зашли в то помещение откуда она сбежала. Мужчина бросил ей металлическое ведро и взял ножницы.

А потом скрутил её крылья вместе и обрезал под корень.

Иногда птицы отчаянно хотят летать, но упускают момент когда нужно взлететь. Поэтому им просто отрезают то, чем они не воспользовались.

Аленьки стошнило в ведро от боли, растекающейся по спине. 

Смерть была бы более милосердной.

***

Солнце стоит в зените, нагревая песок до едва заметного дымка. Чистейший белый песок, какой даже на Бали не встретишь, пустая, куда ни глянь, береговая линия и открытый океан. Мишу подташнивает от жары, панамка никак не спасает, а зонт Банши не посчитали нужным взять. Точнее, будь с ними Эмма, то и зонт, и воду, они бы с собой взяли, а не сидели просто так на раскалённом песке, наблюдая за водой, под толщей которой скрылся Океан.  
-тёпленько тут. - Марк довольно вытягивается, подкладывая руки под голову. - у русалок редко такая погодка.   
Небо едва заметно кружится, даже при малейшем движении.  
Миша боится кивать.  
-что мы ждём? - медленно и тихо спрашивает он.   
-Океан за ключами от квартиры поплыл. Ща вернётся и пойдём к нему домой. - колдун лениво указывает в сторону маленького города - едва заметной точки с такого расстояния.  
Это край какие долгие полчаса, отсчитываемые посекундно. Марк никаких проблем с жарой не имеющий, даже захрапел через пять минут тишины. Мише же от солнца хочется утопиться, но эта игра в любом случает проиграна. От одного вида воды внутри что-то панически сжимается, а от мыслей пойти и окунуться холодеют кончики пальцев перегретого тела.  
Когда над водой показывается знакомая шевелюра, Миша хочет радостно подскочить, но головы у Океана вроде как три, поэтому он сидит.  
Тритон выходит из моря, выжимая волосы и подходит к ним, сразу недовольно заявляя.  
-ну и пекло. - он пинает спящего Марка в бок. - не сдох там?   
Марк, возмущённый, подрывается на песке.  
-не сдох. - резюмируют шесть ног, на которые вылупился Миша, со всех сил борясь с тошнотой.  
-Миш, ты что там? Перегрелся? - множество рук мелькает, иногда скатываясь в потемневший экран.   
-ой да окуни его и пойдём. - советует где-то далеко Марк и Миша хочет закричать, плавать он не умеет, и господи, только не в воду, не надо в воду.   
И именно в воду его окунают.

***

Мама пела ему колыбельные, каждый раз когда он болел, у неё был нежный голос. И ему становилось лучше. Мама была такая красивая с голубыми глазами и кроткой улыбкой.  
Мама была такая...  
Мама была..  
Мама была?

Миша открывает тяжелые глаза, удивлённо глядя на тряпку, закрывающую обзор. Он хочет позвать кого-то, но всё что позволяет ему тело - какой-то совсем уж позорный скулёж.  
Шаги, тяжёлые и частые, раздаются совсем близко. Океан тоже так топает, только шаг у него шире.  
Миша стягивает тряпку, немного тёплую и её место занимает ледяная ладонь - благословение.  
Когда она нагревается, то её убирают со лба и он глядит на своего гостя. Гостью.  
Девушка приятно улыбается и поправляет ему одеяло.  
-доброе утро? - она говорит без малейшего акцента. Её русский чище, чем даже у Миши, всегда говорившего с непонятной уходящей интонацией.  
-когда-нибудь Океан принесёт тортик к чаю, а не с человеком на плече ввалится ко мне в квартиру.  
-улыбается девушка и присаживается на кровать. Постельное белье чуть темнее её светло-розовой юбки, что струится по ногам.

-Зефир Заречных. Океан сказал что тебя зовут Миша. А полное как?   
-Михаил. - с трудом отвечает девушке Миша. 

У Зефир такой же цвет волос, глаз и кожи, что и у Океана, но они не похожи совершенно. Зефир, она маленькая, едва ли щупленькая, и когда Миша с трудом принимает вертикальное положение, то понимает, что она его ниже на голову. Её лицо такое миленькое, глаза большие и круглые, с чешуйками на веках, а светлые ресницы настолько длинные, что отбрасывают тень. Пухленькая, но хрупкая, она больше миловидная, чем красивая.  
-ты хорошо говоришь на русском. - осторожно говорит Миша, наблюдая за тем как она кружится по маленькой кухне.  
-это моя работа. - Зефир улыбается и ставит перед ним вазочку с вполне человеческими конфетами.   
-русский язык? - Миша тянется к конфетам, те шуршат яркими обертками. Он сгребает их и наблюдает за этим перламутровым озером в своих ладонях.  
-любой язык, включая человеческую группу. жаль, что практики мало, только русским часто пользуются. - она вздыхает и садится рядом, смущенно опуская глаза в стол.   
-так ты..-Миша запинается. - учитель?  
-профессор. - Зефир неуверенно улыбается, словно бы не имеет право рассказывать о своих заслугах. Она настолько естественная в своей наивной застенчивости, смущенная искренним вниманием.   
Миша ей улыбается. Ему хочется помочь ей хоть чем-то, поэтому он неуверенно предлагает.  
-я знаю французский немножко. можем помочь друг другу.

Миша не ходил в детский сад. Точнее ходил, но совсем немного. Всю начальную школу он провёл в больнице, где уставший отец приходил поздними вечерами и, не зная как занять своего ребёнка, что сторонился любых контактов, папа начал учить его другому языку. Мише, который до этого весь день проводил в раскрашивании простеньких раскрасок, бегства от сердобольных нянечек и просто теть, ухватился за идею выучить что-то данное отцом. Бесполезный навык, ведь в школе преподавали английский, а на поездку во Францию им бы не хватило денег. 

-французский? какая прелесть! - Зефир даже в ладоши хлопает от восторга. -скажи что-нибудь! - просит она, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. - Миша, растерявшись от такого напора, неловко бормочет приветствие.  
-повтори, пожалуйста. - смущенно хмурит светлые брови Зефир.  
Миша послушно, максимально четко повторяет. Зефир хмурится сильнее, прикусывая губу.  
-это не французский, это же.. - договорить ей не дают.   
Дверь громко хлопает и знакомый топот звучит где-то в зале. Миша пытается спросить Зефир, что она имела ввиду, но на пороге показывается Океан с маячившим за спиной Марком.  
-привет, красавица. - Марк прислоняется к косяку с самым пафосным видом. Океан пинает его в голень и заходит на кухню.  
-как голова? - осторожно спрашивает он Мишу.   
-а ты топи его каждый раз при перегреве. - звучит недовольный голос. В дверях стоит ещё один человек - смутно знакомая деваха со злым лицом.   
-тебе здесь не рады. - цедит сквозь зубы Океан, пока Нот помогает Марку встать.  
-ой, вы посмотрите на него. - она закатывает глаза. - привет, мелкота. как успехи с менталкой? слышала тебя чуть не убили. трижды.  
-дерьмо случается. - поддакивает Марк.  
Зефир и Океан синхронно вздыхают и это вздох из разряда «какой же ты идиот».

***

Миша не любит задувать свечи, торт кажется ему вкуснее без воска. Густой вишневый морс пересолен, а в цепких руках плюшевый медвежонок с бабочкой, в красно-чёрную клетку. 

-я слышал...- Миша прерывается, болтая ногами, папа вопросительно на него смотрит, пока он формулирует мысль. - слышал от соседки, что ее сыну семнадцать исполнилось. он пойдёт учиться водить машину. 

Папа кивает. 

-мне тоже семнадцать исполнилось. - опускает глаза в стол Миша. В воздухе витает невысказанное «я тоже хочу. можно?». Папа качает головой и встаёт. Миша сразу сползает следом с сидения, боясь что папа попытается уйти от разговора, но он всего лишь обходит стол, чтобы подойти к своему ребенку. Присев на корточки, он оказывается лицом к лицу с сыном и берет его ладони в свои. 

-нельзя. - мягко отвечает он. Миша хмурится, прикусывая дрожащую губу. 

-но я уже взрослый. - плаксиво возражает он. Папа гладит его по лицу и поднимает на руки. 

-семнадцать лет для нас очень мало. - тихо говорит он, заходя в детскую. -по их меркам ты взрослый, но по нашим - совсем ещё маленький. - он опускает ребёнка в манежик. 

-расстроился? 

Миша молчит, поглядывая иногда на рыбок, снующих по обоям. Папа никогда не требует сразу же ответа, он всегда даёт время обдумать. Миша даже говорить не начал сразу. Он был из тех детей, что не разговаривают, пока не научатся составлять целые предложения. 

-мне чего-то не хватает. - говорит, наконец, ребёнок. 

-скучаешь по ней? 

-по маме да, по ней нет. - Миша утыкается лбом в решетку манежа. -мы одиноки, кого-то не хватает. не только мамы.

Папа нежно перебирает его волосы. 

-пройдёт время. - медленно говорит он. - и ты подрастешь. 

Миша поднимает голову. 

-и тогда мы вернёмся домой.

***

-чистейший асмодель, Океан! на таком не все носители способны говорить! - девушка даже руками всплескивает, пытаясь донести до брата своё испуганное удивление.   
-Зефир, ты преувеличиваешь, он просто человек. -Океан устало трёт переносицу.  
-человек, который говорит на асмоделе!   
-просто человек-  
-а ты уверен? - Зефир округляет и без того огромные глаза.  
-успокойся, барашек. - лениво советует Нот, играясь с ложкой, и криво ухмыляется. - даже если он и правда базарит на асмоделе, как на родном, это не горит сейчас. У него сейчас горит... - она стучит по поверхности стола. - его голова. А если сдохнет, то и не нужно выяснять откуда он знает асмодель.  
-ты не понимаешь? - Зефир испуганно шепчет. - вот вылечим мы его, а он окажется кем-то из-  
-он не из. я проверила. хоть и очень похож.  
-давайте. лечите его. - раздражённая, Зефир встаёт со стула. - а потом он всех нас убьёт.  
-Зефир, волночка моя, этот ребёнок безобиден, и уж поверь, не навредит тебе. - Океан даже ладони поднимает, словно этот жест как-то может успокоить перепуганную ундину.   
-делайте, что хотите. Не он, так родня, что придёт за ним. - подобрав юбку, девушка уходит, оставив только кружку с недопитым чаем.   
-сучка, - бормочет с каким-то злобным восхищением Нот, когда Зефир скрывается в зале. Океан весь вкидывается, недобро глядя на ведьму.  
-что?   
-что? - мечтательно глядя вслед девушке, отвечает Нот.

****

Неловкая пауза затягивается.  
Миша внимательно рассматривает ворс ковра, борясь желанием сесть на пол и зарыться в него пальцами. Марк теребит в руках упаковку сигарет, страдая от невозможности закупить прямо здесь, светлой гостиной, больше напоминающей музей, нежели пригодную для жизни квартиру. Ни пылинки, но соринки, только идеальная чистота и изящная мебель. Из всей обстановки Мише понравился лишь круглый коврик приятного сиреневого цвета.  
Он один выбивался из навязчивой атмосферы девятнадцатого века.  
Миша, взглянув на Зефир, севшую напротив, устало прикрывает глаза. После прихода Океана она даже не смотрела на него лишний раз, будто заразиться боялась, но и не оставляла одного, видимо чтобы ничего не натворил. Неприятно.  
-так...что с твоей семьей? - с видом мученицы интересуется девушка. Мише даже поаплодировать хочется такой самоотверженности.  
-у меня её нет. - спокойно отвечает парень, чувствуя как от этих слов кончики пальцев словно инеем покрываются. Больно, когда у тебя нет никого родного.   
-оу. - неловко бормочет Зефир, опуская глаза.   
-ничего страшного. ты же не знала. - вздыхает Миша. Ему надоело.

Марк вытягивается и встаёт.

-ебучий цирк. - бормочет он себе под нос. 

***

-то есть как нет в городе? -недоверчиво переспрашивает Океан. Зефир пожимает плечами.  
-она же лекарь. С чего должна сидеть на месте или отчитываться тебе о своих передвижениях. 

Океан молчит. Миша уверен что ответь так ему кто угодно, тритон бы уже из себя вышел. Перед Зефир он нерешительно топчется, неловко признавая правдивость сказанного.  
Марк в восторге.

-но нам нужна Йоль! - почти в отчаянии говорит Океан. Взгляд у Зефир смягчается и она качает головой.  
-ты просто пытаешься отсрочить неизбежное. Йоль ему не поможет, даже будь она в сотню раз сильнее. Сирены не могут настолько тонко работать, чтобы ты там себе не думал. но они все равно отказались. Велика потеря. 

Океан долго смотрит на Зефир. Та улыбается ему в ответ. Наконец, он в два широких шага преодолевает пространство между ними и сгребает девушку в объятия.

-Будь осторожна, прошу.  
-Не я собираюсь влезть в закрытое государство к самому опасному виду среди восьми миров.

По спине у Миши пробегает холодок.

***

Ощущение того что ты не можешь вздохнуть крайне болезненное. Когда он от недостатка воздуха попытался вздохнуть, вода жидким пламенем залила носоглотку, щипая. Грудь горела, он не мог отплеваться. Где-то наверху золотился солнечный свет, пока скользкие ладони с перепонками, вцепившись в лодыжку, тащили его в темноту глубины. Из последних сил он рванулся наверх, но рука только сильнее сжала его ногу и та взорвалась миллионами осколков боли, с трудом взглянув вниз, он каким-то не омрачённым болью клочком сознания заметил как сюрреалистично торчит между указательного и среднего пальцев его кость, а нога пережата в хватке как пакет без ручек. Миша закричал от боли, но вместо крика вырвалась только стая пузырьков, он кричал, вопил, чувствуя как темнеет в глазах и теплеет с грохочущим шумом вода. Как сильно болят плечи и горло, как заливает глаза нефть, выедая слизистую, звучал в ушах женский плачь и чей-то смех.

Океан встряхнул его так, что зубы лязгнули, попытался заглянуть в глаза, но Миша насколько бешено и истерично вырывался, что он просто заломил ему руку и прижал к себе. Удерживая так.

-Вздыхай через нос, выдыхай через рот. - приказал Океан.  
Воздух с трудом проходил через сжатое истеричными спазмами горло, а когда вернулась способность говорить, Миша только громче начал всхлипывать.  
-Ты меня топил! Тащил на глубину! - провыл он, дергаясь.  
-Миша!  
-Воздуха не было, а ты все равно тянул вниз! - заплакал Миша, он очень сильно рванулся из крепкой хватки и услышал тихий хруст костей, предупреждавших, что ещё чуть больше рвения и конечность точно бы вышла из сустава. Океан, наверное, тоже это услышал и отпустил его, осторожно, как с диким животным, продемонстрировал поднятые руки, пока Миша спиной отползал к стене.  
-Не трогаю. Видишь руки?   
-Вот и держи их при себе! - хрипло рявкнул Миша, размазывая по щекам слезы и сопли, пытаясь стереть их с лица.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что это тебе только приснилось? Я не пытался тебя утопить, это просто сон. Чего ты продолжаешь на меня орать?   
-А если утопишь, то думаешь, что я смогу это сделать? - прошипел Миша, баюкая пострадавшие руки. Океан нахмурился, и прикрыл светлые глаза, соглашаясь.  
-Мы же договорились, что позаботимся о тебе. - напомнил он.  
-Да, а вчерашняя попытка меня утопить доказывает как офигенно ты держишь своё слово!  
-Я же извинился! - с досадой простонал Океан, с силой проведя ладонью по гриве светлых волос.   
-И не единожды заметь, что мне теперь до конца твоей жизни извиняться?   
-Спасибо, что напомнил о том, что я умру раньше! - привстал Миша, но тут же почувствовал сильный прилив слабости, упал обратно на стенку.  
-Я не это имел ввиду, ты же знаешь. - слабо попытался оправдаться Океан.   
-Да, конечно. - обиженно отвернулся Миша, шмыгая носом. Очень хотелось спать, но в голове все ещё бились в лицо соленые волны, поэтому он не решался.  
-Давай выпьем какао и поговорим? - предложил Океан, протягивая к нему руки.  
-О чем? - спросил Миша, крепкие ладони подхватили его под лопатками и коленками и подняли в воздух. Слишком тёплые по сравнению с папиными, отстранённо заметил он.   
-О том, что завтра нас ждёт что-то новое? - предположил Океан.   
-Я лучше сдохну. - ответил Миша и устало прислонился к чужой груди. Удары сердца были слишком частыми по сравнению с отцовскими.

***

Иногда сны - это просто сны.


	10. «Осознанный кошмар.»

вы все дышите синим цветом, травясь реальностью.

***

-о, наконец-то мы делаем, то, что нам посоветовали ещё НЕДЕЛЮ НАЗАД. - злобно рыкнул Марк и демонстративно закурил, прекрасно зная, что сейчас ему никто этого не запретит. 

Океан носился вокруг задремавшего в кресле Миши, вертел в руках абсолютно человеческий, невесть где раздобытый фонендоскоп, и разве что не подвывал, пока Эмма методично накапала в рюмочку амортенцию и сама же залпом её выпила, тут же растекаясь по дивану.

-это против правил, но... - Леди взглянула мельком на Мишу. Ее перебил Марк.

-старый пень сам сказал его вылечить, так что все по правилам.  
Неодобрительно глянув на Марка взглядом «где твои манеры», Леди выплыла из комнаты.

-да брось ты уже эту херотень, всё равно не знаешь как ей пользоваться. - Океан ещё немного потряс инструмент и раздраженно бросил на столик, несвязно бормоча что-то про про человеческую медицину и, почему-то, вазелин.

Его волнения, как врача, можно было понять. 

В последнее время, почти сразу после визита к русалкам, Мише стало совсем тяжело вставать и ещё тяжелее что-то делать. По синякам под его глазами можно было определять сколько и как он спал, что ел. Спал, видимо, очень плохо и мало, и про приемы пищи забывал. А может и не хотел. Зелье Нот не давало ему впасть в состояние овоща, но никакие другие симптомы не курировало. 

***

После очень долгого душа Миша сосредотачивается на своём отражении в зеркале. На запотевшем стекле виден знакомый силуэт, сутулившийся на раковиной. 

Почему ты жив, а он нет? 

Ты остался один. 

Лучше бы ты умер. 

Ты должен был умереть.

Все слова набатом стучат у него в подкорке. 

Не будь тебя, он бы не умер. 

внутри что-то щёлкает.

Потускневшие глаза промокают и внезапно наполняются слезами, они стекают по лицу так быстро, что падают почти сразу на пол. Едва слышна капель. 

Легкие захватывает в тиски, становится трудно дышать. Миша резко, рвано выдыхает, и это больше похоже на жалкое всхлипывание. Это даже нельзя назвать плачем - по лицу просто течёт вода, никак не помогая снять напряжение или накопившееся внутри горе. 

Просто пустая трата времени. 

И когда слезы кончаются, дыхание выравнивается, то все его чувства остаются прежними. Он по прежнему один в этом мире. Мирах.  
Одна только эта мысль может заставить его рыдать снова.

***

-ну разревелся и что? - пожимает плечами колдун. -ему давно надо было порыдать. а сопли по лицу размазывать - это не вены резать, так чего вы так психуете?

Эмма сочно ругнулась.

-а надо было подождать пока он сопли с кровью начнёт мешать? - вскидывает брови Океан и с вопросом оглядывается на Эмму. Она указывает направо.  
-скоро придём. -девушка пытается взять Мишу за руку и поджимает обиженно губы, когда он засовывает их в карманы, продолжая идти следом за Океаном.

-недолго весна пела. - заявляет Марк с довольной улыбкой, стоит только Океану уйти чуть вперёд, уводя за собой Мишу.  
Эмма кривится, как от сильной зубной боли и не отрывает взгляда, по-щенячьи преданного, от вихрастой макушки.

«Он тебя не полюбит, успокойся уже.» - раздаётся в её голове. Голос Марка продолжает. -«Только себе хуже сделаешь.»  
-да какая тебе разница, а? -она даже останавливается, с неподдельной злостью глядя на колдуна. Не дождавшись ответа, Эмма быстро догоняет Океана с Мишей и берет последнего под локоть. 

Марк сплевывает.

-дура. - и с горечью добавляет. - да и я не лучше.

***

Навстречу им выходит девочка, с ярко-розовыми бантами и высокими хвостиками.  
Увидев Мишу, выглядывающего из-за спины Океана, она испуганно округляет глаза и, сильно шепелявя, пищит.

-благословляю долгую ночь. - смотрит она при этом только на парня, начисто игнорируя остальных. Но пауза затягивается, и отвечает Океан.  
-пусть луна вечно освещает путь.

Девочка неловко кивает и машет ладошкой, зовя за собой.

Банши и Миша следуют за ней, никак не пытаясь разорвать небольшое расстояние между ними и провожатой.  
Океан и Эмма быстро переглядываются и ускоряют шаг.

-ты там норм, малой? - едва наклоняется к Мише колдун.   
Миша не успевает ответить, они выходят на край вытоптанной полянки. Несмотря на молочную облачность, день всё равно казался светлым, здесь же полупустое пространство в приятном полумраке - деревья   
вокруг срослись так плотно, что почти закрыли собой небо, и лишь кое-где среди зелёной пелены виднеются белесые пятна.

Горстка людей, сидевших по центру, лениво оборачивается на них. Немного позади припаркованы два трейлера, ярко разрисованные из баллончика, несколько человек сидят на складных стульях, кто-то на срубленном дереве. Миша как-то не ожидал увидеть такие человеческие конструкции в обиходе.

Один из группки сидящих на стульях, поднялся и зашагал им навстречу, поравнявшись с девочкой, он взъерошил ей волосы и со смешком увернулся от хлопка.

-благословляю глубокие воды. - он протягивает Океану руку и бодро её встряхивает, дождавшись своего ответа.  
-Ром. - он улыбается. - чем обязаны визиту?   
-Океан. - тритон забирает руку и оглядывается на Марка. Ром прослеживает это движение и замечает колдуна.  
-давно у нас не был. - Ром слегка запинается. - так чем обязаны визиту самих Банши?

Он вскидывает подбородок и обводит всю их группку взглядом. 

-нам нужны Феликс, Эйдан и Мышонок. - информирует Марк, выходя вперед. Ром кивает.  
-вернулись пару недель назад, давайте за мной.

Марк уводит Океана за собой, следуя за уже знакомой девочкой, и Эмма с Мишей остаются одни вместе с гомонящей стаей. Ром гулко смеётся чей-то шутке и присаживается рядом с Мишей.

-с тобой мы ещё не знакомы. Ром. - он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия, Миша уже почти отвык от этого - в других мирах не особо щадили человеческие традиции приветствия - и оборотень бодро сжимает его ладонь.  
-Миша. - отвечает он, когда Ром внезапно осторожно берет его руку в обе ладони и присвистывает, взвешивая как гантель.   
-ты худой как пиздец, Миша.  
Ром весело фыркает и остальные, как оказалось, следившие за ходом беседы, поддерживают.  
изначально могло показаться что это банальная жалость, но вскоре стало ясно - совсем нет. Оборотням жалость была не свойственна по природе, испытывать её по отношению к кому-либо, даже к себе, они ненавидели. Она была слишком чужеродна для жёсткой почвы их характеров, закаленных стайным воспитанием

-смотри. - оборотень сравнивает их запястья. - ты как чертова девчонка. хотя нет, я не знаю таких тощих девчонок.

Миша дергает руку, пытаясь вырвать. Ему обидно, чего они прикопались? Вес это его личное дело, а не их, чтобы как-то ещё и высмеивать за это. 

-да у вас их и нет особо. девчонок. - лениво вытягивает знакомый голос. Океан.   
-куда нам до вас. - Ром даже не выглядит обиженным. - а пацана вы совсем не кормите - он худее Ласки.   
-кого? - переспрашивает Миша, забирая, наконец, свою руку обратно.  
-сестра моя. она вас провожала. 

Дверь трейлера с громким грохотом распахивается. 

-Ром! Нас послали нахер! - кричит низенький парень, выкатываясь на полянку и возмущённо тянет руки к небу. - да гребанный ты блядь!  
Следом из трейлера выбегают ещё двое - один тащит на себе камеру и кучу проводов, второй пытается прицепить микрофон к одежде.

-кто посмел? - с ленивым весельем спрашивает Ром, отворачиваясь на парней. По его открытой шее змеятся линии глубоких шрамов, уходя за ворот широкой футболки. 

-Марк! 

-и что говорит? - Ром оборачивается обратно на Мишу. Пламя костра красиво блестит в его волосах, рыжих, уходящих в цвет спелой клюквы.   
Он широко улыбается, демонстрируя куда больше зубов, чем принято в приличном обществе. 

-идите нахер. - послушно отвечает парень. Миша замечает у него пару ушек, в цвет его волос.   
Как по команде все начинают звучно хохотать, будто это самое смешное что они слышали. 

-никакого интервью. и вы нам там не нужны, просто объясните как туда попасть и куда идти. - несколько минут спустя отвечает Океан и скрещивает руки на груди, с видом британской королевы откидываясь на раскладном стульчике.   
-ну пожа~алуйста. - жалобно ноет троица оборотней.   
-пускай покажут. они знают ту дорогу, как свои пять пальцев. - влезает в разговор Ром.  
-ты просто хочешь от них избавиться. - проницательно щурится на оборотня Океан. Ром делает вид, что это не про него.  
-сюжетов никаких уже месяц, а интервью с Банши - это бомба!  
-наши личности должны оставаться тайной! - возмущается Океан. - никакого интервью!  
-ну хотя бы дайте дорогу показать! здесь скучно.   
-это моя проблема? - злится тритон.  
Оборотни показательно воют.  
-я вам ещё тут Марка оставлю. если не скажешь честно, зачем нам конвой из трёх оборотней недорепортеров. - мстительно обещает Океан вожаку.  
-Да заберите их уже от меня! - раскалывается Ром. - хотя бы ненадолго!

***

-добро пожаловать во Фреалес! - Мышонок, тот самый оборотень с аппаратурой, и разводит руками, едва не зарядив при этом камерой вовремя пригнувшему Мише.  
-столица? - Марк оглядывается на дупло, служившее локальным порталом. Остаётся вопросом - какой долбоклюй полезет добровольно в дупло, даже не зная при этом, что лезет в портал.  
-не, пригород. мы про него снимали же сюжет. - Феликс, самый низкий и активный из троицы, подозрительно интересуется. - ты не смотрел, не так ли?   
Марк безразлично пожимает плечами.  
-в серединном связи нет.  
Феликс мгновенно оживляется.  
-а что там как, расскажете?  
-нет. - звучит мгновенный ответ на три голоса. Эмма, подозрительно тихая и хмурая, пинает камешек носком туфли и прослеживает траекторию полёта. Вид у неё странно уставший. Миша хочет спросить, но не думает, что ей будут приятны его попытки влезть в ее личное пространство.

-.. и вот мы выходим к старому и жуткому замку... - до Миши доносятся обрывки разговора. Оборотни, как он понял, обладали каким-то удивительным внутренним резервом, не позволяющим им сидеть в одной позе дольше пяти минут и фокусироваться на одном, монотонном и скучном деле.  
-и тогда я говорю - какой старый и жуткий замок! давайте проверим?  
Нестройный дуэт Мышонка и Эйдана подтверждает правдивость рассказа.  
-и вы, попав в закрытый, специально от вас кстати, мир, решили залезть в заброшенный замок? - Океан даже сипит от удивления. - у вас мозги хоть есть?  
-не проверял, не знаю. - беззаботно улыбается Феликс, продолжая вести их. -и война закончилась уже после нашего рождения.

Океан хмурится.

-в рот ебали вампиры такую отмазку. Они ж злопамятные дохуя. - Марк говорит вслух то, о чем думает Океан. Тритон медленно кивает, соглашаясь.  
-и не в меру агрессивные, если речь про территорию. как вас не убил владелец замка? - спрашивает парень.  
-Билли и мухи не обидит. Нудный только. Ходил за нами и бубнил постоянно. «Не трогайте канделябр.»  
-«это тонкая ручная работа, не прикасайтесь даже к этим подушкам.» - поддерживает Феликса Эйдан. Мышонок смеётся. - «да чтоб мне на стригоя наткнуться! Положи это!»  
И троица дружно повышает голос, определенно передразнивая несчастного вампира, павшего жертвой их активности и природной общительности = способности делиться ненужными собеседнику подробностями.  
«ПОШЛИ ВОН, Я ВАС НЕ ЗВАЛ!».

Они идут долго, сложно представить как вообще можно случайно забрести в эту глушь и отыскать, тоже абсолютно случайно, замок. 

Когда они выходят к подножию нагорья, пусть и не такого гигантского, как мире драконов, но всё равно впечатляюще высокого, то видят крохотный отсюда замок, стоящий на одном из выступов. 

-Билли говорил, что когда-то тут было довольно оживленно, но сейчас это всё лишь напоминание о довоенных временах. - Феликс вздыхает. - лишь только горечь от этой войны.  
-мне казалось вы добились своего. - вскидывает бровь Океан.  
-чего мы добились, русал? что нас, что их осталась треть от изначального числа. Все болеют. Наши дети и женщины сходят с ума, их - просто умирают. - вмешивается Мышонок. - Ром, наш вожак, каждую Луну воет, настолько сильно болят шрамы от вампира, чуть не убившего его на войне. - Эйдан кивает.  
-а он воспитал нас, когда мама чуть не убила. 

Миша спотыкается. 

-и чего мы хотели? этого по-твоему? - спрашивает Феликс. - у нас больше нет Банши, у них тоже. мы проиграли эту войну. они тоже.

***

Открывший им дверь вампир, одет в длинную ночнушку и колпак с кисточкой, определенно не внушает нужного уровня наводимого ужаса, а длинные волосатые ноги, торчащие из под подола окончательно портят желаемый образ. Глаз у него дёргается в нервном тике.

-Билли! - оборотни тянутся к вампиру с объятиями. со стороны это больше похоже на атаку в американском футболе.  
-я велел вам больше сюда не приходить! - приглушенно возмущается тот, дергаясь под тремя тушами.

Вампир Билли с гордостью представляется полным именем спустя пятнадцать минут беготни от излишне дружелюбных оборотней и знакомства с Банши в неполном составе.

-Уильям ван Людвиг граф Котякула. - он как-то замысловато кланяется и на этом расшаркивания кончаются. Уилл хмурится, оглядывая их разномастную кампанию, и подвигает Феликсу судочек, доверху наполненный печеньем. Под веселый хруст завязывается беседа.   
-я простой портной, уже даже не придворный. чем я могу быть полезен вам? - спрашивает Уилл, выделяя интонацией «я» и «вам». - что-то сшить? боюсь, на большее не гожусь. хотя, в свете последних событий, сомневаюсь и в этом навыке.  
Вампир грустно вздыхает.  
-последних событий? - Эмма берет печеньку и надкусывает, внимательно наблюдая за хозяином замка. Океан тоже тянется за выпечкой, но Феликс быстро набивает рот сразу шестью, видя это движение, и тритон убирает руку.  
-придворный портной? - спрашивает он.  
Уилл снова горестно вздыхает.  
-я.. - он сбивается, и трёт нервно переносицу. - я был придворным портным, а потом попал в немилость. Его Величество, - Билли прокашливается. - Его Величество очень чутко реагирует на любое упоминание о его старшем сыне.   
-это который сбежал? - сразу же уточняет Марк. - кстати через сколько его нашли?  
-его не нашли. - Уилл пристально глядит на колдуна, чтобы тот замолчал. - Его Величество очень...мммм...переживает по этому поводу. Любой придворный, случайно упомянувший кронпринца, может попасть под горячую руку.  
-и вы не слишком вовремя про него вспомнили? - хрустит печеньем Эмма.  
-скорее наоборот. в праздник, день спящей матери, я, как всегда, сшил для королевской семьи набор красных мантий, и плащ для Его Высочества Джонатана, он не любит мантии, но это не так важно.  
-что же не так? вы допустили брак?   
-милочка. - Уилл раздраженно прищуривается. - за триста сорок восемь лет работы придворным портным я не допустил ни одной оплошности, касающейся пошива. 

Эмма оскорбленно поджимает губы.

-поскольку старший кронпринц сбежал, я посчитал ненужным шить мантию и на него. А Его Величество посчитал это нежеланием возвращения Его Высочества и почти подписал мне смертный приговор. Её Высочество Аннели, светлая душа! Напомнила про мои годы службы и смогла выторговать мне жизнь. Даже замок подарила. Как видите. - Уилл обводит рукой убранство комнаты. -мне даруют милость, если вернётся Его Величество.  
-я думал принцы и минуты без прислуги не могут. - фыркает Марк. - что как сбежал, так и обратно прибежит.

Взгляд, которым смотрит на Марка, Уилл откровенно пугает. В нем столько неподдельной ярости, и практически бесконтрольной злости, что даже вечно храбрящийся колдун сглатывает.

-Его Высочество Николас в числе первых отправился на фронт. В его отсутствие умерла родами жена, а он сам оставался с войсками до конца войны. Это самый благородный и храбрый вампир, когда-либо встреченный мной. - Марк вжимается в спинку стула. Эмма перестает жевать печенье. - и ты смеешь, колдун-недолетка, попрекать его происхождением?

Повисает напряженная тишина, только ветер гудит за окном.

-можно мне ещё чаю? - просит Мышонок, не сильно следивший за ходом беседы. Уилл от его просьбы весь вскидывается и уходит за чайником, оставляя их одних в полуразрушенной столовой.

-помолчать не мог, ценитель серебрянных корон в жопе? - сразу же, как только Уилл скрывается в темноте кухни, разворачивается на Марка Океан.  
Ответить тот не успевает, возвращается хозяин с большим серебряным чайником из носика у которого идёт дымок.

-раз уж ваш друг так откровенно высказывает неуважение к нашей правящей семье, то это возвращает меня к вопросу. Что же вам нужно, Банши и человек?

***

-я не силён в ментальной магии, но могу попытаться. хуже ему от этого не станет. - Уилл снимает жилет, вешая на спинку стула и расстёгивает пуговицы на рукавах. Океан и Эмма внимательно следят за каждым его движением.   
-если станет больно - говори, станет слишком хорошо - говори, и постарайся подавать признаки жизни. - со нервным смешком подвигается ближе Уилл.  
-почему вы дышите? разве вам нужен воздух? - внезапно спрашивает Миша, отчасти потому что ему реально интересно, отчасти потому что страшно от неизвестности и он хочет отсрочить момент.  
-не особо. хотя это приятно. - пожимает плечами Котякула. - к тому же не дышать требует гораздо большей концентрации. это как если ты будешь контролировать что идёшь - обязательно споткнёшься. Теперь готов? 

Миша неловко кивает и Уилл прикладывает кончики пальцев к его вискам, заглядывая в глаза.

-кого-то ты мне напоминаешь. не могу понять кого. - последние слова перед тем как Мишу затягивает в водоворот. 

***

Мишка нерешительно переступает с ноги на ногу, пол до судорог ледяной, а тонкие носки его совсем не греют. Он запахивает пижамную рубашку и, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему чувству, идёт вперёд, оставляя на отполированном мраморе следы, тут же исчезающие. 

Мальчик просто хочет найти хозяина этого огромного пространства и попросить отвести его домой, ему жутко представлять что станется с папой, если он проснётся и обнаружит его пропажу. 

В левом коридоре на стены льётся красный свет из высоких окон. 

Папа показывал ему игры с освещением, прикладывая поочередно к лампе листы цветной бумаги, и комнату озаряли то зелёные, то синие лучики. 

Это было очень красиво. 

Миша достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понять что солнце или луна таким же образом просвечиваются сквозь багряную листву, окрашивая все в красный.  
Этот лес очень красивый, такой яркий и необычный. Особенно его впечатляют красные елки, которые он сумел разглядеть, припав полностью к стеклу. На стекле остаются следы от ладоней и носа, он пытается стереть их рукавом пижамы, но не выходит.

Мишка двигается дальше по коридору, разглядывая висевшие вдоль стены портреты, точнее людей, изображённых на них. 

Вот очень красивая леди с белокурыми волосами и почти молочной кожей. Она озорно подмигивает ему с портрета и шлет воздушный поцелуй, Миша сначала пугается, но потом вспоминает фильм, который они с папой посмотрели накануне. там тоже картины двигались.   
На соседнем портрете огненно-рыжая девушка, худая и с безразличным взглядом, она спокойно кивает Мише и отвлекается на белокурую леди, грозя ей кулаком. 

Миша спешит пройти дальше, чтобы не мешать им разговаривать. 

Следущая картина, это просто пустой фон, в обрамлении резной рамы. 

портрет без никого.

Озадаченно нахмурившись, мальчик, продолжает свой путь. 

С другого полотна ему широко улыбается косматый мужчина, весь закутанный в шубы, только и торчат голубые глаза.   
Миша раздумывает о том, что ему наверняка очень холодно, а значит он живет где-то по соседству с ними, раз так замёрз. 

Миша машет ему. 

На последней картине спит огромный золотой дракон, лишь голова да подрагивающий кончик хвоста. 

Наконец, он доходит до тяжелых массивных дверей, с детально прорисованным изображением волка на них, и наваливается на увесистую ручку, скользя носками по полу, и сначала тяжело, но дверь поддаётся, внезапно легко распахиваясь.  
Он теряет опору, буквально влетая внутрь.   
К счастью, в этой комнате пол устелен мягким и плотным ковром, так что ладони от падения просто гудят, но не ободраны.  
Миша оглядывается и замирает с открытым ртом - настоящая библиотека! Необычной планировки, формы восьмиугольника, стеллажи с бесчисленным количеством книг уходят ввысь, по высоте как городские пятиэтажки, всегда впечатлявшие Мишу, когда они гуляли с папой по городу. Он отрывает восхищенный взгляд от верхних стеллажей, подумав о том, какой должна быть лестница, чтобы взять оттуда книгу, ведь ни балкончиков, ни других приспособлений, ведущих наверх нет. 

Солнце здесь пробивается сквозь едва замутнённые окна, и под его лучами танцуют сотни тысяч пылинок. Тем не менее, в помещении сохраняется приятный полумрак. 

Внизу широкий письменный стол, два кресла, одно из которых занято.   
В нем с удобством сидит молодой мужчина, подперев щёку кулаком, и с улыбкой рассматривает Мишу, тут же попятившегося. 

-Иди сюда.- манит пальцем и указывает на соседнее кресло.   
-Я случайно..не вламывался..извините, что потревожил..- пытается оправдать своё присутствие Миша, краснея от неловкости. 

Парень вздыхает, глядя ласково, как смотрят на горячо любимых детей. У него синие глаза, и чёрные, совсем как у Миши, волосы. 

-Я тебя пригласил, не переживай. Иди ко мне, ты совсем замёрз. - он протягивает к Мише руку с длинными, кажущимися стекляшками ногтями. У папы тоже такие, но он зачем-то носит перчатки.   
Миша нерешительно отводит взгляд, идя навстречу, и когда доходит до предложенной руки , то крепко ухватывается за неё.

Ладонь у мужчины узкая и привычно холодная, это успокаивает.   
В его улыбке Миша замечает четыре пары острейших клыков. 

Это так странно - вести список схожестей между его папой и этим незнакомым парнем.

-А вы знаете папу? - спрашивает Миша, цепляясь за чужую руку уже двумя ладонями, ему кажется что если он этого не сделает, то загадочный человек вскочит и убежит, скрываясь в коридоре с живыми портретами.  
-О, конечно знаю. - парень заметно оживляется. - и тебя знаю, Михаил. Я давно за тобой наблюдаю. - доверительно сообщает он и наклоняется к Мише, легко подтаскивая его к себе. 

Ребёнок не сопротивляется, но в голове стучат один за другим возникающие вопросы - откуда этот человек знает их? почему они так похожи? почему он ему доверяет?

-Ты так похож на него. - внезапно говорит человек, и зачарованно гладит Мишу по щеке. - наверное, будь у нас ребёнок, то он выглядел бы точно как ты.. - он глядит на Мишу и, будто в трансе, его глаза покрываются пеленой тумана. 

Миша терпеливо ждёт, не выпутываясь из кольца чужих рук. неожиданно, до странного приятно находится рядом с этим человеком. 

Парень вздрагивает и снова смотрит на Мишу.

-Еще же не все потеряно, верно? Не зря я тогда согласился помочь. - улыбается ему и резко перескакивает на другую тему.   
\- меня зовут Магнус, видишь, у нас даже имена похожи. - лукаво щуря глаза, заявляет мужчина и его длинные волосы щекотно проходятся по мишиному лицу. Магнус ловко поднимает ребёнка за подмышки и усаживает к себе на колени, как будто тот совсем ничего не весит. 

-А вот и нет! - возмущается Миша, нахмурившись, и даже слабо пихает Магнуса в грудь, совсем по-детски надеясь что его правоту докажет применение силы.

Магнус смеётся - волчонок решил покусаться, так мило.  
Кто же будет выбивать ему зубки за своеволие?

Никто.

Магнус ловко ловит его ладони в одну свою, и свободной рукой нажимает на складочку между бровей.   
-А вот и да! Не хмурься или на таком милом личике появятся морщинки. Будешь как старик. - подразнивает парень.   
-Ну не похожи у нас имена! И я не старик! - пискляво возмущается Миша.  
-Похожи. - сразу же возражает парень, поудобнее перехватывая Мишу, когда тот начинает протестующе пинаться ногами. - оба начинаются с буквы «м». Мы вообще похожи.  
Он невесомо дергает Мишу за чёрные прядки.   
-Я брюнет и ты брюнет. - Магнус прикладывает указательный палец к губам, показательно думая. Потом отводит в сторону. - Я принц и ты принц.   
-Я не принц.   
-Не спорь со мной, волчонок, я лучше знаю - отмахивается от него Магнус и загибает пальцы. - у меня клыки и у тебя, пусть и пока что ненужные, но совершенно точно очаровательные. Я в красном, - он поводит плечом, укрытым плащом, - и ты тоже, - указывает на пижамку в которой заснул Миша, прежде чем проснулся здесь.  
-У тебя нет мамы и у меня нет. - ставит контрольную точку в перечислении парень, грустно улыбаясь.  
-А вы кто вообще? - спрашивает Миша, когда понимает, что не может переубедить Магнуса.   
Но внезапный порыв доверия он не может преодолеть. - и этот дом весь ваш? и про какого ребёнка вы говорили? Я не ваш ребёнок! У меня есть папа! - сразу решает внести ясности мальчик.   
-Ого, сколько вопросов. - весело хмыкает Магнус. - скажем так, я твой друг. Ну и родственник, но настолько далекий, что скорее друг.

Миша важно кивает, наслаждаясь знанием того, что теперь у него есть такой взрослый друг. Стоит заметить что у него не было друзей совсем и поэтому наличие даже такого друга, который возможно ему просто снится, все равно радует. 

-Дом мой. И лес тоже. - продолжает Магнус, и на его лицо набегает тень. - всегда был. 

Миша уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить что тот имел ввиду, но смена настроения у Магнуса почти мгновенна. 

-А с чего это ты взял, что ты не наш? Разве ты не наш мальчик? - подразнивает парень, его руки легко гуляют по Мише, безошибочно определяя самые щекотные места.  
-Неееет,- смеясь, принимается отбиваться Миша. - у меня есть папа.  
-Хорошо. Но ты все равно наш мальчик и мы будем за тобой приглядывать. Всегда. - спокойно улыбается Магнус.  
-А можно мне приходить к вам? - дергает его за рукав Миша, заглядывая в глаза. Ему очень не хочется терять друга.  
-Ко мне в гости? Конечно, приходи. Можешь приходить сюда когда тебе хочется, я всегда буду тебе рад. А меня в гости позовёшь? -спрашивает Магнус, его зрачки вытягиваются, становясь похожими на кошачьи.  
-Если папа увидит, то наверное будет ругаться...  
-О, он меня не увидит. А если и увидит, то мы знакомы. - утешает его Магнус. - ну так что? пригласишь меня?   
-да. - отвечает Миша и Магнус широко улыбается.  
-я приду.

Миша проводит рукой по его мягким волосам, замечая как контуры расплываются. Ощущение, словно ныряешь под воду. Страшно, закладывает уши и вокруг мягко-мягко.

-нет сомнений, это гнойная ангина. - произнёс строгий голос над ним. - хорошо, что сразу позвонили, сейчас укол подействует, а завтра можете везти его в больницу, или вызвать нас - мы отвезём. но обязательно - для шести лет он у вас слишком слабый, а гнойная ангина - не шутки.  
-понял. спасибо. что-то ещё? - спокойно спросил голос папы над ухом.  
-нет. не провожайте меня, до свидания. - попрощался строгий голос и послышались шаги, а после хлопок двери. На лоб Миши легла ледяная ладонь и только тогда мальчик понял, что ему одновременно зверски холодно и невыносимо жарко. он дёрнулся, но почти сразу провалился в сон без сновидений. 

***

В Серединном мире расцветают яблони. 

***

Впервые на памяти Миши, Банши склоняют головы, когда в гостиной обнаруживается эта женщина.  
Неопределённого возраста с аккуратной шапочкой абсолютно седых волос.

-оставьте меня с мальчиком. - кратко просит, приказывает она. Миша сразу узнаёт этот спокойный голос с неуловимым нездешним акцентом. Только не может понять, где слышал его раньше. Банши уходят быстрее, чем он успевает заметить и они остаются вдвоём в холодной комнате.  
-присядьте, мы просто поговорим. 

Миша послушно садится на самый краешек дивана, внутренне задыхаясь от крика.

-успокойтесь. зла я вам не желаю. - женщина делает пометку в книге и поднимает взгляд, глядя из-под полуопущенных век. - знакомства, как такового у нас не случилось, но я посчитала нужным провести беседу, пока Смерть не испортил вам настроение. 

-провести беседу? - Миша вылупился на неё, чувствуя себя ещё более взъерошенно чем обычно.

-пожалуй стоит. вы же не затаили обиду, надеюсь? с моим графиком немного сложно найти свободное окно, чтобы поболтать. - она аккуратно открывает книгу в отмеченном закладкой месте, негромко спрашивая. - Михаил Николаевич Савушкин, верно? 

Миша кивает. 

-родился в человеческом мире. какая ирония. 

-что родился в человеческом мире? 

-что родился. - отрезала женщина. - вот тут идёт по плану. а вот тут несущественное отклонение. Юлия пыталась придушить вас подушкой? - внезапно спрашивает она.

Мише словно пощёчину влепили.

-нет. она пыталась меня утопить. - бормочет он, наблюдая как женщина недовольно выгибает бровь.

-совсем не по плану. дальше нормально. и вот тут совсем не к месту суицид. поразительно, насколько людям неймется умереть даже при наличии готового сценария, не предписывающего подобное. 

Она не повышает голос, не делает театральных пауз, не размахивает руками. Её речь размеренная, на грани монотонности, сливается с постукиванием кончика ручки по страницам фолианта, распахнутого перед ней. Этот равномерный ритм ударов в связке с успокаивающим, тягучим голосом оказывают почти гипнотический эффект.

-вы подруга Смерти? - выбивается в реальность Миша, озадачено рассматривая её четко выглаженный костюм, стрелочка к стрелочке, умиротворенное лицо, украшенное уверенным спокойствием и тонкие руки с выступающими венами.  
И всё это внешнее спокойствие так зыбко, нарочито, словно бы Миша не замечает бесноватую пляску света в её глазах. 

-наверное подруга. Уж простите, что не представилась - за века привыкла к ненадобности. Жизнь.

-что жизнь?

-я - Жизнь. 

Миша осторожно отодвигается от неё, не потому что беспокоится об её адекватности, или о том что она лжёт. Его беспокоит именно то, что она искренна и честна.   
И что сейчас перед ним сидит сама Жизнь, а он, пусть и не помнит этого совершенно, самозабвенно перерезал себе вены.  
Не лучшая рекомендация в её глазах.

-неловко. вы странно реагируете на суициды, разве не должны быть против? жизнь и все такое.. 

На губах Жизни расцветает та самая «позвольте разбираться в ситуации тем, кто имеет достаточно опыта и знаний» улыбка. Так взрослые улыбаются, слушая детский лепет.

-«Маяковский проводил Есенина довольно желчной эпитафией, осудив самоубийство. Пять лет спустя он последовал его примеру. Сие да послужит уроком всем, кто осуждает самоубийц, понятия не имея о душевной боли единственного другого среди многих одинаковых.» - цитирует она, и кладёт подбородок на скрещённые ладони. -судьбы пишу я и, как ни странно, самоубийство не способ сбежать от написанного. только у вас это и вышло. 

-то есть самоубийство способ облегчения?

-оу, нет. на самом деле это довольно болезненно, вам ли не знать. - тонко, лишь краешком губ улыбается она. - это просто очень неприятный способ умереть, вот и всё.

-разве жизнь или смерть мученика не должна давать какое-то освобождение, перерождение там? - Миша запинается. - разве мы не страдаем за что-то? 

-смешно. - Жизнь ненадолго прикрывает глаза. - всё намного проще - я ненавижу вас всех. Потому вы и страдаете.  
-что? - Миша опешил.   
-от первой до последней души. каждого. - искренне отвечает Жизнь, впервые вложив сколько чувства в голос.  
-мне казалось боги любят свои творения.   
-ооо, - Жизнь едва не смеётся. - я не бог. 

К разговору с первоначальной силой нельзя быть готовым. Это очевидно.

-почему? - где-то внутри он надеется услышать какую-то красивую историю про предательство, с налетом легенды, но Жизнь лишь плечами ведёт.   
-наверное потому что я завидую вам. вас всех ждёт конец, возможно перерождение, и всегда неожиданность. всех. а я брожу по этой земле с начала времен, и не вижу покоя. 

Миша молчит. Что можно на такое ответить?

-как же я устала. - вздыхает Жизнь.

***

ему просто нужно вспомнить то, что он никогда не забывал.


	11. «Материнское молоко.»

слишком много воспоминаний чтобы дышать.

***

Цок.

Цок.

Цок. Цок.

Миша распахивает глаза, садясь на кровати. Стук по стеклу стихает сразу же. Он поворачивается, ища какой-то силуэт за окном, но только северное сияние с едва слышным гудением купается в море звёзд.

Стук повторяется прямо за спиной. Из зеркала.

Медленно повернувшись, Миша смотрит на стену, на висящее там большое зеркало в резной раме. Его не было когда он засыпал.

В полумраке комнаты, его отражение кажется лишь тенью, испуганно жмущейся к окну. 

Глаза у тени загораются ярким, неоново-голубым светом. Отражение подмигивает.

***

Второй раз за ночь Миша просыпается от ощущения будто на него кто-то пристально смотрит.  
Перевернувшись на другой бок, он обводит взглядом комнату.

Зеркала на стене нет. Даже следов, напоминающих о том, что оно могло когда-то там быть.

Сонное создание вылавливает как кадры киноплёнки то панели на стенах, то край одеяла.

-ну доброе утро. не поздороваешься? 

Миша мгновенно скидывает с себя остатки сна, желание оставаться в этой комнате пропадает.

Понятливо хмыкнув, Смерть отвлеченно перекидывает на жонглёрский манер что-то круглое. Парень узнаёт найденные в лесу часы.

-«помни о Смерти»? это забавно. - Смерть ухмыляется. -ты хоть понимаешь что нашёл?

-часы. - сердце неравномерно бьется, ненадолго отведя взгляд, Миша набирается храбростям и снова смотрит на мужчину. Смерть зло улыбается.

-ну да, конечно, просто часы. Кстати. Карасик упоминал что ты им ноешь про дом постоянно. Заканчивай.

Одеяло привычно комкается пальцами.

-и убери это тоскливое выражение со своей мордочки.   
О тебе заботятся мои Банши, убьют за тебя. Что ещё тебе нужно?

-как вообще могут быть взаимосвязаны эти два понятия. -хрипло спрашивает Миша. Смерть смеётся.

-о, поверь, ничто не показывает степень заботы, как убийство кого-то. 

***

Парковка абсолютно пуста.   
Словно это вымерший город и не то что в пригороде, даже в центре стоят пустующие квартиры, магазины и школы. Без людей мир кажется красивее и в разы спокойнее. 

Нервно оглядывается, ища хоть кого-то, но вокруг лишь пустые лавочки и припаркованные машины. 

Бросив рюкзак на скамейку, Миша роется в нём, пытаясь найти хоть что-то что поможет ему найти Банши.

Оставлять его в разных местах, уходя по поручениям, а потом забывать про него - стало уже небось привычкой. Наверняка Океан вспомнит о нем примерно через два часа, когда вернётся с прогулки Эмма и спросит где он.

В рюкзаке только подаренный Кореем нож и пакетик подозрительной травы, предположительно принадлежащей Марку. И то, и другое сейчас бесполезны.

-вам помочь? - над ним раздаётся голос и Миша поднимает голову, изумленно рассматривая вполне человеческого католического священника. Раньше он видел таких только в фильмах.

-с чего вы решили? - неловко спрашивает он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Внутри борются внезапное желание нахамить и привычка быть вежливым со взрослыми. 

Мужчина улыбается. Это кривая, довольно жуткая улыбка, которой больше подходит название ухмылки.

-мне показалось, что вы потерялись. в связи с приездом цирка очень много детей теряют своих родителей. 

-я уже взрослый. - отвечает Миша, давно привыкший к тому, что выглядит он куда младше положенных семнадцати. Больше тринадцати ему ещё никто никогда не давал.

-я вижу. дети улыбаются. - спокойно, якобы Миша не шипит ему в ответ, замечает священник, поправляя воротничок. Глаза у него темные, а нос напоминает орлиный клюв.

-это оскорбление? - Миша весь напрягается, и чтобы спрятать как-то руки, цепляется за лямки рюкзака. Ему отвечают, но этот успокаивающий голос вызывает внутренний крик.

-комплимент. улыбки должны быть искренними, а скука - выражаться свободно. в идеальном мире, где политика не считается. дети так могут, но, увы, далеко не все взрослые. 

-спасибо. - Миша кивает и встаёт, тут же отходя на пару шагов. - мне нужно идти.

Священник делает шаг вперед. 

-от чего ты бежишь, Михаил? - спрашивает он мягко, но настойчиво.

-ни о чего. - отвечает Миша и делает ещё один шаг назад, чувствуя себя испуганным животным. Ему это не нравится. 

Мужчина не шагает к нему, а просто оказывается в одно мгновение в нескольких сантиметрах от него, более чем близко, чтобы прикоснуться.  
Миша отшатывается, ловя чужой смех. 

-куда ты бежишь? разве тебе есть куда бежать? 

Внутри настойчиво бьется знание о том, что нельзя вести себя как добыча, что это разбудит даже в мирном хищнике, если такие бывают, инстинкт убийцы. Убегать - это плохая идея, в лучшем случае это прелюдия, а в худшем игра в кошки-мышки. 

Идей получше у Миши нет.

Он дергает дверную ручку ближайшей машины, та заперта. Как и две следующие.

Лениво шагающий за ним мужчина, даёт возможность убежать, видимо прекрасно понимая что никуда его жертва не сбежит. 

Четвертую машину забыли закрыть. Наверное это не входило в план, потому как когда Миша глядит в зеркало заднего вида, то видит как расслабленная поза медленно меняется на напряженную, становятся бешеными глаза, а плавная походка переходит на бег.

Признаться честно, в автошколе Миша сдал экзамен на механику лишь со второго раза. Машина постоянно глохла, не заводилась, иногда он пережимал сцепление или путал передачи.

Если удачи не существует, то наверняка именно в этот момент вмешалась вездесущая Жизнь. Машина завелась сразу.

Буквально через мгновение, на месте с которого с визгом сорвалась машина, оказывается мужчина. Миша отчётливо видит как стремительно уменьшается его силуэт.

***

Бензин кончается на подъезде к стоянке цирка, разбитого на широкой поляне, окружённой лесом.   
Особых вариантов у Миши не имеется, поэтому аккуратно припарковав чужой «позаимствованный» автомобиль, он выходит на шоссе и спускается к шатрам.

В цирке Миша никогда не был. В детстве потому что постоянно держался то за мамину юбку, то папину брючину, а заставить его улыбаться с исключительно пугающих клоунов было сродни подвигу. Повзрослев, он просто не ходил, молча протестуя против насилия на животными. Папа, которого этот домашний митинг забавлял, никак не реагировал.

В первом шатре на Мишу оборачивается целая группа детей, что до этого увлечённо что-то плела из узелков. 

А вот во втором везёт больше - там он находит одинокую актрису, наносившую грим.

-тебе сюда нельзя. - не оборачиваясь, говорит она.

-я.. можно от вас позвонить? прошу! - молит Миша. Он не особо знает кому будет звонить, и даже если бы у Банши имелись телефоны, то их номеров он не удосужился выучить.

-телефон? - актриса, заинтересованная, поворачивается к нему. - это что-то новенькое. садись. - она указывает на тахту рядом со своим столиком. Миша послушно садится. Вблизи она оказывается очень молодой, с тёмным налетом веснушек под белой краской. 

-Лола. - её отражения улыбаются ему из тройного зеркала. Убрав мешающую прядку с лица, она тянется к кистям. - а теперь расскажи мне почему ты вбежал ко мне так, словно за тобой гналась толпа стригоев.

Он не хочет рассказывать. Рот открывается сам собой, и прежде чем до него доходит, что он делает, история наполовину закончена.

Пока Миша говорит, Лола аккуратно наносит макияж на лицо, широкими мазками рисуя какой-то узор.  
Когда он замолкает, озадаченно хмурясь и пряча взгляд, она складывает кисти, и тогда только оборачивается к нему.

-как тесны миры. не знаю зачем ты нужен старику Марселю, но он точно разбаловался на дармовой кормежке. Любой вампир его ранга спокойно бы смог тебя остановить. Хотя. -Лола заинтересованно подается вперед. - может быть его что-то затормозило в тебе. Это хорошо. 

-мне нужно вернуться. - отвечает ей Миша. - меня будут искать.

-помимо твоих друзей, тебя ищет ещё и очень старый и сильный вампир. И не думаю что он погладит тебя по головке, если поймает. Пережди пока здесь, после выступления я возьму одного из фениксов и мы отправим твоим друзьям послание где тебя искать.

Она ему не врет, он почему-то это чувствует. Чувствует и что хоть из него и вытянули рассказ с помощью внушения, она не станет пытаться ему навредить. Это сродни восьмому чувству, как обоняние или слух, можно попробовать, унюхать чужие намерения, настроение. Например, ложь воняет.

-ты что-нибудь умеешь? - спрашивает девушка. - я представлю тебя хозяину цирка как приходящего актера, чтобы ты смог ненадолго, пока прячешься от Марселя, остаться.

Миша ошеломлённо заморгает: в чем же он хорош, кроме как в своей любви поспать? 

-возможно ты занимался гимнастикой? - ненавязчиво подсказывает Лола. - или поешь красиво?

-я играл на скрипке немного и на контрабасе. 

Лола оживляется.

-отлично. возможно даже не придётся его просить, если он опять в своём особом настроении.

-почему ты мне помогаешь? - спрашивает девушку Миша. Она задумывается. Потом отвечает.

-ты мне нравишься. не врешь. и ты влип в крупные неопрятности. мне просто хочется помочь. к тому же однажды мне тоже помогли совершенно незнакомые люди. видимо, настала и мне пора помогать. 

-Лоло! 

Цепляясь за шторы на входе, внутрь заглядывают девушки, ярко накрашенные и в красивых костюмах. Они сразу же счастливо что-то щебечут, заходя внутрь.

-Ой, а кто это у тебя тут такой очаровательный? Взъерошенный, будто воробушек! Просто душка!

Миша спешит пригладить выбившийся из коротких волос вихор, ведь уже знает, когда его обычно сравнивают с воробьём или воронёнком. 

-это Миша. -девочки сразу расчирикались, довольно кружа вокруг него и иногда щипая за щеки. Их около пяти, он не успевает сосчитать в этом хороводе.

-вы пугаете его. - попрекает подруг Лола. Девушки сразу успокаиваются и Миша получает возможность их разглядеть. 

-Миша, это Рози, Десс и Лика.

Перед Мишей приседает в шутливом книксене блондинка.

-Розмари. Но для тебя Рози. - она ему игриво подмигивает. Ее подруга, невысокая шатенка, подныривает ей под руку.

-я Одесса. Просто Десс. - Миша приглядывается, понимая что спутал девушку с парнем. У Десс торчат в разные стороны каштановые кудри и блестят карие глаза. Мише кажется что он не первый кто путает. 

-а вон та шоколадка - Анжелика. дуется что ей не дали представится первой. 

-ничего я не дуюсь! - возмущается та, заправляя темные волосы за острые ушки. 

Розмари и Десс сразу громко гомонят на тему обижается ли Анжелика или им просто показалось. 

Лола улыбается Мише, когда он переводит на неё беззащитный взгляд.

-Миша поспокойнее, она наверняка чуть позже заглянет.

Парень кивает, тёзок-девушек он до этого не встречал.

***

Миша заглядывает к ним через полчаса.   
Ребята к тому моменту приносят два чугунных заварника и яркие расписанные цветами кружки.

Весело обсуждая всё на свете, они втягивают в беседу пытавшегося отмолчаться Мишу, и раскручивают его на десятки ненужных подробностей и комментариев. О школе, о друзьях, о любимом цвете и вкусе варенья.

Один раз, услышав ответ, Десс подскакивает на месте и выбегает из шатра, возвращаясь уже с большой банкой варенья из крыжовника.

-а вы говорили не понадобиться! - гордо укоряет подруг парень и ставит банку на стол. Трехлитровую.

Они приятная компания, Миша расслабляется в их присутствии, даже с интересом начинает слушать рассказы Рози о разных подпольных клубах, не вникая откуда такая осведомлённость. 

-а что у нас тут за рай в сердце ада? - спрашивает, заходя, девушка, очевидно та самая Миша. Стриженная коротко, будто садовыми ножницами, она останавливается, в упор глядя на Мишу. В ее глазах смешиваются в один коктейль недоверие и надежда. 

-хочу отметить, что имя Миша видимо накладывает отпечаток на внешность. - хихикает Розмари.  
Десс и Анжелика громко её поддерживают. 

Одна только Мишель едва приподнимает уголки губ, не сводя глаз с застывшего на месте Миши.

-там акробаты ищут вашу троицу уже час. как бы шеи себе не посворачивали. - спокойно говорит брюнетка, игнорируя надутые губы Рози. 

-оставить всё веселье вам? так нечестно! 

-идите и помогите им. - Лола даже голоса не повышает, но словно металл в воздухе звенит.

-а как же попрощаться?

Розмари подходит к Мише и принимается тискать его за щеки, выглядя при этом невероятно довольной. 

-какой же у нас появился очаровательный малыыш. -протягивает она. 

-я не ребёнок. - недовольно отзывается Миша.

-ух какой серьезный - игриво взвизгивает блондинка, вызвав у него залп головной боли. - ну ну, ты здесь всего то пару месяцев, а уже недоволен жизнью?

Руки Розмари обвиваются вокруг его талии и в ту же секунду Миша оказывается прижат к ее пышному бюсту. 

-позор. - скрежечет Мишель, расталкивая их в разные стороны. 

-ну прости что не с отцом. - хохочет Розмари, и ловко уворачивается от шлепка жутко разозлённой Мишель. 

-ещё одна шутка про инцест и я за себя не ручаюсь. - клятвенно обещает брюнетка. Вмешивается Лола.

-Рози, ну ты же знаешь как Миша этого не любит и каждый раз её доводишь. Не надоело? - как с дитя разговаривает она. - понимаю что здесь скучно, но если она тебе все волосы повыдирает как в тот раз, я тебя лечить не стану. 

Розмари сразу успокаивается и отстаёт, к радости Миши. Мишель это замечает и довольно хмыкает. 

Троица покидает шатёр, обещая скорое возвращение.

-ну? - Лола нетерпеливо спрашивает у Мишель, когда та присаживается рядом. 

-я скорее поверю закрытие цирка, чем в то, что это совпадение. - Миша смотрит на Мишель. Они слишком похожи для простого совпадения. 

-его ищет Марсель. упустил недалеко, вот он сюда и прибежал. - обьясняет Лола. Мишель не кажется впечатлённой, только пренебрежительно фыркает.

-Марсель совсем разбаловался среди своих сектантов, забыл как работать. И думаю не ожидал, что у мальчика в сумке сильный артефакт.   
-думаешь артефакт сбил очарование?  
-конечно нет. ни одного визиря не остановит влияние артефакта. а вот слияние природных сил и артефакта вполне могло. - Мишель задумывается. - он мог пытаться влиять на кровь, но толку с этого мало, если кровь выше рангом. 

Девушка смотрит в одну точку, думая. Глаза у неё нечитаемые, зрачок тонет в чёрном мареве радужки. 

-а найти его здесь сможет? - Лола стучит ноготками по поверхности стола, отбивая незнакомый ритм, и подгибает ногу под себя. Мишель, к которой вопрос обращён, задумчиво прикусывает губу, качая кудрями.   
-по запаху вполне. поразительно, что на него до сих пор не накинулись.   
-но ты же стоишь. 

Мишель улыбается.

-волчицы не трогают волчат.

-да что за постоянная херня с   
этими волчатами? - злится Миша, в присутствии которого говорят так, будто его здесь нет. - все все время мне упоминают про них и не хотят ничего объяснять!

-а ты не понимаешь что речь про тебя? - Мишель переглядывается с Лолой. В глазах у них светится понимание, которого сам парень совершено не чувствует. 

-я не волчонок.

-куда больше чем ты сам понимаешь. - качает головой девушка. 

Лола подпирает щеку ладонью, разглядывая их. 

-не верится, что спустя столько лет, так получилось. - говорит она Мишель. Та даже не улыбается.

-Очередная несмешная шутка Матери. будто мне мало этого цирка. 

-зато теперь у тебя есть ещё один повод связаться с семьей. 

-повод был сто лет назад, а теперь уже просто необходимость. - девушка хмурится. -Марсель ленивый. даже слишком чтобы просто из интереса начать ловить какого-то ребёнка на пустыре. 

-кто-то приказал? - Лола подаётся вперед, озадаченно глядя то на Мишу, то на подругу.

-кто-то приказал поймать конкретного ребёнка. а Марсель не любит пачкать руки, значит долго ждал, пока Миша один останется. он следил за тобой. -   
Мишель ловит Мишин взгляд.   
-и твой запах мешает нормально тебя спрятать. 

-а ты жаловалась на скуку. - весело крутанувшись на стуле, Лола спускает ноги на пол. -зато теперь развлечемся. ты же старше Марселя. 

-нет, это мой отец старше его. я просто выше рангом.

-но этого же хватит?

-о чем вы говорите? - не выдерживает Миша.

-о том, смогу ли я свернуть ему шею до того как он свернёт твою. - любезно отвечает Мишель, даже подмигивая испуганно вылупившемуся на неё парню. Лола незаметно толкает ее локтем под ребро. -что? сомневаюсь что до этого он видел схватки вампиров.

-ты вампир? - Миша распахивает глаза на Мишель. Та устало вздыхает.

-ты учился так тупить или это природный талант? 

Миша не отвечает. Фыркнув, Мишель широко улыбается, показывая острые, но небольшие клыки. Две пары сахарно-белых кинжалов.

-интересно, а ты не выглядишь как классический вампир, потому что родилась полукровкой? - интересуется Лола. Мишель закатывает глаза.

-что-то никто из встреченных мною чистокровных не выглядел как классический, в понимании людей, вампир. это предрассудки.

-то есть ты полукровка?

-родилась полукровкой. а после родов меня обратил отец, я чистокровная в самом полном смысле этого слова. 

-тебя обратили младенцем?

Мишель долго смотрит на Лолу.

-меня обратили после того как я родила, тупица. 

-я не знала. 

-а спустя восемь лет я встретила этого козла и он забрал меня от отца и ребёнка. 

-твои муж и отец наверняка ищут тебя. - решает поддержать девушку Миша. Та тонко, ехидно улыбается, совершенно по-взрослому для такого лица.

-мой муж и отец. -исправляет она.

***

Перекинув в руках резную трость, мужчина лукаво глянул на собеседника, раздраженно прихлебывавшего вино.  
-Что, оказался неверующим? -ответом стал резкий взгляд.   
-заткнись. я все равно поймаю его так или иначе.   
-только теперь он тебя запомнил и ты так просто этого не сделаешь.

Марсель улыбнулся, он давно забыл всю прелесть охоты. Легко забыть, когда каждый человек в твоём окружении готов подставить шею для укуса.  
Внутри довольно заворчало. Загнать в угол и наблюдать как крохи надежды теплятся во взгляде. Неописуемо хорошо. Он уже и не верил, что кто-то сможет ему напомнить это ощущение.

***

Хозяин цирка, самопровозглашенный шоумен, обнимался со сценой.  
Миша даже сначала принимает его за местного сумасшедшего, пока Лола не окликает мужчину.

-у нас тут музыкант. скрипач. нужен? 

Мужчина отрывается от сцены и поправляет белый пиджак, сидящий на нем как влитой. Морковные волосы уложены немыслимым количеством лака. Миша мельком выхватывает интересный узор на оксфордах, и прислонённую к сцене трость с тяжёлым набалдашником.

-сама же знаешь что музыканты всегда нужны. зачем спрашивать? - довольно грубо отвечает мужчина и отворачивается к своим делам. То есть продолжает шептать нежные глупости полу. Схватив Мишу под локоть, Лола бодро потащит его к выходу.

-давай резвее пока не передумал.

Выйдя на свет, Лола сразу же направляется к стройным рядам трейлеров, ведя за собой парня.

-отлично. 

-он обнимался со сценой. - медленно говорит Миша.

-ага. - беззаботно соглашается Лола. - и хорошо что мы попали именно в этот момент. иначе он бы начал тебя разглядывать, а память у него великолепная.

-давно его знаешь? 

-дольше чем хотела бы. -отстранённо отвечает девушка.   
Как она ориентируется среди почти идентичных между собой машин, непонятно. Для Миши с его способностями к ориентированию они и вовсе выглядят как одно сплошное пятно.

К одному из таких пятен Лола и направляется, все ещё не отпуская его локоть, будто он действительно куда-то сбежать.

-выступление сегодня вечером. побудешь пока в нашем трейлере.

-нашем? - Миша хмурится. 

-делим его с Мишель. так удобнее.   
Она открывает дверь.  
-быстрее.  
Миша поднимается следом и заходит внутрь.   
-пока все спят перед ночным выступлением, намного легче спрятать твоё местоположение здесь. Марсель знаком с сиром.

-хозяином цирка?

-да, они старые приятели.

Миша выглядывает в окно. Солнце все ещё стоит в самом зените. Если ему не изменяет рассудок, то с момента как попал сюда, прошло не меньше восьми часов. 

-день какой-то долгий. - Лола, скинув тонкую куртку, подходит к нему и закрывает жалюзи, словно бы отрезая внешний мир. 

-поспи - станет легче. не все нормально переносят пребывание здесь.

-что ты имеешь ввиду? 

-что здесь время очень долго. хочешь печенья?

Миша не хочет печенья. Миша хочет ответов на вопросы. 

Раздаётся хлопок двери. Мишель сочно хрустит позвонками и идёт к ним, попутно стягивая высокие гетры, оставаясь босой. То, с каким удовольствием она шлепает по голому полу не оставляет сомнений, её любимая обувка - босые ноги.

-отвратительный день. ненавижу это место. -заявляет она, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно жутко недовольной и расслабленной.- почему ещё не спите?

Отвечает ей возмущённая Лола.

-ты съела все печенье.

-избавила тебя от жирной задницы. -Мишель приподнимается на руках, заползая с ногами на столешницу, и богемно на ней раскладывается. - как разговор? 

-как видишь Миша здесь.

-у этого козла снова был акт любви со сценой? -понятливо спрашивает у Миши девушка. Тот кивает.

-ну вроде того. 

-Мишель!

-что? это правда как бы она тебе не нравилась.

-я просто... - у Лолы резко кончаются слова. Видимо собственные аргументы не кажутся ей шибко убедительными.

-пытаешься любить в нем что-то хорошее. а он мудак. - безжалостно заканчивает за неё Мишель.

Лола тяжело вздыхает.

-твои друзья, Миш, они точно будут тебя искать? отсюда можно выбраться только если ищут.

Миша молчит. 

-меня искали веками. здесь не только в этом дело. пока директору на него плевать, шанс есть. -вмешивается Мишель.  
Лола разводит руками.

-будем надеяться на лучшее. а теперь пойдём спать. вредно не спать по несколько недель.

Миша косится в сторону окна. Солнце в зените.

-я не-

-поверь. так и есть.

В другом конце трейлера стоит эркерная кровать, что девушки легко раскладывают. Озеро подушек разных расцветок, форм и размеров, четыре пуховых одеяла и два связанных покрывала. Миша задается вопросом кто же из девушек настолько любит поспать. Мишель или Лола? 

-мы чаю попьём и присоединимся. а ты спи. - кричит из шкафа Лола, борясь с водопадом одежды, падающей с верхних полок. Мишель катается по стойке, хохоча.

Уже когда Лола, не при помощи швабры, запихивает пижамный поток в глубины шкафа, Миша слушает убаюкивающий стук чашек, уносящий его далеко в детство. В приятный полумрак его дома и белых летящих занавесок на окнах.

***

Просыпается он от странного ощущения. Жарко.

Во сне девочки умостились с двух боков, Лола тихо сопела ему между лопаток, смешно приоткрыв рот. Мишель распласталась рядом, спрятав лицо в подушке так, что Мише на минуту стало страшно. 

Хотелось пить.

Миша пытается перелезть через Мишель, но та тут же просыпается, приподнимаясь на локте. Её длинная, в пол, ночнушка задралась во сне до самой поясницы, и если раньше Миша бы покрылся толстым слоем румянца, то сейчас, просто тянет ночное платье вниз, закрывая трусы.

-а? что?

Миша открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапно его скручивает настолько острой болью, словно кто-то пырнул его ножом в живот. Согнувшись, он подползает к краю кровати, пройдясь по не успевшей встать Мишель, и его тошнит кровью. Он сразу же отворачивается, глядя в потолок, бессильно упав под бок Мишель. Будто это не он. 

Проснувшаяся Лола смотрит на него с испугом.

– Черт, черт! – Мишель вскакивает с кровати и исчезает в полумраке, вернувшись уже сжимая графин с водой. Все ещё светит закатное солнце сквозь плотные римские шторы. Миша ошеломлённо наблюдает на них знакомый узор из рыбок. – Пей, быстро!

Растерявшись, Миша садится, игнорируя потихоньку ослабевающую резь в желудке, и послушно пьет. Девушки, перепуганные, не сводят с него глаз. Лола складывает руки на голые голени, не прикрытые легкой тканью пижамных шорт, а Мишель принюхивается к луже крови. 

-иди ка сюда. - зовёт она, когда в изящной чашечке кончается вода. Крепко ухватив его за челюсти, девушка буквально засовывает нос ему в рот.  
Миша протестующе мычит, хватаюсь за её предплечья.

-внутреннего кровотечения нет. - тоном доктора извещает Мишель. - это не его кровь. местная аномалия просто дала фору на ускорение. кстати вот и причина по которой он сбежал. - она глазами указывает на запачканный пол. 

-герцог? - Лола мягко гладит Мишу по руке, ободряюще улыбаясь, когда Мишель протягивает ему ещё один стакан с водой. 

-визирь. просто Марсель не создал свою ячейку, а этот, видимо, повелитель. но намного младше, раз аномалия так быстро сработала.

-аномалия? - ощущение словно кости слеплены из желе никак не отпускает, хочется спать.

-а ты ещё не понял? - Лола уходит за тряпкой, аргументировав тем, что она в шортах и пачкать голые ноги не так страшно. Мишель продолжает, странно улыбаясь.

-сколько по твоим ощущениям ты здесь? 

Миша мнётся, не зная что ответить, и смотрит на стены, все в брызгах красок всех цветов, красиво отсвечивающих на закатном солнце. Оно дарит всем цветам оттенок голубого из-за того что просвечивается сквозь шторы. Миша неуверенно отвечает.

-часов двенадцать наверное. 

Мишель улыбается, её руки тянутся к его лицу, пальцы прижимаются к его щекам, и этот жест настолько нежный, словно родители ласкают своего новорожденного. 

-прошло два месяца. и ещё месяц пройдёт до заката. 

***

-Доброй ночи, соня. - тонкие пальцы легко ерошат его волосы. Миша приоткрывает глаз, глядя на самодовольно ухмыляющуюся Мишель. 

-Доброй.. ночи, — здоровается он, потирая глаза и садясь на подушки. Лола салютует ему чашкой, тоже ухмыляясь со своего места у столешницы, старой и вытертой до блеска, что видно даже под слоем свежего лака. Позади неё висит пробковая доска, вся в разноцветных стикерах-напоминалках и куче разных фотографий. От черно-белых на которых едва можно различить монохромную Мишель в старомодном платье, вальяжно курящую сигару, слишком громоздкую для ее тонких рук, до совсем новых, где стоят, хохоча, замершие посреди какого-то немыслимого танца Десс и Розмари. 

-вижу спалось тебе отлично. 

-а вам нет? - Миша немного теряется, не зная что ответить, в конце концов именно он вырубился после того как заблевал им весь пол. Они наверняка его ненавидят.

Мишель смеётся, и тянется через него к стене, включая длинную гирлянду, и плюхается рядом. 

-Лола, прекрати пугать ребёнка. Он и так шуганный. - девушка лениво потягивается, зарываясь с наслаждением в подушки. Без ухмылки ее лицо словно светлеет, сбрасывает лишний груз проблем. -мы просто беспокоились за тебя. 

-мне жаль..-медленно говорит Миша, формулируя мысли. - жаль что вам приходится со мной носится. и очень жаль ваш испорченный пол, и за сон тоже жаль. Простите. Я приношу вам столько хлопот. -огорчённо заканчивает парень.

Девушки выдыхают протяжное «о», и Мишель заключает его в крепкие объятия.

-какой же ты глупенький. просто чудо. не надо так переживать, мы заботимся потому что хотим это делать. даже немного жаль, что ты не можешь с нами остаться, но это место испортит тебя. 

-а я этого не перенесу. - соглашается Лола. - хотя мне бы хотелось взглянуть каким ты станешь, наверняка это будет интересно.

-а это будет. - заявляет Мишель, в её глазах появляется бешеное выражение гордости, и Миша, не зная куда деть руки, кладет их ей на спину и чуть не задыхается, когда после этого жеста она обнимает его ещё крепче. -ты станешь исключительным созданием. -шепчет она ему. 

Миша нерешительно кивает и прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе еще пару секунд понежиться в крепких объятиях. Кроме папы его никто никогда так не обнимал: ласково, с удовольствием, не вкладывая никакого подтекста. Это не душащий захват Марка или неловкое похлопывание по плечу Океана, это именно то, чего Мише хочется. 

В конце концов, после смеющегося покашливания Лолы, им приходится отстранится. Миша разглядывает спокойное лицо напротив, длинные темные ресницы и насмешливые глаза. Россыпь родинок на лице и голых руках. Мишель такая родная, будто он знает её всю жизнь.

-черт! - вдруг падает с высокого стула Лола.

-что такое? 

-я забыла раздать указания по поводу украшений. - Лола споласкивает чашку и ставит её на край раковины.

-но это же не твоя работа. 

-зато если она не будет выполнена, выслушаю именно я. 

-хочешь я его убью? - тут же предлагает Мишель. Лола отмахивается, хлопая дверью.  
Миша слышит ее быстрые шаги, пока она спускается вприпрыжку по лестнице.

Мишель падает на спину и долго глядит в потолок. Миша смотрит на него, не находя ничего интересного, только линию встроенных светильников, сейчас выключенных. Наконец, Мишель поворачивает к нему голову. 

-знаешь. -она грустно улыбается. -в тебя легко влюбиться. 

-я не, - Миша запинается. - не думаю, что являюсь лучшим объектом для влюблённости. 

Мишель заметно веселится.

-и почему же?

-ну я не слишком интересный, и, думаю, не особо симпатичный. от меня одни проблемы.

-а теперь послушай меня. 

Мишель хмурится, и Миша чувствует вину за это. Что расстроил ее.

\- даже если бы ты не был самым лучшим ребёнком во всех мирах, ты не должен был быть симпатичным. не должен был быть интересным. тебя не для того родили, чтoбы paзвлeкaть других людей. я сказала, что в тебя легко влюбится, потому что так и есть. - Мишель берет его ладони в свои и сжимает. -когда-то давно, когда я ещё только оказалась здесь, я дала много клятв. клялась найти моего ребёнка, моего малыша, клялась не потерять в памяти лицо своего мужа, не заводить друзей и не привязываться. впервые за сотни лет тут, я жалею что забыла своё полное имя. это было бы замечательно - уйти отсюда вместе с тобой.

Миша молча её обнимает, не зная как ещё можно помочь. Мишель прячет лицо у него в плече, и не смотря на то, что он отлично знает, что за создание живет под маской этого милого лица, ему не страшно. Ему приятно держать её в своих руках, гладить по волосам и разделять её одиночество, накопленное за столько лет. С ней он чувствует как заливается тёплом какой-то давно высохший кусочек сердца, о котором он и не знал. Не помнил.

-возьми. - Мишель отстраняется, вытирая слёзы, и протягивает ему маленький кулон. - когда-то давно я не снимала его, один художник даже изобразил меня с ним, но сейчас мне хочется отдать тебе что-то, что будет напоминать обо мне. 

Миша берет украшение в руки. Он ничего не понимает в ювелирном деле, но тонкие нетопориные крылышки, сделанные заместо сердечка, восхитительны. На обратной стороне, сильно потертая, но все ещё виднеется аккуратно выгравированная надпись на французском. 

-«в момент осознания»? -Миша щурится, но больше не может ничего разглядеть. 

-«в момент осознания, снег на коже больше не тает.» Эту фразу любил повторять мой прадедушка. До сих пор не понимаю, что она могла значить. Возможно, это загадка.

-твой прадедушка любил загадывать загадки? - он проводит большим пальцем по ободку кулона.

-отец говорил, что слышал от дедушки, что он скорее любил говорить загадками. думаю то, что он был Банши накладывало свой отпечаток.

Миша замирает.

-Банши? 

-да, он был. надеюсь что его уже заменил кто-то из родных.

-почему ты так уверена что это был бы кто-то из твоей семьи?

-потому что мы - истинная кровь, создания первоначальных вампиров. ты поймёшь это позже. 

-сомневаюсь, что смогу пережить знакомство с твоей семьей.

Мишель улыбается.

-забавно слышать это от тебя.

***

-а мне обязательно так сильно краситься? - Миша опасливо отстраняется от Десс, намешивающего краски на палитре. 

-конечно. - закатывает глаза Лола. - а ты как думал? Это же выступление, так положено.

Эта реплика, произнесённая таким тоном, отметает любые возможные возражения, да и спорить с подбоченившейся девушкой особенно не хочется. Миша кивает, соглашаясь со всем, что ему только предложат. В конце концов, весь этот марафет - исключительно для того, чтобы помочь ему спрятаться. Да и вряд ли можно переубедить дуэт Лолы, воспылавшей идеей, и Мишель, с которой ругаться попросту опасно. Прожитые в неволе года дурно отразились на её характере, сделав раздражительной и легко приходящей в ярость, а бесцельное существование в запертом пространстве обострили пришедшие качества.

И всё же, глядя на неё, он не может найти в себе силы хоть немного отвратиться, сколько себя помнил - его всегда отталкивали девушки взрывного нрава. Однако близость Мишель сразу напоминает ему её грустные глаза.

-почему так долго? Одесса, за это время можно было организовать целый бодиарт, не то что простейший грим! - огрызнувшись, Десс отворачивается от возмущённой Мишель, залетевшей в помещение. 

-я могу выйти и сыграть без грима. - попытался как-то выгородить парня Миша. Лола закатывает глаза.

-ты с таким азартом ищешь себе проблемы, особенно когда есть возможность их избежать. честное слово.

-ты сказала что он всё равно найдёт меня по запаху.

-а ещё я сказала, что у директора отличная память и светить перед ним своим лицом - отвратительная идея. -злится девушка. Миша пристыжено замолкает, чувствуя как подыхают кончики ушей.

Бормоча что-то себе под нос, Мишель вылетает из шатра, чтобы накричать на остальных, кто по её мнению, плохо готовится к выступлению. Лола говорит что она всегда такая: громче всех орет куда может катиться этот цирк с его выступлениями, но каждый раз вкладывает немыслимое количество сил и нервов в подготовку. За час до выступления она хуже гранаты с сорванной чекой.

-я решила проблему с выступлением, просто побудешь за кулисами. это лучше, на тот случай, если Марсель подумает проверить трейлеры во время концерта.

Лола отбирает у Десс одну из кистей, помогая в разукрашивании лица. Миша хочет ответить, но его щёлкают по подбородку, намекая не мешать процессу.

-если что-то пойдёт не так, ищи меня или Мишель. лучше Мишель. и Миша. если он начнёт с тобой говорить - не слушай. беги. да, это будет выглядеть трусливо, но пытаться как-то с ним бороться - самоубийство. и лучше вынужденная трусость, чем осознанная тупость. понял? 

Миша моргает, надеясь, что это сойдёт за ответ. Лола, довольная, улыбается.

-не бойся. 

В шатёр снова забегает Мишель, и, врезавшись в мирно подпиливающую ногти Рози, падает вместе с ней на пол. 

-смотри по сторонам хоть иногда! - рявкает она на Розмари, ошарашено смотрящую в потолок. Десс даже не отвлекается от своего занятия, с улыбкой хмыкает только.

-пожар? - с легкой надеждой спрашивает Лола. 

-лучше бы пожар. угадай кто сидит в первом ряду, на балконе? 

-разумеется сир Эрнст. 

-черт возьми, Лола, возьми то что ты зовёшь мозгом и сполосни под краном! зачем мне психовать с того что этот извращенец сидит на своём месте?

-да ты ж всегда психуешь без повода. особенно перед выступлением. - пожимает плечами девушка. 

-а сейчас он у меня есть. у него сегодня компания. и знаешь кто? чертов Марсель! 

-оу. - Лола смущается.

-на сцену ни ногой. - спокойно говорит Одесса и убирает кисть. - готово. по крайней мере если тебя убьют, выглядеть ты будешь красиво. 

***

возможно стоило взять в детстве уроки балета, или просто переломать себе ноги. так или иначе, возможно, это добавило бы ему хоть какой-то координации.   
хотя ныть об этом бесполезно, когда ты уже вывалился на сцену из-за кулис.  
по громким аплодисментам из зала, зрители решили что это часть номера, и неистово поддержали Лолу, резво выпнувшую его обратно.

Плотные шторки неприятно бьют по лицу, когда он шлёпается на пол закулисья.   
Следом забегает взмыленная Лола.

-Миша еб твою мать! Он тебя увидел! - она цепляется ему в руку. -две минуты чтобы добраться сюда. Беги за Мишель, она в костюмерной. 

Миша не двигается с места. 

-Беги! - Лола толкает его и отчаянно оглядывается, её уже зовут на следующую часть номера.

-я справлюсь. - Лола фыркает, показывая что она думает об этих словах, и отпускает его. Миша идёт в противоположную сторону, к выходу, сталкиваясь с актерами, и пытается перейти на бег. 

Тёплый воздух, ещё не остывший после знойного летнего солнца, пахнет резиной и керосином.  
Бешено оглянувшись, Миша срывается с места к трейлерам, надеясь отыскать нужный. 

Кроме того он совершенно не знает как выглядит тот что с костюмами. А даже если бы его ему показали, не принесли одежду сразу в гримерку, память у него все равно в нужной степени плохая, чтобы не вспомнить куда идти. 

Сзади раздаются шаги. Миша резко оглядывается, едва не упав.   
Только темная полоса леса и огромный купол разноцветного шатра, откуда звучит громкая музыка и смех. 

Показалось.

Успокоенный, Миша оборачивает и влетает носом в чужую грудь. 

Серебряный крест с уже знакомым узором. Он такой видел на оксфордах хозяина цирка.

Миша нерешительно поднимает взгляд до белого с чёрным воротничка и дальше уже даже не пытается понять в кого врезался. 

-далеко собрался? - участливо интересуется священник. Марсель. 

Миша пятится и Марсель отчего то даже не пытается его догнать. Только стоит и улыбается.

-как думаешь сколько проживет твоя рыженькая актриска, если я ее встречу после вступления? или та миленькая брюнеточка? думал я не узнаю, что они тебе помогают? можешь, конечно, бежать, я тебя найду попозже. или всё-таки не станешь портить мне настроение и будешь послушным мальчиком?

Миша не делает неправильный выбор, просто потому что когда дело доходит до этих девушек , там на самом деле, нет никакого выбора.

Он идет вперед пока не оказывается в руках Марселя.

-не так уж и сложно, не правда ли? может стоит всё же убить их напоследок? ты здорово меня разозлил этой беготней. 

Миша дёргается, но ладони с почерневшими когтями сжимает его плечи до хруста.

-люблю когда вы думаете, что у вас есть хоть один шанс. интересно, если я убью тебя сейчас, то Хозяин сильно рассердится? он вроде как поболтать хотел. - мужчина улыбается. - попробуешь ещё раз дёрнуться и я скажу ему, что не было другого выхода. ты меня понял? 

-«МИША!» - голос в голове гаркает настолько громко, что парень весь сжимается, пытаясь закрыть уши, но в чужой хватке это не получается. -«НА СЧЁТ ТРИ, ОТПРЫГНИ ОТ НЕГО, НАСКОЛЬКО ЭТО ВОЗМОЖНО! ЛОМАЙ РУКУ, ОКЕАН ЕЁ ИСЦЕЛИТ!»

-правильно, бойся. - Марсель довольно кивает.

-«ОДИН.»

-вкус, когда вы боитесь, безупречен. - он доверительно наклоняется ближе. -хотя ты и без этого прекрасно пахнешь.

-«ДВА.»

-обидно будет, если Хозяин убьёт тебя после разговора, а я так и не попробую что за прелесть течёт по этим милым венкам. 

-«ТРИ. МИША, ПРЫГАЙ!»

И со всех сил Миша отпрыгивает от Марселя. Воздух перед между ними нагревается. Марселя буквально сносит потоком воды, те пара капель, что попадают на стоящего рядом Мишу, обжигают даже сквозь одежду.

Прижимая к себе если не сломанную, то определенно вывихнутую руку, парень неверяще смотрит на участок грязи, туда где только что стоял его несостоявшийся похититель.

-Миша! 

-Малой!

К застывшему от сильного испуга Мише бегут на всех парах Океан и Марк. Оба взмыленные и перепуганные, они подскакивают с двух сторон и буквально поднимают его в воздух, таща за собой, так как ноги у него не слушают, да и сам он больше напоминает большую тряпичную куклу.

-Блять, я настолько рад что ты живой, прям пиздец! - делится задыхающийся от бега колдун.   
-Три месяца! Я думал ты умер! - кричит Океан, сворачивая вбок.  
-Океан! Этот мужик встал! - вопит Марк, и прибавляет ходу, уходя вперед, тащя за собой Мишу, которому даже не приходится бежать - намного выше его, парни просто подняли его над землей и легко несут.  
-ебучие вампиры, почему их так мало, но мы всегда собираем всех?   
Океан не отвечает. 

Миша слышит знакомый треск портала, когда перекошенный от злобы Марсель буквально вырастает из-под земли, отрезая им путь побега. 

-глупо полагать что кипяток, пусть и в таком количестве, может меня остановить. - с рясы капает вода, ожоги заживают на глазах. Банши отпускают парня, и выходят вперёд, заслоняя собой Мишу.

-да я тебя как фитиль подожгу. - по плечам и спине Марка разрастается пламя. Вампир улыбается.

-с удовольствием на это посмотрю.

Миша выглядывает из-за спины Океана, и сталкивается взглядом с Марселем.

-я убью тебя сразу же как только закончу с этими двумя. - ласково обещает ему мужчина, перед тем как двинуться вперёд.

Одновременно происходит три вещи. Марк бросает во врага впечатляющих размеров файрболл, Марсель легко от него уклоняется и в ту же секунду отлетает на добрые десять метров от мощного удара. 

На его месте стоит Мишель.

-Спасите Микки! Я его задержу! - Банши дважды повторять не нужно, схватив Мишу в охапку, они бегут к порталу. Вскочивший Марсель бросается наперерез.

-НЕТ!

В последнюю секунду обернувшись, Миша видит как Мишель и Марсель дерутся в рукопашной, словно танцуют.

***

Эмма плачет, то рвётся ударить Марка, привычно сбегающего с линии отстрела, то тянется к Мише, все ещё не веря.

Ощущение ужасное, будто он присутствует на своих же похоронах или смертельно болен. 

-шагу больше отсюда не сделаешь. - буркает Океан, очевидно тоже хлебнувший дерьма со всей этой историей. Эмма ощутимо опускает ему на колено руку. Вроде нежно, но Океан сгибается от боли.

-если захочешь, то можем завтра сходить в кафе. развеемся. 

Никуда ему, и уж тем более в кафе, идти не хочется, но Эмма так жалобно сводит брови, что Миша, закусив протест, кивает, соглашаясь.  
Девушка сияет.

-я пойду спать. - вся эта цирковая Одиссея выпила из него силы. Хочется спать и смотреть на звёздный потолок в условно своей спальне. Мыслями он постоянно возвращается к Мишель и Лоле, чувствует как где-то в районе солнечного сплетения грызёт кожу волнение.

Миша замирает в дверях, и Марк шипит, словно не видя, что он ещё здесь.

-да если Смерть узнаёт что мы его потеряли, то он нам головы поотручивает! А ты собралась в кафе? 

Эмма пренебрежительно фыркает. Миша обиженно на неё смотрит, от неё он как-то совсем не ожидает такого же игнора. Невежливо разговаривать о нем при нем же.

-не смеши меня. он в любом случае всё знает.

-это меня и беспокоит. - подает голос Океан, вправивший выбитую коленную чашечку. -если он молчит, значит все идёт по плану. вот только мы с пунктами не ознакомлены. 

-а в голову ему может взбрести всё что угодно. - соглашается Эмма. - вот только мы ни на что не можем повлиять. так чего зря беспокоиться?

Миша уходит в холодный коридор.

***

Тихий шёпот в ушах нарастал. Когда ледяные ладони обхватили его запястья, Миша распахнул глаза, сморгнув остатки сна.

Его рыбки на обоях, озарённые потусторонним зелёным светом. Старый комод и его кровать. 

-«ближе. иди ко мне. ближе.» - шепнул голос.

Миша свесился с кровати. Ножки плотно закрывал туман, устилавший весь пол. Он полз по стенам и старался добраться и до Миши. Тот решительно встал и пошёл к двери. Это же его дом? А значит и папа здесь.

Кухню и гостиную тоже заполонило белое марево, холодившее ступни. Вдруг под ноги попало что-то мягкое и он споткнулся. Больно приземлившись на локти, он поднял причину падения, изумленно рассматривая детскую игрушку. Его детскую игрушку.

-«иди же. ну же.» - голос звучал из отцовской спальни. Миша нерешительно встал и подошёл к двери, оставшись в маленьком коридорчике перед входом.

на плечи легли ладони.

-ну привет. тебя нелегко было найти, но знаешь что? я даже рад что ты остался жив. так намного веселее. - в ушах резко зазвенела вода, сливаясь с женским криком.

-о, теперь когда папочки нет рядом, начали возвращаться воспоминания? отлично. помнишь мои глаза? я был там.

он был. смотрел из-за плеча мамы, нашептывая ей как лучше утопить родного ребёнка.

-надеюсь ты не обижаешься? в конце концов я подарил тебе такую идиллию с твоим папочкой. жаль ты ее еще не вспомнил. пока не вспомнил.

Ладонь, с длинными, паучьими лапками потянулась к ручке двери и открыла ее. Тяжесть с плеч ушла.

-смотри. это одно из первых. 

Миша потрясено взглянул на отца, полулежащего в кровати. И отвёл взгляд. 

-ну уж нет. смотри. не вынуждай меня срезать тебе веки. – низким голосом произнес парень, и его ледяные руки крепко ухватили Мишу за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. по спине прошла дрожь. – А я могу ведь. Но вряд ли тебе понравится.

В коридоре раздались легкие шаги.   
Словно во сне. Миша увидел себя. Младше на добрых десять лет, совсем ещё ребёнка. 

Мальчик прошёл мимо него к папе, приподнявшему в ожидании одеяло. Легко подтянулся на руках и вскарабкался на кровать. Привычно.

Миша не помнил ни единого раза когда они с папой спали вместе. 

Отец укрыл его темным покрывалом и задумчиво погладил детское плечо, казавшее ещё меньше в родительской хватке. Маленький Миша доверчиво прижался к родителю и часто дышал.

-Что случилось? - спокойно спросил папа и отпустил, чтобы заглянуть в яркие даже в ночной темноте глаза.   
-Я хочу пить. - хнычуще пожаловался ребёнок, вдрагивая. - но от воды хочется пить ещё сильнее, папа. папа, я хочу пить!- он схватил отцовскую руку и пытался сглотнуть. Отец понятливо кивнул, не скрывая снисходительной ухмылки.

Миша вцепился в дверной проем, наблюдая за тем, как отец, немного отстранив ребёнка от себя, провёл отросшими когтями, чёрными и даже на вид острыми, вдоль своего запястья.   
Взяв сына за затылок, словно младенца, поднёс руку к губам ребёнка. Тот, совершенно не испугавшись, присосался к ране, жадно сглатывая, пока отец наблюдал, чтобы он не подавился, рассеянно массируя его затылок. Когда же ребёнок напился, и ослабевшими пальчиками отпустил отцовское запястье, то отец уложил его себе под бок, слушая размеренное дыхание, и аккуратно вытер перемазанную мордочку. Ребёнок умиротворенно засопел, трогательно приоткрыв рот во сне. Усмехнувшись, Коля провёл языком по запястью, собирая кровь. Рана в несколько мгновений заросла. Он немного повозился, стараясь не придавить сына, и прикрыл глаза.

Миша разжал пальцы, чувствуя как те занемели, настолько сильно он вцепился в косяк, и медленно начал сползать на пол. 

Он вспомнил это. 

За спиной стоял убийца его матери. Его убийца. А он только что смог вспомнить его имя. 

-Материнское молоко не сравниться с отцовской кровью, верно? - жарко выдохнул ему в ухо Страх, едва слышно посмеиваясь. Мише хотелось больше всего разрыдаться, но комок в горле остро жёг, не спеша таять. почему именно он?

-потому что ты мой мальчик. - ответил ему Страх и скользнул ледяными до изморози пальцами под ворот футболки, сжимая шею. Миша дернулся от прикосновения, но Страх только сильнее ухватил его за загривок и дернул на себя, поднимая как тряпичную куклу. Миша впечатался спиной в чужую грудь, слушая негромкий певучий голос от которого хотелось закрыть уши, оглохнуть.

-«О, это не поможет, сладкий. Я в твоей голове~» - издевательски протянул Страх, и развернул Мишу за плечи к себе. Он зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть молочные белки глаз, видящие насквозь. За что это ему? Почему? Почему? Почему?

-мы были знакомы ещё до того как ты родился, собственно я и помог тебе родиться. хах, ты знаешь легенду? - мурлыкнул голос, он раздавался одновременно везде, и нигде. Миша почувствовал как намокла рубашка - слезы катились по лицу, а он не чувствовал их.  
-каждый ребёнок, что родился в страхе - принадлежит мне. а твоя мама очень боялась, так сильно боялась, что почти умерла. это мое любимое. - доверительно поделился с ним Страх. - ты мой. ну ну, не надо плакать, у нас ещё столько всего впереди. - ласково протянул он и в извращённой пародии на ласку, провёл большими пальцами по мокрым щекам, собирая слезы. Миша распахнул в ужасе глаза, запрокинув голову. С ним игрались, запутывали , словно в паутине. 

Мерзкий слеповсевидящий паук.

-Оооо, ты думаешь, что, то, что я показал тебе ложь? - развеселился Страх, его безвозврастное лицо странно исказилось в безумной улыбке. Пальцы, которыми он держал мишино лицо, крепко сжались на челюсти и скулах, настолько сильно, что Миша почувствовал насколько хрупок череп. Что он не защитит его от монстра напротив.

-Это всего лишь твои воспоминания, милый. Глубоко запрятанные в твоей очаровательной головке. А знаешь сколько их? Подобных воспоминаний, заботливо спрятанных твоим папочкой в твоём разуме, в ящичке под названием «не трогать»? Их великое м н о ж е с т в о, зайчик. Посмотрим их все? У нас так много времени вдвоём, - Страх склонился к его лицу, вглядываясь пустыми глазами, и ещё шире, обнажая зубы, улыбнулся. И яростно зашептал ему, почти шипя.  
-думаешь, что сможешь спрятаться от меня в серединном мире? что Банши - эти жалкие пародии на первых шавок Смерти - смогут защитить тебя? оооо, а может ты думаешь, что Смерть и Жизнь защитят тебя? им плевать, ведь ты всего лишь душа, одна из, у них их много. так вот, милый, ты не спрячешься от меня ни в одном из миров, тебя никто не сможет защитить. Ни твои бесценные друзья, ни твой отец. я доберусь до тебя и мы повеселимся.   
Ты ведь ждёшь меня с нетерпением, верно,   
М и   
Ш е н ь  
К а?   
И с нежной улыбкой сжал руки, ломая скуловые кости.

***

Миша едва не свалился с кровати, запутавшись в промокшей от пота, сбившейся простыне. Ледяной тяжелый воздух ворвался в легкие, не давая толком дышать, не то что выпустить рвущийся наружу крик. Его хватило на несколько рваных выдохов, прежде чем тошнота жгучей кислотой подступила к горлу, как тогда, в цирке. Миша закашлялся, зажимая ладонью рот, здесь ему бы никто не стал помогать или успокаивать, разве что Эмма, но это не было причиной всех будить. Тем более, что Страх не мог попасть в Серединный мир. Только в его голову. 

Прежде чем Миша услышал знакомый насмешливый голос, раны на запястьях предупреждающе заныли. Смерть сидел у окна, его острый, грифовый профиль серебрил поток звездопада. Он повернул голову и Миша увидел своё отражение - жалкое и перепуганное - в чёрных очках. 

-как думаешь за какие грехи тебя наказывает этот ваш несуществующий Бог? - спросил Смерть, почти эффектно закинув ногу на ногу. Миша не мог видеть его глаз, но отчего-то точно знал, что в уголках глаз мужчины собрались морщинки от довольного прищура.

-я не верю в Бога. - ответил он и отвернулся к окну, чувствуя на себе чужой смешливый взгляд. 

-да? жаль, я ведь даже начал подбирать возможные варианты. как думаешь, что бы подошло? Похоть? Нееет, в этом грехе ты не преуспел, хотя стоило бы. 

Чувство тревоги, не отпускавшее с момента, как он покинул родной дом, крепко сжало его в своих лапках, тряся, как шарик с предсказаниями. До нужного ответа.

-что там ещё? Чревоугодие? Мда, и тут мимо. - Смерть откинулся на спинку кресла, жутко довольный собой и продолжил, наслаждаясь звуками своего голоса. -жадность? не сказал бы. зависть? ну есть ли только за уши и силой. А вот дальше, оно самое. Уныние. Этому греху ты придаешься с особым усердием с тех пор как оторвали от папочкиной груди. А почему уныние грех? Ты не задумывался? Думаю дело в том, что уныние - это прежде всего жалость к самому себе, что этот ужасный и несправедливый мир посмел тебя обидеть. Бедное дитятко. А если человек начинает считать мир несправедливым, значит не верит во что? ммм, вроде это зовётся божественным замыслом. Пути господни неисповедимы, верно? А если не верит - считает себя выше этого замысла. Гордыня? Она самая. Твой грех. Ты же у нас тут мнишь себя выше системы, идёшь в разрез с судьбой и все такое. Не так ли? Как там твоё свидание со священником, надеюсь кроме сломанной руки он тебе и исповедь организовал? 

-нет. - процедил Миша. - любом случае это – не мой грех.

\- а по-моему это как раз твой грех. кто из нас так любил ныть что его бросили? кто утверждал несправедливость этих миров? считал что возвышенно страдает? -  
Смерть нагнулся вперед и внезапно оказался слишком близко. Миша вздрогнул. – Наконец, кто из нас когда-то пытался свести счёты с жизнью?

-это был не я и ты это знаешь. 

-а вот тут правда. чувствуешь гордость от того, что с тобой не просто игрались? стоило бы. ты ведь первый кого он захотел лично себе. -Смерть по-птичьи склонил голову, ожидая ответа. 

-мне это не нужно. -честно ответил Миша. Смерть отстранился, давая желаемое пространство, и махнул рукой.

-вся ваша жизнь - это сплошной бег от того что вам действительно нужно и хочется к тому что вы считаете вам должно хотеться и быть нужным. и редко когда должно совпадает с действительно. однако то, что не предусматривает ваша жизнь, почему-то, это фактор страха. 

Миша зло сощурился. 

-ты тоже не учёл. так злился на Банши, но совершенно не увидел, что именно Страх начал ту войну. и все последующие. ты винишь людей, ведьм, русалок, кого угодно кроме себя в том, что что-то идёт не по плану, который вы с Жизнью придумываете от скуки. единственные гордецы здесь - это вы. 

Выпалив всё это на одном дыхании, Миша неосознанно сжался, но Смерть рассмеялся.   
В этом было что-то одновременно и жуткое, и успокаивающее. Его смех не раскатывался по помещению, не раздваивался как во многих фильмах ужасов, обычный смех - как у многих людей.

-ты умный, Михаил Николас Ибервиль, - сообщил ему Смерть и кинул что-то. Миша едва успел это поймать. Часы. – я рад, что это тебя ищет Страх. ведь он тебя найдёт, это несложно. а когда он тебя найдёт, его буду ждать я. и вырву его глаза себе на память. - тепло, почти ласково пообещал Смерть Мише, и из-под очков заструилась тьма, скользя по острым скулам.

-кто бы мог подумать, что из всех созданий на планете, себе он захочет именно тебя? - спросил Смерть вновь нагнулся и его лицо оказалось прямо напротив, так близко, что Миша мог увидеть очертания глаз под зеркальным стеклом. Парень замер, почти не дыша, когда Смерть стащил очки, и широко улыбнулся.

-жаль его разочаровывать, но останешься ты со мной. на веки вечные - правда интересно? ты отдал Смерти свою смерть.

***

Милое летнее кафе с пустыми стенами-балкончиками призвано вмещать в себя влюблённые парочки, решившие в этот жаркий день любоваться друг другом под крышей, родителей с детьми, желательно в паре столиков от парочек, чтобы те видели чем грозит их незащищенная любовь и компании друзей, обычно весело что-то обсуждающих. но в их случае с кислыми лицами.

Искусственно воодушевленная Эмма подняла всех с утра и, как обещала, поволокла есть мороженое и пить молочные коктейли. Марк, которого подняли и стащили с кровати раньше полудня, не хотел потреблять ничего ниже двадцати градусов по крепкости и ста по температуре, и бубнел об этом всю дорогу до кафе порядком разозлив Океана, прожигающего ненавидящим взглядом свой бисквит с морской капустой.

Миша поджимает губы. Глаза нещадно слезятся от яркого солнца, голова от этого света понемногу начинает болеть.

-тебе не нравится коктейль? - тревожно спрашивает Эмма, неловко ёжась, она пытается поймать его взгляд, но всё больше расстраивается, когда это не получается.

-мне нравится. - как бы ему не было паршиво, окружающие не заслужили чтобы им портили настроение. Марк закуривает, игнорируя недовольные взгляды посетителей.

-отстань от него, Эмс, захочет жрать- пожрет. не надо запихивать в него недельную норму. Океан?

Тритон кивает, отвлеченно размешивая кофе. 

-не трогай его. он взрослый мальчик. - если Эмма и хочет что-то возразить, а она всегда хочет, то не успевает. Рядом с Мишей, отодвинув стул, садится недавний знакомый. 

-Котякула? - видок у Уилла потрёпанный. Где-то в волосах торчат листья, а под глазами залегли синяки.

-паршиво выглядите. - сообщает Марк, но вежливо, видимо не совсем ещё забыл угрожающий взгляд вампира.

-всё из-за вас! - возмущённо отзывается Котякула. -после вашего визита ко мне наведывалась нац гвардия и увела на ковёр. меня обьявили преступником за измену королевской семье!

-а мы то тут причём? - выгибает бровь Океан. - ты же впустил к себе оборотней.

-меня осудили не за это. 

-а Банши являются межмирными гражданами. 

-и не за это. - вампир тяжко вздыхает и спешит объяснить. - за молчание о том, что встретил его Высочество. 

Банши переглядываются.

-но с нами его не было. 

-вот именно. - грустно говорит Уилл. - мне просто приписали липовое обвинение, кому-то не терпится отправить меня в подземелья. 

-не смей. - вскидывает руку на уже открывшего рот Марка Океан. - искренне верю, что возможно это смешная шутка, но не сейчас.

Колдун обиженно отворачивается.

Без великого аппетита Миша взбалтывает в стакане молочный коктейль. Его сильно тошнит уже как второй день. Карман греет кулон, подаренный Мишель, и это одна из немногих вещей, что держат его в более или менее рабочем состоянии.

Краткая вспышка и по стенам растекается сияние портала. 

Под изумленными взглядами посетителей из него выходит целая группа вооруженных гвардейцев, тут же вытянувшихся по струнке полукругом. 

Океан и Марк, даже не вставая с мест, активируют на пальцах всю магию, что им доступна. Котякула и Миша осторожно отходят подальше и тянут за собой Эмму. 

А затем из портала выходит мужчина средних лет в дорогом костюме, в посеребрённых сединой темных волосах мерцает корона. Его острые, четко выведенные черты лица, расслабляются, когда он смотрит на их разномастную компанию. 

Стоящий справа от Эммы Котякула резко бухается на колени, буквально выдохнув «вашевеличество».

Не обращая на это никакого внимания, мужчина уверенно подходит к Мише и крепко обнимает его.  
-не волнуйся, Мики. - говорит он. - дедушка здесь.

***

пришло время забрать заблудшего ребёнка и оттащить обратно к семье, в конце концов, нельзя оставлять детей без присмотра слишком долго.


	12. «Безмятежность долголетия».

Михаил. Ну знаешь, как ангел.

***

Небо затянуто молочной дымкой, окрашивающей всё в нежную белизну, ласкающую всё, до чего только может дотянуться. Крупные хлопья снега покрывают замёрзшие волны бескрайнего океана, простирающегося на километры видимости. 

Замок нависает над морем, такой же замёрзший и замерший в эту глубокую пору зимы. Местные зовут её Месяцем Молчания, когда застывает море, промерзает земля и бессмертные, единственные кому комфортно в этих землях, впадают в некое подобие летаргического сна или же замирают на улицах как идеальные, ледяные фигуры, наблюдая за метелями, снегопадами. Они верят, что это очищает их сознание и помогает переосмыслить всё, что произошло в этот год. Месяц Молчания останавливает все дворцовые интриги, прекращает поток сплетен и приглушает любые разговоры. Никто не кричит в это священное время.

Миша наблюдает, кутаясь в мягкое одеяло, только чёрная макушка и торчит. Ему всё время хочется спать, и только неспокойные мысли выдёргивают его из сонного оцепенения. К нему неожиданно добры. Он не ждал этого. 

Он совсем не так представлял себе место куда его отведёт тот мужчина, назвавшийся дедушкой (Миша знал некоторых родителей, что выглядели старше, чем он), молочный свет здесь льётся на бежевые стены, мягко развеваются белые занавески от легкого, морозного ветра, щекочущего скулы. 

В дверь предупреждающе стучат.

***

-прекратите. вы должно быть меня с кем-то спутали. - тихо возражает куда-то в складки камзола мальчик и даже упирается ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь освободить себе немного пространства, Лео хмурится. Николас опять перестарался, пытаясь оградить ребёнка от любых волнений. ничему его жизнь не учит.

Конечно, можно попробовать на секунду представить, что он ошибся, но ничего подобного - в глазах ребёнка светится знакомое мятежное упрямство - он такое видел в глазах своих родителей, и своих сыновей. И уж точно не сталось бы так, что его старший не передал бы этот протест своим детям.

Мики точно такой же, Лео это знает. Потому и знает, что никакие уговоры сейчас не помогут, приласкать и успокоить не выйдет, он только сильнее разожжет огонь недоверия в юной душе. 

Когтистая ладонь ложится на загривок и легонько сжимает.  
-Мики, ты же не хочешь устроить здесь сцену? 

Мальчик неподвижен, сердце у него стучит ровно, Лео горд. Очень давно они беспокоились, что третье дитя Николя родится слабым, в свою человеческую бабку, но сейчас он видит, что их сомнения оказались беспочвенными. Это радует. 

Голубые глаза на секунду косятся в сторону и возвращаются, будто он хочет обернуться, но вовремя останавливает себя. Лео замечает это, уголок губ ползёт вверх. Такой же как и Николя. Убеждавший всех вокруг, будто ему плевать, самый спокойный внешне, молчащий даже в самые тяжёлые моменты, и при этом самый ранимый и мечущийся ребёнок. Точно такой же, а значит Лео уже победил в этой схватке. Он знает как себя вести с таким потомством.

-идём домой, Мики. тогда никто не тронет твоих друзей.

И Миша послушно следует за ним, ведомый рукой, сжимающей шею сзади.

***

Заходят сразу же. Миша плотнее заворачивается в пуховое одеяло, будто оно как-то сможет ему помочь, если ему захотят причинить вред. Хотя с чего бы, ведь никто его и пальцем не тронул, не считая тихой служанки, показавшей как пользоваться кранами в ванной и просившей звать если потребуются её услуги. Не позвал он её из банального страха. 

Мужчина медленно обходит комнату, задумчиво разглядывает пустые стены, и только потом садится на кровать, рядом с одеялковым коконом. Не тянется ладонями, не пытается заглянуть в глаза, и при этом он настолько преисполнен ленивой уверенности в том, что его услышат, и услышат правильно, как он того хочет донести, что в Мише бубнят отголоски юношеского максимализма. Мол, плевать что говорят, всё это чушь, лишь ты один у нас такой во всём правый и несправедливо обиженный, а они.. а они все суки. Такая вроде ограниченная, ничем не скрашенная тупость, но от неё становится легче.

-тебе не стоит бояться. ты дома. - спокойно говорит мужчина. Мише неприятно, насколько легко заметить его испуг, хотя его даже слепой бы заметил, и желание хлопнуть себе по лицу на какой-то момент проходится фантомным жжением в руке. Примерно там же, где жгли так и не разбитые о стену костяшки, когда он не мог собрать себя по кусочкам, после той автокатастрофы, которой будто и не было, и после подрыва дома, которого уже точно нет. Как после того как отцовская рука перестала сжимать его, и как после того как он позволил вскользнуть ладони Мишель, как после того как он потерял любой интерес к объятиям, раньше таким утешающим. Наверное он бы остался в цирке, с Мишель, и терпел странный ход времени, и выходки хозяина цирка, лишь бы рядом была она, которой на него удивительным образом не было плевать. Он бы обрёл новый дом, взамен того, в котором прожил и пережил самые счастливые и страшные моменты жизни.

-моего дома больше нет. - упрямо отвечает Миша. Мужчина тяжело вздыхает. Наверняка отвык от общества детей, возражающих на каждом слове. Взрослые вообще быстро привыкают к тому, что им перестают перечить, легко забывают как и сами когда-то были детьми. Миша не знает этого человека, разумеется он мог бы сказать, что все взрослые одинаковые, но папа не был таким. А это уже значит что не все взрослые одинаковы.

-я мог бы сказать что мы неправильно начали. но это не так. мы были знакомы задолго до того как забрали тебя сюда. - обьясняет мужчина спокойно, с бесконечным терпением родителя, горячо любящего своё дитя. Миша сразу же возражает.

-это первая наша встреча.

-нет. не первая. но ты не помнишь, поэтому пока мы не разберёмся с этим, думаю действительно стоит «начать с начала». 

Лео хлопает ладонью по белой перине рядом с собой, когда Мишка сглатывает, нерешительно кивая. Куда-то пропадает всё агрессивное противоречие. Не то что бы Миша в принципе любил протест ради протеста, он просто упрямый, как горный козел, но когда у него кончаются аргументы, он не переходит на оскорбления, как многие зашедшие в споре в тупик люди. Мужчина терпеливо ждёт пока парень усядется рядом, почти под бок, и внимательно наблюдает за ним, с плохо скрытым восторгом мамочки, наблюдающей как её ребёнок впервые встает на ножки. Миша усаживается и на секунду прижимается щекой к мягкому одеялу, нежно холодящему кожу. Мужчина истолковывает это по-своему. 

-замёрз? я прикажу принести сюда ещё одеял. и подушек. здесь слишком пусто. - Миша изумленно на него глядит, как-то не ожидая такого предложения. Мужчина серьезно добавляет. - не стесняйся простить. 

А затем трёт переносицу, видимо что-то обдумывая, и продолжает говорить.

-итак. твой отец. не знаю что он тебе говорил в этот промежуток.

-этот? - Миша цепляется за каждое слово, что кажется ему странным, просто потому что рядом нет Океана и Марка, запрещающих уточнять что-то у Корея, нет Лолы, качающей головой в жесте «не сейчас, кисунь», нет никого, кто может ему запретить. Глаза собеседника одобрительно вспыхивают, Миша отвык от одобрения за свою дотошность. 

-с момента как он спрятал твои воспоминания. - обьясняет мужчина. Непослушная прядка из его темных, присыпанных проседью волос, лезет на лоб, выбиваясь из-под массивной, но изящной короны, настолько органично вписавшейся в образ, что не отвлекает на себя внимание уже спустя пару минут.

Миша хмурится.

-твой отец - мой старший сын. когда его брат остался здесь, Николас решил пойти трудным путём, и вырастил тебя вдали от дома и семьи. я на самом деле нисколько не удивлён - это в характере Николя - специально всё усложнять там, где можно упростить, и облегчать там, где надо бы усложнить. он так и с тобой поступил - спрятал под блок «лишние» воспоминания, пока вы не вернётесь. должны были этим летом, всего пара месяцев оставалась, но-

-папа умер. - заканчивает да него Миша, и утыкается лбом в колени. Даже говорить об этом больно, слова едва проходят сквозь мгновенно сжавшееся спазмами горло. Лео лишь выгибает бровь и это кажется Мишей самым обидным жестом из всех возможных. Разве папа не его сын? Тогда почему тот даже не пытается изобразить скорбь?

-умер? какая глупость. он жив, иначе бы мы сразу узнали. 

Миша весь вскидывается. Счастье растекается по телу, греются кончики пальцев. Он не смеет даже поверить в это. Мужчина продолжает объяснять, что-то про портреты с кровью, про узы, и в какой-то момент Миша чувствует его руку на спине, он не может сказать сколько она там находится, и почему этот жест, изначально призванный оказать поддержку и успокоить, всегда вызывающий у него лишь брезгливое раздражение, сейчас действительно помогает.

-как только Николя пропал, я сразу же отправил гвардию чтобы они привели тебя домой. с нами тебе безопаснее всего. но когда они явились на место, то застали дотлевающий дом. 

Он смотрит на Мишу обеспокоено, ждёт объяснений и мягко, ненавязчиво пытается показать, что если они слишком неприятны, то можно не рассказывать. Миша вспоминает всё что с ним произошло за эти четыре месяца и едва ли не смеётся. Неприятно? Да уж, не совсем подходящее для описания всего того пиздеца слово.

-меня забрали Банши.

Миша настолько привык, таскаясь по мирам за парнями, что те редкие создания, которым сообщали о статусе стоящих перед ними, приходили в свящённый трепет, радовались чуть ли не до экстаза, что Мишка немного удивляется, когда папин отец досадливо морщится, будто услышал что-то мерзкое.

-их никто не просил лезть. - бескомпромиссно и жестко заявляет мужчина, и тут же спохватывается, будто может этим напугать своего собеседника. 

-я.. - Миша заикается под пристальным взглядом, и когда понимает что и пары слов не сможет связать, то выпутывается из одеяла, и просто протягивает руки к мужчине. Тот непонимающе хмурится.  
И тогда Миша разворачивает их внутренней стороной, покрытой не до конца зажившими шрамами. Всегда дергавшийся от любых прикосновений, он даже не реагирует когда мужчина осторожно проводит пальцами по воспалённым линиям.

-они спасли меня. я не помню почему это сделал. будто не я. - честно признаётся Миша. Банши, не смотря на их хорошее отношение к навязанному ребёнку, не верили что он перерезал вены бессознательно. Поначалу, ненавидя самоубийц просто за факт их существования, ему хамили, потом осторожно переводили тему. Но не верили, да.

Мужчина острожно сжимает его запястья, глаза у него опасно темнеют, когда он почти клятвенно обещает с тёмным налетом угрозы.

-мы найдём того кто это сделал. раз уж Банши и на этот раз оказались бесполезны.

-они спасли меня. - повторяет Миша, как бы он не обижался за обидные подколы, парни о нем грубовато, но заботились. Океан каждый день менял ему повязки на руках, на первых днях постоянно зашивал вновь и вновь открывающиеся раны, Марк мог часами выпаривать какие-то травы, чтобы «мелкий не мучался, а то ноет на весь этаж», и пусть смеси были определено наркотические, но функцию они свою выполняли - отъезжал в царство грёз он почти мгновенно, оставшись без боли. 

Мужчина качает головой.

-не настолько страшны перерезанные вены. мы бы справились лучше. и снимать тебе блок с воспоминаний не пришлось бы - снялся бы сам. а так, одни неприятности только. Извини, я отвлёкся. У тебя наверняка много вопросов. Задавай, я отвечу на все.

Миша, последние четыре месяца только и кричавший о том что хочет ответа хотя бы на один заданный вопрос, теряется когда ему предлагают ответы на все вопросы. В голове кипит мешанина из вопросительных знаков и многоточий.

-как вас зовут? - наконец собирается с мыслями Миша. Если сказали что ответят на все вопросы, то можно задавать последовательно, не боясь что время кончится.

Мужчина понимающе улыбается, в уголках его глаз собираются знакомые лучики.  
Они с папой очень похожи, странно что Миша сразу не заметил. 

-Леонид. можно просто Лео, надеюсь, конечно, что скоро ты начнёшь называть меня дедушкой. 

Миша краснеет.

-вы говорили про папиного брата. у меня есть ещё родственники?

-твой дядя не дожил до встречи с тобой, а вот твои двоюродные братья и сестра вполне себе. они ждут в гостиной, очень волнуются. Джонатан уже извёл своими шутками Анеллли и Питера. Кроме них, никого на данный момент в замке нет. 

-но есть и другие? - Миша чувствует какую-то паузу между словами. Лео кивает.

-приятно, что некоторые воспоминания не так глубоко спрятаны. помимо Николаса, как бы мне не было неприятно это признавать, оторвана от дома ещё и моя внучка, Мишель.

Миша весь вскидывается. 

-я ее знаю!

-было бы странно если бы не знал. - по-доброму усмехается Лео. 

-всмысле? 

-наверняка Николя и о ней спрятал воспоминания. 

«Папа знал Мишель?»

-я встречался с Мишель до этого? 

Лео осторожно интересуется.

-до этого? ты встретил Мишель? вспомнил ее? 

«Почему она не сказала?»

-вспомнил? - отчаянии спрашивает Миша. Он знал Мишель раньше?

-да, ты был уже достаточно взрослым, когда она пропала. 

«Почему не признала?»

-я не знал. как мы познакомились? 

-а ты думаешь, что ты единственный ребёнок Николя? 

Мише не нравится этот ответ, он пропитан подвохом. Давясь словами, он спрашивает.

-Мишель - моя сестра? 

Перед глазами сразу встаёт умиротворенное личико девушки, её темные глаза и грустная, взрослая улыбка. Он бы не расстроился окажись она ему сестрой. Мишель говорила, что её обратили после родов, значит ли это что у него есть ещё и племянник или племянница? Лео, некоторое время молчавший, соглашается.

-в том числе. 

Звонкий голосок в голове смеётся, раскатывая гласные по нёбу.  
«-твои муж и отец.  
-мой муж и отец.»

Лео подкидывает бензина в разгорающееся пламя воспоминаний.

-она очень тебя любила и никогда бы не позволила случится тому что произошло. та женщина помогла ей появится на свет, позволять ей вернуться было ошибкой - Мишель всё время это повторяла. 

-для сестры она очень заботлива.

-для матери тоже.

Лео широко ему улыбается, Миша прикрывает глаза, порывисто вздыхая. Губы дрожат.

«А может ты это знал и так, Миша? Может ты сознательно попросил отца спрятать твои воспоминания, ведь тебе просто страшно признавать насколько это воспринималось нормальным - что отец ебал твою сестру? Неплохо ебал, раз уж у них ты получился.  
А, Миш? Чего молчишь?»

***

Медальон в руке, всегда ледяной едва ли не до изморози на изящной надписи, сейчас будто бы греется изнутри, и с каждый шагом всё горячее и жарче растекается тёплом по рукам. Словно Мишель стоит рядом и легонько гладит его запястье, тянет куда-то. Это игра в горячо-холодно и сейчас она почти выиграна, только нужную дверь осталось отыскать.

Всё это смешно до иронии. 

Он так мечтал забыть о матери, про её роль в его жизни, не зная что думал про разных женщин. Не знал что папа уже помог ему забыть лицо матери. Возможно потому что папа лучше всех понимал его чувства, и точно знал, насколько Мише было бы тяжело смириться с тем, что его сестра родила от отца его самого. Или нет?

Медальон вспыхивает пламенем и, чертыхнувшись, Миша роняет его на пол, стоит как дурак посреди коридора, дуя на обожженную ладонь. Леди на одном из портретом хихикает на этот жест, изящно прикрывая улыбку шелковым веером. он осторожно поднимает кулон за цепочку, боится снова взять в руки, и беспомощно оглядывается на щурящую фиалковые глаза леди. Она задумчиво манит пальчиком его к себе, и показывает на кулон, Миша подносит его поближе, чтобы она могла разглядеть. Быстро рассмотрев вещь, леди поправляет тонкую диадему в волосах и показывает куда-то Мише за спину, шевелит губами, но её не слышно. Огорчённо вздохнув, очевидно кто-то другой мог её слышать, мадам машет ладонью в сторону правого , тёмного коридора и указательными пальчиками показывает шагающего человечка. Миша кивает. Леди, довольная что её поняли, стучит по своей короне, показывая на рисунок розочки. И тут же рисует руками дверь. Миша снова, чуть нерешительно, кивает. Ему дарят не прикрытую веером улыбку, со знакомыми уже аккуратными клыками, намного меньше чем он видел раньше, и леди машет ему рукой на прощанье, когда Миша ступает в темноту коридора.

Медальон едва ли не светится от нагрева, и даже немного этим освещает путь. В какой-то момент он спотыкается о ковёр, и выходит на лестницу, ведущую, судя по круглым стенам, в башню.   
Ступеньки низкие, самое то, если надо бегать в платье или не падать на каждой, Миша легко поднимается на три пролёта, с любопытством выглядывая в незастеклённое окно, из которого идёт ледяной морозный воздух, тут же обнимающий своими колючими объятиями. Лестница продолжает идти наверх, но сверху идёт ещё больше света и холода, что даёт понять - жилых помещений наверху нет, скорее всего это просто обзорная башня, хоть и без окон.  
Удобно если надо пафосно спрыгнуть и разбиться о низлежащие камни.

Миша едва ли не вприпрыжку, чтобы оказаться снова в тепле, спускается вниз, на прощание вглянув на белую линию горизонта, лишь снег, ни леса, ни сопок или гор, точнее их не видно: белые вершины на фоне белого неба и белой земли. Все сливается в одну морозную белизну.

В коридоре маленький комочек темноты скачет из угла в угол, что-то подвывая. Миша шарахается от него в противоположную сторону, и пятится когда комочек резво следует за ним, мяуча, сам себя он с успехом загоняет в угол, и тоскливо смотрит в арку, ведущую в башню. Подождал бы минут пять и не убила бы его какая-то неведомая хрень. Комочек тьмы становится первой неведомой хренью, не настроенной против него агрессивно. Шумно урча, тьма трется о его пижамные штаны и лапками тянется поиграть с медальоном, всё также свисающим на цепочке.

-он горячий, осторожно! - Миша громко шепчет тьме, убирая кулон повыше и комочек садится у его ног, становясь одним сплошным чёрным шариком с расплывающимися контурами. Вопросительно мявкнув, тьма терпеливо чего-то ждёт. Миша, решив что его лимит благоразумия исчерпался ещё на начале игры в «горячо-холодно», подносит кулон к мурчащей темноте. Вблизи оказывается что это действительно комочек, с поблёскивающими чёрными и умными глазами, в которых светится красная иголочка зрачка. Тьма громко тарахтит, и катится куда-то в сторону, останавливается и громко мяучит до тех пор пока он не подходит к ней, довольно уркнув, она двигается в конец коридора, и усаживается с вопросительным мявком мол «ты идёшь?»

Миша идёт. Нескончаемые коридоры, темные настолько что пару раз он пугается едва ли не до седины, не признав приближения комочка, ставшего проводником. Тот выводит Мишу в освещённый луной тупик и садится перед единственной во всем крыле дверью. Миша подходит ближе, разглядывая изящные лепестки розы, вырезанные на серебряной двери. В самой середине, там где обычно идёт крепление лепестков и стебля, зияет аккуратный провал. Решив, что чем черт не шутит, Миша осторожно подносит раскалённый до бела кулон к двери. 

С тихим скрипом она открывается.

Громко мяукнув с интонацией «поздравляю», тьма напоследок с урчанием трется о мишину ладонь, всё равно что гладить плотный дым, и с топотом убегает, оставляя его одного на пороге комнаты, сжимающего снова ставший обычным медальон. 

Он осторожно заходит внутрь и дверь со скрипом захлопывается за его спиной. Комната тускло освещена ночным заснеженным небом, подсвеченным изнутри лунной, скрытой за пеленой снега. За всеми этими блужданиями во тьме Миша и не заметил как наступила ночь.

Эта комната огромная, по размерам едва ли не больше его прежнего дома, с ровным строем створчатых окон, укрытых тонкой тканью полупрозрачных штор. Такие можно открывать как двери, если не побоишься шагнуть в пустоту, стелящуюся под ногами.

В центре светлеет высокая кровать с роскошным балдахинном, и всё такое белое, чистое, как облака. Подушки и перина словно кудрявые, в безмятежную погоду такие редко гуляют по небу, складываясь в картинки. Полог скатывается несколькими слоями шелка, их надо отодвинуть прежде чем лечь. Миша берет одну из длинных лент, крепящих на месте ткани, и та тут же выскальзывает из его рук настолько лёгкая.

На прикроватной тумбочке темнеет большая фотография в изысканной рамке, Миша берет её в руки и подходит к окну, отодвигая штору, чтобы дать себе больше света, хоть занавеска и так не мешает ему разливаться тусклой белизной по комнате. 

Мишель. Она стоит на краю пирса с видом на беспокойные волны залива, ветер треплет в разные стороны ее распущенные, длинные волосы, крупными кудрями раскатывающиеся к низу, раздувает подол старомодного платья, и она поднимает одну руку, удерживая широкополую шляпу от солнца. Фотограф успел запечатлеть момент, когда она почти повернулась в объектив, широко и счастливо улыбаясь.

Миша тяжело сглатывает слёзы. Если бы только он знал тогда, кто перед ним стоит. Он бы сразу же сказал что не держит в сердце никакой обиды, что он ждал её все эти годы, что он любит её, любит, любит, любит. Только вернись, мамочка.

Он ложится на кровать, прижимая к себе рамку, и тихо всхлипывает.  
Его родители живы, но они так далеко, до них никак не дотянуться. А без воспоминаний, которых он не знает, жизнь вся словно с содранной кожей, всё время болит вывернутая наружу подкорка, саднит тело от любого прикосновения и жжёт от чужих взглядов. А в воспоминаниях заливисто смеётся Мишель, качая его на коленях, прижимает к себе папа, и он, сонно хлопая ресницами, глядит как родители танцуют долгий вальс, улыбаясь ему. 

***

Во сне его обнимают маленькие двойняшки, картаво утешающие его. Пухлощёкие словно ангелочки Боттичелли они заглядывают ему в глаза, а у него крупные слёзы катятся по щекам, когда он на них смотрит. Их он тоже потеряет?

***

Буран прекратился, Месяц Молчания подошёл к концу.

Яркий свет скользит по лицу, Миша приоткрывает один глаз и глядит как бегут солнечные зайчики по атласным шторкам. Он садится на чужой кровати на левой стороне, проваливаясь в мягких одеялах и пуховой перине, воздушной словно небеса. Высокие французские окна пропускают море солнца, нежно ласкающего покои его матери. Ее фото лежит рядом на подушке, и Миша снова внимательно разглядывает фото, замечая уже знакомый медальон на её шее. 

Мишель улыбается и Миша неосознанно отвечает ей, просто потому что один вид её улыбки делает его счастливым. Так легко принять это сейчас.

***

память твой враг и твой друг, который будет приходить каждую ночь.


	13. «Розовый век.»

Любовь - это не когда смотрят друг на друга, а когда смотрят в одну сторону.

***

Когда-то Храм казался Николасу самым спокойным и прекрасным местом во всём мире. Всепрощающая Матерь ласково глядела на него с расписанных стен и нежно, успокаивающе тянула руки. Когда-то он мог найти в Храме покой.

Сейчас же он малодушно прячется от отца, прекрасно зная, как сильно тот не любит приходить в Облачные Сады.  
Молодая прислужница приятно ему улыбается и уходит за алтарь, тонкие двери захлопываются за ней, отрезая все беспокойства - мужчинам туда нельзя. И стала бы эта прислужница - как и все храмовницы, сбежавшая от брака девушка - улыбаться ему, если б узнала, что он пытается здесь замолить так невовремя просунувшуюся совесть. 

Он хочет вспомнить лицо Люси, должен вспомнить. Но её образ словно прячется под слоями шелка, и сколько бы он не отбрасывал ткань в сторону, на её месте возникает новая, и вспомнить не получается. Люси. Святая Люси, что легла в одну постель с мужчиной, которого едва знала, послушно опускала взгляд, когда это было нужно, и писала письма. Длинные письма буквально обо всём, о том, как тоскует Питер, как бережен с ней его отец, как под сердцем у неё расцветает новая жизнь. Письма, которые он бережно хранил - как пергаментные отрывки человечности, которой так не хватало порой на войне. Их вес напоминал ему о доме, в который он вернётся, о семье, которая станет больше. О нерождённом ребёнке, которого он, несомненно, очень хотел. И сейчас все эти письма были небрежно скомканы в каминном очаге, наполовину истлевшие и забытые. Брошены, как и её маленький портрет, что он залил чёрной кровью, едва успев узнать последние новости из столицы.  
Все воспоминания о ней казались потерянным раем, он чувствовал, что подвёл ее. 

Он должен тосковать по ней. 

Но где-то в очень очень далеких глубинах души, там, где не было места лжи, он признавал, что никогда не знал и не любил ее. А это означало, что милая девочка с именем Люси умерла просто так. 

Николас упрямо держится за чувство вины, и то, как он это делает, больше напоминает трупное окоченение. Впрочем, не он один такой. 

Рядом на скамеечку присаживается Питер. Тоже прячется.  
Складывает молитвенно руки и долго, долго глядит помертвевшим взглядом прямо в пустые глаза Матери. 

— Скажи мне. Хоть что-то. - его голос слаб, почти шёпот, и на сердце у Николаса словно ещё один крюк подвешивается. Будто мало одного, с заветной гравировкой "Люси".

— Тебе не станет легче от этого, - устало, из последних сил он пытается избавится от крючка, но Питер только слабо улыбается. 

— Я знаю. - одинокая слеза катится по щеке. - Всё равно скажи. 

Николас тяжело вздыхает. 

— Ты был единственным, кого он звал. Он действительно любил тебя. - слова даются легче, чем он ожидал. В ярком свете Храма все откровения даются проще, наверное, это и есть то самое, зачем сюда продолжают приходить спустя сотни тысячелетий. Правда даёт болезненное облегчение.

— Дедушка сказал, что мне будет проще жить, если я забуду его, - голос Питера едва дрожит. Он запрокидывает голову, чтобы слёзы не текли из глаз. 

— Он прав, так действительно проще. Но ты... - Николас на секунду хмурится, - Ты делай что хочешь, но не смей его забывать. Ты можешь его отпустить, но не смей, не смей, слышишь? Не смей забывать его.

Питер тихо смеётся. 

— Разве я могу так легко бросить память о нем? У меня внутри словно всё разорвано на лоскуты.  
Мне больно.

Зависть. Это именно то чувство, которое Николас должен сейчас испытывать вместо смирно молчащей пустоты. 

— Это потому что ты любишь его. И чувствуешь вину - он погиб за тебя - и горе, ведь ты потерял его. 

— Да. - Питер проглатывает комок в горле и, наконец, перестаёт запрокидывать голову. Слёзы текут по щекам. — Думаю, я отдал ему слишком много своего сердца, дядя. 

Николас смеётся. 

— О, Питер. Когда приходит любовь к кому-то, ты либо отдаёшь своё сердце полностью, либо не отдаёшь вовсе. 

— Тогда мне стоит гордиться этой болью? - сквозь слёзы грустно улыбается принц. 

— Гордись. Она означает, что всё было по-настоящему. - соглашается мужчина.

-«Не то, что у тебя,» - ехидно подмечает внутренний голос.  
Николас игнорирует его и смотрит на скульптуру перед алтарём. В лице Всепрощающей Матери ему мерещится Люси.

— Дедушка просил передать, что у него есть для тебя подарок, - Питер роется в складках камзола, но безрезультатно - он с детства терял все платки. Николас вытаскивает свой из рукава и протягивает ему. 

— И что глупо носить траур, если тоски внутри нет. 

Проходит мгновенье, пока Питер ждёт ответа от дяди, но Николас не хочет отвечать. Он смотрит вверх, туда же, куда смотрел Питер, и наблюдает за бледно-серыми облаками, катящимися по небу. Наверху сильнее чувствуется ветер, что подгоняет белую, золотистую в свете солнца перину. Никаких витражных окон, никакого полумрака, лишь пустые проёмы там, где должны быть стёкла. Ветер ерошит волосы приходящих, играет в салочки с детьми. Ребёнок, он бы смог сделать его лучше. Жаль, что дитя родилось мёртвым. 

Николас поправляет чёрные рукава камзола, всё как положено по трауру, которого, как верно подметил отец, он не чувствует. Подарок - всего лишь уловка, его слишком хорошо знают. И всё же Николас не может не поддаться, гнев заполоняет пустой резервуар взамен тоски, кипит чуть ниже линии разлива, угрожая выплеснуться в любой момент.  
Малейшей провокации достаточно.

Он встаёт и поправляет брюки, направляясь к выходу. Питер остаётся в Храме, медленно опускаясь на ступени перед алтарем.  
Николас не хочет видеть, как тот будет просить за покой жениха, с него достаточно глупой, импульсивной просьбы, высказанной в лицо Матери-Люси. 

После ослепительно-освещённых этажей Храма тронный зал кажется подвалом. Крысы жмутся к стенам, передавая сплетни, плетя интриги, всё - лишь бы разбавить скуку. Когда ему стало скучно, началась война. Его мрачное настроение тут же разгоняет крыс по углам, прочь в страхе попасться под горячую руку.  
Отец снисходительно улыбается на это и подходит ближе. 

— Твой подарок, Николя, - он указывает на фигуру позади себя.

Николас видит видит её, стоящую на коленях, с широко распахнутыми от замешательства и страха глазами. Конечно, она прекрасна, он признает это так же легко, как признает, что Смерть их ненавидит. Но что-то останавливает его от немедленного убийства - сути подарка, он вглядывается в испуганное лицо. 

Небо в её глазах такое же, как он запомнил под сводами Храма.

***

— Успокойся и дай мне осмотреть твою ногу. 

Слова звучат ровно, словно говорящий пытается успокоить маленького ребенка. Она не понимает, что он говорит - это незнакомый язык, но хочет, чтобы этот подонок оказался подальше от неё и перестал тянуть руки к её сломанной ноге.

— Ты меня не понимаешь, верно?

Выражение его лица смягчается, и она чувствует испуг от того, как внутри разливается тепло. Делая несколько пробных шагов вперёд, будто она испуганный оленёнок, он так пристально смотрит, что на коже ощущается лёгкое покалывание.

— От-отойди! - вскидывает руки и отчаянно оглядывается, словно наличие выхода как-то может помочь. На секунду он замирает, а затем едва заметно его лицо светлеет.

— Как тебя зовут? - спокойно спрашивает, и улыбается, когда она нервно заламывает руки. После долгой паузы, когда молчание становится совсем неловким, всё же отвечает.

— Юлия. Юля. 

— Николас. нужно что-то сделать с твоей ногой, иначе двигаться дальше не получится. - после его слов она осторожно пробует сделать шаг, но лодыжку простреливает острая боль. Морщась, Юля поднимает на него взгляд и видит, как он разрывает зубами своё запястье, после чего протягивает его ей.

— Вот, выпей. И побыстрее, пока не зажило. 

В голове у неё только реплики героинь из любимых французских романов, не зря попрекал её батюшка в их бесполезности. Хотя мало какой роман может подготовить к встрече с подобным - прекрасные принцы не ломают принцессам лодыжки, чтобы те не смогли сбежать.

— Я не буду! - наконец соображает Юля и пытается пятиться, на одной ноге это выходит довольно неуклюже. Мужчина закатывает глаза. Холодная уверенность пронизывает слова, когда он говорит.

— Будешь. Иначе тебе придётся умереть, а я пока не могу позволить этому случится. А теперь пей.

Ко рту прижимается запястье, кровь стекает по щеке и губам, и без того испорченная прическа теряет вид. Юля отказывается открыть рот, и тогда Николас зажимает ей нос. Бороться и не дышать выходит всего пару секунд, прежде чем она просто вынуждена начать жадно глотать воздух. Крови на давно зажившем запястье немного, но она оказывается горячей и сладкой, как разогретое вино.  
Лодыжка, громко щёлкнув, перестаёт болеть, все царапины зарастают, и с гортанным мявком она поднимает голову. 

— Стоило устраивать сцену? - спрашивает Николас, выгибая бровь. Она молча мотает головой - недостойное леди дело, но его это, кажется, полностью устраивает. Он долго смотрит прежде чем говорит.

— Итак. Начнём с того, что теперь ты меня любишь. люди же не предают тех, кого любят?

Юля отстранённо качает головой. 

— Я не... 

Она вдруг запинается. Сказать «я не люблю тебя», оказывается физически невозможно, слова застревают в горле, оставаясь невысказанными. Юля в замешательстве смотрит в синие глаза напротив. У неё ощущение, будто она знает эти глаза всю свою жизнь.

— Я всё сделаю, только не прогоняй меня, прошу! Всё что угодно! 

Она искренне молит, одна только мысль расстаться с ним кажется чужой, страшной. Страшно даже представлять жизнь без него. Как же она жила раньше?

— Хорошее начало. Ты будешь свободна от этого, когда кое-что сделаешь. - спокойно говорит Николас, не впечатлённый её слезами преданности. 

— Всё что угодно! - с жаром повторяет Юля. 

Николас коротко и снисходительно улыбается ей. Раньше она бы назвала эту мелькнувшую улыбку злой, сейчас же видеть её - словно пить воду во время засухи. 

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Дядя Ник! 

В дверь заглядывает девочка, широко улыбаясь. В её улыбке не хватает зуба, коренной клык ещё не отрос там, где выпал молочный. 

— Ой, а она уже готовенькая! быстро ты. - оглашает девочка, заходя в комнату. Николас на секунду убирает одну из рук с Юлиной талии и протягивает девочке. 

— Ты сделала то, что я просил? - спрашивает он. Та неохотно кивает и кладёт ему на ладонь маленький хрустальный ключик. Рука возвращается на талию. Девочка капризно просит:

— Не уходи.

— Я не смогу это сделать здесь. - спокойно обьясняет ей Николас, Юля чувствует вспышку раздражения что какая-то малявка возражает её возлюбленному.  
Девочка топает ножкой.

— Люси - просто несчастный случай! Останься, дядя!

Николас качает головой.

— Две попытки, Анелли. больше никаких несчастных случаев. 

Девочка набирает в грудь воздуха, будто собирается кричать, но резко останавливается. Сжимает кулачки, на секунду отворачиваясь, а потом снова смотрит на мужчину.

— Тогда пообещай, что вернёшься, если получится. - требует она.

— Разве я могу тебе отказать? - усмехается Николас, девочка только ехидно улыбается в ответ.

— Конечно не можешь.

***

Стопка писем на камине растёт.  
Юля знает, что Николас будет недоволен, если она тронет хотя бы одно, но ничего с собой поделать не может. Продолжает возвращаться к полке и подолгу рассматривать разломанную печать с гербом, небрежную завитушку на заглавной букве, уголок письма, выглядывающий из конверта. Это до тех пор, пока в эту гостиную не явится служанка, одна-единственная из четырёх, что выжила после вспышки кори.  
Тогда она осторожно выходит в смежную спальню и терпеливо ждёт, пока девушка закончит уборку: ей не хочется знать, что Николасу наверняка уже давно сказали, как она рушит столь шаткое доверие между ними. 

От нечего делать она глядит в окно - изящно скучать все достойные девушки умеют с восьми лет, а до этого упорно тренируются. На улице красиво, жалко, выйти нельзя - Николас рассердится. За окном вечнозелёный осенний лес - ветки и стволы деревьев покрыты тёмным мхом, с веток свисает бахрома, а тропинки скрывает пышный папоротник. Юля подставляет лицо зелёным лучам сквозь просвечивающую оконную решетку - в этом крыле нельзя открывать окна - и немного грустно улыбается. Вокруг красиво, и ей жаль, что Николас этого не видит: днём он предпочитает или работать в кабинете, где его нельзя беспокоить, или спать. Приходить к нему спать ей тоже нельзя.  
Огорченная, она щипает себя за руку, ругаясь - зато не изменяет тебе, дурочка, как изменял твой дядя с каждой горничной. Поправив косу и заправив выбившиеся прядки за уши, она выглядывает в гостиную.  
Служка все ещё там. Ныряет обратно в зелёный полумрак спальни, но девушка расторопно шуршит следом, даже успев постучаться, прежде чем заглянуть.

— Госпожа, мне было велено передать вам, что господин уехал в город по делам, и вернётся намного позже ужина, а потому выбирать блюдо предстоит вам одной. 

Словно бы Юля не делает это постоянно - выбирает ужин сама - девушка почти ненаигранно хмурится, якобы сожалея вместе с хозяйкой. 

— Мне всё равно. Николас сказал что-то ещё? 

Служанка качает головой.

— Нет, госпожа. Просто велел проследить, чтобы вы поужинали и поменьше волновались - это вредно в вашем положении. 

Тонкая ручка тут же тянется к животу, обтянутому тканью платья в голубой цветочек, и неосознанно поглаживает. Чем больше становилась тяжесть, тем сильнее Николас от неё отстранялся.  
Она чувствовала, как ребёнок тянет из неё все силы, а желание любить растущую внутри жизнь так и не появилось. Врач говорил, что нормально чувствовать дискомфорт, но ничего не говорил про желание убить ещё не рождённого ребёнка. Наверное, потому, что Юля сама едва ли находила в себе силы признаться, как чуждо ощущать в себе его ребёнка. Словно она его не хотела.

— Госпожа? 

Юля встрепенулась. Какие глупости лезут в голову, конечно она любит этого ребёнка. Ей просто не терпится наконец вытолкнуть его из себя. 

— Всё в порядке. 

Она рассеяно улыбается служанке, но та только недоверчиво кивает, растягивая губы в слишком широкую улыбку.

— Как скажете, госпожа. 

Дверь она аккуратно придерживает, когда выходит из гостиной, чтобы та, не дай бог, не хлопнула. Когда-то Юле нравилась детская беготня по дому, четверо братьев, семь сестёр, и это только из родных, вечные крики и шум - они её радовали. Сейчас же этот дом, огромный и пустой - как террариум для двух пауков. Или паука и нерасторопной мухи. Этот дом наполнен напряженным ожиданием, и Юля не знает - ожиданием чего, словно это что-то произойдёт, и тогда нить, на которой держится зависший над ней дамоклов меч, оборвётся. Тяжело опираясь о стену, она садится в одно из больших кресел у камина, жесткое и неудобное; оно пахнет Николасом и она немного успокаивается.  
Когда её будни стали настолько пронизаны тревожностью?

За окном темнеет, читать уже нельзя, она тянется к ниточке и нетерпеливо дергает трижды. Служанка быстро прибегает, без лишних слов о том, что Юле нельзя находится в этой гостиной, растапливает камин и укрывает ноги хозяйки пледом. Бросив напоследок нечитаемый взгляд, она скрывается в коридоре, всё так же аккуратно придерживая за собой дверь. Николас не любил, когда хлопали дверьми.  
Не любил, когда задавали много лишних вопросов, отвлекали от дел, мешали читать. Казалось, само существование приносит ему раздражение. 

В окно стучат. Юля, отложив плед, неловко бредёт к витражным стёклам, силится что-то увидеть через синий платок Пресвятой Марии - но нет, видно лишь еловые ветки и макушки папоротников.  
С сомнением, грузом осевшем на сердце, она стучит ноготком по руке Богоматери. Николас не стал бы стучать в окно, слишком уж по-детски это для него. Пусть он предупреждал, что вернётся поздно, она всё равно волнуется.  
Стук повторяется, теперь уже в дверь. Юля оборачивается, во все глаза глядя на гостя - тот стучит уже находясь в гостиной, больше чтобы сообщить о своём присутствии, чем из вежливости. 

— Вы? 

Она, защищая, обнимает живот и цепляется рукой за письменный стол. Ребёнок находит этот момент самым подходящим, чтобы что есть силы ударить ее по рёбрам. Морщась, она хватается за конвертный нож.  
Гость только скучающе закатывает глаза.

— Бросьте эту глупость, Юлия. Лучше присядьте, вам и так тяжело, - Леонид каким-то почти до издевательства дружеским жестом указывает на кресло. Юля под его взглядом послушно отпускает нож и на негнущихся ногах подходит и садится в кресло, вздрагивая, когда он накидывает на неё плед.  
Есть что-то нехорошее во всем происходящем, что-то, что вопит о немедленном бегстве из запретной комнаты, подальше от отца Николаса. Леонид садится в кресло напротив.  
Под его взглядом она вспоминает о необходимости следить за собой, каждым своим действием и словом. Как назло, руки начинают мелко трястись. Леонид это замечает.

— Думаете, что я собираюсь вас убить. Но будь у меня такое намерение вы бы не узнали о моем присутствии. Хотя сейчас, - его синие, как и у Николаса, глаза скользят по её фигуре, останавливаясь на животе, который уже никак не скроешь, — сейчас это неразумно. Трогать вас, когда вы носите ребёнка от моего сына.

— Вы об этом хотели поговорить?

Леонид едва улыбается.

— Я вообще не собирался с вами разговаривать, мне нужен Николас. Но застал вас и подумал, что стоит раскрасить вашу скуку.

— Николас скоро вернётся, и он не будет вам рад! - дрожащим голосом говорит Юля, отчаянно храбрясь. Лео весело хмыкает.

— Не выставляйте себя глупее, чем вы есть. Боитесь? Так я вам не наврежу. Признаюсь честно, не ожидал, что у вас получится, у нашего вида, думаю вы в курсе, туговато с... продолжением рода. 

Леонид снова смотрит на её прикрытый руками живот, некая горячность появляется в его взгляде. Юлю тошнит от этого, ей хочется отмыться от взгляда, от обидных намеков. Разве Николас не любит её?  
Для Леонида она уж точно была просто женщиной, что родит его обожаемому сыну ребёнка.  
Губы у неё кривятся, выдав омерзение к собеседнику. Леонид смеётся и хватает её за подбородок. Пальцы словно ледяные тиски.

— Так какой мне смысл убивать беременную от моего сына?

Юля молчит, и Леонид отпускает её. Встаёт, стряхивая несуществующие пылинки с камзола. 

— Передайте Николасу, что я заходил. Надеюсь, вы не натворите никаких глупостей, Юлия. Если что-то случится с моим внуком или внучкой по вашей вине...

Он специально оставляет невысказанными последние слова, подвешивает их в воздухе, как вопрос. Будет ли она благоразумна? Ребёнок в ответ мстительно пинает ее.

Леонид вытаскивает из камзола ключ, похожий принесла почти вечность назад та капризная девочка, и небрежно бросает на пол, раскалывая хрусталь каблуком сапога. 

Юля отрешённо отворачивается к огню, не видит, как он тонет в луже портала. Живот болит. 

***

Николас возвращается к полуночи, когда расторопная служанка меняет уже шестую простыню, пропитанную кровью. Доктор, вызванный ею же, раздаёт указания своей ассистентке. Он категорически против, чтобы «муж присутствовал». Но Николас не тянется держать её за руку или шептать утешительные нежности, он просто закатывает рукава рубашки, чтобы смочить тряпку, и кладёт на её разгоряченный лоб. Юля стонет.

Доктор ждёт чего-то, и время для неё измеряется простынями. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока Николас низким голосом, больше похожим на рычание, что-то не говорит немолодому мужчине. Тот встаёт и уходит к своему сундучку с инструментами, а Николас меняет ей тряпку. 

— Дыши, если не хочешь потерять сознание. 

Юлия глубоко вдыхает и плачет от заново пронзившей её боли. Возвращается доктор.

— Сейчас я поддену вам пузырь и будем рожать. - с нервным смешком сообщает ей. Юля задыхается от рыданий в ответ. 

Доктор отпускает ассистентку через три часа - у той семья, которая ждёт её не позже утра, - а сам остаётся. Николас спокойно, без единой эмоции продолжает наблюдать за страданиями роженицы и менять тряпки; в служанке, сменившей уже порядка двух десятков простыней, больше жалости к хозяйке, чем в нем.

— Давайте, последний рывок, дорогуша!

В тот момент, когда комнату наполняет детский крик, у Юли словно уши раскладывает. Между ног у неё копошится доктор, методично зашивая, а Николас весь меняется в лице, сам умывает ребёнка от крови, бережно укутывает в пелёнки. Юля никогда не видела в его взгляде столько ошеломлённой любви. 

Доктор поднимается и убирает инструменты обратно в чемоданчик. Николас нежно целует тихо хныкающего новорождённого в лоб и кладёт в приготовленную почти год назад колыбельку, которую Юля ненавидела всем сердцем. Во время беременности ей от недели к неделе всё больше казалось, что за колыбелью для ребёнка её муж ухаживает с большим старанием и рвением, чем за ней, пусть и выказывать ревность к кроватке в её положении непристойно. 

— С ней всё будет в порядке? - спрашивает он, глазами показывая на изнемождённую женщину. Доктор нервно кивает.

— Д-да, конечно. Её жизни больше не угрожает опасность, конечно, признаюсь, был риск, но я надеялся, что пузырь лопнет сам. Повезло, что всё обошлось, - частит врач и достаёт из кармана жилета платок, вытирает им залысину. Юле кажется забавным, что Николас выше его почти на голову и шире в плечах настолько, что закрывает пухлому акушеру весь обзор.

— Разумеется, повезло, - соглашается Николас и шагает вперёд с каким-то движением. Раздаётся громкий щёлк. Юля круглыми глазами наблюдает, как спокойно Николас обходит рухнувшее на пол тело и достаёт из колыбели тихо попискивающего ребёнка. Тот кажется совсем крошечным в его больших руках. Будто преобразившись за секунду, он ласково мурлычет что-то новорождённому ребёнку - кажется, первую в жизни малыша сказку. 

Юля понимает, что слишком легко приняла тот отстранённый от её сознания факт, что Николас убийца, не совсем осознавая, что каждое убийство было результатом сознательных действий. Только сейчас осознаёт. 

Все чувства словно с зеркала стирают грязной тряпкой. Остаются разводы. 

— Могу ли теперь я, - Юля отчаянно силится собрать внутри остатки гордости, они сейчас как нельзя кстати к её разбитым, глупым ожиданиям. Разумеется, ведь всё это было только ради ребёнка, — могу ли я вернуться домой?

— Весь мир в твоём распоряжении. - звучит равнодушный ответ. Ребёнок держит крохотной ладошкой своего папу за палец. 

Даже не смотрит на неё, весь поглощен сопящим свёртком на руках. Юле хочется разрыдаться, никакая физическая боль не сравнима с той, что душит её изнутри. Это ведь даже не были настоящие чувства, её заставили в них поверить, и на самом деле она даже его не любила никогда. Не любила же? 

Николас строго смотрит на неё, когда она с воем утыкается в ладони, трясясь от слез. Ребёнок вслед за мамой громко заплакал. 

***

— все отцы хотят чтобы у них родились сыновья. - уверенно и с улыбкой заявляет Лола, ожидая что собеседница пустится в уже знакомые ей дискуссии по поводу мужчин и эфемерной возможности равноправия.

Ей куда больше нравится двадцатый век своей атмосферой переворота, обновления, чем довольно таки скучный, хоть не такой чопорный девятнадцатый.  
Мишель лишь едва хмурит брови, но молчит, Лола может притворяться, что они подруги, но признаёт - она совершенно её не знает. Не знает что творится в её мыслях, что происходит за маской изящного лица с живо бегающими чёрными глазами. Как большие пуговки с темными ниточками ресниц.  
Чтобы как-то заполнить мгновенно возникнувшую неловкость, Лола спрашивает Ибервиль о её успехах в научном деле. Не прогадывает. Поначалу неохотно, но затем всё более живо, та долго рассказывает про череду неудач, следущей вереницей за молодыми химиками, про какие-то таблицы, опыты, эксперименты, сны. Лола мало что понимает в этом, но энтузиазм Мишель заразен.   
В ней мало той надменности свойственной девушкам высокого сословия и куда больше вольномыслия, чем кажется. Это приятно. 

— а папенька дозволяет доченьке увлекаться наукой? - Лола специально неправильно ставит ударение в слове «наука», откровенно веселясь, когда Мишель недовольно на неё смотрит.

— ой только не надо на меня так глядеть. Да, в нас совершенно разное представление о несправедливости, но всё же. Это правда. Тебя контролируют. - Лола дразнится, играет с огнём и наслаждается этим, когда в бездонных глазах загорается на секунду ободок алого полумесяца. Он тухнет и Мишель тихо смеётся.

— о, Лола. - ведьма никогда не осознавала сколько элегантности несёт в себе её имя, пока оно не срывается с губ, становясь настолько же утонченным, как и сама полукровка. 

— что? хочешь сказать что это неправда? - Лоле необходимо всегда расставлять все точки, иногда она разрывает бумагу настолько сильно давит пером, а иногда нечаянно рвёт отношения. Мишель пожимает плечами.

— отчего же. правда. - и легко оставляет едва начавшийся спор, Лоле завидно, как она не зацикливается на сказанном и спокойно идёт дальше. Рыжая бы душу за такое продала. Внезапно Мишель с лукавством добавляет.

— но это же не значит что я этим не наслаждаюсь? - и вот здесь она действительно оставляет спор, подвесив этот вопрос в голове Лолы.

Стараясь отвлечься от назойливых мыслей, ведьма долго рассматривает аккуратные пяльца в тонких пальцах подруги, длинную иглу и ворох лент. Глядит на настенные часы из розового дерева, висящие прямо над камином. Стопку распечатанных писем, перевязанных чёрных шнурком, и миниатюру в углу каминной полки. Из кресла ничего не получается рассмотреть. Мишель ловит её взгляд.

— это один из подарков на мои крестины. маленький портрет отца со мной на руках. милая вещица. - девушка откладывает пяльца в сторону. - помню тот день, будто это было вчера. за окном замка - густой туман - всё, что я могла видеть на той высоте. не было неба, ни солнца, ни луны, так похоже на клетку. белая комната с летящими занавесками и бассейн, наполненный кровью. 

Мишель надолго замолчала, невидяще глядя куда-то далеко. 

— почему именно он? он ведь твой отец. - очень тихо, на грани беззвучного шепота, спрашивает Лола, наклоняясь к девушке. Полукровка удивлённо на неё смотрит. 

— я хотела его. - для неё это - самое очевидное объяснение, но ведьма только хмурится, силясь понять. Мишель продолжает. — да, он старше, намного старше. он многому меня научил, мне спокойно рядом с ним. я бы хотела детей от него, возможно. мне нравится чувствовать, как в зале, полной красивых дам и искусства, он продолжает смотреть на меня. мне нравится смотреть в его глаза и видеть там своё отражение. я хочу проснуться спустя вечность и обнаружить его рядом. 

Мишель замолкает, едва задыхаясь, немного хмурится, а затем улыбается Лоле одной из самых своих очаровательных улыбок. 

— он мой вечный учитель. мой отец. 

Лола сжимает руки в растерянности. Изъедающее изнутри несчастье гложет её, заливает в пищевод что-то схожее с ревностью. Лучших подруг из счастливо замужней и свободной не бывает. А Лоле хочется этой дружбы. 

— это может пройти? - ей самой тошно от эгоистичности вопроса, но Мишель словно не замечает этого, она резко смотрит на подругу, взвешивая каждое слово про себя.

— нет, Лола, я так не думаю. - Мишель выглядит будто эта фраза - проклятие Сизифа и она смогла его преодолеть. Это немного пугает Лолу.

В полной тишине они, не торопясь, заканчивают с полуденным чаем, и Лола встаёт с удобного кресла, отряхивая мужской костюм, сидящий на ней как влитой. Мишель с восхищением ещё в их первую встречу похвалила её смелость, когда все другие дамы предпочли испуганно прятать взгляды, чтобы на следующий день обсудить и Мишель, всегда слишком вольно обращавшуюся с манерами, и Лолу, заявившуюся в начале девятнадцатого века на бал в мужском наряде. Неожиданная, всегда с водопадом слухов за каждым своим шагом, Лола продолжала являться именно в это время, через вход для прислуги, просто чтобы поболтать с полукровкой, внезапно так лукаво выгнувшей бровь на остроту. Лола была бы счастлива, останься Мишель рядом с ней, но у той был муж, возможно ребёнок, и ей не нужны были Лола с её вечным запахом попкорна и звоном цирка.

— я должна уже идти. дела не ждут. 

Мишель спокойно кивает.   
Лола ласково прижимается губами к подставленной щеке, белой даже без слоя пудры, и улыбается.

— явишься через десять лет, снова в сумасбродном наряде из слухов, а я уже с десятком детишек и стареющим мужем. - несмешно шутит Мишель, пряча горечь под язык. Лола фыркает.

— ага, конечно, десяток. максимум с тремя. 

Мишель огорчённо качает головой, а Лоле хочется залепить себе звонкую пощёчину. Молодец. Не нашла ничего лучше, чем на прощание напомнить как хрупка и эфемерна будущая семейная жизнь подруги.

— я вернусь. правда. - она едва хмурится, глядя как Мишель прячет под ресницами пуговки.

— уж постарайся. 

***

Мишель прислонилась к косяку и агрессивно помотала ладонью, когда увидела, что служанка показалась из-за угла. Та округлила глаза и тут же скрылась в ближайшей комнате. Сразу потеряв к ней внимание, Мишель прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь. С её места на балконе со второго этажа было прекрасно видно, чем занимаются собеседники, а положение за пышным апельсиновым деревом не давало её заметить. Заправив завитую прядку за ухо для лучшей слышимости, Мишель выглянула из-за ветки.

Николас нетерпеливо постучал по подлокотникам кресла и хмуро посмотрел на Лео. 

— к чему это? - потребовал он ответа. Леонид спокойно покачал содержимое чашки и аккуратно отпил.

— в наше неспокойное время я хочу быть уверенным, что вся - Лео специально сделал акцент на последнем слове, - моя семья будет в безопасности.   
Николас цокнул языком.

— я могу защитить свою жену. - настаивал он, Мишель ещё сильнее повисла на тонкой ветке, поняв, что речь про неё. 

— она моя внучка, и я тоже имею право её защищать, Николя. у тебя странно сдвинуты приоритеты - я меньше всех хочу как-то навредить тебе и твоим детям. - Лео даже весело фыркнул, показывая насколько считает абсурдной даже саму идею. Николас не казался шибко этим успокоенным, но перестал сжимать кулаки.

— и что ты предлагаешь? отправить её к тебе в замок? я не откажусь от своего дитя. 

Леонид, довольный тем, что его ребёнок проявлял защитные инстинкты над Мишель. Желание держать её рядом и оберегать у Николаса, означало, что она не умрет совсем молодой, как это иногда случалось, или что её придётся учить всей мужской линии, как это произошло с детьми Мизраила.

— я не предлагаю тебе отказаться от жены. ты можешь отправится домой вместе с ней, не совсем понимаю чего ты ждёшь теперь. чтобы ваш ребёнок родился вдали от дома? некрещёный? или ты решил, что раз родилась дочь, то больше детей не будет? боюсь заверить тебя, но в браке рождаются дети, хочешь ты этого или нет. возвращайтесь домой, Николас, мне надоело тебя уговаривать.

Вопреки яростному тону, Николас, что должен был ещё сильнее разозлиться, напротив, присмирел и внимательно смотрел на отца. 

— что случилось, папа? - Мишель никогда не слышала от него такого тона, и точно не обращённого к деду, на которого отец имел привычку злиться порой без причины.

— возвращайтесь домой, Ники, эти миры уже не так безопасны как раньше. - устало попросил Лео и откинулся на спинку кресла, массируя переносицу. 

Если отец и хотел что-то ответить, то не успел, прерванный подло скрипнувшей половицей, на которую Мишель неловко наступила.

— черт! - прошипела она, но старшие её уже заметили и дедушка властно махнул ей, зовя вниз. 

— подойди ко мне, милая. - вполне дружелюбно улыбнулся Лео.

Помня про принцип «если ты не считаешь себя виноватой, то окружающие, скорее всего, тоже не будут», Мишель легко скользнула вниз по лестнице.   
Николас прошёл, минуя отца, встретил её внизу и обнял. Они уткнулись лбами и недолго так постояли, греясь и успокаиваясь от близости друг друга. Когда они разошлись, то Мишель шагнула в объятия ожидающего её Лео и крепко прижалась к нему. 

— право слово, я и подумать не мог, что у нашего буки Николя вырастет такая замечательная и приветливая дочь. - Лео лаского погладил её по щеке и улыбнулся медленно закипающему сыну. 

— дедушка, вы были у нас всего неделю назад, клянусь моя приветливость не стала больше. - рассмеялась Мишель и потерлась щекой о ласкающую её ладонь. 

— к сожалению, твой благоверный выпроводил меня до того, как я дождался тебя с прогулки. ох уж эти молодые барышни и их страсть к гуляниям под луной. - Лео отстранился и шагнул к заварнику, чтобы налить себе ещё чаю. - помню как моя матушка постоянно уходила по ночам гулять, всегда босая и в лёгком платье. 

— дедушка, боюсь здешнее общество меня не поймёт, хватит и прогулок по ночам. - Мишель улыбнулась и присела в отцовское кресло. 

— кстати о здешнем, раз уж ты нечаянно выхватила суть нашей беседы, то что думаешь обо всем этом? - пытливо спросил Лео и с удовольствием посмотрел на сына, вставшего рядом с женой. Мишель пожала плечами, улыбаясь. 

— разве папа не высказал своё мнение однозначно? - полушутя спросила она. Николас рядом неловко нахмурился.

— хм, - он сделал глоток зелёного чая с молоком и даже не поморщился, как делал это обычно. - это может быть.. действительно однозначно, но если ты хочешь вернуться в замок и тебе некомфортно здесь, то я всегда более чем готов сделать, как ты хочешь..

Николас посмотрел на Мишель, неуверенный, она широко улыбнулась. Это было слишком мило.

Лео насмешливо кашлянул, очевидно тоже так считавший. Они обменялись лукавыми взглядами, казалось бы дедушка и внучка, но очень схожие в характерах, они великолепно ладили с самой первой встречи и легко договаривались в вопросах, где Николас просто упирался и не желал никого слушать. Мишель иногда забавляло это, а иногда ей хотелось его ударить, настолько порой не вовремя проявлялось это ослиное упрямство.

Она подмигнула дедушке и тот ей кивнул, вставая.

— как же я рад что у тебя такая замечательная жена, Николя. - подразнил сына Лео и лениво направился к выходу. — не скучайте, дети. - сказал он на прощание.

— вот уж не собирались. - весело фыркнула Мишель и взяла Николаса за руку, запрокидывая голову и широко улыбаясь, тот нежно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

***

— а кого ты хотел? мальчика или девочку? - Мишель сворачивается в клубочек перед камином, беспощадно комкая платье. Осторожно протянув ладони пламени, она зябко поводит плечами - человеческий кровообмен, не самое плохое что могло ей достаться от человеческой матери, но и не самое хорошее, учитывая где находилась столица. Возможно не всерьёз, но она раздумывает о переезде.

— я хотел ребёнка и не особо задумывался какого он должен быть пола. - Николас отрывается ненадолго от книги, глядя в чёрные глаза дочери. 

— а зачем? - не успокаивается Мишель, подтягивая колено к груди. Наверное слова Лолы задели её сильнее, чем казалось.

Николас хмурится.

— это тебя беспокоит? 

Мишель неуверенно пожимает плечами. Николас протягивает руку и нежно проводит пальцами по её кудрявой челке, заправляя особо непослушную за ушко.

— ты беспокоишься что я хотел сына или что хочу до сих пор? - спрашивает он и глаза у него темнеют. Губы Мишель растягиваются в неловкой улыбке.

— нет.

— нет? - спокойно улыбается ей отец, делая паузу. Мишель раздосованно хмыкает.

— да.

Николас смеётся.

— мой бедный ребёнок признаётся в том, что боится, что она не самая любимая. - Мишель краснеет.

— это не смешно! - Николас, всё ещё смеясь, качает головой.

— смешно на самом деле. - он показывает свою руку, где на бледной коже, опоясывает запястье брачная татуировка. - сильнее показать, что я тебя люблю будет сложно. или ты наконец задумалась о моих словах?

Мишель хмурится.

— я клялась что навсегда. навсегда значит навсегда. я хочу это своё навсегда. 

Николас улыбается.

— я тоже не отказываюсь от своей клятвы.

Мишель укутывается в тёплое одеяло, что он накидывает на неё и долго смотрит в играющее пламя, прежде чем спросить.

— значит ты будешь рад узнать?

— что же? - Николас убирает недочитанный томик на книжную полку и садится рядом с ней. 

— что у меня уже две луны не идёт кровь. 

***

Чувство пустоты странно тянет в глубину живота. Мишель рассматривает его, задрав подол ночного платья, и оглаживая кожу в растяжках длинными когтями.   
В дверь тихо стучится служанка и терпеливо ждёт, пока уже не полукровка отпустит ткань сорочки и крикнет, что можно.  
Та заглядывает в узкий проем и показывает поднос с чайничком - видит бог, Мишель за эту неделю выпила успокаивающего чая больше, чем за всю жизнь. 

— где он? - спрашивает она и отнимает чашку. Вкуса чая почти не чувствует, куда громче слышен запах молодой девушки напротив. 

— не снимает с рук ваше дитя, он ушёл в детскую сразу же после того как проследил за вашим первым кормлением. 

Мишель заторможенно кивает. 

— а.. кто у меня..у нас? - с сильными запинками, но ей удаётся. Служанка мягко улыбается. 

— мальчик, ваше высочество. хозяин не дал ему имени, ждёт вас, миледи. - Мишель пропускает мимо ушей проскользнувшее обращение и отворачивается к окну. На дворе середина лета, цветёт июль. У неё родился мальчик.

— вам что-то нужно,миледи? 

— нет, можешь быть свободна. - на подоконник приземляется синичка, что-то прощебетав, летит дальше. Мишель зачарованно смотрит за её полетом, рассматривая каждое перышко, пока когда та улетает далеко в небесную синь.  
Ей до сих пор не верится, что она жива, настолько боялась умереть и отдать жизнь ребенку. Не желай она настолько сильно его рождения, то задохнулась бы от истерики ещё до родов. Никогда не было так страшно, как эти семь месяцев. Все, добродушные и не очень, леди кинулись рассказывать ей своём опыте родов, пугать и наслаждаться медленно растущей паникой на молодом лице. Поэтому Ник просто перестал выезжать с ней в свет, дабы не успокаивать очередные испуганные слёзы, после особенно удачно рассказанной истории. 

С привкусом крови из прокушенной губы, она не проронила ни звука, это казалось ей важным, как бы не было больно и страшно. Она была будущей королевой, и не могла позволить себе позорно кричать.  
Целующий ее руки Николас просил же сказать хоть что-то, только бы не молчала так натужно. 

«Ребёнок, рождённый в страхе, мммм, обожаю.» - последнее что было, перед тем как мир покачнулся и смертная жизнь потемнела, оставив воспоминание о молодом ассистенте, неожиданно четком на расплывающейся реальности. Том самом что подмигнул абсолютно слепыми глазами, и рассмеялся так громко, будто в голове. Возможно он и был в её голове, если она придумала его от боли и страха, перед тем как умереть. 

Синичка стучит клювиком в стекло, Мишель стучит ноготком в ответ.  
Она хочет видеть мужа..и сына. У неё теперь есть сын, это не та мысль с которой так легко свыкнуться.

Николас не стучит в дверь, когда заходит. Мишель оборачивается, но все слова обрываются где-то в горле, когда она слышит тихое кряхтение из маленького свертка на руках отца. Она нерешительно делает шаг, затем ещё один, и почти бегом пересекает остаток комнаты, что на цыпочках заглянуть в перемотанный свёрток, ещё пока не ассоциирующийся с ребёнком.   
Николас специально наклоняется, чтобы ей было удобнее отодвинуть тонкую ткань.

— он такой.. страшненький? - неловко шепчет Мишель и дёргается, когда Николас начинает смеяться.

— он же только родился, Мишель. ты была такой же. - Николас весело щурится, и вокруг его глаз собираются лучики. Мишель ему улыбается. 

— он похож на черничный кексик - весь в родинках и беленький. - Николас усмехается.

— хочешь подержать? 

Мишель ненадолго теряется и, всё-таки кивнув, протягивает руки. Он осторожно кладёт сына ей на руки, Мишель неловко пытается ухватить его поудобнее, едва не роняя. Вовремя поддержавший сбоку муж предотвращает аварию.

— ты ещё не дал ему имя. - напоминает Мишель. - разве я зря так мучалась, чтобы ребёнок ходил безымянным? - Николас целует её в висок.

— мне нравилось имя Миша. 

— я уже Миша. - смеётся девушка.

— ты Мишель, а его мы можем назвать в твою честь. хочешь? 

— хочу. - спокойно соглашается Мишель, знакомая с этой довольно таки старой традицией - давать детям имена производные от родительских. Её начал один маркиз, его жена умерла родами и он назвал двойняшек в её честь. Так повторилось в другой семье, и в итоге вся страна увлеклась этой тенденцией: любящие мужья в память и уважение жён давали имена производные от имён их благоверных, только королевская семья и избежала этого, потому и на фамильном древе нельзя проследить эпоху, когда это началось. Просто потому что в семье в то время попросту не родился никто живым. 

— Мишон? Микаэл? - предлагает наугад Николас. - Микки?

— красивое имя. мне нравится. - соглашается Мишель. - только пусть оно будет крестильным. 

Микки в этот момент причмокнул и попытался выпутаться из пелёнок.

— какой резвый. - рассмеялась Мишель. — и щечки такие розовые, такой ангелочек просто. 

— так и назови. - хмыкает Николас и поправляет пелёнку.

— Михаил? Почему бы и нет. - улыбается Мишель и зовёт мужа, — Николас? 

Отец поднимает голову от ребёнка и вопросительно смотрит на неё.

— почему мне не хочется его убить? От той служанки ты меня оторвать не смог.

— потому что в нем куда меньше людского, чем было в той девушке. а ты быстро учишься и уже способна игнорировать те крохи человека в нем. - обьясняет Николас, Мишель нежно придерживает голову сына, поражаясь насколько он легкий. Тот сонно зевает и приоткрывает глазки. Голубые.


	14. «Воспоминание о лжи.»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ещё немного и я ебнусь

Ты помнишь моё имя?

***  
Атмосфера в замке отличалась от привычной. Едва разлепивший веки после сна в Месяц Молчания - ему было проще проспать это время, чем ходить молча, Джонатан неторопливо занял за завтраком своё привычное место, слева от дедушки, первый к нему. Хотя, как он чувствовал, Питер за это время ни разу не навестил их общие комнаты - большой зал, в котором при желании длительного сна можно было найти и небольшой гроб для одиночного хождения по снам, так и большой саркофаг, чтобы поспать с кем-то. Сидевший справа младший брат, не торопясь, цедил подогретое вино, и рассказывал Аннели последние новости, что она пропустила, пока спала. Аннели периодически отвлекалась от большого многотомника «Сказания о мирах, которых больше нет», чтобы его послушать, а Питер, всей душой ненавидевший эту книгу, только поджимал губы, но никак не требовал больше внимания, чем ему давала сестра.  
Лео за завтраком не было, но они знали, что он в замке, и раз на него место было накрыто, то он должен был скоро подойти.

— разве к нам не должны были приехать те феечки? - внезапно вспомнил Джонатан и закинул в рот полную ложку горошка. Питер закатил глаза.

— должны были ещё до того, как начался месяц. Очевидно, пересмотрели своё решение. - он раздраженно повёл плечами и посмотрел на брата. 

— зато не надо быть любезным с той принцессой, вас же свести хотели. - заботливо напомнил Джонатан, широко улыбаясь. Питер сощурил глаза, но в какой-то момент отвернулся и пожал плечами. 

— твоя правда. ещё бы столько же её не видел. - он попытался сделать глоток вина и нахмурился на свою пустую кружку. Робкий слуга тут же сорвался с места, предлагая подлить ещё, но Питер только отмахнулся. Он выглядел сильно чём-то озабоченным, и уж точно не внезапной пропажей своей предполагаемой невесты. Джонатан продолжил улыбаться.  
С самого детства он усвоил одну непреложную истину - если Питер о чём-то задумался, то и ему стоит.

— возможно стоит попросить придворного волшебника связаться с ними? - внезапно предложила Аннели и безмятежно перевернула страницу книги. Она была ещё в том нежном возрасте, когда предпочитала говорить «волшебники», а не «маги» и от этого сам факт магии приобретал какой-то загадочный флёр. Питеру это не нравилось, ему вообще мало что нравилось, а Джонатан считал это исключительно преимуществом детства - видеть сказку там, где её нет. Ему тоже в раннем возрасте идея летать казалась сказочной, пока эти самые крылья не начали выламывать позвоночник, чтобы сформировать горб, и Лео вместе с дядей Ником разрезали когтями ему спину. После такого количества боли и крови мечты потеряли свою легкость.

Питер громко фыркнул, показывая как он относится к идее искать свою, спасибо Смерти, пропавшую гостью. Аннели никак не показала, что её обижает это, полностью погружённая в чтение. Едва тронутая тарелка с завтраком была убрана ей подальше, а старый дворецкий внимательно следил за тем, чтобы она не запачкала драгоценный экземпляр, с которым не расставалась последние полгода.  
Она болтала ногами, сидя на слишком высоком стуле, а её по-детски мягкие руки иногда теребили ткань платья. Джонатан посмотрел на её чистое, светлое лицо безо всякий шрамов или каких-то ущербностей, и это внезапно вспыхнуло в нем желанием выпустить когти и добавить их. Милые, стройные ряды шрамов на этом маленьком и аккуратном личике. Как поцелуй, только больнее. 

Отвлекло его прикосновение к ладони. Питер смотрел, выгнув бровь, и подбородком указал на его тарелку, предлагая продолжать завтрак. Джонатан так и поступил. 

— ты Лео не видел? - спросил он в перерывах между жеванием. Питер скучно ответил.

— нет. 

Джонатан хмыкнул и посмотрел на дворецкого, что с пониманием в глазах кивнул.

— Его Величество обещал к вам присоединиться, как только закончит. - вежливо ответил мужчина. 

— чем же он так занят, раз про нас забыл? - подала голос Аннели, самая избалованная вниманием дедушки, так как была самой младшей в их троице и единственной девочкой за последние четыре поколения. Не то чтобы Джонатан и Питер протестовали - их воспитал дядя Ник и это их полностью устраивало.

— очевидно делами. - огрызнулся, не дав дворецкому ответить, Питер. Аннели прищурилась в ответ.  
Синий и фиолетовый взгляды столкнулись с почти ощутимыми на кожном уровне громами и молниями. Дворецкий и прислуга испуганно напряглись, бочком отходя в сторону, Джонатан лениво зевнул. 

— давайте, сцепитесь в первое же утро после молчанки, и пойдём мы все втроём на ещё один месяц сычевать. Я не хочу спать с вами в одном гробу, вы толкаетесь локтями и сопите мне в уши. - Джонатан недовольно хмыкнул, он терпеть не мог когда кто-то дышал ему в уши. Это его приводило в состояние бешенства даже из самого глубокого сна.

— а ты храпишь! - возмутилась Аннели и чуть не опрокинула чашку со стола. Ловкий за годы службы дворецкий спас прислугу от надобности лишний раз мыть полы.  
Питер вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, на его лице появилось интересное выражение, Джонатану сложно было его описать, но фраза «зачем я вообще здесь существую» подошла бы нельзя к стати. 

Новый виток спора остановило появление дедушки, как всегда эффектно вошедшего в распахнутые слугами двери. Он пожелал им доброго утра и сел на своё место во главе стола. Его взгляд скорее по привычке скользнул по пустой правой стороне - местах для старшего сына и его потомства, и вернулся к заполненной левой.  
Вид у него был до странного довольный, даже Аннели вручила книгу дворецкому, всецело отдав своё внимание дедушке и своей кружке с заваренным корнем Кассиопеи.  
Питер на всякий случай нахмурился, скрестив руки, а вот Джонатан продолжил завтракать. Мало ли.

— у меня есть для вас хорошая новость, дети мои. - обьявил Лео, оглядев каждого. Джонатан не обратил должного внимания на эту фразу, но почувствовал как сильнее напрягся сбоку Питер. В прошлый раз с этой фразы им обьявили что скоро явится ко двору последняя королевская семья фей не из их мира. И что Питеру стоит приглядеться к их наследнице. Питер, сменивший траур на послабленный траур всего лишь пару лет назад, категорически не хотел присматриваться. Именно поэтому честь уточнять выпала ему, а не продолжавшим завтракать Джонатану и Аннели.

— что за новости? 

Лео довольно улыбнулся. 

— вчера вернулся наконец-то в семью наш пропавший Микки. 

Умиротворенно попивающая отвар Аннели с громким шумом выплюнула жидкость обратно в кружку. Джонатан промахнулся мимо рта, заехав себе куском мяса по щеке. Питер с грохотом свалился назад вместе со стулом.  
Воцарилась изумленная тишина.

— тогда нам стоит подать завтрак? - сориентировался старый дворецкий, всегда позволявший должности немного заступать на личность. Лео остался доволен его вопросом.

— да, и приготовьте его покои. завтрак отнесите в комнаты леди Мишель, он там вчера уснул. 

— поздравляю, Ваше Величество. - поклонился дворецкий, слуги последовали его примеру. 

Умиротворенным торжеством на лице Лео можно было обмазаться и ещё бы осталось. Джонатан помог Питеру подняться, забыв вытереть щеку.  
Вид у брата был потрясённый, так себя чувствовал внутри и сам Джонатан. 

***

Аннели меряла шагами гостиную, периодически сталкиваясь с Джонатаном, так же не находящим себе места. Они напоминали заводные часы. Питера радовало лишь то, что Аннели хотя бы оставила чтение своей книжки. Он понимал, что это немного лицемерно, ведь сам в своё время прочитал её запоем, но он всегда был немного предвзят, когда дело касалось разочаровавших или испорченных воспоминаний. Он провёл не одну бессонную ночь, сидя на диванчике в эркере и считая звёзды - следы потухших миров, и воспоминания о том, как к нему всегда заглядывал Нил и помогал считать, больно отдавало холодом на сердце. 

Джонатан подошёл к его креслу о ненадолго так замер, Питер хмуро на него взглянул и встал. Братья поменялись местами.  
Внезапно Джонатан ударил его по бедру, привлекая внимание.

— совсем спятил, придурок? — возмутился Питер, потирая ушибленное место, рука у брата была тяжёлой, и он не всегда рассчитывал силу. 

— перестань думать о плохом и я не буду тебя бить. — предложил Джонатан, пожав плечами. Как всё просто. Питер даже немного восхитился его тонким знанием психологии и искусством дипломатии. 

— ненавижу тебя. — с чувством выдал Питер и навис грозной тенью над развалившимся в кресле старшим. 

— не ври. все в семье любят меня, это нормально. правда, Ань?

— отвали. — тонким голоском отозвалась из другого конца гостиной их милая сестрёнка. Джонатана это не убедило, на самом деле он вообще попустил это мимо ушей. 

— ты не понял, я пытаюсь объяснить, что ты дебил. — недовольно сказал Питер и скрестил руки на груди.

— да ты ж и сам так-то любишь меня. — произнёс Джонатан тем тоном, которым обычно оскорбляют людей, и откинулся в кресле, глядя на младшего брата, отступившего на шаг назад. 

— это бесполезно. — прокомментировала Аннели и в очередной раз переставила подушки на диване. Братьям даже дышать на них не разрешалось, не то что трогать, настолько, с её слов, это была тонкая ручная работа.  
Питер посмотрел на Джонатана сверху вниз, тот задрал подбородок и широко улыбнулся. Питер закатил глаза.  
Держался он только потому, что с самого завтрака как мантру заучил перед зеркалом фразу  
«не избить тупого старшего на глазах и так перепуганного младшего».  
Было приятно осознавать, что теперь не он младший брат. На самом деле, они и так все знали, что где-то там, на задворках другого мира, живет сын их дяди Ника, но это как-то не воспринималось до конца и в их мыслях это был просто образ с детского портрета, что висел в семейной галерее. Странно ощущалось долгожданное возвращение их младшего после такого вроде небольшого количества времени, когда они совершенно не знали, где он находится, что с ним происходит. 

— где младшенький? — внезапно спросил Джонатан, пытаясь казаться скучающим, по возможности даже не взволнованным, хоть и Питер чувствовал расползающиеся от него волны защитной агрессии. У Питера были большие сомнения по поводу стоит ли вообще подпускать старшего к ещё не пришедшему в себя младшему, Джонатан бы напугал его одним своим видом. А уж если бы он открыл рот, то всё первое впечатление бы окончательно испортилось, если, конечно, у младшенького не характер дяди - того вывести из себя было так же сложно, как и легко получить по шее за проступок. Но в этом Питер очень сильно сомневался, по обрывкам разговоров и мыслей дедушки он уже догадывался, что младший не помнит больше половины жизни, а это означало что и с настоящим младшеньким они врядли познакомятся. Обидно. Питер предпочёл бы спорить с язвительным и саркастичным Выкормышем, которым младшенький наверняка являлся до потери личности, чем успокаивать испуганного подростка. Не то чтобы у него был большой выбор. 

— дедушка пошёл его будить. — отозвалась Аннели вместо Питера, и тому было очень интересно откуда она это знает. Джонатан, казалось, успокоился, но продолжал долбить отросшими когтями по несчастному деревянному подлокотнику. Это кресло было любимым Питера.

— прекрати. — попытался воззвать тот к порядку. Джонатан продемонстрировал в ответ средний коготь, но портить вещь перестал.

— засунь его себе в задницу. — посоветовал Питер и отошёл к Аннели, что начала переставлять пуфики перед камином. 

— только если в твою. — мгновенно отозвался старший и именно этот момент выбрал дедушка, чтобы зайти, ведя за руку младшенького. Тот выглядел таким уставшим, настолько маленьким, грустным и таким потерянным, что Питеру потребовалось приложить все силы, чтобы не обернуть его в защитные объятия.  
Зато он смог отпустить горло старшего и подарить младшему успокаивающую улыбку. 

— привет. — Аннели единственная кто вышла вперёд, а не замерла как изваяние, и поздоровалась на родном языке. Судя по осознанному взгляду, младший её понял. 

— я Аннели. 

Младший неловко кивнул, все ещё не отпустив руку дедушки, и просто чудо что не спрятался за ним.

— я Миша.

— добро пожаловать домой, Миша. Наконец-то. — Аннели подошла к младшему и обняла. Тот тот от неожиданности выпустил руку дедушки и неловко приобнял её за талию, пряча лицо в ворохе волос. Питер усмехнулся. Какая прелесть. Сейчас он хотя бы почует от неё запах семьи и успокоится, молодец сестрёнка.  
Наконец, Аннели выпустила красного от смущения младшего из объятий и ободряюще улыбнулась, уже не показывая клыки. 

Снизу зашевелился Джонатан. Питер, почуяв неладное, нахмурился.

— привет, Миша. — дружелюбно разулыбался старший. И вот оно. Младший остолбенел, ошалело вытаращив и без того большие голубые глаза на Джонатана, Питер мгновенно почувствовал от него сладкий запах испуга, губу закололи клыки.

— «блять.» — одновременно прозвучало по невербальному семейному каналу. Ну спасибо, Джони, удружил. 

***

_Магнус красиво повёл плечами, красный шёлк переливался на закатном солнце._

_— в империи, где правят мертвые, твоя история станет самой живой, моя радость. Это я тебе обещаю. — он широко улыбнулся Мише, игравшему перед большим овальным зеркалом, чтобы он мог видеть ребёнка, когда говорит с ним._

_Их разговор был прерван робким стуком в дверь. Дура Милена заглянула к детскую, сжимая серебрянный поднос с вечерним лекарством Миши и большим чайничком с подогретым молоком. Ее большие карие глаза испуганно вцепились в мальчика, сделавшего вид, будто не замечает её. Миша не любил Милену. Её тупые чёрные кудряшки, торчащие из-под чепчика, её неловкую заботу и шлейф страха, всегда сопровождавший её тонкую фигуру. Он не любил, что она всегда приносила лекарство, читала глупые сказки, и требовала, чтобы он вёл себя хорошо._

_Милена зашла в комнату и поставила поднос на белый комод, слишком высокий, чтобы Миша мог туда заглядывать.  
Он вздрогнул от неприязни, когда она налила в большую ложку темного, красного сиропа из красивой бутылочки. Вкус у лекарства отдавал солёной вишней и железом, как качели на морозе, но сразу после него Миша становился сонным и послушным. Милена всегда старалась дать ему сироп как можно раньше, чтобы не сидеть с ним допоздна, а Миша не хотел спать. Он хотел поиграть с Магнусом._

_Тут Милена с криком выронила ложку и лекарство растеклось по пушистому ковру. Она испуганно смотрела на отражение Магнуса в зеркале и спокойно сидящего перед ним ребёнка._

_— не кричи, пожалуйста. — попросил дуру-няню Миша, у которого от громких звуков начинала болеть голова и звенело в ушах. От слишком сильного запаха паники, пахнувшего ванилью и шоколадным пудингом, ему невыносимо хотелось есть._

_— там ч-человек в зеркале! — сильно заикаясь, озвучила очевидное няня. Миша долго смотрел на неё, поражаясь насколько же тупой она была, и отвернулся к игрушкам._

_— это Магнус, он живет в зеркале. Он говорит, что вечер начинается только когда нужно зажигать свечи. Значит я не буду пить лекарство, это слишком рано. — пробубнел Миша, вертя пуговицу-глаз у медведя._

_— ч-что ещё сказал ч-человек из зеркала? — осторожно спросила Милена, стремительно бледнея, и осторожно присела рядом с ним. Она попеременно смотрела то на ребёнка рядом с ней, то на молодого мужчину, сидящего в зеркале. Миша на секунду поднял голову от солдатиков, рассыпанных по полу, и уткнулся в медвежонка, скрыв лицо._

_— сказал, что взрослые мальчики не плачут, когда их мамы умирают. — вспомнил Миша одну из первых фраз, сказанных другом, и обнял Мишутку, не замечая как Магнус в зеркале ехидно подмигнул Милене. Та испуганно ахнула и зеркальная поверхность, на секунду замерцав, как рябь по воде, сменилась на обычное отражение. Милена моргнула, но ничего не изменилось._

_— сейчас ты выпьешь лекарство и пойдёшь спать. А я подумаю рассказать ли твоему отцу об этом. — Миша вскинулся от запаха истерики и слез от няни, и нахмурился. Он не хотел спать и не хотел, чтобы папа знал про Магнуса. Магнус просил не рассказывать._

_— нет, я не буду пить. — он упрямо сжал губы и посмотрел в слишком светлые глаза Милены, наполненные слезами. Должны были быть темнее, чтобы быть по-настоящему красивыми._

_— ты будешь делать, что я скажу! и если я сказала пить лекарство, то ты пьёшь лекарство! — закричала девушка и схватила ребёнка за руку, таща за собой, к подносу с лекарством. Миша упёрся ногами в ковёр, пытаясь остановить запаниковавшую нянечку._

_— отпусти меня! — та не ответила и продолжила тащить сопротивляющегося ребёнка. Тогда Миша вцепился зубами в руку няни, прямо в напряженное запястье. Милена ахнула и отпустила его, Миша больно упал на колени, наблюдая, как девушка держит запястье из которого фонтанчиком текла кровь. Ковёр уже было не спасти._

_— зачем ты это сделал? — задыхаясь, спросила Милена, а Миша схватил медвежонка и стиснул в объятиях, облизывая губы. Вкусно.  
Глаза няни закатились и она в обмороке рухнула на перепачканный ковёр, из запястья также продолжала бить кровь.  
Миша слушал как её сердце билось всё тише, пока совсем не перестало. Остались только он и Мишутка. _

_Когда от дуры Милены пошёл неприятный холод, в коридоре послышались знакомые шаги и в детскую зашёл папа. Миша тут же встал и подошёл к нему.  
Папа посмотрел на лежащую Милену, испорченный ковёр и взъерошенного Мишу._

_— ты успел принять лекарство? — спокойно спросил папа, приседая на корточки и держа его за вытянутую руку. Миша так сильно не хотел пить сироп, что опустил глаза и ответил._

_— да, я пил. — он услышал, как папа втянул воздух._

_— нет, не пил. — очень строго сказал папа, чуть сильнее сжимая его руку. Вот на этом моменте уже стоило признаться и пойти выпить это гадкое лекарство, но Миша только замотал головой и покрепче перехватил правой рукой Мишутку._

_— посмотри мне в глаза и скажи правду, Микки. — спокойно сказал папа, приподнимая его подбородок пальцами. Миша посмотрел в темные, почти чёрные синие глаза и неуверенно ответил._

_— я успел принять лекарство сегодня вечером._

_Миша увидел, как папины глаза утонули в цвете зрачков, тень залила белки и отбликовала, как у кошек. Миша попятился, но папа всё ещё крепко держал его за левую руку._

_— врешь значит. ну что ж, рано или поздно это случается. — сказал папа, его голос был опасно мягким. Он по-деловому спокойно осмотрел руку, которую до сих пор не отпустил и сжал её в двух местах. Сначала раздался громкий хруст, а потом боль опоясала руку огненными браслетами. Миша закричал, видя как точат два кончика кости, но это не вызвало никакого эмоционального отклика у отца, тот с нечитаемым лицом продолжил наблюдать за тем как его ребёнок мучается._

_— ты понял почему я это сделал, Микки? — папин голос все так же был мягок и спокоен.  
Всхлипывая от боли, Миша запрокинул голову и, прикусывая отчаянно дрожащую нижнюю губу, закивал._

_— скажи вслух, что ты больше не будешь так делать. Что ты головой машешь? Врать мне ты рот открыл, а тут что-то застеснялся._

_— я-я... — Мишина челюсть сжалась, он попробовал снова. — я-я... я не должен больше лгать. — всхлипывая, сказал он, трясясь от боли и шока. Как бы сильно он ни концентрировался на происходящем, слова будто отпечатывались у него вместе с болью._

_— разве я сказать что ты должен? — удивился папа. — ты не будешь лгать мне, а на остальных мне глубоко всё равно. А теперь повтори._

_Мишина нижняя губа сильно дрожала, но он повторил._

_— я больше никогда не буду лгать отцу._

_Николас выгнул бровь._

_— ну-ну._

_— папе. я не буду больше никогда лгать папе. — исправился Миша, глотая слёзы. Рука словно онемела, он вцепился в Мишутку и изо всех сил смотрел на папу.  
Тот протянул руку и откинул взмокшие волосы Миши в сторону, а потом медленно кивнул, принимая сказанное. Миша зажмурился до фейверков, когда что-то мокрое потекло на его руку. Папа крепко держал его за локоть и кровоточил на его открытую рану из своего разорванного запястья. Миша попытался оттянуть руку назад, но у папы была железная хватка, а перелом постепенно прекращал болеть. Он смотрел как кровь капельками собирается на рванных раны, растворяя под собой перелом и останавливая боль. Когда кровь перестала течь, рука зажила и была как будто ничего не случилось. _

_Папа даже не вздрогнул, когда Миша ударил его по лицу, такой удар точно бы убил Милену, но папа даже не дёрнулся._

_— отпусти меня!_

_Папа поймал его за вторую руку, когда Миша попытался ударить его снова, тогда ребёнок начал биться ногами в хватке, но отец даже не дёрнулся и не показал что ему может быть больно.  
В какой-то момент Миша дотянулся до перевёрнутого подноса и схватил брошенных чайничек с остывшим молоком, и разбил ее о папину голову. Он даже этого не чувствовал, но чайник разбился. Разочарованный, Миша перестал драться. _

_— Ты закончил? — спокойно спросил его отец и выпустил. Миша, весь мокрый и с горящими щеками, упал на пол и уполз в угол между комодом и стенкой._

_После того, как он горько заплакал, папа оставил его «успокаиваться». С трупом Милены на плече он вышел из детской, оставив Мишу смотреть на испачканный ковёр через пелену слёз._

_Папа вернулся через полчаса, пахнущий землей и железом. Он подошёл к свернувшемуся в комочек на полу сыну и заметил, как тот, трясясь, вцепился в бутылёк в котором раньше было лекарство. На его лице были кровь и слёзы.  
Миша посмотрел на него больными глазами._

_— я просто не хотел спать...и...она хотела чтобы я его выпил..а оно гадкое. Но...я не хотел тебя расстраивать._

_Папа присел на корточки и грустно сказал:_

_— мне очень жаль, Микки. Я никогда не должен был оставлять тебя одного надолго.. Я больше не причиню тебе боли, если ты не будешь мне врать. Ложь - она хуже предательства. Нет ничего хуже предательства от своего любимого ребёнка._

_Миша кивнул и его взгляд упал на бутылёк в руках._

_— иди ко мне, мой дорогой мальчик. — папа потянул ребёнка на руки. Миша не боролся с ним и спрятал лицо в папином плече, пока тихо рыдал._

_— я знаю, Микки, я знаю. Тссс._

Миша распахнул глаза и сел в кровати, мелко дрожа. 

— нет. нет, этого не могло произойти. этого просто не могло быть. — Миша забормотал, качая головой взад вперёд, чтобы остановить поток слез, что угрожал начать сбегать по щекам. 

— это было, раз снится. — негромко раздался голос и Миша почувствовал, как льётся вода из глаз, когда посмотрел на Лео, стоящего в дверях.  
Он подошёл к нему и присел на корточки, так чтобы быть на уровне глаз с Мишей, пока тот лежал на кровати. Лео протянул руку и мягко провёл пальцами по вьющимся после сна волосам парня.

— ты либо держишь это в себе, либо принимаешь и отпускаешь, малыш. — ласково прошептал дедушка и Миша внезапно почувствовал себя совсем маленьким ребёнком. 

— я.. — он неловко сжал одеяло.

— тише. послушай, что я скажу. — прервал его Лео. — эти сны, твои воспоминания, они часть тебя, часть того, кто ты есть. И тебя пугает, что то, кто ты есть определяют такие страшные вещи. Но ты пока что не совсем ты, когда ты вспомнишь всё, то поймёшь что я имею ввиду. А пока что ты должен смирится с этим, принять, а не бороться. Николас любит тебя больше жизни, и чтобы ты там не вспомнил, знай, что это не меняет ничего. Он всё ещё тебя любит и будет любить. Мы все любим тебя таким какой ты есть, и каким станешь. 

Миша просмотрел на дедушку, продолжавшего гладить его волосы и расплакался.  
Лео привстал и обнял его, пока Миша не перестал трястись. 

— позволь показать тебе твои комнаты. — попросил Лео так, будто это было бы одолжением со стороны Миши. 

— а что дети моего дяди? — тихо спросил Миша, уткнувшись лбом в камзол. 

— они ждут встречи с тобой. Мы все ждали этой встречи. 

***

Комнаты в которые его привёл Лео были больше, чем его прошлый дом. Оглядевшись Миша обнаружил три двери: ту, через которую они пришли, и еще две в противоположной части комнаты. Пройдя к одной из них, он распахнул ее: светлый, в приятной бежевой гамме, кабинет. Рабочий стол из белого дерева и полупустой стеллаж для книг и всяких вещиц. Книг было мало, Миша с удивлением узнал свои старые детские книги и фотоальбомы, которые как он думал, они потеряли со временем. А на одной из полок..

— Мишутка! — воскликнул Миша и потянулся к потрёпанному другу детства. Без одного пуговичного глаза и весь в заштопках, медвежонок, уже не такой большой, подарил ему сладкое чувство спокойствия. 

— Николас постепенно отправлял нам твои вещи, чтобы было проще вернуться. — объяснил Лео, бесстрастно глядя, как Миша милуется с игрушкой. Тот покраснел, но не выпустил находку. 

Лео посторонился, когда Миша направился к другой двери, за которой обнаружил спальню.  
Уютную, с огромными окнами, из которых открывался прекрасный вид заснеженный пруд. Было очевидно, что кто-то, кто выбирал и обустраивал комнаты, очень старался, чтобы будущему владельцу понравилось. Мише понравилось. Оглядевшись, он нашёл в спальне ещё и дверь в ванную, и почувствовал как бы хотел сейчас принять душ. Особенно в этой, с низкими бортиками, будто специально для него, ванной, где вместо обычного крана была голова волка. 

— я позову прислугу, чтобы она помогла тебе принять ванную. — сообщил ему Лео и направился на выход, когда Миша, весь красный от смущения, попросил:

— не надо слуг! 

Лео остановился и медленно спросил.

— хочешь чтобы я помог? ты можешь попросту утонуть. — дедушка нахмурился. Миша поспешно объяснил ему, что тонуть он не собирается и может самостоятельно принять ванную без посторонней помощи. Это немного успокоило дедушку, поэтому Лео показал Мише гардеробную, незаметно располагавшуюся в спальне, и достал с верхних полок полотенца, перед тем как оставил его с обещанием вернуться через час. 

На удивление ловко расправившись с управлением кранов в душе, Миша долго стоял с закрытыми глазами под водой, смывая с себя ночные переживания. Бутылочек на бортике у стены ему не оставили много, только три, каждую из которых специально подписали на французском. Взяв флакончик с говорящим названием «мыло», он аккуратно вылил на руку чуть-чуть жидкости. Помещение сразу заполнил прекрасный аромат брусники и леса, Миша даже замычал от удовольствия.  
Вымывшись до конца, он перешагнул бортик и слегка попятился, когда полотенце, парившее над землей, поймало его в свой захват, закрыв практически все его тело и голову. Слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы пугаться заколдованного бытовой магией полотенца, Миша прикоснулся щекой к слегка шершавой на ощупь ткани.  
Ему было очень приятно и тепло. 

Лео вернулся, осторожно постучав, и помог Мише застегнуть все пуговицы на странного вида чёрной рубашке, которой больше бы подошло звание блузы. С обтягивающими, будто штаны наездника, брюками он справился сам, а вот какую обувь под них надо надеть, подсказал уже Лео и вытащил из глубины гардеробной пару высоких ботинок, которые Миша с горем пополам зашнуровал без потерь. 

— готов идти? — заботливо поинтересовался Лео и протянул ему руку. Миша не чувствовал себя до конца уверенным, но бегать от того, что должно было произойти считал глупым, а потому схватился за предложенную руку и пошёл за дедушкой. 

***

Миша выглянул из-за спины Лео, когда все трое молодых в гостиной подарили ему острые зубастые улыбки. Стоило сил не попятиться.  
Девочка подошла и обняла его, она вкусно пахла ягодами и свежестью, Мише понравилось её обнимать, но в какой-то момент он испугался, что сжимает слишком сильно, такую маленькую и тонкую, ниже даже его. Но девочка продолжала сиять улыбкой, когда отошла и это вселило уверенность, что он её не обидел. 

А вот следующим своим поступком Миша не гордился, потому что позорно испугался, когда с ним поздоровались.  
Ведь первое, что бросилось ему в глаза - это страшные шрамы, рассекающие молодое скуластое лицо, когда-то бывшее то неприличия смазливым. В том что парень был смазливым сомневаться не приходилось - было во всем его поведении развязное обаяние, свойственное всем красивым и наслаждавшимся этим людям. Но от вида шрамов Мишу замутило, было в них что-то противоестественное, от чего внутри перещемило, мешая дышать. 

Все недолго понаблюдали, как с его лица стекала краска, чем дольше он стоял на ногах. 

— Что-то мне дурно, — едва слышно выдохнул Миша, чувствуя, как перед глазами все плывет. Лео настолько быстро взял его под руки и подвёл к дивану, что он даже не успел этого заметить. 

Сжимая предложенный Аннели стакан с водой, Миша неловко попытался объяснить что его проблемы с равновесием не имеют никакого отношения к травме головы или возможной болезни. Ему просто иногда становилось нехорошо.  
Все со скепсисом посмотрели на него, показывая, насколько они верят, но он не чувствовал и половины той неловкости, что испытал бы будь это иная компания. 

— это другое. — мягко попыталась ему объяснить Аннели, и забрала у него стакан, наливая ещё воды из кувшина на угловом столике.  
Хмурый парень, стоявший рядом с другим, в шрамах, внезапно весь возмущённо вскинулся и дал подзатыльник брату. Тот резво ответил, смеясь.  
Лео, севший рядом с Мишей, немного безнадёжно махнул на них рукой.

— твои двоюродные братья, старший - Джонатан, и младший - Питер. 

Джонатан и Питер синхронно надули губы, посмотрели друг на друга, скривились и отвернулись.

— прекрасный пример подаёте младшему. — фыркнул дедушка, вроде недовольно, но Миша заметил, что он едва заметно улыбается. Невольно, он улыбнулся тоже. Заметив это, Аннели расцвела в ответ, у неё была красивая улыбка с трогательной щербинкой между двумя передними зубами. 

Джонатан встал и подсел к ним, Миша нерешительно взглянул на него. Он казался более непредсказуемым, чем другие, и это немного нервировало. 

— ты пугаешь его, придурок. — внезапно отозвался недовольный Питер. Голос у него ломался, то становился по девичьи писклявым, то обрывался в хрип.  
Джонатан возмутился в ответ, пускаясь в громкие дебаты по этому поводу с братом, и Миша устало улыбнулся. Ему было спокойно с ними, но очень холодно и кружилась голова. В отличие от Банши, они заметили это сразу: дедушка положил руку ему на плечо, а Аннели выглянула с обеспокоенным видом. Братья перестали спорить.

Повисла тишина. Все странно молчали, переглядываясь. Наконец, Лео выгнул бровь и кивнул старшим внукам.

— мы сводим тебя кое-куда, сможешь идти? — спросил Мишу Питер. 

— я могу понести. — сразу же вызвался Джонатан, полный энтузиазма и защитного желания. 

— да дай ему ответить. — рассердился Питер и навис на Джонатаном, что не смог бы сделать, если бы они стояли. Джонатан был высоким, чуть ниже Океана, но намного шире в плечах и грудной клетке.

— я могу идти. — отозвался Миша, готовый идти, впрочем, куда угодно. Ему нравилась шумные, беззлобные споры братьев, они не вызывали у него головной боли и желания что-то сломать в отличие от сор Марка и Океана. 

— тогда, мальчики, идите, а мы с Аннели поделаем дела. — улыбнулся Лео, девочка вся надулась, очевидно её часто не отпускали гулять с братьями, и появление ещё одного ничего не изменило, но она всё равно поцеловала Мишу в щеку на прощание. Питер, ловко и ненавязчиво, обхватил его за талию и повёл на выход. Идущий рядом Джонатан насвистывал какую-то смутно знакомую мелодию и не упускал возможности лишний раз дружелюбно улыбнуться-оскалиться, когда замечал, что Миша на него смотрит.

***

Питер подглядывал на уставшее лицо младшего, всматривающегося в темноту коридора. С чуть более очерченными скулами - его лицо все равно выглядело совершенно по-детски, с не по годам серьезным взглядом. Миша неловко пробормотал извинение, когда в полумраке наступил ему на ногу, и Питер, всегда раздражавшийся на мямлей, не разозлился: у Миши это бормотание вышло изящным, словно картина, подвешенная вбок, чтобы вызвать сдвиг в перспективе. Поэтому он только покрепче сжал ладошку младшего и повёл его дальше, в темноту подземелий.

— «жаль, все ночёвки разбежались. показали б, они прикольные.» — раздался в голове немного разочарованный голос Джонатана. Питер цыкнул на него.  
Миша сжал его руку чуть сильнее и, нахмурившись, неловко спросил:

— ночёвки? 

Питер чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности и повернулся на младшего. Джонатан расплылся в довольной улыбке, будто это была его заслуга, Питеру сразу же захотелось его треснуть чём-нибудь, чтобы стереть это самодовольное выражение. 

— это такие зверьки, отрываются от ночного неба и скатываются в живые шарики. Очень похожи на кошек, такие же своенравные, но намного умнее. — объяснил Питер и ободряюще погладил большим пальцем ладонь в своей руке. Миша несмело улыбнулся.

— умные паскуды. — поддакнул Джонатан. — гуляют по замку и точат когти всегда почему-то именно об мои штаны. 

— а ты дразни их побольше. — заботливо посоветовал Питер.

Они остановились перед тупиком, старший поднял руку и потянул вниз псевдо-факел. Питер хмыкнул, заметив как напряглись мышцы и выступила вена на лбу у брата. Кто-то ниже рангом не смог бы опустить факел, не используя обе руки, а при добавлении второй ладони срабатывал механизм ловушки.  
Если это было тяжело для Джонатана, то являлось совершенно невыполнимым для какого-нибудь визиря.  
Наконец, факел был опущен и потекла вверх стена, открывая лестничный спуск на нижний уровень подземелий. Младший нервно выдохнул.

— всё будет хорошо. Мы рядом и это абсолютно безопасное место. — Питер не двигался с места, пока Миша не кивнул. Джонатан терпеливо ждал, пропуская их вперед, и таким же образом закрыл выход.

— а что там? — спросил младший, аккуратно спускаясь следом за Питером. Ответил Джонатан, перебив открывшего уже рот брата. 

— нам нравится звать это погребом. — весело поделился парень. Питер закатил глаза. Младший всё так же вопросительно смотрел именно на него, видимо уже полностью осознав, кто в их паре ответственный старший, а кто распиздяй младший. И правда, Джонатана ни могила, ни война не смогли исправить.

— это отрезанные от основной части подземного лабиринта катакомбы. знаем об их существовании только мы и семья Анвен - по легендам, ещё в начале времён глава их семьи поклялся на крови создателей защищать и оберегать нашу семью. 

— когда принц второго поколения дал не ему, а своей сестре. — дополнил Джонатан, выходя вперёд, чтобы зажигать редкие встреченные факелы. Питер недовольно зыркнул на него, но это ушло в молоко, и он продолжил.

— так они стали основой тайной стражи, туда не так легко попасть. — Питер запнулся, вспомнив, как был счастлив Нил, когда его назначили главой их объединения. Вместо него заговорил Джонатан.

— попасть они сюда без нас всё равно не смогут. ещё немного дальше по коридору будут усыпальницы, там хоронят если есть что хоронить. — старший весело хмыкнул. — ещё дальше - старые залы для колдовства, потом семейный склеп. мы там спим обычно, если надоедает спать в кроватях. и, наконец, погреб. 

В этот момент они прошли мимо высоких, намного выше Джонатана, резных дверей. Младший немного дёрнулся от холода, шедшего от них, но не подал виду, что испугался. Питер вспомнил, как разревелась от страха Аннели, когда они впервые подвели её сюда. Не слишком дружелюбное место. Джонатан не стал зажигать факелы на этом участке, они все равно сразу потухали, и троица быстро завернула в «серёжку».

— в погреб обычно мы не спускаемся без острой надобности, если только не пополняем запасы. раз в полгода бутылка с каждого.

Показались стены расписного коридора, украшенные сплошняком шторками рун. Это место надо было проходить молча, чтобы не спровоцировать лишним словом какие-то из старых охранных чар. Младший, слава Смерти, интуитивно не стал ничего спрашивать, и только за поворотом, подходя к спальному залу, Питер продолжил.

— в погреб мы спускаемся, если в семье появляются Выкормыши или птенцы. Или кто-то болеет. Джонатану, например, только наши визиты туда и спасли жизнь, когда с ним на войне оборотень фламенго станцевал. — язвительно подвёл итог Питер. Идущий впереди Джонатан напрягся и было видно как поднёс руку к лицу. На какой-то момент Питеру подумалось что в этот раз он перегнул палку и оно всё-таки сцепятся на глазах у младшего, но тот вовремя им напомнил, что Дядя Ник стёр все полезные воспоминания тоже.

— птенцы и Выкормыши? — спросил Миша. Джонатан досадливо застонал.

— птенцы - это обращённые полукровки и полнокровки, после обращения они не становятся стригоями, то есть не сходят с ума, не теряют личность. — поражаясь тому сколько в нем оказывается есть терпения, ответил Питер. Джонатан как всегда дополнил:

— Мишель вот, например, птенец Николаса.

Миша сразу же весь вскинулся, Джонатан обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся, глядя как тот на него смотрит.

— сильнее Ника тебя всё равно никто, кроме нас, любить не будет, ты если не его птенец в будущем, так кого-то из нас или дедушки. 

Миша попытался вырвать руку у Питера, но тот сжал крепче: если младший убежит, то без опыта может и пропасть в этих коридорах.

— это действительно стало решённым делом. он же сделал тебя своими Выкормышем, а значит дал всем понять, что ты его будущий птенец. — попытался спасти ситуацию Питер, после очередного проеба Джонатана. Ну почему косячит всегда старший, а носится с горящей жопой и исправляет Питер? 

— а кто такие Выкормыши? — повторил вопрос младший и перестал вырывать руку, просто остановившись посреди коридора пока ему не ответят. Не то чтобы это была какая-то сверхсекретная информация.  
Питер вздохнул.

— это будущие птенцы, которых поит, читай, выкармливает своей кровью будущий создатель на протяжении времени, пока не решит что дитя не готово, и можно обращать. 

Миша закрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая. Питеру было его даже немного жалко, всё-таки без воспоминаний в нём остался только человек, а людям тяжко принимать что-то новое.

— я не хочу. — заявил младший, распахнув широко глаза, Джонатан на это весело фыркнул. Миша возмутился. — вы даже ничего обо мне не знаете!

Питер закатил глаза. Поистине, Дядя Николас устроил им геморрой с этими прятками воспоминаний.  
Джонатан откинул буйную голову назад, широко и насмешливо улыбаясь. 

— с чего бы начать.. — задумчиво пробормотал Питер, игнорируя тот факт, что они застыли посреди лабиринта катакомб и выясняют отношения. Дядя Николас тоже был не в меру упрямым, а когда родилась Мишель, то Питер всех предупреждал, что рано они расслабились. И правда: напротив стоял такой же упрямый сгусток вредности. Внезапно Питер понял, что если станет его Создателем, то придушит после первого же стандартного «не хочу потому что не хочу», что не мог сделать с дядей Ником.

— ты родился в начале двадцатого века, ни водить машину ни курить опиум тебе так и не позволили. жаль, это были самые главные прелести того времени. у тебя с детства неправильный прикус от лишней пары клыков, и всё начало двадцать первого века ты проходил в бракёрах, чтобы выпрямить зубы.

— брекетах. — поправил его младший на автомате. Джонатан выдохнул что-то похожее на «не все от равно». Питер продолжил. 

— у тебя страшная аллергия халву, вплоть до анафилактического шока. ты узнал об этом, когда на зло дяде Нику съел целую пачку за раз. Под левой лопаткой у тебя созвездие из родинок, а на лице проступают веснушки, если ты регулярно появляешься на солнце, чего ты не делаешь почти никогда, после того как заработал ожог второй степени, решив попринимать солнечные ванные за заднем дворе, предварительно облившись газировкой, ведь услышал от одноклассниц что так быстрее загар прилипает. А за пару дней до этого один твой ублюдочный одноклассник дал тебе кличку Носферату, настолько ты был бледный и стремный с его слов. Ты пролежал в областной больнице неделю и с тех пор знаешь состав солнечнозащитных кремов лучше любой девушки. На прикроватном столике у тебя всегда такие лежали, чтобы ты мог помазать щеки, выходя на улицу. За это тебя тоже дразнили. Мне продолжать?

Лицо младшего было темнее тучи, он избегал смотреть на старших братьев, его глаза бегали по каменному полу, пока он не посмотрел на выгнувшего бровь Питера и Джонатана, повторившего этот жест неосознанно, слишком уж он был ненаигранным.

— вы следили за мной? — потребовал ответа Миша, сводя брови к переносице. Очевидно, тот факт, что о нем знали так много, заставил его человеческую натуру чувствовать себя некомфортно. Люди странные, подумал Питер.

— ты выглядишь прямо как дядя Ник, когда мы спрятали его меч. — развеселился Джонатан, не обращая никакого внимания на сгустившуюся атмосферу. Питер моргнул, отвлекаясь на воспоминание сурового выражения на лице дяди, нависшего над ними. — надо будет принести показать его завтра. — вынес вердикт Джонатан.  
  
— папин меч? 

— он получил его в наследство от прапрапрадедушки через пару месяцев после того, как начал учить нас фехтованию. Он не подходил для такого тонкого искусства из-за размеров, будь конечно это меч Питера, я б сказал что он что-то им компенсирует... — Питер в очередной раз закатил глаза, а Джонатан сделал вид что не заметил этого. Рука Миши затряслась в его ладони и Питер опустил на него взгляд. Младший тихо смеялся, пряча взгляд в пол.  
У него была точь-в-точь улыбка бабушки.

— он убивал? — спросил, перестав смеяться, младший. 

— он был на войне, сам-то как думаешь? — язвительно спросил Питер. Миша с обидой на него посмотрел и Питер ответил нормально. 

— конечно убивал, малыш. это же война, к тому же это в нашей природе.

— не раз спасал мне жизнь. — пробормотал Джонатан.

— выходит, я совсем не знал его. — грустно сказал младший, поджав губы. 

— ты его просто не помнишь. себя тоже. — отрезал Питер и потянул его дальше по коридору, радуясь, что они наконец-то придут в пункт назначения.  
Они зашли в тупик и Джонатан постучал по кирпичам.  
Младший едва ли не пискнул, когда пол под ними начал механически опускаться под землю, образовав своего рода кабину, полностью утонувшую во тьме. Почувствовав как напрягся в этой кромешной темноте младший, Питер сам его приобнял за плечи, и улыбнулся, когда Миша вжался в него, немного дрожа.

Тем временем «кабинка» пустилась до конца, и они оказались в погребе. По правде сказать, только в воспалённом мышлении Джонатана могла родиться идея назвать это, уходящее на километры вниз, хранилище погребом. Как и в любом винном погребе здесь все пространство вдоль многочисленных стен от потолка до пола занимали полки-соты, заполненные бутылками самых различных форм и размеров. Джонатан клялся что в детстве смог дойти до самого низа и найти бутылку времён самого Кристина, он утверждал что она по размерам с бадью, хоть и Питер не верил в это совершенно.

Конечно, здесь было «пусто», как всегда. Шепот ласкал уши вошедших братьев, слышались мягкие шаги по каменному полу, но независимо от того, куда они смотрели, никого не было видно. Оставалось лишь пение крови из которой они появились.  
Джонатан уверенно подвёл их к одному из дальних стеллажей, после войны он ориентировался здесь лучше даже дедушки. Миша смотрел куда-то в далёкие коридоры, совершенно не замечая куда его ведёт Питер.  
Питер встал позади брата, ожидая когда тот выберет бутылку, но тот копошился ещё долго, пока не вытащил одну из нижних, с руной на горлышке.

— вот и она! помню я помогал набирать ему её, перед самым уходом в мир людей. — гордо оповестил старший. Питер искренне хотел поинтересоваться зачем ему эта информация, но вместо этого спросил где здесь спрятали бокалы. Джонатан вытер пыль с бутылки о штанину, когтем выковырял пробку и протянул её младшему.

— давай с горла, ещё бокалы я не искал, когда его качало всю дорогу. 

Питер не стал спорить, инстинкт в нём говорил вообще поднять бутылку повыше, чтобы младший пил быстрее, но здравый смысл подсказывал что тот поперхнётся.  
Миша прикрыл глаза, пока пил, и Питер чувствовал как начинает расходится от него его запах, не смешанный ни с чем, кроме крови дяди.

— легчает? смотри, Пит, как присосался, а ты что-то за бокалы говорил. я даже вино с них не пью, не то что кровь. — весело заметил Джонатан, скрещивая сильные руки на груди и внимательно наблюдая за кормлением младшего. Миша поперхнулся.

— что я пью? — спросил он, вытирая рот. Не дождавшись ответа, младший запрокинул голову, продолжая пить.  
Джонатан понимающе хмыкнул, Выкормыши могут быть насколько угодно упрямыми, но кровь ставит каждого на место.

— кровь дяди, разумеется. хорошо что осталось её много, а то бы пришлось дедушкину искать.

Пить младший не перестал, братья расплылись в улыбках.

***

С последним глотком крови - самым сладким - по телу разлилось блаженное тепло, возвращающее в детство.  
Миша прикрыл глаза и опустил пустую бутылку, облизывая губы.  
Его сердцебиение разогналось до сверхновой, кровь настолько быстро бежала по венам, что он почувствовал, что ему трудно отдышаться. Горло словно распухло, он словно вернулся в момент когда наелся арахиса и он тоже не мог сделать даже глоток воздуха, тогда рядом был папа и откачал его, но сейчас его рядом не было, он задохнётся-

— тише, успокойся. — тихо сказал Питер и дотронулся до его волосы, медленно поглаживая каждую прядку. Рядом успокаивающе прогудел Джонатан, от которого волнами расходилось чувство защиты, укрывающее Мишу с головой. Он замер, послушавшись. Сердцебиение постепенно пришло в норму и он успокоился.  
Мише всегда было трудно брать под контроль свои эмоции и только папа раньше мог успокоить его во время истерики или панической атаки. Эти двое, оказалось, тоже могли.  
Он чувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее, находясь рядом с ними. Чувствовал себя...дома.

— пойдём-ка спать, это был тяжелый день. — пробормотал Питер, не смотря на то, что за этот день не сделал ничего сверхъестественного и тяжёлого. Джонатан согласно угукнул и, обхватив Мишу за плечи, повёл его на выход.

— хочешь понесу? — просто предложил он. Миша покачал головой, до тех пор пока он мог идти сам, он предпочитал это делать.  
Путь до спальных залов занял у них гораздо меньше времени, может потому что Миша больше не спорил и в итоге Джонатан всё-таки взял его на руки, когда он начал приваливаться щекой к плечу Питера, пока они поднимались вверх по «лифту», как мысленно он сам окрестил спуск в погреб.  
Миша сонно огляделся в зале. Это было относительное небольшое помещение, освещённое парой сфер под потолком, испускающих лунный свет, и заполненное десятком различных саркофагов и парой гробов.

— хорошо, что дедушка забрал с собой Аннели. — пробормотал Джонатан и из-за того что он нёс Мишу, тот его хорошо услышал. — она ещё слишком мелкая для этого.

— а почему.. — медленно начал Миша и привлёк к себе внимание обоих братьев, заинтересованно его слушавших. — почему Лео взял с собой Аню.. Аннели, она же и правда ребёнок. 

Питер весело фыркнул, он вообще всегда выглядел как тот, кто знает больше и лучше, но это не было обидно, учитывая, что он стремился как-то поднять уровень ознакомленности и у окружающих. Джонатан, очевидно, его мало слушал, а Аннели была слишком маленькой, вот Питер и перевёл все три стрелки на Мишу, щедро делясь своими познаниями.

— из Аннели вырастет отличная интриганка и политик, и дедушка ей сейчас только помогает, таская с собой по всем советам и давая возможность решать мелкие вопросы. К тому же она старше тебя, просто сознательно решила тормознуться в этом возрасте. Ты так тоже сможешь, когда мы тебя разбудим. — пообещал Питер, и Миша очень надеялся, что улыбка на лице Джонатана вспыхнула не от того что он почувствовал как по его коже поползли мурашки и дрожь.

— мы тебя не укусим. — пообещал Питер и Миша почувствовал себя ещё меньше и слабее, чем до этого.

— если только не попросишь. — подмигнул ему Джонатан. Питер рассмеялся и выбрал один из особенно больших гробов, легко поднимая тяжелую крышку.

Внезапно Миша огляделся, оторвав голову от груди старшего, и на него свалилось осознание, что он, наконец, дома. Это странно, что это пришло к нему на руках у двоюродного брата, в окружении двух десятков гробов и саркофагов. Здесь он чувствовал себя уютнее, чем где либо с тех пор как покинул их с папой дом.

Питер изящно перешагнул бортик и улёгся в гроб, внутри расшитый приятной и даже на вид мягкой синей тканью, Миша разглядел даже несколько подушечек. Он аккуратно прижался к стенке и посмотрел на братьев.  
Джонатан легко шагнул к нему и положил Мишу в гроб, прямо в руки распахнувшего объятия Питера, что сразу же прижал его к себе. Миша свернулся калачиком в его прохладных руках, не чувствуя ни отзвука стыда, ему было спокойно и сонно. Через мгновение к ним лёг Джонатан.  
Миша панически вскинул голову, когда услышал, что тот тянет крышку, собираясь опустить.

— не задохнёшься, этот гроб специально для Выкормышей, а им нужно много воздуха. — сказал Питер куда-то в волосы Миши, и он ошеломлённо выдохнул прямо ему в шею, когда Джонатан закрыл крышку, погрузив их в темноту. Миша оказался зажат между двумя братьями, и когда уже начал засыпать, Джонатан тихо сказал.

— спи крепко, Микки. — Он мог обхватить двумя руками Мишину талию, но просто примостил ладонь к нему на живот и легко погладил. 

— спокойных снов, Микки. — пожелал Питер и Миша благодарно промычал. Вышло какое-то мяуканье. Братья едва слышно рассмеялись.

— мы так долго ждали тебя, младшенький.


	15. Глава 14.1 «Мальчик, который ещё не родился.»

Вместо того чтобы ныть, что тебя никто не любит, попробуй сначала полюбить себя самостоятельно. 

*** 

Жила была девочка. Ну точнее она живет и сейчас, только уже не совсем девочка, но не об этом. В красивом доме, словно вышедшем из английской глубинки, в пригороде столицы, что никогда не спит, проходит детство девочки. Девочка, как любит рассказывать ей вечно занятая в работе матушка, была грандиозным подарком её отцу, да только вышло не очень хорошо - подарок так и не получилось вручить. Вот и остался он с дарительницей, что поделать. А так как самой времени и желания причесывать, кормить, одевать и воспитывать нет, то позвали в дом няню, женщину неопределенных лет и суждений. Так и живут. Девочка с няней на втором этаже, а мама на работе. На работе будет жить потом и сама девочка, но это потом. А сейчас у девочки есть маленький пёсик То-то и няня. Маму она видит не так уж и часто, чтобы помнить, что мама это та женщина, приходящая домой раз в пару дней, а не снисходительно хмыкающая нянечка. Нянечка, на самом деле, нравится ей куда больше мамы, от неё она никогда не слышит призывов вести себя как девочка и глупых предложений. Няня часто говорит о будущем, со знанием дела, и приглаживает свои седые волосы, уложенные в высокую прическу.   
«Если бы не было девочек, что дрались яростнее любых мальчишек, то далеко бы мы не ушли. Уж поверь.»  
Рена немедленно спрашивает можно ли ей в таком случае поколотить Рея, за его постоянные несмешные шутки и напоминания про отца, которому её должны были подарить. Няня снисходительно разрешает.  
На следующий день девочка стоит в углу, рядом с мальчишкой, что дразнился, и так каждый день, до момента пока не пойдёт в школу. В школе их уже не ставят в углы, а ставят плохие отметки за поведение. Мама ни разу всерьёз не ругает Рену хотя бы за одну драку. Маме, наверное, всё-таки немножко всё равно что делает Рена.  
Да, ну, жизнь иногда немного странная и сумбурная. Она может дать тебе ребёнка, и не посмотреть, что ты к нему не готов. А ведь могла бы просто дать поспать. Хотя как знать, может с ребёнком удасться поспать. (маловероятно.)  
Рена не слишком огорчена, а если приглядеться, то можно заметить, что к няне она всё равно тянется куда чаще, нежели к матери, которой это не особо то и нужно. Няня говорит, что это не потому что Рена какая-то плохая или мама злая, просто вместо мамы о ней должен был заботится папа. А папы нет, его забрали и не вернули. Это нечестно.  
Няня долго причёсывает густые и непослушные волосы Рены, рассказывает истории про разных людей и много смеётся. Много смеётся над глупостью и лицемерием. Очень много смеётся с нерешительности. Особенно веселится с зависти. Рена смотрит на её безвозврастное лицо и громко обещает.   
«Я не буду как мама, у меня вообще не будет детей и мужа.»   
Няня хохочет во весь голос, даже слёзы вытирает, и стонет, держась за живот.  
«Насмешила, девочка.»  
Рена громко возмущается, оскорбленная тем, что над её первой клятвой вздумали смеяться. И кто вздумал? Нянечка! Вот уж от кого не следовало ждать такого предательства.  
«Тише. А то потом нарушишь своё же слово, данное так опрометчиво.»   
Палец, приложенный к губам, Рена скорее инстинктивно кусает, а вот сжимает челюсти уже осознаннно. Ужасный ребёнок, неудивительно что нянечка настолько ее обожает, что продолжает улыбаться.   
«Давай я лучше расскажу тебе сказку.»   
Заинтересованная, Рена выпускает со рта палец. Сказки у них нечастые гости.  
«Сказка про мальчика, который ещё не родился.»  
«Как так?»  
Девочка с настороженными глазами породистого кота тянется к висячим сережкам няни, ожидая что либо получит по рукам, либо ухватится хотя за один виток серебра. Няня легонько шлепает её по ладони.   
«Ты его ещё встретишь.»  
Рена вся кривится, не шибко вдохновлённая даже идеей видеться с каким-то там мальчишкой. Все мальчишки глупые и противные, не нужен ей ещё один.  
Няня проницательно улыбается, и нет ничего в тот момент более раздражающего чем эта снисходительная улыбка взрослого человека, который уверен, что точно знает лучше тебя.  
«Этот тебе понравится.»  
Сказка Рене не нравится, она постоянно перебивает няню и бубнит, что такой нюня и плакса даже хуже задиристых хулиганов. Няня за такое неуважение к сказке гонит её спать даже без вечерних мультиков. Если в мире есть зло, то оно точно поселилось именно в няне. Сконцентрировалось и теперь не даёт покоя бедным детям.

Ночью Рена играет в песочнике с тем мальчиком из сказки, что ещё не родился. Он разрешает ей заплетать свои мягкие волосы и улыбается щербатой улыбкой. Рена с интересом разглядывает выпавший зуб, даже вертит в пальцах, и убеждается, что все мальчишки глупые и противные, но вот конкретно этот хороший, и он ей нравится.   
Когда Рена просыпается и не видит рядом мальчика из сказки, то горько плачет навзрыд. Из её слюнявых и невнятных объяснений сквозь плач, подоспевшая на вой няня слышит только просьбу ещё раз увидеться с этим мальчиком. Досады в её голосе больше, чем жалости к детским слезам.  
«Не родился он ещё! Чем ты сказку слушала, бестолковая?»

Утром на желание Рены посидеть дома, внезапно забежавшая мать лишь бормочет чтобы она была хорошей девочкой и уходит снова на работу. Это можно считать за разрешение.   
Поэтому весь день Рена смотрит мультики и пытается вместе с няней сложить огромный пазл, в нем всё время теряются детальки, и они практически уверены, что дело в То-то, заинтересованно бродящем поблизости. 

А ночью ей снова снится этот мальчик, она даже не знает его имени, но всё равно счастливая бежит к нему и обнимает. Лучший мальчик на свете, жаль лишь, что не родился ещё. И с тех пор он не покидает её сны, картаво утешает, когда ей грустно, иногда приносит новые игрушки, и с интересом слушает как прошёл её день. Он остаётся с ней надолго, и даже когда её щеки покидает детская припухлость, он всё такой же малыш, сжимающий в руках слишком большого для него мишку.

***

Рена не простой ребёнок, но если так задуматься, то есть ли вообще в природе такое существо как простой ребёнок? Простой ребёнок это такой айсберг в мире воспитания, вот на макушке прекрасное поведение и послушание, а под водой скрываются все подавляемые истерики, многосчисленные не хочу и хочу, которые как вулкан, взорвутся в самый неподходящий момент.  
Рена уходит из дома вместе с нянечкой, только та уходит насовсем, а Рена просто бродит ночами по улицам, протестует хотя ей ничего и не запрещают, она просто отчаянно пытается привлечь внимание. Мама, я разбила битой машину соседа, давай накажи меня. Мама, я переспала с учителем по химии и его выгнали из школы, ну же давай, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Мама, смотри, я курю. Мама, мама, мама!   
А мама оплачивает ремонт машины, адвоката чтобы засудить школу и покупает бирюши. У неё есть в доме девочка очень похожая на призрак из прошлого, давно ушедший на войну.  
У девочки длинные темные волосы, такой же пронзительный взгляд, и она уже выше своей матери. Это всё что знает о Рене её мать. Рена знает о матери только то, что мать из неё никудышная.

У Рены есть заклятая подруга Эмс и лучший враг Рей. А ещё есть голубоглазый мальчик из снов.  
Её обожает вся прислуга в доме и ненавидит весь учительский состав.   
Рена совершает ошибки, одну за другой, будто долбит по клавишам, наигрывая мелодию неудач. Со стороны все видят обеспеченного бунтующего подростка – внутри живет маленькая девочка, дорожащая дружбой с мальчиком из сказки. Она при всей школе дерётся с Реем, скаля недавно отросшие клыки, – за этой же самой школой курит вместе с ним одну сигарету на двоих. Все видят, как она подавляет свою подругу, не даёт и слова сказать, – а у Эмс недавно умерла вся семья и она просто не хочет чтобы с ней кто-то говорил. Все считают что Рена - дрянь редкостная, – мальчик из снов зовёт её лунным светом в окошке. Рене было бы куда проще оказаться просто дрянью.

Рей вытирает кровь с рук Рены, шлепает по щекам, зовёт и отчаянно пытается заглянуть в глаза, пока она отводит взгляда с задыхающегося в луже собственной крови учителя химии, не простившего ей ложь, лишившую его работы. Не совсем ложь, конечно, но та девочка не стала доказывать свою правду, а просто повесилась. Рена считала ложь необходимой. В красных разводах ей мерещатся глаза мальчика, который ещё не родился.  
Рей обнимает её и шутит, что больше не нужно делать домашку по предмету и оставаться на дополнительные из-за плохого поведения. Рена утыкается лбом ему в плечо и они оба смеются. Полумесяц над ними, Рена готова поклясться, тоже смеётся. Старая скамейка рядом с красным кварталом, где-то там в глубине можно дойти до чёрного рынка, и если повернуть дважды направо, то найдёшь дом Рея. Рена усаживается на ледяные доски, стряхнув облупившуюся краску и ждёт возвращения парня. В голове навязчиво мурлыкает песня, Рена неосознанно стучит ей такт, и только когда ей начинают подпевать, замечает подсевшего рядом странного вида мужчину. Он не носит очки, как все те слепые, которых она видела до этого, просто смотрит в её сторону будто точно знает куда нужно смотреть. Рене не по себе от него.  
«Вот скажи, почему люди уходят? Даже поговорить не хотят.» – он запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо лунному свету, но ощущение пристального взгляда не исчезает.  
«Ну-..» – Рена запинается. – «некоторым не нравится общаться со слепыми.»  
«Разве слепые страшные?» – удивляется мужчина, резко повернув голову на неё. Светлый хвостик забавно мотыляется от его движения.  
Рена смущается.  
«Все чего-то бояться», – неловко отвечает она. – «Даже слепых».  
«Все чего-то боятся», - задумчиво повторяет мужчина. – «Мне нравится», - радостно говорит он. Рена ищет глазами поблизости что-то что сойдёт за предлог уйти, даже в красный квартал, если потребуется, но мужчина уже сам встаёт.   
«Доброй ночи, девочка, живущая мечтой.»  
Он уходит, а Рена смотрит ему вслед долго, так долго, что когда бередит рассвет, она почти не чувствует как трясёт её за плечи Рей.   
Рей хороший, куда лучше, чем считают его родители и он сам. А потому грустно это всё. Он безуспешно пытается отмыть в раковине её некогда роскошную шевелюру, колется об застывшие в крови волосы, иголками торчащие в разные стороны. Рана на голове, от того как её сбил неудавшийся преступник, уже давно зажила, а вот волосам не повезло. Кровь въелась намертво. Рей отворачивается, чтобы открыть новую упаковку шампуня, но Рена знает что это бесполезно, жалко шампуня, которого парень и так вылил достаточно, поэтому она скручивает в хвост копну мокрых сосулек и обрезает под корень лежащими в стакане над раковиной ножницами. Рей роняет тяжелую бутылку на пол, когда оборачивается.

***

Рена некрасиво злится. У неё наливаются сочной синевой обычно серые вены у рта и глаз, злые глаза щурятся, и она в порыве может наговорить много обидных вещей. Её первая и последняя сора с матерью заканчивается тем, что Рена, собрав свои вещи, обзывает мать лицемерной сукой и уходит из дома. Уже насовсем. В дом она не вернётся, даже когда будет его продавать, эту клятву она исполняет.

Во дворе задорно смеётся в усмерть пьяненькая Эмс, ждёт вместе с ней трезвый, но не менее дурной Рей. Рей влюблён, и черт знает, какая беда выйдет из всей этой затеи. Рене приходится встать на носочки, чтобы потрепать его за щеку, куда-то в район поясницы утыкается Эмс и тихо хихикает. Рей ерошит её короткие, чуть отросшие волосы и отбирает чемодан. Ох, как бы Рене хотелось любить его чуть больше, чуть иначе, чем она любит сейчас. Она берет Эмс под подмышки и тянет к внедорожнику Рея, подруга пьяно плачет и говорит, что устала. Рена её понимает.

Мать присылает огромные деньги, лишь бы дочь вернулась обратно. Рена отсылает их обратно. Выходить замуж, когда и за кого скажет мать, не входит в её планы. Она живет под одной крышей с Реем, после окончания межмирного института съехавшего от семьи, и только он не даёт ей скатиться на дно, поджидающее всех нелюбимых людей. Только он может выводить её из себя до зубного скрежета, нелепо шутить, но всегда поддерживать, будто у него самого проблем нет. Рена смотрит на его девушку, аккуратно огибающую углы в инвалидном кресле, и понимает, что он как раз таки не видит проблемы ни в чем из того, где она находит трудности. Для Рея проблема - это просто очередная ступенька, которую нужно перешагнуть и идти дальше. Рене нужно, чтобы её через эту ступеньку перенесли и она ненавидит это в себе. 

Пару десятков лет она живет то с Реем, то с Эмс, пока не встречает Иман.   
Когда Иман хохочет в ответ на очередную несмешную шутку Рея, Рена видит как на её щеках появляются ямочки, и улыбается про себя, ей нравится видеть на лице девушки радость. Странное ощущение, она пытается его понять. Она хочет произвести впечатление, заставить Иман смеяться для неё. 

Она хочет её.

Чувства, как пузыки в бокале шампанского, кружат голову. Она смеётся, повторяет её имя раз за разом, и оно кажется всё изящнее. Она зарывается пальцами в чуть вьющиеся темные волосы, красиво обрамляющие бледное лицо с длинными чёрными ресницами, Рена счастлива.   
Любить Иман так просто. Рей громко смеётся, что Рену взяли под каблук. Она его не слушает. Эмс салютует ему бокалом и говорит, что Рена разобьёт девочке сердце. Ее она тоже не слушает.

Влюблённая, Рена обещает исполнить намного больше, чем может, и не исполняет даже возможного. 

В Соборе Сына Всепрощающей Матери на ветках сидят снегири, пока Иман молится, Рена вытягивает руку и один из них приземляется на её пальцы, ерошит перешки и переступает с лапки на лапку. Маленький, с красной грудкой, и почти невесомый, он взмывает почти под самый купол до того, как она успевает его погладить. Рена прикрывает глаза. Ей не о чем молиться, нечего просить, не в чем каяться. Повсюду, в старинных зеркалах отражаются прихожане, их отчаянные лица и молебно сложённые ладони. В воздухе висит запах морозной свежести, не смотря на то что на улице жаркое лето. Рена находит своё отражение, скучающее и злое, переводит взгляд на сидящую рядом Иман. Она долго рассматривает её лицо, пока та, прикрыв глаза, молится: нежные губы чуть приоткрыты, что-то шепчут, ресницы отбрасывают трепещущие длинные тени на щёки, и Морена испытывает странное наваждение, желание, но стоит Иман открыть свои карие глаза,как все растворяется, как туман по утрам. 

Рена и правда разбивает ей сердце. Ох, сердобольная Иман, которая честно все эти годы пыталась.   
Она уходит, тихо, без истерик и лишних ссор, даже не хлопает дверью, а просто аккуратно прикрывает за собой. А вместе с ней уходит мальчик из снов, огорчённо покачав головой,   
Рена бежит за ним, но каждый шаг только тормозит, отдаляет от него. Ноги тонут в чёрной жиже, и тогда она ползёт, захлёбывается в кромешной тьме, видя удаляющийся силуэт. Ей перестают сниться сны и мальчик в них больше не приходит. Одна лишь темнота.

А Эдес всё равно никогда не спит. Городу плевать на её переживания. Эмс куда-то пропадает, появляется редко, и всё чаще на другом проводе, когда она звонит, звучат мужские голоса. Рей хоронит невесту, а вместе с ней рассудок. Рена остаётся совсем одна, наедине с огромным бизнесом, что оставляет в наследство недавно ушедшая из жизни мать, и делать ей больше нечего, чем пытаться доказать себе или кому-то, что она вообще-то живет. И живет хорошо.   
Она заводит красивый роман с милой русалочкой, покупает новый офис, развивает бизнес, выкидывает все кеды и заполняет шкаф туфлями на шпильке.   
Выбрасывает даже намёк на жалость к себе и усталость.   
И работает, работает, работает.

Вот так жила одна девочка, которая думала что крутит всеми вокруг. А на самом деле отчаянно боится остаться одна.


End file.
